The New Dragon Hunter: Hiccup
by katherined
Summary: After a failed plan to save dragons, Hiccup became a prisoner of the hunters. But what if Viggo had a sick plan, what if Hiccup joined the Hunters, use his brains for their cause. And he has the means to do it. Can the other Riders save their leader before it's too late? or will Hiccup prove to be the ultimate enemy. May have blood and torture. Race to the Edge Spoilers.
1. The Trap

**Hey everyone**

 **This is a kind of story I wanted to write for a while. what happens if Hiccup was taken by the enemy, and being used to...well. I'm not going to spoil to much. All I can tell you, this is going dark and test the bonds of the dragon riders more than ever.**

 **I saw a great opportunity to introduce this story by seeing a scene from an episode of the new season of RTTE. so do expect some spoilers from there. I'm going to start this story at episode 8, and continue from there. So Heather is part of the team, and the riders try their best to free every dragon under Viggo's command.**

 **But what if something changed, and the episode had a different outcome.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Hmmmm," Viggo thought as he scratches his con with one hand. In the other, was a piece from the Maces and Talons game. This piece was always his favourite, the Marauder's chief.

He's been doing a lot of thinking lately. Particularly about his opponent. The one he considers suitable for the Viking chief's piece. Hiccup Haddock.

For months now, that boy has been destroying his ships and setting free his shipments of dragons. Because of that, business has been at an all-time low. He and his dragon riders have been succeeding in this battle for the control of the world. Viggo have been fortunate I'm winning a few major battles, but this conflict could go on and on.

Not that Viggo doesn't mind a good fight, but he's starting to loose men, dragons and gold. He can't afford to keep loosing like this.

And neither can Hiccup. His riders must be tired by now. How long can they keep going like this? The Vikings on Berk certainly have a stubborn streak that can keep the fire alive. But sooner or later, it'll dim out.

Viggo needs to think of a plan to stay one step ahead of Hiccup.

"Brother."

Viggo groans as he places his piece down on the board. He doesn't need to see his brother; the disappointment in his voice says it all.

"Let me guess, Hiccup," Viggo said with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Ryker said as he drops a small bag on the table. From the sound of the jingle, it was a bag of gold, and not a lot of it. "The arena's dues are low. It seems the crowd isn't please with its champion."

"Makes sense," Viggo said leaning in his chair. "As soon as you know you're going to win, it becomes very boring to watch."

Ryker walked to his brother and leans forward, seeing what he was doing. "I swear; you must dream the life of this game."

"On the contrary, brother. I much consider life as a reflection of this game. I guess that one of many lessons grandfather taught me. You have to constantly change your strategy, moving the pieces just in the right time."

"I don't suppose there's a strategy in there that can get us more business," Ryker comments.

"Sad to say not," Viggo comments as he studies the two pieces.

"By the way, we did get a few new dragons in the cages.

"Anything interesting."

"We have the usual Gronckles and Zipplebacks. By we also managed to secure a couple of Thunderdrums and a Changeling."

"A changeling?" Viggo replied intrigued. "That should fetch a healthy penny. Put a harness on it. Then go to that arena. If that host doesn't pay the money we agreed upon, well, you know how to make him scream."

Ryker smirked as he turns and leaves the tent.

But Viggo didn't pay too much attention to him. He was more focused on the thorn at his side.

Sooner or later, Hiccup will loose focus and fall permanently. All he needs is the right moment.

* * *

Far above the sea, a jet black dragon dived from the clouds and levels off near the sea. On top of him was his rider and best friend. They've been flying for years, and instantly knew what kind of risks they will endure together.

Rescuing dragons out far from Berk has defiantly made a few enemies and came with so many risks. There have been plenty of times where they nearly lost their lives. But, it has all been for a good cause. Hundreds of dragons have been freed thanks to them. Hiccup and Toothless will keep going until every dragon is free from Viggo and the hunters.

"The tracker hunter base is just ahead!"

Hiccup turns his head to see Snotlout flying Hookfang nearby.

"Now remember, Approach with caution. They might be expecting us," Hiccup insists, knowing full well that his cousin never really listens to him.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, this is the easiest mission ever," Snotlout replies. "We fly in, blast the hunters, and be home in time for lunch. BOOM!"

Hiccup rolls his eyes. "Well I appreciate the enthusiasm, I-"

"Come on Hookfang!" Snotlout calls out, making his dragon zoom past Hiccup.

Hiccup groans before Toothless races to catch up to Hookfang.

Their target is a hunter's camp on a small rocky island. There were a lot of jagged rocks, and deep caves that can hide a dragon. Somehow, the hunters found it and use the island as a small dungeon for dragons.

Hiccup and the other riders have been scouting the island for days, seeing what the best tactic to attack it was. It wasn't a big operation like normal camps, so going with a small group was the best idea. Hookfang and Toothless were the ones with the most fire power in case something went wrong. While the other dragons and their riders were back at the edge.

When the dragons landed on the dirty beach, the riders dismount and travel with caution. But as they turn the corner of a rock, all they see were some empty dragon cages, and no hunters.

"There's no one here," Hiccup stated as he and Snotlout looks around the camp. "It's completely abandoned."

"This place was crawling with dragon hunters this morning," Snotlout said. "Something's wrong."

'Great' Hiccup thought. Snotlout took most of the shifts covering this island. He should know what's happened to the hunters. "Did you see anything else? Any dragons?"

"Well, no," Snotlout answers.

Suddenly, a low growl came from Toothless and Hookfang as they sniff the air, and their senses became alert.

"Maybe there is something wrong," Hiccup said worried.

Then, a blood curdling roar came from the cave nearby. It sounded like a dragon, in pain.

"Yeah, really wrong," Hiccup said, regretting what he said earlier. Without a moment of hesitation, he and Toothless ran to the tunnel. "Come on!"

Snotlout knew where this was going. If there was a cry in need, Hiccup will drop everything to go and help. And that usual involves dragging everyone with him.

"Why did you tell me to be proactive today?" He complains to Hookfang. The dragon responded by angrily blowing some steam on the rider.

Seeing no other choice, Snotlout and Hookfang follows Hiccup and Toothless into the cave.

As soon as they enter the cave, they found man made stairs leading down to the lower levels. While Hiccup and Toothless started going down, Snotlout stops at the first step, almost scared for his life.

"You know, I think we've seen way too much of this place already," he said, egger to leave. "Maybe it's time to head back, what do you think Hookfang?"

He turned to leave, only have his dragon push him back in with its head.

"Oh come on Snotlout," Hiccup said turning around to face him. "This was your idea!"

"Yeah," Snotlout said upset. "That was before the blood curdling dragon scream."

As if on cue, another roar ranged through tunnel of the cave. That made the group runs down the stairs into a large room, full of cages, with injured and angry dragons behind them. If there was one thing that made Hiccup angry more than anything, is to see such gentle creatures being treated so horribly.

Snotlout foolish looked at a seemly empty one, only to be roared at by a speed stinger.

He nervously turns to Hiccup. "So Hiccup? Question, question, question. How are we going to free these vicious and wild dragons, without being, or I don't know, EATEN ALIVE!"

Hiccup cautious walked around with Toothless close to his side. "There's gotta be a switch or a lever somewhere. Once we get them free, we can wait it out."

He walked to the end of the cave, but not seeing anything that can set these dragons free. But he did see a giant dragon behind bars, its scared wings covering its body.

"Anything?" Hiccup calls out to Snotlout.

Snotlout search his end of the cave, and sees a giant lever on the wall. "Yep" he calls out as he pushes the lever down.

But it didn't free the dragons as he hoped. Instead, it slammed down an iron cage door, blocking Hiccup and Toothless from the exit.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yells as he and Toothless run at the bars.

"Hang on!" Snotlout yells. "I'll get you out of there!" He pulls the lever back up, hoping the door will go back up.

Instead, it released a purple smoke on the floor. Within seconds, it surrounded Hiccup, Toothless and the rest of the dragons in mist.

"What is this stuff?" Snotlout asks as some smoke spilled towards him. He tries with all his might to get the lever to open the door, but it was stuck.

Hiccup covered his mouth to avoid breathing in too much of this stuff, but it was a loosing battle. His head started to feel fuzzy and his body began to feel heavy.

"Alright bud," he calls out to Toothless. "Time to go!"

Toothless focused with all his might to fire a plasma blast at the cage. But the cage took the blast like nothing.

Within seconds, Toothless soon fell into a state of unconsciousness. Hiccup knew that soon he was about to join him. But not without a fight. He tries to claw his way out of the cage, to no affect. All it did was bring him down to the knees.

"Thats not good," Snotlout cry as he tries to lift the cage up with his muscles. But the cage is too heavy for him. "Hiccup! Toothless!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Hiccup shouts. "Go get help!"

Snotlout stood scared for a minute before running for the door with Hookfang.

"Go!" Hiccup yells before he hit the floor and was surrounded by darkness as he drifts to sleep.

* * *

Hiccup stirred at the sound of dragons around him. When he opened his eyes, he sees that he is in a dark and mucky place. Moonlight reached his eyes, almost blind in him. It took him a while to remember what had happened. How he was knocked out by the gas with Toothless...

"Toothless!" Hiccup yells as he sat up. Wondering if his friend is gone.

But a soft, familiar moan came from beside him. It was Toothless, but all chained and muzzled.

Relieved, Hiccup moved closer to his friend and pats him on the head. "Here you are bud."

Suddenly, he found his right leg heavier than his left. He looked down to see his ankles chained to the wall. He tries to pry it open, to no effect.

He stood up to look around, realizing that he and a Toothless weren't alone in this place. There was also a Razorwhip, a Nadder, a Nightmare and a Gronckle all in chains.

"Where are we?" He asks out loud.

Then, he heard loud roars coming from a wooden wall near him. He race to it with Toothless by his side. There some holes in the wall so he can see out, but it wasn't a pleasant sight. A Speedstinger was getting whacked by a scorpion tail. Hiccup looked up to see spectators in stands.

"Dragon fights," Hiccup growled with Toothless baring his sharp teeth out with disapprovment.

"We've got to get out of here," Hiccup tells his dragon.

Suddenly, they hear the door open, and two men with spiked helmets and spears enter the room. Hiccup was not surprise to see men that bare hunter uniforms working at this ring.

The dragons roared at the men, only to be silence by the sound of the spear hitting the floor.

"That's right you smelly beasts," the lead one said with force. "You know who the boss is!"

That just made Hiccup angrier to see people treat dragons like this.

"Who's he?" The other one asks looking at Hiccup.

"Eh, him, he was with the Night fury." The leader said.

"Ah, I've heard about him," the other guy said. "He's a friend of dragons."

"Good," the leader said with a nasty smirk. "Then maybe he'll be useful."

Toothless growled at the thought of his friend being used as part of this sick torment.

The leader chuckled looking at this pathetic display of affection. "I've got a very special event plan for his dragon. Don't you worry my friend, I'll let you watch."

Hiccup narrows his brow, displaying his anger at the man as he leaves. The door was slammed shut, as the match outside was over. Hiccup turned to see the dragon with the scorpion tail enter his cage.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

Hiccup turned his head to see the leader address the crowd.

"Get ready! Tomorrow, two new dragons enter the ring in a battle royal! Only one dragon will leave victorious! Will it be Razorwhip? Or...Night fury!"

As soon as that name was announced, the crowd became excited. But Hiccup and Toothless were nervous.

They were going to be the main event tomorrow.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	2. Separate

**Hey everyone**

 **Wow, I didn't you guys would be interested in this story. 22 followers, 10 favs and 13 reviewers. wow, i have to say, wow. I never thought you guys would like it that much. thank you, thank you so much.**

 **So yeah, this chapter is more of the short version of the episode this is based on, you haven't seen it yet, well there will be spoilers. But this will also have a few changes here and there.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

It was morning, and the ships have come from far and wide to watch the action in the arena. As soon as they heard the word Night fury, they flock to the ring like dragons to fish. Already men were betting on the Night fury, getting he host a lot of money. They couldn't wait to see this beast in action.

"Step right up! Step right up!" The host cries out to an excited crowd as they passed him on the docks. "Exciting match today! Only one dragon will win!"

"Quiet the crowd,"

The host turned to see Ryker and a few of his men walking up the docks and joined him.

"Ah, Ryker! Brilliant timing," The host said turning to him. "We got an amazing match today. I'm sure we'll make up for our low pay last time, as well as double it."

"That is promising," Ryker said as he starts walking with the host. "So, who's fighting?"

"Oh, a magnificent beast," the host boasts. "Just picture it, our champion, the vicious Triple Stryke, against the one and only Night fury!"

"The Night fury?!" Ryker screamed in rage as he grabs the host's collar. "We need that dragon alive!"

"Do you want a riot on your hands?" The host said, gesturing to the Vikings gathered around to see the match. "I'm not stopping anything."

Ryker growled as he throws the host away from him. "What about the boy?"

"You don't need to worry about him," the host said, rubbing his neck. "He's securely locked up in the pen."

Ryker glares at the host, if there's one thing you shouldn't do is to leave that boy with dragons. He'll find a way to escape and free the dragons. That's what he always does, and often wins against Ryker's men. That boy can't be allowed to live.

But, that could also present an opportunity. The boy is ripe for the picking, now that he's captured and in chains. He could take him with him, and make him suffer. Maybe used to hurt the dragon riders. He doesn't know how yet, but Viggo will defiantly figure something out to do with him. Either way, Ryker can make the other dragon riders leaderless.

"Bring the boy to my ship and have him locked up there," Ryker orders the host.

"What? Why?" The host asks confused as Ryker walks away from him.

"I think he would be more useful in Viggo's hands than yours," He said before he turned around to glare at him. "Then we'll bring the Night fury too after the match. But if that beast dies, then you will die."

As he storms away, the host growled at him. "I really hate that guy," he mutters.

* * *

Stuck inside the pen, Hiccup was busy trying to get his shackle off. But with limited tools, he wasn't getting any closer to freedom. The sun was stinging his eyes as he looks out into the arena. It was starting to fill up with dishonorable Vikings that like to watch dragons slaughter each other. It was despicable.

No wonder why all the dragons in this pen were angry with Vikings. As soon as Hiccup would look at them, they would get angry and hostile.

Toothless growled every time they would threaten Hiccup.

Hiccup would pat him on the head to calm him down. "it's ok bud," he said softly. "They're just starving, injured and scared. No need to push things."

Suddenly, the door swung open again. The host enters with a bunch of men carrying chains and weapons. They all turned towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"Get the Night fury," the host orders. The men instantly surround Toothless.

But Hiccup stood infront of some of the men and held his arms out to protect him.

"You stay away from him!" He yells.

The men chuckled as he swats Hiccup away like a fly, sending him flying a few feet away. Toothless cries out in vain as a bunch of men lead Toothless into a steel cage.

Hiccup tries to get up, but one of the thugs held him down by the head.

"You keep him feisty, I like that," the host said with a sickening smile. "Unfortunately, it seems that you're needed elsewhere."

Hiccup was suddenly lifted up in a tight grip. "but you said…"

The host chuckles, "I did say you can watch the fight, but it'll be in a different spot. Then, you'll be someone else's problem."

With that, two men unchained Hiccup's leg, and dragged him away by the arms. They took him up the stairs and cuff him by the wrists and legs. After that, they dragged him out of the pen, up a set of stairs, and into a small room in the tower, overlooking the arena. There, he could see everything, including the figure of Ryker in the audience, next to the host.

"of course," he said before looking down in the arena. He sees Toothless's cage being dragged in, opposite of the cage in the wall.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The host yells to the spectators. "This is the main event! The reigning champion, the Triple Stryke!"

The cage door opens and a massive dragon came out. It has pincers for claws, a three tails with stingers that can wrap up into one tail. It showed off while looking at the opponent with its piercing red eyes.

"Vs, the new comer, the Night Fury!"

Toothless's cage opens up, and the crowd cheered for him.

The Triple Stryke wasted no time and charging at Toothless and swinging his tail at him. Toothless easily doges out of the way and roar at him, begging him not to do this. But the Stryke roars at him and attempt to sting him. But Toothless jumps out of the way just in time. He then flew high and blasts at the dragon.

The audience cheer as these two beast fight each other. Hiccup just prays that they both don't kill each other in the end.

* * *

The dragon riders spent the morning trying to find anyone that can give their missing friends' location. They attacked a large hunting camp in an island, but none of them would give them any information. So they kidnapped one of the hunters to interrogate. But the twins spent most of that time arguing with each other than actually interrogating the guy.

So Astrid came up with a plan for the hunters to lead them to their missing friend. She lied to the prisoner saying that someone else leaked information. The riders then just waited until the prisoner sent mail on a terrible terror to lead them to where Hiccup and Toothless are. They flew closet to the Terror until they reached an island with a sheer rock cliff and very little green.

The twins captured the little terror before it reached the island. They then grabbed the note and present it to Astrid.

She read it and became furious. "Dragon fights? Hiccup and Toothless have been taken to dragon fights down there!"

"Forcing dragons to fight each other?" Fishlegs said. "That's inhuman!"

"And people will go nuts when they find out it's a Night fury that's fighting," Heather said.

"Why are we even discussing this?" Snotlout asked, clearing angry. "Hiccup and Toothless need us."

The dragon riders nod as they fly down to the shore of the island. Oddly enough, the twins came up with a plan to get around the guards. They go in, without the dragons to grab the guard's attention. While their dragon goes around back and knock the guard out from behind with rocks. Then Astrid and Heather come in and battle the rest of the guards on foot. Soon, they were all out, and the dragons became one step closer to rescuing their friends.

They just hope they're not too late.

* * *

In the arena, the audience held their breath when Toothless was wrapped in one of the Triple Stryke's tails, and being threatened by the other two. But then he flipped and whacks the dragon with his own tail. With the dragon dazed, Toothless fired a number of shots at him. But the Triple Stryke flew up high, and cannonballs him. Toothless manages to dodge out of the way and body slams him into the cage door.

"Alright Toothless!" Hiccup yells as he's being held by the two men.

Below him, Astrid, Heather and their dragons managed to find their way inside the arena and found the cell pen full of dragons.

"Come on," Astrid said as cautiously approached the dragons. They all back away and hiss at her and Heather. But they don't mind. They still worked hard and carefully to free all the dragons in chains.

Then, the familiar Night Fury call came to their attention. Astrid ran to the big door and peer through the hole to see Toothless getting blasted hard.

"Oh no," she gasps as she watches Toothless getting up and looking at the dragon, with a primal instinct to kill.

Even from up in the tower, Hiccup could see the same thing. And he remembers that look in the dragon's eyes so well. "There's only one way Toothless is gonna survive," he said leaning down to see the action.

Toothless roars at the Triple Stryke before charging at him in full speed. He didn't stop until he pushed the dragon hard on the wall, shaking the pen Astrid, Heather and the dragons are in.

The Triple Stryke fell hard on the floor, and Toothless kept firing plasma blasts it. Soon, black smoke from the blasts covered the dragon.

The crowd was at the edge of their seat in anticipation.

"And now for the final strike!" The host yells as the smoke cleared, and Toothless crept towards the dragon.

"Come on bud," Hiccup whispered while biting his lip. He's praying to Odin that his best friend won't cross that line in defeating the dragon.

Toothless opened his wings and leap to the Triple Stryke. When the dragon tries to get up, he was weak and helpless. But it knew he was over powered and out match, and closed his eyes in defeat.

That struck a chord in Toothless, he was like that the first moment he met Hiccup. Toothless realized what he was about to do and stopped just before he hit the dragon.

The Triple Stryke looked up confused as Toothless cue at him, not wanting to fight anymore.

While the audience booed and hiss at him, Hiccup was extremely proud of his friend. "That's a good dragon," he said softly.

Suddenly, the door to the arena opened up and Ryker and the host enter, determined to chain Toothless and the Triple Stryke. But as soon as they got close, the dragons were on high alert to attack them. Then the door to the pen blasts open, and Heather and Astrid walk out with the dragons by their side.

"This ends now!" Heather yells as the dragons ran past her and Astrid and attack the dragon hunters.

"Astrid! Heather! Up here!" Hiccup calls out from the tower. But then he felt something hard and metal hitting him hard on the head. He was instantly knocked out and limped as he was getting dragged away by the men.

Down below, the arena was in chaos. The dragons were loose on the hunters, and the riders chased away the separators.

Soon, the host was caught in the pincer of the Triple Stryke. He tries to get away, but the dragon was strong. As it was about to sting the host, Toothless roars at it to stop, saying it wasn't worth it. It listens to his new dragon friend, and lowered its tail.

Ryker looked around, seeing he was clearly out matched. He ran out the door, and headed straight for his ship.

Astrid looked around, realizing Hiccup isn't anywhere nearby. She ran to the host and kicks him hard to the ground. She then places her foot in his face. "Where is he?! Where's Hiccup?!"

The host chuckle as he looked at her and using his big body to push her off. "You're too late," he said. "He should be long gone by now."

Toothless growl as he blasts near the guy. The host uses that momentum to run away screaming.

Astrid wanted to go after him, only to be held back by Heather. "Let him go," she said. "He wouldn't tell us anyway."

Astrid growls, but knows she's right. She's just frustrated that she could rescue Hiccup.

But at least they saved a number of dragons. Once Meatlug and Hookfang lifted the metal chain dome and released the dragons. Though the Triple Stryke was very hesitant. It's been in captivity for so long, it doesn't know how to be free. But with a little help from Toothless, it was in the air in no time. It wanted to go with the dragon riders, and live on the edge.

But as the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs fly away with the Triple Stryke and Stormfly, Astrid, Heather, Windshear and Toothless stayed a bit and looked around for any signs of Hiccup.

But he was gone; he was nowhere to be found. There wasn't even a slightest form of evidence to show where Hiccup was taken.

"No," Astrid cried as she bangs her arms on the stone wall in frustration. "NO!" Soon, her eyes started to fill with water, knowing she failed to find her best friend.

Feeling bad, Heather walked up and hugs Astrid's shoulders. "Don't worry Astrid," she whispers. "We'll find him."

They stay there, feeling defeated, Wishing that they weren't late. Now Hiccup is Thor knows where, and they had no idea what to do.

"Hiccup?" Astrid whispers in sorrow. "Where are you?"

* * *

Far off the island, Ryker paced around his ship, making sure all the men did they're job. He wasn't too upset that the fights in that arena ceased. It was loosing money more that gaining it. But if Hiccup and his riders made their way there, they would do whatever it took to end it anyway. Ryker just didn't think it would be like this.

But this time, the rider's victory came with a price. Ryker still has his constellation prize. He walked down below deck to see Hiccup still unconscious and behind bars.

Ryker chuckle as he looks at the small boy, finally at his feet.

"Oh, wait till Viggo gets a hold of you."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	3. Caged

**Hey everyone**

 **Ok yeah, this chapter is short, but it's full of emotion and suspense.**

 **so let's not waste time,** **Please enjoy the story.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Ryker returned to the main camp, hidden deep in the ember isles, just under the grand mountain cave. His ship docked in the main harbour just like always. The men on the dock became alert in case the captain needs help with any dragons he has on board.

But this time, he doesn't have a dragon. He has a bigger prize. The boy that has been the source of the hunters' problems.

As the ship hit the port, a couple of men went below deck and retrieved the prisoner. Meanwhile, Ryker jumped off the ship and made his way to his brother's tent.

"Make sure you put our 'guest' in the best cage we have," Ryker orders the men as they see the crew bringing Hiccup into view. He was still unconscious and chained, so they don't expect a fight. But they dragged him to the best cage they have and chained him up by the wrists to the bars. They rip off all his leather armour and searched him for any hidden weapons he has on him. They also took his metal leg, best to be safe than sorry.

When Hiccup was finally waking up, his head hurt a lot.

"Toothless?" He moans as he tries to move. But his cuffs banged on the metal bars. He tries banging on them to get them looser, but it wasn't working. He looked around to finally get the idea that he wasn't going anywhere. With the cage he was in, the chains holding him to the bars, and his leg was missing.

He was a prisoner. He was a prisoner of the hunters.

The cries and roars of the dragons around filled his anger and sadness. Near him, a Nadder is being shaved of her spikes, and a Gronckle is forced to use its lava to make iron.

And just across the way, a Boneknapper's bones were being taken away, leaving its skin bare and skinny. Hiccup always wanted to know what was under all those bones, just not this way.

"Hey! Stop that! Leave that dragon alone!" Hiccup cried out as he sits up in his knees and pushes his face through the bars.

But the hunters would laugh and spit in his face. "I would hold my tongue if I were you boy." Hiccup growled in response, as the hunters went back to their fun.

Hiccup sat back down on his butt and watch helplessly as the sounds of the dragons fill his ears. All of them, crying out in pain, and there's nothing he can do about it.

The only peaceful thought in his head was he wasn't hearing Toothless's voice. Most likely he's with Astrid and the other riders. At least he's safe, but Hiccup certainly isn't. He's deep in the dragon den, and he may not come out alive.

* * *

"Still nothing?" Fishlegs ask as he and Meatlug completed their run.

"Nope," Tuffnut said leaning back on a chair.

"Nothing," Ruffnut agrees collapsing on the twin's dragon. "We searched everywhere."

"Not really," Heather said shaking her head. "You two flew over this island fifteen times."

"Well, at least we now know he's not here," Tuffnut said as his pet chicken jump on his lap.

Astrid groans as she pace around the room. "I don't get it. Every camp we've gone to had nothing on Hiccup."

"Viggo is known to not have any loose ends," Heather said. "If he has Hiccup, there's no way he would let any information slide."

"Maybe we should ask the A team for help," Fishlegs suggested.

"Yeah," Snotlout sarcastically said. "And while we're at it, why don't we get Stoick involve!"

Everyone shudder at that thought, it would be very bad to have Hiccup's father caught up in this. They would receive worst then those hunters for loosing his son.

"Yeah let's not," Fishlegs comment.

"So what do we do then?" Heather asks.

"Lay around," Ruffnut suggests.

"Wait till Hiccup comes to us," her brother adds.

"Get off your lazy bums and keep looking!" Astrid yells before she storms off.

"Wow," Fishlegs said stunned. "I've never seen Astrid this tense before."

"Yeah," Snotlout agreed. "I mean, the incident with the frightmare is nothing compare to this."

"She's just really scared," Heather comments. "She's trying not to show it, but she's worried about Hiccup."

Heather walks out the door to continue the search on her dragon, leaving the other dragon riders behind.

Chicken clucked at Tuffnut, making him ruffle its feathers.

"I hear you chicken," he said. "I hear you."

* * *

"Say again?" Viggo asked his brother intrigued.

"I said that the arena was shut down due to some...inconvenience," Ryker said again.

"And by inconvenience, you mean Hiccup and the dragon riders," Viggo barked while slamming his hands on his desk so hard he nearly shook his game pieces out of place. "Once again, that boy has interrupted our business. We simply can't let him go on and destroy everything we worked on."

Ryker is used to see his brother's disappointed scowl. But this news should lighten up just a bit.

"If I may brother, we did bring back something that might interest you. The dragon rider himself."

Viggo looked at his brother. His frown hasn't left his lips, but his eyebrow was raised a bit. "The dragon rider?"

"Yes," his brother answered while placing the prosthetic leg on the table.

Viggo picked it up and looked at t carefully, slowly walking around the table to his brother. "So what you mean to tell me is that you brought Hiccup to us?"

"He's all locked up in irons now," Ryker tells him. "He'll be-"

He didn't get a chance to finish; his brother uses the metal leg to slap him across the face. "You idiot!" He roared. "You'll just lead the riders to us!"

Ryker stared coldly at his brother, not minding at all about the pain on his cheek. He grew up in the field of battle; a little family feud wasn't going to make him feel any pain. "We made sure we weren't followed, and we never let any of our allies know that Hiccup was on board. The dragon riders will have no clue where he is."

"But they will not stop until they find him," Vigho argued. "They're determination is worse than their stubbornness. They'll just keep looking for him."

"So, they will find his rotting corpse," Ryker suggests while pushing Viggo away from him. "We have him now, we can just kill him."

"No!" Viggo objects. "That would be dishonorable and wasteful. He's too good of an opponent to be shipped off like that. No, if he's gonna die, he needs to think himself as a failure right at the end. When his skin turns white as snow, when the realization that he lost truly sinks in. He can't do that while being in our hands."

"But then he won't mess in our line of work anymore," Ryker said very loud and cold. "Why does your ego have to be please about this? He's just one little pip-squeak!"

"And yet he has somehow raids us for almost all our dragons. He has an intelligence unlike anyone of the archipelago."

"Since when have you praise him like a god."

"I'm not. It's just rare to see someone like that. Someone that I can consider a worthy adversary."

"Oh gods almighty!" Ryker yells as he throws his hands up in the air in disbelief. "Why are we talking like this? This boy is a bastard, and needs to be dealt like one! Why didn't I just kill him on the ship?"

"Because you're an imbecile for bringing him here in the first place!"

"Whatever! I'll deal with him myself."

Ryker turns to leave, but was brought back in by the force of his brother's arm.

"No," Viggo roars as he throws Ryker away. "You've already messed up once; I won't let you do it again!"

Ryker growls as he grabs Viggo's shirt, and threw him over his shoulder and into his desk.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He yells.

As Viggo slammed into the table, knocking his game pieces off of their place on the game board.

But Viggo ignored them for now, and turned his attention to his brother. Now Viggo can understand his brother's new fond anger and frustration. After all, he is the older brother and the one who's been out in the field more. But he needs to know his place.

"Listen Ryker, this fighting is pointless. Hiccup will pay for what he has done to us, but not now. Not quick and painless anyway. We need to make him suffer, just like he did to us. You brought him here so that I can deal with him, so let me handle it."

After a nasty glare, Ryker relaxed a bit and nods his head to Viggo.

Feeling satisfied, Viggo looked back to his game board to fix his pieces. But then, he looked down at the game board, and sees the two chief pieces on the same island, with the Viking chief on the ground, its head touching the other chief's base.

But that part is not what got Viggo's focus. It was the fact that both chiefs are on the same island.

He picked up the chief's piece and held it above at eye level. Seeing that part of that piece was cracked in the face. The piece total had a new appearance. The soft face looked like a war monger.

Then, an idea sparked inside his mind, a brilliant one.

"Tell me Ryker, do we still have that changewing?"

"Yes," Ryker answer.

Viggo smiled wickedly as he places the chief piece next to the other piece, setting a plan in motion.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	4. Deal with caution

**Hey everyone**

 **Gotta say, thank you all for wanting me to update this story more and more often. it really tells me that you guys are enjoying this crazy idea I have. I will continue to write more of this story, and upload new chapters as I write them.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, I think it's good.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The first number of nights are always the worst. Your body hurts, and you toss and turn a lot, not getting any sleep. And the screams and roars of the dragons didn't help at all. You feel on the edge of barely dead, yet full of life. if it wasn't for his hands being cuff together, Hiccup could write a book about how he's feeling right now.

Hiccup leans his head up to the bars, feeling the cold steel as he looks out. His shoulders hurt and his back wouldn't stop straining in pain. His stomach rumbled loudly too, reminding him that he hasn't had anything to eat since his captivity.

In a sense, he's being treated just like all the dragons around him, though they've been here for weeks, maybe months stuck in a cage.

It's in Hiccup's nature to feel bad for them. He tries opening up his heavy eyes to see the dragons up ahead. They were barely sleeping. They're chained up by their wings, lifting their bodies up in a very uncomfortable position. For some of them, not even their legs touch the floor. Their moans of suffering filled the air, and their pain is visible from far away.

Hiccup sighs as he pressed his head into his cage, closing his eyes to try to block out everything around him.

But, he became alert when he heard his cage door open for the first time. He shifts his head to see a guard making way for Viggo to come in. He smirks as he towers over Hiccup in a very dominating poise.

"Hello Hiccup," he said in a very gentleman like manner.

Hiccup growls as he looks away from Viggo.

But Viggo's face remained unchanged. "I trust you find your accommodations comfortable?"

"Not in the slightest," Hiccup answers.

"Good," Viggo said as the guard gives him a chair to sit down. "Nothing personal of course, just needed to make sure there are no loose ends."

"Which is another way of saying no way for me to escape," Hiccup corrected.

"Yes," Viggo said a little displease.

The two of them became silent for a moment, waiting for the other to make their move. But soon, that silence became too awkward to bear.

"Hiccup Haddock," Viggo starts. "How long have we played this game? A few months now? Tell me, how long do you think we can keep going like this?"

"As long as I can," Hiccup answers in a grunt as he shifts his body to a more comfortable position.

"I'm sure I can say the same thing," Viggo said in response. "But my men, they're getting weaker and loosing hope."

"I'm I suppose to feel sympathy? With what you're doing to the dragons?"

"No," Viggo said. "I don't expect you too. But what about your fellow dragon riders? Don't they feel tired from all you put them through? Do they object to your ideas?"

"Sometimes," Hiccup answers. "But they do it so I don't push them or myself to death. We're a team! We work together. And that's how and why we will always win."

Viggo shifts his face upward, not at all surprised by his response. "But still, you have to admit, we're starting to come into a never ending loop. As we build our army and our supply of dragons, you and your friends seem to be freeing them and destroying our camps. Yet, for all your efforts, we supply more men and dragons by the day. We basically are going nowhere fast. Our rivalry could continue forever-"

"Get to the point," Hiccup demanded. "Why am I here?"

"Well I certainly couldn't just go up to your base and ask you to have a conversation with me now can I? I'm sure I wouldn't be able to pass your dragon or you female friend. Astrid, I believe her name is."

The mention of Astrid's name made Hiccup's body tense.

"But in all honestly, I wanted to offer you a little...pardon."

Hiccup moved his eyes towards Viggo, wondering what he has to say.

"Though out my adventures and my sales, I've never come across someone as brilliant as you. Don't think I'll ever will again. It would be such a waste if you only use your intelligence for such a mediocre quest. You think you can tame and save every dragon in the world, but there are limits too big to overcome."

"Doesn't matter to me, I've overcame a lot of obstacles people thought I couldn't," Hiccup said as he turns to face Viggo with his hands tied to the bars above his head.

"I'm sure you have," Viggo comments. "You are very resourceful. That's something I can't ignore. And you've been a big thorn in my side ever since we've met."

"I'll ask again," Hiccup said very annoyed at this guy's speech. "Why am I here? Why not just kill me now?"

"And what? Waste all the potential in you. I don't think so," Viggo said as he leans over his knees to have his face closer to Hiccup. "What I am thinking is...why don't you use your smarts to benefit our cause?"

Hiccup was stunned for sure. Even though he hand some idea on where Viggo is headed with this, he needed clarification. "I'm sorry, what?"

Viggo narrowed his brow, becoming serious about what he's about to say. "Hiccup, how would you like to join our ranks and work with us?"

The idea made Hiccup sick to his stomach. He would never in a million years join the likes of Viggo and his hunters. He would rather jump off the edge of the world then hurt an innocent dragon.

His face said it all to Viggo, as he expected. "You shouldn't be surprised I asked boy, think about it. Our combined knowledge of dragons and our talent of war fare, we could make an unstoppable team. The world will know our names, and every reward is ours of the taking. What do you think?"

There were a million words Hiccup would say in the matter. But there were only a few he could say that can fit his sense of humor. "Umm insane, demented, delusional, stupid?"

Viggo drew back as his face hardened like stone.

"Oh come on Viggo, what did you think I would say," Hiccup said as he tries to fight against his chains to stand. "I would never help you or your hunters!"

Hiccup was waiting for a cold slap, or some kind of remark from Viggo. But not a laugh. Viggo chuckled as he stood up and look down at Hiccup.

"We'll see about that," he said before leaving the cage and slamming to door shut.

Alone again, Hiccup flipped over to be more comfortable. He was still angry that Viggo would even make him that offer. Betraying everything you believe in, using dragons as part some sick form of entertainment, it was too horrid to think about.

He doesn't know what Viggo is planing, but he needs to escape as soon as possible, the only question is how.

* * *

"Is it ready?" Viggo asks as he walks up to his brother.

"Just about," Ryker replied.

Neither brother was a master at the craft of blacksmithing. Good thing for them that they have men to complicate for that. They've been working hard making a device that will fit over a changewing and preform exactly to Viggo's intentions.

"The men assure me that it is almost finished, just needs a few more tweaks."

"Excellent," Viggo said with a smile.

"Though," Ryker said. "We should test this on a few men, just to make sure that this work-"

"No!" Viggo objects. "I've studied the eye long enough to know that this plan will work. And I will not waste this on weak minded men. No, Hiccup will be the first. Just get everything ready, I'll do the rest."

* * *

"We have to bet back out there!" Astrid said as she loaded more bags onto Stormfly's saddle.

"Astrid, stop for a minute," Fishlegs said with worried.

It's been days since that event in the arena, and the riders have been flying day in and day out looking for any signs of their missing dragon rider. But they always came home empty handed. They attacked any nearby hunter camps and try to interrogate every hunter they came across. But they would either refuse to give away any information, or didn't know anything. Quite literally, the riders are getting nowhere fast with this.

But that hasn't stopped Astrid to keep going and attack every hunter she could find. "If we hit the one on east side, we can hit the island next to that one by the next night fall."

"Astrid, please," Fishlegs tried again. "If you can hold on-"

But Astrid hurried pasted him and carried an arm full of weapons.

"And if we hurry, we could also hit the camp on Thornsdale-"

"ASTRID STOP!" Fishlegs yell.

She finally stopped and looked at her fellow riders siting around the meeting area. All of them either sitting down or leaning on the walls. As for their dragons, they were almost asleep with exhaustion.

"We've been flying for days," Fishlegs tells her. "Our dragons are getting tired and can't fly properly. They need a break."

"How can you guys think of a break when Hiccup is still out there?" Astrid said upset.

"Easy," Tuffnut said leaning back on his chair.

"Yeah," his sister agrees. "It's simple really, you should try it."

"I don't want to try it!" Astrid yells, throwing the weapons on the table with a clang. "I want you to get off your lazy butts to find Hiccup!"

"Astrid, please, you need to stop and listen," Heather begs her friend to calm down.

"Yeah," Fishlegs said. "You need to calm yourself down."

"Calm down!" Astrid yells. "How can I calm down when Hiccup might be in serious trouble?! He might've lost another leg by now! Or worse!"

"He's lost another leg?" Tuffnut said in surprise.

Astrid groans at his stupidity before turning back to her dragon.

"Astrid," Heather said chasing after her friend and touching her forearms. Astrid steps away from her and closed her arms across her chest.

Heather knew that her friend is troubled. She's angry and scared; Heather knows that feeling all too well.

"Listen," she tries a little gentler and softer. "I've been where you are, I know how you feel. But you're not thinking straight. You don't eat, you barely sleep. Do you think Hiccup would want to see you like that? No. You would sooner get captured yourself. Then who would save him?"

Astrid looked at her with an angry glare. But the sincere look in Heather tells her that she was just concern.

Stormfly cooed at Astrid, while shaking her body, shaking off all the bags and armor Astrid puts on her.

"You too?" Astrid said to her.

Stormfly responds by cooing again and lowering her head down to the floor.

"You see, we all need rest, including you," Heather said as she moves closer to her friend. "We'll go back out when we've all rested and fuelled up."

"Heather, heather, heather," Snotlout said leaning close to her. "You know I like it when you act all smart."

Heather groans and rolled her eyes as she moves away from him. As she left the room with her dragon, all the other riders and dragons do the same. All except Astrid. She just stood there completely stunned.

She can't believe everyone would consider staying here, lazing around while Hiccup is Thor knows where. But she was only the one against 5 other Vikings. Even her dragon won't listen to her now.

Frustrated, she storms out of the meeting room and headed up to her own hut. As she walks up, she can't help but to look out to the sea. With the moon reflecting on the water, creating a set of eyes looking at Astrid. Astrid tries not to mind them, but the moons kinda remind her of how wondrous Hiccup's eyes were.

She groans in frustration as she grabs a chunk of her hair as she walked away. Why? Why would she think about him that way now? Why did she miss him so much? Why would she think this way when he's miles and miles away?

But, as she walks to her own hut, she stops at Hiccup's door. She presses her hand in the door, feeling the longing to open it again, and see Hiccup's smiling face at her.

Out of instinct, she opened the door. As she expected, Hiccup wasn't here. But Toothless is.

He hasn't done much since he came back from the arena. No one really expecting much. He was hurting more than Astrid is right now. He lost more than a best friend, he practically lost a brother. All he does is lay around Hiccup's bed, moaning.

Astrid sighs as she walks in. Toothless eyes move to notice her, but he was still in a depress state. He watches her sit next to him and placing a hand on his bare back. "You're worried too, aren't you?" She said looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

He coos as he sinks his head low on the floor.

"I hear you," she said, leaning back and letting her head rest on Hiccup's bed. She looks up at the ceiling. Letting the tears fall down to her hair line.

* * *

The next few days have been nothing but torture for Hiccup. But being bullied a lot in his younger years has toughened him just a bit to help him survive. But anyone who could here, have made sure Hiccup wouldn't know a moment of peace.

Any one that goes by him had a lot of fun spitting at him or poking him with their spear. Not enough to gash him, but they did pierce the skin several times. When guards came with food, they either dropped it on the floor, or place it a meter away, making it impossible for him to get it. The hunters have even played a cruel joke to Hiccup. Any dragon they've killed had its blood collected, and then dumped on to Hiccup. The boy puked the first time that's happened.

But he refused to show any weakness, or give them the satisfaction of winning over him. He's been through a lot worse and survived. He continued to think and plan, waiting for the moment to escape.

He's quite sure his friends are looking for him, there's no doubt about that. But Viggo is too cleaver. He wouldn't risk anything leaking out about Hiccup. He would sooner kill the man that let that happen. And this was someplace underground, so there's no camp for the dragon riders to find.

So, he's completely on his own. But he'll find a way, he always does.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cage door opened up again. He felt two giant hands grabbing his arms while a man outside the cage uncuffed him. If he had any strength left he would've certainly punch the guards' lights out. Sad to say he didn't.

They drag him out of the cage, and place a black bag on his head. Hiccup could feel himself getting dragged around, hearing the men and dragons around him. The guards kept dragging him until they force him to sit down on a wooden throne. They then tie his wrists to the arms of the chair, and his stomach was belt on tight.

When the guards removed the bag, the light blinded Hiccup for a bit. He blinked a couple of times to get his vision adjusted. When it did, he sees Viggo in a chair next to a big tarp.

"Hello Hiccup," he said in that same gentleman like fashion as usual. "So glad you could join us."

"Not like I had much of a choice," Hiccup said looking back at the guards beside him. For some reason though, the guards have turn their back to Hiccup and Viggo. Hiccup would think that the guards would want to keep a closer watch on him, just so he wouldn't escape.

But Viggo thinks differently. "Yes, sorry about you method of travel, just taking precautions."

Suddenly, Hiccup felt a hand on his head. He turned to see Ryker pushing his head back and locking it in with a leather belt.

"What's all this then?" Hiccup asked.

Viggo smiles as walks to Hiccup and leans over him while placing his hands on his knees. "Always full of questions, aren't you boy? Don't you know that knowing too much is actually bad for you? They can get you into all sorts of situations, some you might not want to be apart off."

Hiccup growls as Viggo smirks and moves away. "I'm sure you've had time to consider my offer."

"About joining you? The answer is still no," Hiccup said.

Viggo chuckled as he made his way to his seat. "Come on Hiccup, be reasonable. You're fighting a battle you can't hope to win, and you've made a mockery of yourself every time you've tried. Instead of making an embarrassment of yourself and dragging your friends down with you, why not just give in and join the winning side?"

Hiccup growled louder as he tries to lean out of the chair. "If you think I'm ever joining you, you are the bigger fool then your men! I'll never join you!"

Viggo shrugs as he watches his brother walk to the other side of the tarp. He then smirks to Hiccup, "that's what you say now. Let's see if this can...persuade you."

On Viggo's signal, Ryker pulls the tarp down. On the other side was a bright green dragon in a cage. He kept vanishing and reappearing in the cage, trying desperately to get out. If it wasn't for the collar on the neck, it would've been impossible to find it if it does disappear.

Hiccup knew this dragon all too well. "A changewing!" He said in shocked.

Viggo chuckled as the dragon looked down at him with the intent to kill. But its jaw was locked in metal, so it could fire any acid. It also had a weird looking trinket around its eyes, making it blink a number of times.

"Magnificent, isn't it," Viggo said to Hiccup. "It should fetch a healthly price at the auction. But, I've found a different use for it. One that's quiet, 'eye catching'."

Hiccup had no clue what he meant, but Hiccup showed a pitiful look at the changeling. No dragon should go through something like this. He then notices a latch on the changewing's collar, very similar to the one the frightmare had. Ryker grabbed that handle and used it pull the changeling down to their level.

"You see Hiccup," Viggo said, "As you might've guessed, changewings have the ability to disappear into any environment. But that's not their only set of skills. They also have a way to...um, entrance their pray."

Hiccup quickly got the idea where Viggo is heading with this. He's studied the dragon eye and the book of dragons to know almost every dragon's stats and special abilities. And the changewing is one he's read over and over again. Not only can they disappear and shoot acid, they can hypnotize their victims.

And Viggo's idea was for Hiccup to be the next one.

"No, no," Hiccup squirm as he tries to turn his head against the leather band around his head. But the belt had a good grip on him.

Viggo smiles as he watches Hiccup struggle. "Yes, soon, you'll be able to experience it for yourself."

Viggo turns to Ryker and nods his head to him. His brother smiles as he turns the latch. It made the changewing's eyes open wide. With direction from Ryker, it stared at Hiccup long and hard.

Hiccup closed his eyes shut, trying so hard not to look. But the changewing eyes made an alluring light, making its way into the cracks of Hiccup's eyes. It began to draw him, into its gaze. Without meaning too, his eyes started to open wide and stare at the changewing. The light from the eyes started to fill his vision.

But he still tries to fight it off. He bit his lip hard and clutches his hands on the arm rests.

Viggo smiles as he watches Hiccup struggle against the dragon. Good thing he has his back turned to the beast so he wouldn't be affected. All he needs to do is to program Hiccup to think his way.

"Hiccup," he said in a low, natural tone. "You are going to keep looking at the light, ignore everything else but my voice. My voice will guide you; it will lead you to the truth. My voice will help relax you, it will guide you. Do you understand?"

Hiccup didn't really respond to Viggo, he was more focus on the changewing.

"You will forget yourself," Viggo continued. "Loose yourself to the light. Let my voice be your only guide."

As Viggo kept talking, Hiccup still tried to fight against the changewing's gaze. He kept thinking thoughts of his life and family, making them overlap the lies Viggo is saying. He also continued to dig his fingers into the chair.

"You were never a friend to dragons," Viggo said with an eager smile. "You've never allied yourself with them. Any kindness you might've had for the beasts are gone. It is replaced with hatred and rage. And those emotions are more suited for our cause, your cause. You were born a dragon hunter. You were raised to capture dragons and sell them for all they're worth."

As Viggo talked, he continue to notice Hiccup's eyes becoming wider and wider. Viggo's positive that Hiccup is reviewing the information he's giving him. Even his body seem to be more relax.

"That's right Hiccup, you work for us. You've always worked for us. You are the fiercest, ruthless, most cunning dragon hunter in our fleet."

Viggo looked at Hiccup, still staring at the dragon. He nods to his brother, saying that it's enough. Ryker nod in response as he pulls the latch closed again. The dragon got back his proper sight and crawls away from Ryker.

Hiccup finally closed his eyes and draws in a deep breath. His head was throbbing and felt a bit light.

Viggo stood up and walked to Hiccup, removing the leather strap off his head. Hiccup immediately slumped over with his hair over his eyes.

Ryker joined his brother as Viggo picked Hiccup's head up by the bangs. "Tell me Hiccup, who do you work for!"

Hiccup grumbles something too quiet for Viggo to hear. The man leaned closer to Hiccup to listen. "Pardon?"

Hiccup jerks his head up and spit in Viggo's face. There was no way he was going out that easy.

Viggo backed away in disgust as Ryker punched Hiccup in the gut, nearly making him throw up.

"Take him back to his cage!" Ryker orders the guards. They happily comply as they bagged him and drag him back to his cage.

He then turns to his brother as he swats the spit off his cheek. "He's a tougher nut to crack then you thought."

Viggo growl as he looks at the Changewing squirming in its cage. "Yes, that was...unexpected. But Hiccup can't fight it off forever. For now, we keep going, giving Hiccup a few sessions every day. In the meantime, I want you to make sure you keep his mind occupied."

"And how do I do that?" Ryker asked knowing brains are not his department.

Vigho smirks as he reaches for a cloth to wipe off the spit. "There's an old saying, when the pain of the body can affect the mind. If we can make his body weak, that would also make his mind weak, and he would loose his will power in the process."

Ryker raised his brow, asking his brother to elaborate.

"Make him hurt."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	5. Slipping

**Hey everyone**

 **Warning! This chapter will contain forms of torture and mention of blood. Sorry, it's part of the story. you've been warned.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Agh!

Tssswt!

"Mmh."

Tsswt!

"Ahh!"

Every crack of the whip hurts even more than the last crack.

Tsswt!

"Arg!"

Ryker draw the whip back, than gave it a crack a bare spot on Hiccup's back.

Tsswt!

"AHH!"

Hiccup's head jerk up as he screams, his back felt like fire with cooling wet blood draining down it. His hands clutch to the steep bars and his shoulders shudder with each sting.

Tsswt!

"AHHH!"

Ryker smirks as he reals in his whip, seeing the work he's accomplished. He wasn't allowed to kill Hiccup, but he can make sure he pays for every dragon he's set free. 7 straight gashes were visible on the boys back. Not his best number, but Ryker did have to hold back.

"You ain't gonna last long," Ryker said as he looks down at the pathetic boy. "If you are as smart as my brother claims you to be, you should've given in the first time.

Ryker slams the cage door shut; almost moving the entire cage. Finally, Hiccup was able to relax. Though, that was a tad difficult here. His back felt like it was burning, and his arms felt numb for being in this position for too long. Hiccup coughed up some blood that went into his mouth, almost unable to taste to cool air.

But Hiccup remained determined to not let these brothers get the best of him. All he has to do is keep fighting, no matter what it takes.

* * *

The hunters were hard of work, making sure that none of Hiccup's dragon friends would even come near this place. While their camp isn't visible in the skies, (mostly being inside the mountain), there were still the beaches and the harbour entrance to worry about. So they decorated the entrance with vine like material with blue oleanders sewn into it. They also decorate other parts of the island with the same material so one entrance doesn't look anything out of the ordinary.

They also place some small houses and camps on the beaches, so men can keep a look out for the riders. But so far, that seems to be the easiest job, no one has come to the island. Not even any dragons. They could sense to blue oleanders from far away they won't come anywhere near the island.

This was too perfect. No dragon rider will be able to find their friend.

* * *

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Viggo said as his brother opened the Changewing's eyes. No surprise that Hiccup would close his eyes immediately. But the powerful gaze of the dragon would force him to open them anyway. When they did, Viggo began his mantra.

"Listen to me Hiccup, my voice is all you hear. It speaks the truth. Anything else you believe in is gone. Who you were is gone. You have no friends, no family, just me and your brothers. The hunters, are your brothers. You owe your loyalty to them. To me. You work for the dragon hunters, you work for me."

On Viggo's signal, Ryker shuts of the Changewing. Hiccup closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath to relax again. When Viggo came up to him to ask him who he works for, he responded with a nasty growl.

Frustrated, Viggo smacks Hiccup in the face hard. "Get him out of here!" He orders the guards. They unhook Hiccup out of the chair and dragged him back to his cage.

Viggo became deep in thought looking at Hiccup. For a scrawny boy, he was very persistent. He needs to think of some other way to break his will power.

* * *

The cold, icy water stings Hiccup's face as the thugs dunk his head down. It felt like thousands of needles were being forced on his face. He didn't take a big breath going in, maybe he should. The way the guy was holding him, his was going in deeper and deeper in the water. The currents were even lifting his hair away from him.

Suddenly, he felt a yank by his hair as the guard brought him back up. Hiccup coughed a bit as his face finally reached air. His face and chest were drenched with water as he looks at the guard holding him.

"You sure are a tough kid," the thug comments. "We could use you-"

"Never," Hiccup growled.

Before the thug dunks him in the water again, he grabbed as much air in his mouth again.

The 4th time felt worse than the other three. Water started to go into his nose. He nearly coughed into the water.

* * *

Being dragged back into his cell was nothing new. But instead of being chained onto the bars, the guards threw him in. He scrapped hard as he slides down. The guards didn't care, they just laugh as they slam the door shut.

Hiccup could feel his whole body shake from the cold water. His bruises also became more visible as time passes on.

How long was he going to last here?

* * *

Out of all the dragon riders, Astrid was the most determined to find her friend. She would often take Stormfly and search all over the archipelago to find him. They kept searching and searching, hoping to find any trace of Hiccup. They would even travel back to any hostile dragon habitats on their search. Though, some they did regret going to, like changewing island and melody island with the death song. She even went to the screaming death's island. If it wasn't for the mother of that giant beast, she wouldn't have gotten out alive.

As for the other dragon riders, they pretty reside in the comfort of the edge. They still kept an ear out for any signs of Hiccup, but they agree searching for him is pointless. The twins are as lazy as a yak. Snotlout physically prepares himself for any action, but he's pretty much just doing basic exercises day in and day out. Fishlegs and Heather kept looking at any map they could find and decipher them. But they were mostly drawing blanks.

As for Toothless, he wasn't fairing well either. He mostly stayed in Hiccup's room and moped. He won't allow any rider to ride him, and he wouldn't eat or sleep. His worry for his rider is wearing him down, just like everyone else.

After a few days, the riders were starting to loose any hope of finding Hiccup. If Viggo didn't want to be found, he'd make sure that happens.

But Astrid refused to give up. She would fly Stormfly all day, even against the wishes of the other riders. But she'll find her friend, no matter what it takes.

* * *

"You certainly are a hard case to work with, but sooner or later you'll slip."

Viggo wouldn't stop pacing around Hiccup's cage as the boy sits on the bared wall, crutching over his knee. His body hurting all over, almost impossible to move. But he uses all his strength to look up at Viggo's crossed face. "You think so?"

Viggo chuckled as continues walking around the cage like a twisted ring master. "Look at you, you can't even stand. Tell me honestly, how long do you think you can last in this state?"

"As long as I can," Hiccup snarled.

"I doubt it," Viggo said. "You've already have more aggression than ever before."

"Yeah, well being locked up and tortured for days can do that to a person," Hiccup said. "You should try it sometime."

"I'll pass, thanks," Viggo replied. He finally stops pacing and leans on the wall near Hiccup, looking down at him. "Why are you wearing yourself done like this. It would be easier to give in. It'll save you from all this suffering."

"I don't care," Hiccup spats while glaring at Viggo. "I rather suffer like this than hurt a dragon. Do your worst, you'll never get me to cave in."

Viggo reacted with a growl as he punches the cage, causing Hiccup to jump a bit away in shock. "You're going to wish you haven't said that. Take him!"

Two guards came in and took Hiccup out and down the hall. Hiccup's defiantly not looking forward to his next form of torture.

* * *

Astrid returned to the Edge, once again unsuccessful in finding Hiccup. She groans in frustration as she dismounts Stormfly. Immediately the dragon slums on the floor out of exhaustion. Astrid payed no mind though as she opens her hut. She storms in and throws her axe to the side of a chair, nearly slicing it in two.

She went straight to her desk, and the map she 'burrowed' from Fishlegs and scratches off the island she recently checked. So far, she's checked off a good number of known islands.

"Well that checks off that island," Astrid said in frustration. But then she quickly grabs her bag and stuffs it with many preserve bread. "But maybe he's on the island next to it. We need to go back out and-"

As she turns to her dragon, she realizes it's gone. That made her scream in anger and throwing her fists to the table. She kept banging on the table until it finally broke. When that happened, she ran to her axe and started swinging it and yelling at the top of her lungs.

Outside the hut, the twins were chatting and walking. When they heard Astrid's screams, they back away a bit frightened.

* * *

"You work for us; you've always worked for us. Any relationships in you past mean nothing to you. You only know them by name, and the knowledge that they are your enemy."

Viggo kept talking as Hiccup kept staring at the changewing. All the abuse that the hunters have dealt to him has been heavy on him. His body is more black and blue than normal skin colour. His lip bared a lump with a small line of blood dripping down his chin.

He seems to focus more on the eyes of the dragon than before. Even his body seemed more relaxed. But only slight. He still has his eye twitch a tiny bit, and his one leg wouldn't stop shaking from time to time. He still had the thought at the back of his mind, mostly the fight for his friends. He can't give up, not now.

"You don't care about anyone in your former life. You will do whatever it takes to bring my enemies down. You work for us, you work for me."

At the signal, Ryker shut off the dragon's eyes again. Hiccup finally was able to close his eyes again and truly relax again. Viggo walked up to him as usual to ask an all too familiar question. "Tell me Hiccup, who do you work for?"

Hiccup raises his eyes to Viggo, and narrow his brow. "If you think you are going to get me to say what you want to say, then you are wasting your time."

Viggo huffed as he leans in to Hiccup. "I never waste time. Sooner or later, you will cave in."

"I highly doubt it," Hiccup said with a loud growl.

"Hmmmm," Viggo said leaning back, "maybe another session will change your mind."

He goes back to the chair and signals Ryker to open the changewing's eyes again. As soon as it did, Hiccup couldn't help but stare at it again.

"Let's do this again, shall we?"

* * *

As the guards took Hiccup away to his cell, Ryker thought it was the best time to talk to his brother.

"This IS getting to be a waste of time!" he yells while throwing something the big and heavy across the room.

"Don't over exert yourself, Ryker." Viggo said in a calm manor.

"I don't care!" Ryker bellowed. "For the past number of days now, we've done nothing but focus on him. Meanwhile, the riders are attacking our camps and freeing all of our dragons. Just last week, they set free our quakes and destroyed our marble hideout."

"That is a problem," Viggo comments.

"And we are standing here, wasting our time with that boy! It's getting us nowhere fast! I say we kill him now, dump his body on their doorstep."

"Not yet," Viggo objects. "He is slipping, I know it. We just need more time."

"Well my men are getting impatient," Ryker told him with a very aggressive tone. "If you don't do something and fast about Hiccup, they will tear you limb from limb. And I won't be able to shake them off."

"Are you threating me?" Viggo said.

"No, of course not," Ryker said, not changing his tone what so ever. "I'm just stating the facts. If you are going to change him, you better do it quickly."

Ryker leaves the room to deal more pain to Hiccup, while Viggo stays behind to think. He knows his brother does have a point, even he hates to admit it. To the men, this does seem the same as doing nothing as everything they're working on is being taken away. But he was so close to breaking Hiccup, he could feel it. Once that is done, any dragon will be theirs for the taking. All he has to do is break Hiccup's willpower. But how?

Maybe showing him that he has lost could help?

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	6. Giving up and Giving in

**Hey everyone**

 **Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. been pretty busy with a big event coming up that I have to prepare for. But I'll keep writing as much as I can, and update as soon as possible.**

 **Anyway, huge emotions in this chapter, as well as the big moment everyone is waiting for. enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Astrid felt her body getting heavier as she flies on Stormfly towards an island. Her head was fuzzy, and woozy. She was so tired and weak; she could barely lift her head up to see Snotlout and Hookfang by her side. Her body laid down on her dragon's saddle as the cool wind reached her boiling body.

When her dragon touched the ground, she felt herself shifting inch by inch. She didn't have any strength to hold on anymore, she slid off her dragon.

As she felt a moment of hover, two arms grabbed her and hugged her close.

When she could open her eyes slightly, she saw the familiar warmth of the forest green eyes looking down at her.

"Hiccup?" she said softly, her throat too dry to talk.

"Shhhh," Hiccup said gently as he looks down at her. "Just rest. You're gonna beat this, I promise you Astrid. You just got to keep fighting, and hold on."

Those words gave her a slight form of comfort as she tries to breathe. She could feel Hiccup cradling her as he walks her to a nearby rock. She never stops looking at him, and his worried face. She knows everyone else is around her, but all she could focus on was him. A boy, willing to do whatever it takes to save her. No matter how many times she would protest, he would still find a way to go to the end of the world to save her.

It was weird for Astrid to think about something like this at a time like this. How much she respects Hiccup now.

She felt her back touch the stone, sitting her right up.

Hiccup leans in and whispers to her just as her eyes flutter open and close.

"You need to stay with us; I can't imagine a world without you in it."

As Astrid closed her eyes, she flutters them open to a different view. Hiccup was gone; the area around her was gone and replaced by her bedroom. She was staring at her ceiling with a major headache.

"What?" She murmurs as she raises herself up. She clasps her head to feel the heartbeat pound it produced. She then took the time to look around her room, seeing all the damaged she did during her tantrum. But, Stormfly isn't anywhere nearby.

Great, how is she supposed to find Hiccup now?

Suddenly, her door opens up, letting a stream of light and a strong silhouette shine down on the floor.

"Good, you're awake."

Astrid looks up to see Heather walking in with a plate of food. She walked to Astrid's bed and sat down.

"Where's my dragon?" Astrid asks as she swings her legs around to sit upright.

"Relax," Heather said. "She's in her pen resting."

Heather offers her a leg of yak off the plate. Astrid yanked it out of her hands and took a big bite out of it. She nearly chocked before she could swallow properly.

"Astrid," Heather start before being interrupted by her friend.

"I know what you're gonna say, and I don't care." Astrid said. "Hiccup is still out there and I need to find him."

"I know," Heather said. "But you are working your dragon to the bone. And you're not doing so well either."

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah," Heather nods. "You pretty much fell fast asleep after you destroyed your room, how do you think you're gonna fair against Viggo?"

Astrid growled as she took another bite of her yak.

"Look, I get you, I truly do, but you need to slow down a bit. Honestly, you're having a worst obsession over this than Hiccup did."

"I am not," Astrid objects.

"Yes you are," Heather objects. "Look at you, you're barely awake now. At least Hiccup knows when it's time to rest to keep himself fully rested and sane."

"Not always true," Astrid said. "I've caught Hiccup sneaking out numerous times."

"And what did you say to him?"

Astrid groans, knowing Heather is going to use her own words against her.

"You're gonna wear yourself into the ground, looking for this guy that doesn't want to be found," she regretfully admits.

"Exactly," Heather said. "And that's what you are doing now."

"I know," Astrid groans. "But it's killing me to know that Hiccup is out there, suffering right now."

"I know," Heather said. "But it's useless to keep going out there out of anger and stress. You'll end up killing yourself than actually finding Hiccup."

"But...but..." Astrid came pretty close to breaking down. It was the first time she's ever really produced and tears in her eyes. "He never gave up on me; I shouldn't give up on him..."

"Shh," Heather said as she puts and arm around her friend and pulled her close. "You haven't given up on him, he knows that. We are not giving up looking for him. But we can't do that if we drop dead first."

Astrid couldn't fight back the tears streaming down her cheeks. "But...I don't want to fail him!"

Heather smiles as she leans Astrid's head to her shoulder, letting her soak her shoulder. "You're not failing him. Don't worry, as soon as a new camp appears, we'll question them on Hiccup. We just need to keep our eyes and ears open. We will find him, and we will bring him home."

Astrid quietly weeps as she feels comfort from her friend. But she still holds on to her commitment that she will find her friend, no matter what it takes.

* * *

"I can't imagine a world without you either."

Astrid's words echo in Hiccup's mind as he leans on the wall of his cage. He opens his eyes to not see her by his side, comforting him. How he wished that she could say that beside him now, maybe that can take his mind off the pain his body is giving. By now, he's used to the numbness of his limbs and the throbbing his muscles and bones made.

But still, he can take it as long as he can. He has to. But with each passing day in captivity is making it harder and harder. By now he smells worst then the men here. And his head has been in pain more and more every time he sat in front of that changewing. Every time he looks at that dragon, he could feel his mind getting cloudy and dark. And unfortunately, Viggo is right about one thing, he has been getting more and more angry as the days past. He's not too sure if it's because of the changewing or because of this prison. But either way, he tries to push that emotion aside. Anger isn't going to get him anywhere. He's still strong enough to resistance the dragon. So all he has to do is keep pushing through.

Hiccup sighs as draws in a deep breath. Suddenly, the sound of the door opens up. He looks up to see the usual guards come in and take him by the arms. They pick him up and drag him out of his cage.

But, they didn't bag him this time. He figured it would be a waste of time. Based on the ground and how often Viking's footprints passed here, he's being taken to somewhere new.

He looks up to see a tent, bigger than the others. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this is Viggo's tent.

His theory was confirmed when the guards push the door away and Viggo was sitting at his desk. In Front of him was the game of Maces and Talons, with the two main pieces beside each other. All around him were maps of the world, with dragon pictures around certain islands. There were also some cages containing terrible terrors.

"Welcome Hiccup," he said as the guards force Hiccup into the chair opposite of Viggo before leaving.

Hiccup growled as he looks at Viggo at the opposite side of the desk. "What do you want now?" He asks, not wanting to waste time.

Viggo smirks as he leans on the desk. "I just wanted to see how you are faring. I must say, you're defiantly lasting longer than I would expect. I must say that I am impressed."

"Is that a complement?" Hiccup asked.

"It justifies the reward." Viggo moves his game aside and bends down to the floor. He sat back up again and presented a plate with a couple of big yak ribs on it. Smoke emerges from the meat and entered Hiccup's nose. He's never smelt something so wonderful before. Probably because he's had nothing but scraps for the past number of days.

But then he remembers who is facing him. This food is obviously bait to lure him closer to his capture's plan. So he ignores his instincts and just sat still, glaring at Viggo.

Viggo certainly was expecting that kind of expression from Hiccup. "Come on boy," Viggo said grabbing a rib and taking a bite out of it. "You must be starving right now. No need to be suspicious."

"That just opens the door to suspicion," Hiccup comments.

Viggo chuckled a bit before putting down his rib. "Hiccup, I can promise you that I will not lie to you."

"Yeah right."

"Honestly Hiccup, have I lied to you yet?"

Hiccup was taken back a bit, thinking back to every meeting between him and Viggo. "Um, yeah. Every time you put me in front of that changewing."

"Point taken," Viggo admits. "But I personally promise you that I will not lie to you here."

Hiccup watches as he pushes the plate of food closer to him. "Go ahead," Viggo insists. "You must be starving."

Hiccup hesitated a bit before leaning in and grabbing a rib. He forced his mouth to take as many bites into it as he could. It felt so good to have real food again down his throat.

"Hiccup," Viggo said, grabbing Hiccup's attention. "How long have you've been here now? Can you even tell the time in your position?"

Hiccup stopped eating and looked at Viggo with a stern face.

"Hm," Viggo smirked. "I suppose not. It's not like we own a clock here. But that's not really important right now. Right now, you are my main focus."

"I'm flattered," Hiccup comments sarcastically.

"I'm being serious," Viggo said standing up and walk away from the desk. "As I said before, your mind is a truly unique gift. You are able to think things through, unlike normal Vikings, and you are able to expand your horizons. You have a gifted mind, and the determination of Thor himself. So I have to ask, why are you wasting those gifts in waiting on your friends."

Hiccup growled as soon Viggo finished that sentence. "My friends are worth it. They are important to me."

Viggo chuckled, "really, and yet they've never seem to find you."

"Well, obviously we're in a very hidden place," Hiccup said. "So of course they would have a hard time finding this place."

"Yes," Viggo said. "But did you know that they wouldn't even leave their island to look for you."

Hiccup's eyes open wide as he listens to Viggo.

The man took notice and smirked. "Don't be so surprise; we know where you and your friend's live. So naturally would have some eyes and ears around there. And it would seem that your friends aren't even making an effort to go and look for you. It's like they don't even care about you."

Hiccup twisted his face into a suspicious one. There was no way that was true, he knows his friends better than that. He can't go on Viggo's word alone.

Viggo smirked a bit, seeing how Hiccup is buying his lie.

"But you shouldn't feel bad." Viggo continued. "We can make sure you are more comfortable here. We can treat you better than your friends ever treated you. You could be a commander, a leader..."

"I think I'll pass thanks," Hiccup said.

"Think about it Hiccup," Viggo said with a bit more force. "Together, you and I can capture every dragon in the world and live like kings. We can even unlock every secret the dragon eye can show us."

The dragon eye? Those words caught Hiccup's attention. He's almost forgotten that Viggo had the dragon eye. Viggo turned around to Hiccup, while holding on to the dragon eye.

This time, it was Hiccup that gave off a small smirk, "yeah, too bad it won't work without the snow wraith key."

Viggo smirks back before placing the dragon eye on the desk. "Oh Hiccup, you are cleaver to figure out the key part. But don't you know that there is more than one way to open a door."

As Hiccup became curious as to what Viggo is getting at, Viggo grabbed one of the Terror cages and slam it into the desk. The little dragon responded by firing fire at the Viggo's hand. Viggo snapped his hand back in time to not get burn, but the light from the flame reached the dragon eye, making it light up on the wall with various drawings lighting up.

Hiccup was shocked, the dragon eye worked without the key. How? And those symbols, he's never seen them before. How did Viggo unlock them?

Seeing Hiccup's reaction to this revelation, Viggo decided to keep pushing this into his favour.

"Yes, I've unlocked it, thanks to you."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asks a little upset.

"Think back to when I obtained the dragon eye from you," Viggo said as he leans on Hiccup's chair, looking down at him. "When you had a little trouble with the frightmare? We managed to get some of its fire into the eye. That unlocked the emergency release lock inside. Giving us full access to the eye."

"That explains how you found the Buffalord," Hiccup said connecting dots in his head.

Viggo nods. "Indeed, and this is how we are going to find every dragon in this world. And it's all thanks to you. If you haven't brought the dragon eye with you, this wouldn't have been possible."

Hiccup was visibly upset. If only he wasn't being so stupid back there, the dragon eye could be back at the edge. Viggo played Hiccup into his hands, and he knew it. It's been happening over and over again, first with Heather when she was a spy for him, and then with Astrid getting the scourge of Odin. Viggo has been constantly toying with the lives of Hiccup and his friends for his sick amusement. All so he can beat him in this sick twisted game of his. And now, now he has the dragon eye. Was there really any hope in out thinking Viggo? Hiccup would like to think so, but his hope has been failing for a while.

Viggo smiles victoriously as he watches the reaction on Hiccup. If there's one thing about him that he knows, is that Hiccup doesn't take loosing well. His mind must be an emotional wreck, full of guilt, confusion and regret. The perfect setting Viggo waited for.

"We've won Hiccup," he whispers. "Me and my men are able to think one step ahead of you. Even if you think you are a jump ahead, you are a mile behind. You could never beat us. And worst of all, your fellow dragon riders couldn't care less about the eye, or you. They will never find you. So why trouble yourself with them? And instead join the winning team."

As if on cue, Ryker enters the room, with a muzzled up changewing on a chained leash. Hiccup turns his head to see him, but snap quickly to Viggo straps his wrists to the chair. Hiccup tries to yank himself out of the chair, but the leather was tight on his wrists.

Viggo stepped back as Ryker positions the dragon near Hiccup. "Easy Hiccup, I'm sure you'll be a little more compliant this time."

Ryker opens the eyes of the dragon, making it stare at Hiccup. Hiccup tries twisting his head away to avoid the gaze, but the light from the dragon's eyes made its way to his cracks. It made him turn back around and stare. This time, it felt different that before. Instead of a power forcing its way to him, it gently sinks in into his mind. Any resistance he had before was slowly disappearing. His body, his mind, it's not capable to fight back anymore.

"Listen to me Hiccup," Viggo said in a low tone. "You've friends have abounded you, deserted you. You don't belong to fools like them. You belong with us. You fight with us. You know our cause; you know what we strive for. And you are willing to risk your life the same way we do, to make sure we win."

As Viggo continued to talk, Hiccup saintly was slipping away. He tries to hold on to any precious memories he has in the back of his mind, but they were disappearing faster than he can hold to. Suddenly, the area around the eyes began to darken. Leaving Hiccup nothing got focus on except the eyes, and Viggo's words.

"The hunters are your brothers. We are your brothers. We capture any dragon that comes out way, and we get rid of all those who interfere. That's including the dragon riders."

Hiccup mind focused more and more at those words as everything else began to go blank. At that point, his body began to relax more in this feeling of letting go. All the people he's met started to fade away, not able to see their faces anymore. The faces of the hunters became clearer to Hiccup, as if he's seen them all his life. All the pain, all the torture they've put him through, were necessary to groom him into the ultimate hunter. Now, he no longer feels any remorse, or pain.

He is a perfect hunter.

Viggo can see a change in Hiccup's facial expression. Something he's never seen before. He quickly signals Ryker to stop the session. His brother acknowledges by close the changewing' eyes again. Hiccup also closed his eyes as his head limped down to his chest.

Ryker backed the dragon away so Viggo can come up to Hiccup. He leans in closer, whisper the same question as before.

"Tell me Hiccup, who do you work for?"

Hiccup groaned a bit, urging Viggo to lean in closer. He watches as Hiccup's head rose up to his level. When Hiccup opened his eyes, Viggo was surprise to see a change in there. Instead of the usual warm forest green eyes, they've been paled over like glass, making them jaded like. They showed no real emotion, almost completely blanked.

But that wasn't the only thing that changed. Viggo looked to see Hiccup open his mouth and say...

"I work for the dragon hunters."

Viggo was defiantly intrigued. It would seem that he's finally gotten through to the boy. But he has to make sure Hiccup isn't acting. "And what is our goal?"

Hiccup looked up at Viggo, with almost no emotion on his face. "To capture and sell any dragon that comes our way."

"And what of the riders?" Viggo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hiccup narrowed his brow as he keeps staring at Viggo. "They need to be dealt with."

"Even if it includes killing them?"

"Yes," Hiccup said with certainty.

Feeling a bit satisfied, Viggo releases Hiccup from his restraints. Hiccup instantly rub the wrists of any marks the leather left behind while Viggo put his prosthetic leg back on. Hiccup then stood up and faces Viggo with a bit of a stumble, but not with the hatred the man is accustomed to. But still, Viggo has to make sure Hiccup is defiantly on his side now.

"Prove it," Viggo said, handing Hiccup a small knife. He then moved out of the way, making his desk in Hiccup's plain view. And the terror still trapped in the cage.

Hiccup slowly walks up to the desk, and unlocks the cage.

"What are you-?" Ryker shouts, only to be hissed by Viggo.

The small dragon slowly crawls out of the cage, looking at Hiccup with curious eyes. But then, it screamed in pain as the small knife enter its back. Hiccup forces it down right between the wings, letting some of the blood onto his harden face.

He then removed the knife and slices the dragon's neck with on slice. Its head popped out and rolled on the floor, while its dead body continues to twitch.

Ryker's jaw dropped at what he just saw, while Viggo triumphantly smirks. The two of them watch as the boy turned around to face his new commanders with a new found pleasure for battle.

A new dragon hunter has been born, and his name is Hiccup.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	7. The New Hunter

**Hey everyone**

 **Sorry for the wait, lets get to it.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

1 month...

It has been one month since Hiccup went missing. And none of the dragon riders have ever really smiled. Anything they've tried, they seem to fail. Without a true leader like Hiccup, they were lost. The twins have pulled a few pranks to try the get everyone in a good mood, but it never works. Heather and Fishlegs have been busy going over every map they can find, while Snotlout kept scouting for any signs of a new hunter camp. But so far, he and Hookfang came out empty handed.

As for Astrid, she was taking Hiccup's disappearance hard. She felt like she failed him. And every day that passes is making her loose more and more hope. She closes herself off from the other riders, mostly staying in her room. She wouldn't even join them at the meeting hall for a meal. The only time she would ever join them is if they have any new information about hunter camp activities, and she remained quiet during those meetings. Then it's back up to her room.

Almost everyone tried to stay away from that room. To past the time and to sharpen her skills, Astrid would often throw her daggers at the wall. She was pretty much forbidden to ride Stormfly in her current state. Normally, she would argue, but even her own dragon wouldn't fly with her. That just pisses her off more. She knows Stormfly is tired, and she is getting worst for ware. But Hiccup is still out there. No matter what condition he was in, if she was in trouble, he would come for her. So why should she do any different.

If only the others could see it that way, and she can go back out. She can search for Hiccup.

"Hey, Midgard to Astrid."

Astrid looked up to see her door opened. The sunlight pierced its way through the opening, making a dark silhouette of Heather.

"Oh, hey," Astrid said coldly. Turning her head away so she wouldn't be blinded.

Heather sighs. She's seen her friend be mentally sick for a while now. She bravely steps into the room, and towers over Astrid, lying down on her bed. She carefully tries to comfort her friend by touching her shoulder.

"Come on Astrid, it's a beautiful day. You should-"

Astrid shudders as she pulls away from her.

Heather drew her hand back, and turned away. She remembers that she's in uncharted waters. Astrid right now has more mood swings than her brother, and he has 'deranged,' in his name.

"Look, I know we said you can't go out and search, but you can't stay inside and sulk."

Astrid remained quiet as she hugs her body close.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready if you want to come down." Heather turned and walked away. She left the door open so Astrid could get some light in her room, and some fresh air.

But Astrid still laid on her bed, looking down. She could still the wet stain on the floor where her tears fell. She would always cry alone, it's a habit of hers. It was so that others would never see her weak.

But they know better. They know she's hurting on the inside.

A cool breeze reaches her, making her slightly shiver. She looks up and she curiously sees another silhouette, but one of a boy. A small boy with two braids sticking out.

"Hiccup!" She gasps as she jerks up. As she turns to the door, her face quickly changed to an angry one.

At her door step was a wooden carving, with the outline of Hiccup. She grabs her closest dagger and threw it at the imposter. Is quickly went over the edge of her deck and went down to the ground below.

"Ah man!"

"I thought that would cheer her up!"

"Well that would've cheered me up."

Astrid growls as she hears the Twins' voices. She roars as she charges at the door. The twins immediately ran out of her sight and on their dragon to escape her wrath. Astrid reaches the door, nearly growling through her teeth. But as she tries to calm down, she looked down to the broken wood below. A flash of her mind was filled with Hiccup again, and the fact that that it could be him right now.

That was it. She needs to go back out there again. She has to try again to find him.

But how? Stormfly isn't going to help her, no matter what. She way to tired and probably fed up right now. And the other riders are out of the equation. She could try to train a new dragon to help her out, but that'll take too long.

So...how is she supposed to go out there?

Suddenly, she heard a mournful coo coming from the hut near her. She turned to see Hiccup's hut with the door opened, and a plate of fish having flies fly above it.

Of course, Toothless! Maybe he can help.

Astrid wasted no time and ran to the hut. She carefully looked inside to see Toothless was there, lying on the floor with a moody look.

If the dragon riders think Astrid has been taking this hard, Toothless is worst. He barley eats and never really sleeps. He just stays inside Hiccup's hut, and lies on the floor.

Astrid fully understands what he's going through though. He just scared and worried about his rider, just like she is.

"Hey," she said softly.

Toothless looks slightly up at her, acknowledging her.

She slowly walks in and kneels down. She slowly pats his head. "How are you holding up?"

Toothless groans as he moves his head away from her.

Astrid sighs before speaking again. "Look, I get you. I miss him too. I feel like I've failed him. That there was something more I could've done to help him. Then...maybe he would still be here."

Her method of speech isn't really helping the matter. Toothless groans to let her know that.

"Yeah," she said. "Everyone is trying, but not enough. I think we can do better."

Toothless lifts his head to her in confusion.

"What do you say?" She asks softly. "Wanna go out and find Hiccup?"

Toothless grumbles a bit. He would not let anyone beside Hiccup fly him, unless it was under dire circumstances. And ever since his rider was missing, he wouldn't let anyone even get near him.

But Astrid, Astrid was hurting as much as he was. And she tries to help comfort him in his sorrow. But for her to ride him, it just wouldn't feel right.

He turns his head away from Astrid, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I know I'm not him, but we need to keep looking for him. The others won't let me fly Stormfly, but I have a gut feeling that he's still out there. With you, we can travel double the distance. We can search places we've haven't checked yet. I don't know, but I have a good feeling we can find him together. You with me?"

Toothless looks up to her, seeing her determination face. She was set to keep trying, something he'd always admire about her. And his wings have gotten aching lately. Maybe a flight could do him some good. And with Astrid, maybe they do have a chance on finding Hiccup. She was one of the best hunters and worriers of Berk.

It's worth a try.

Toothless stood up on his legs and shook a bit, getting the feeling back into his body. He opens his wings too, nearly hitting Astrid. But she smiles as she realizes he's in.

Good thing dragons don't know how to take off saddles. But as for the tail, Astrid just grabs the one that she's seen more often, the red one with the black skull.

She attaches the tail with quick speed and hops on the dragon. She tests her leg on the small paddle Hiccup made if his friends have to ride Toothless. It seems to move the tail fin quite fine.

"Alright Toothless," she whispers as she lean in towards his head. "Let's go before anyone notices us."

Toothless nods his head as he opens his wings wide. With a giant push, he took off with great speed. Within seconds, the isle of the edge was far behind them. Astrid took a quick glance to see no one following them.

"Let's do this," she said as Toothless soars higher and higher. Lifting Astrid and himself to the cloud line. The breeze felt cool, and their determination was strong.

* * *

But after a few hours at flying, their determination began to diminish a bit. They've traveled high into the north on search of their friend, but the most they could find were dead islands. Some had a few dragons, but no hunters.

Toothless groaned a bit, sad that he hasn't sense his friend.

Feeling pity, Astrid gently taps the side of his head. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

As she leans down, she sees something in the water, a ship with a giant mast, with a familiar symbol on it.

"Hunters," she said in a low, cold tone.

Toothless growls with agreement in feelings.

As Astrid looks down, she saw a familiar face on deck, Ryker.

"Wanna bet they know something about Hiccup?"

Toothless jerked his head up before diving down towards the ship. Astrid also made her axe ready for the fight ahead. She didn't care who she'd hurt, she was going to get some answers from these hunters.

* * *

Ryker paces around the boat, waiting with anticipation. "Are we almost there?" He calls out to his chart master.

"Very close sir," the man answers. "We should start to see the land soon."

"Excellent," Ryker said with pride. "I can't wait for our new dragon master to get to work on that Eruptodon."

It's been a long month, but now his newest warrior is ready. He has to admit, he really underestimate his brother's plan about using the boy. But now, he was like part of the tribe. Ready to fight and kill on command.

His train of thought was cut short when he heard a familiar screech. He looked up in time to see the shadow of a dragon he's faced before.

"NIGHT FURY!" He cries out.

"Get down!" One of his men shout as Toothless swoops and blasts at a dragon net trap. The contraption broke apart and the metal scattered everywhere on deck.

Ryker growled as he looked up to see the Night Fury has a rider, the girl that's been a thorn at his side for a while.

The other hunters hurried as they grabbed their dragon root arrows. They all pull on the twangs, ready to fire.

"Here they come!" Astrid screams as she sees the arrows fly through the air. With a push on the petal, the tail fin closed in time for Toothless to do a barrel roll, avoiding the arrows.

Ryker growls even louder seeing his men failed attempt to shoot the dragon. He became even more angry as the Night fury shoot some of the men into the sea before they could reload.

"Sir," the chat master stuttered in fear.

"Get the boy!" Ryker commanded. "Let him out to play."

The man nod as he runs below the deck. He didn't stop till he reached a cage on the far end, with a young man sitting still. The man shook as he unlocked the cage.

The boy seemed to not react at all to the loud noise, or the rumble going on up on deck.

"Sir, Ryker has need of you..."

The boy raised his head in the shadows, with his jade eyes glow in the darkness.

* * *

Toothless fires another blast at the boat, scaring some of the other men into the sea. Not wanting to loose all of them, Toothless lands in a giant thump, squishing a man right under his belly.

Astrid jumped off and immediately sees Ryker. She glares at him and twirls her axe.

"You!" He snarls as he readies his own weapon.

"You," she responds in a low cold tone. It was clear to her that he would know where her friend is. After all, Ryker was there the day he was missing. He has to know where he took him.

She yells as she charges at Ryker. Anyone getting in her way would meet with her axe. She swings her weapon at Ryker, but he easily dodges out of the way. He then swung his weapon at her, but she parries it out of the way. The two of them kept attacking with everything they've got. When one attacks, the other either dodges or defends. While Ryker uses his size and strength, Astrid repeals with her agility and skill. She even manages to push Ryker to the mast. There she kicked some rope on to his leg, making it loop around tight. Then with a swing of her axe, she cut some rope being held at the sail. The rope quickly made Ryker drops his weapon and go up, hanging down by his leg.

Astrid quickly grabbed his shirt before he flew out of her reach, and held her axe close to his face. "About time we've found you."

"Awe lass," Ryker said, acting a little swaged. "If you wanted to see me, you could've just said so before."

"You're going to tell me where you have him," she demanded with a bit of a short temper in her voice.

"Um, him who?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. Letting her know that he knows who she's talking about, but playing dumb and innocent.

"Don't play games with me. You know who I'm talking about," she nearly shouts at him with anger. "Now tell me where he is!"

"Even if I tell you, I doubt you will believe me," Ryker responds with a cruel smile.

Astrid was quickly running out of patience, he anger was clearly shown on her face. She leans her axe closer to the hunter's face. "Unless you want to become dragon chow, you better start talking."

Suddenly, she could hear Toothless crying out to her. Warning her. Reacting quickly, she rolls out of her spot, just before a sword was about to hit her head.

Ryker was sent flying up the mast, hitting the beam where the sail's tied up.

But Ryker became the least of her problems. She looked up at the man that nearly killed her. It was a tall boy, with a metal prosthetic leg full of spikes. He wore dark leather armour under a long black shirt and pants. His belt bared the skull of a terror, and it looked like he was wearing a necklace full of dragon teeth. On his arms, there was quite a bit of armour, but also a couple of daggers in their sheaths. He kept his face hidden behind a leather mask with a black jaw guard, so she couldn't see his face. But she could see the untidy auburn hair with black ink and red blood splattered in it. And she could also see his eyes, his cold jade eyes.

Before she could say anything, the man swung his sword again. She dodges it just before it reached her neck.

"So, who in Midgard are you?" She asks.

The man chuckled as he tries to slice her, only for her to dodge out of the way. "Who am I?" He taunts as his swings make her back up to the edge of the boat. "I'm your end."

Realizing she has no choice, she readies her axe to fight. The hunter swings his sword to her hip, and she manages to block it with her axe. But then the hunter swipes his sword down and aims to uppercut her.

She rolled out of the way, just in time. But that was a little too close. She would never thought a dragon hunter could be this good at fighting. Most of the time they hide behind arrows and dragon proof shields. But this guy, this guy was different. He was fighting her head on.

He charged at her again, raising his sword up high for the kill. But Astrid quickly uses her axe before the sword could meet its target. But as she focuses on the axe with both her hands, she quickly a sees the hunter letting one hand go of the sword, grabbing a dagger from his other arm and stabbing Astrid in the stomach.

"AHHH!" She screams in pain as she feels the dagger digging deep into her skin. With all her might, she pushes the hunter away, and slumping backwards. She carefully pulls the dragger out, seeing a big stain of blood on her shirt.

She was petrified with fear. Never before has she ever seen so much of her own blood. Fear wouldn't even let her drop the dagger. Instead she gripped it tight.

But before her brain can process any trauma, the hunter charged at her again. She quickly dodges out of the way before he could hit her. But he was on her like she was the pray. Soon, he backed her to a corner with no way to escape.

Being the warrior she is, she gripped her axe tight, ready to fight to the death.

"Who...who are you?" She asks again, with a bit of shake in her voice.

The hunter said nothing as he raises his weapon high.

Only, in a split second, his weapon was blasted out of his hand.

"Gaw!" He screamed in pain. He looked up to see Toothless's mouth full of smoke. The guy Toothless was holding on too was relieved that the dragon was off him, and jumped ship.

Astrid quickly took the chance and body slammed him away.

The hunter fell backwards, giving Astrid room to run away from him.

But then, Ryker jumped right in front of her. "Not so fast lass," he said grabbing his weapon.

Astrid looked behind her to see the other hunter close behind, with his spare dagger at the ready.

She growled as tries to steady herself. But then, Toothless shot both of them away from her. He then charges at the new hunter, leaving Astrid to deal with Ryker.

She puts the dagger into her belt as she readies her axe. Her opponent smirks as he swings his blade. Astrid repeals that with her axe, and then she swings to get him. Though her movements became very sloppy because of her injury. But she'll keep fighting, no matter her condition.

Meanwhile, Toothless had the new hunter pinned down. One paw is on his dagger held hand, while his lower body is squishing the boy's legs. The hunter tries desperately to break free with his other hand, but Toothless won't let him. He's got him just where he wants him.

But then, something tickled Toothless's nose. A familiar scent. But, it's coming from the hunter. Why? Surely they've never met. But he smells like...just like...

No. It couldn't be!

Toothless leans in closer, and sniff the boy. His eyes open wide in realization.

No. It's not possible. But it is. This boy's scent is the same as his. But how?

Before Toothless could process this, he felt pain in his neck. He moved his eyes to see the hunter, plunging a dragon root arrow into the neck.

Toothless roared in agony and sorrow, causing Astrid to turn and look.

"Toothless!" She cries out in fear. She watches as Toothless backs off of the hunter, in pain.

Wasting no time, she got on Toothless and open up his tail. With one big push, they flew away from the ship.

Astrid looked back down, seeing Ryker and the new hunger recover quickly. She knew that there was no way she could go back down to face them again. Not with her injury or Toothless's.

All of a sudden, she felt a big drop from Toothless. She looked to see the arrow still stuck inside him. They need to land, quickly and away from the ship. Astrid frantically looked around and saw a small island in the distance.

"Over there Toothless," she said pointing in that direction. Toothless groans as he tries to focus. With all the strength he has left, he had to make it to the island.

As they fly, Astrid looks back to the ship, wondering who that new hunter is.

* * *

Ryker looks out as the dragon flies away. He won't get far; almost no dragon can with that much root in him. But that girl, she's too stubborn to die. They'll be back. That's if that island residents would allow them to live.

"Should we follow them?"

Ryker turns to the only man on the ship, his newest hunter. "No," he said firm as he looks at the boy. "We go back and report to Viggo."

He was surprise how successful those sessions with Viggo were for the boy, to make him hurt the dragon riders physically. His brother has indeed made him one of them.

"Besides, looks like we need more men," Ryker added looking around.

"Of course," the boy responds as he picks up his sword and puts it back in its sheath. "But what about the-"

"We'll leave it for now. Let's let the dragon rider deal with that island," Ryker said turning around with a smirk. "Who knows, the Defenders of the Wing tribe might do the job for us."

Under the mask, the boy smirks with pride, knowing that this is the start of the end of the dragon riders.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	8. Wounded

**Hey everyone**

 **I am sorry it took me so long to update, I've been very busy in the last few days, and i'm going to continue be get busier and busier. I will try my best to post new chapters, but life has to happen fist.**

 **Thank you all for your patients, on with the story.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"She's gone! Of course she's gone."

Heather scuffs as she walks away from Astrid's hut and into the meeting room. Everyone was waiting for her, and instantly got what was going on.

Fishlegs groans as his girlfriend approaches the table. "Let me guess-"

"She's gone!" Heather said shaking her head and slamming her fists down on the table hard. "Again!"

"Maybe she's just fishing?" Tuffnut suggests.

"Or taking a nice casual walk in the woods?" Ruffnut said. "I mean, Stormfly is still here, right?"

"Yep, I've checked," Heather said annoyed. "Stormfly is still in her cage resting."

"So she's somewhere on the island," Snotlout said, leaning on the wall uncaring. "So let's just go and get her. And you were all worried this is going to be hard."

"Well I also saw that Toothless isn't in his hut or cage either," Heather said.

"Wait," Fishlegs said, trying to put all the pieces together. "So that means..."

"Astrid took Toothless to go and find Hiccup again," Heather finished for him. "I told her not to be so reckless and stubborn."

"Of course you did," Snotlout said with a sway and idiotic tone. "But this is Astrid we're talking about. Reckless and stubborn are her middle name."

"Really?" Tuffnut said surprised. "I thought it was Ingrid."

"I thought it was fearless," Ruffnut comments.

"It doesn't matter," Heather said. "She's going to get herself into a lot of trouble out there."

She turns to leave with Windshear, only to be stopped by Fishlegs. "Heather, it's ok, Astrid does this sort of thing all the time."

"Really?" Heather said turning back to Fishlegs in disbelief.

"Yeah," Fishlegs continues. "Over the years we've known Astrid, we've learned that she has a hard time letting go."

"Yeah," Snotlout agreed. "That is, unfortunately, one of her faults that might get her killed."

"Yeah," Tuffnut adds. "Remember when her house was on fire by Dagur, and she vowed to stay on Berk to defend it."

"Or when Snotlout stole her axe by accident," Ruffnut chuckled a bit. "When she found out, she was on him like a yak on a-"

"Hey!" Snotlout yells. "I'm still recovering from that."

"The point is, Astrid will never admit defeat." Fishlegs said. "No matter what we can do or say, she will never step away from this."

"Arg," Heather groans as crosses her arms together. "That still shouldn't be the reason why she would run off again."

"Don't worry; she'll be back before nightfall. Toothless will know when to call it a night."

"I don't know about that," Heather told Fishlegs. "Both and Astrid are lonely and desperate. I've been there before, and that is not a good place to be in. Who knows what can happen."

"Well whatever happens, I know one thing," Snotlout said. "If we go out to get her, we'll be the ones in trouble."

"But still."

"Um guys."

Everyone turned to Ruffnut pointing out the door. "What is that terror doing?"

Everyone looked out to see a little green terror flying around Hiccup's hut, searching. Heather quickly got on Windshear and flew to the dragon. It squawked in surprise and tries to fly away. But Windshear was faster and Heather quickly hugged the terror. Upon closer inspection, she sees a small rolled up piece of parchment on its leg. She quickly takes it off and releases the terror.

"What is it?" Fishlegs asks as Heather lands.

She quickly unrolls it and reads it out loud.

 _"Hello son._ Son?"

Everyone gulped at the same time in fear. It was clear that this letter is from Stoick.

Heather continues reading out loud _. "I am pleased to say that there have been no sightings of any dragon hunter activity here. So please stop worrying about Berk. We are very capable with defending ourselves._

 _But I should tell you to always be on your guard. Maybe I shouldn't, I know you are a great warrior and a great leader. But still, as a father, I worry. You should not take on too much on your own. You have to think things through, and not let the emotion of grief and anger get the best of you. Speaking from experience."_

"I wish we can give that advice to Astrid right about now," Heather comments on the side before reading again.

 _"How are things on the edge anyway? Are you holding up well? I look forward to hear from you again._

 _Stoick, chief of Berk."_

"Ah, this is what we need right now!" Snotlout wails.

"I guess Hiccup and Stoick have been sending each other letters for a while," Heather said as she rolls up the parchment back up.

"Typical parents," Ruffnut said. "Always checking on what their kids are doing."

"Yeah," her brother adds. "Though, I can't remember what our parents wrote to us last."

"It would help if we could read their letters."

"Yeah, that would help."

Fishlegs's whole body shook like a leaf. "What are we going to do? Stoick would want a response from Hiccup. And Hiccup isn't here! What are we going to do? What are we going to do? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

Irritated, Snotlout went to Fishlegs and slapped him hard on the face. "Will you get a hold of yourself?! The answer is simple, we fake a letter."

"Fake a letter?" Heather asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" Snotlout nods. "We just pretend to be Hiccup, write to Stoick, and he won't even suspect a thing."

"Snotlout, that has to be the most idiotic idea you've ever produced," Heather sighs as she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Yeah," Fishlegs agreed. "Stoick will know if it's written by one of us."

"We can't risk that letter going out and then have him come here and discover his son is missing," Heather adds. "I'm sure he won't mind if the letter will be a few days late."

"But it's a fool proof plan," Snotlout objects.

"It's a fool's plan alright," Heather said to him with a stern face. "The answer is no."

"So what do we do then?" Ruffnut asks totally bored.

"We focus on finding Astrid and Toothless, and _then_ we can discuss what to do with Stoick's letter." And with that, Heather leaves with Windshear. Followed by the rest of the dragon riders, except for Snotlout.

He first looked around to see if anyone is watching. He then sneaks to grab a clean piece of parchment and a charcoal pencil.

With a determined smile, he begins to write to Stoick.

* * *

"Hold on Toothless!" Astrid calls out while looking at the island ahead. So close now. Toothless just needs to focus just a little more. But that's tough when there's a dragon root arrow stuck in the neck. But they're almost there.

"Just one more push!" Astrid yells, trying to give Toothless any strength she can muster up.

With a flap of his wings and a jerk of the head, Toothless flew to the island's shore. But he became only semi awake when his paws hit the sand. It made him loose balance and tumble over, throwing Astrid off his back and roll on the ground.

"Ahh!" Astrid yells as her back hit the rough sand. But it also pinched her wound again, making it react in pain. She held her injury tight as she tries to take in deep breaths.

But then, her friend's groan got her attention. She almost forgot that he's injured too, and still has the arrow in his neck.

"Ok, hold on," she said quietly as she struggles to stand. She carefully made her way to Toothless and tries to steady his head still.

"I got you, I got you," she repeats as she strokes his forehead, trying to get him to relax. But it was hard with an arrow still in him.

With one quick movement, she grabbed the arrow and pulls it out. It made Toothless roar in agony and pain.

"Easy Toothless," She said trying to steady him again. She had to grab his head again to bring him back down. Soon, he started feeling the effects of the dragon root again and became a little sleepy again.

Astrid looks at him in the eye as she strokes his head. "I'm so sorry," she said with regret. "This is my fault, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Toothless groans as he moves closer to her, nuzzling her with his head. But it also touched her cut. She winces in pain, letting out a slight gasp.

Toothless moved back to see the stain of blood on her shirt, cooing with concern.

"I'm fine," she assures him while trying to cover her wound up with her hand. "I'm fine. I've been through worst."

But her words wouldn't sway his concern. He coos again, but with a twitch of pain added in. He slowly sinks his body closer to the beach, feeling sleepy.

Astrid can guess that it's the arrow that making Toothless feel worse than his is. With all her strength, she throws the arrow into the sea. But as she looks out, she can still the small figure of the boat in the distance. There would be no doubt they would go after her and Toothless with their injuries. She has to do whatever it takes to protect her friend. She looks behind her to see rows upon rows of trees. Perfect, she can find them some shelter in those woods.

"Come on," she said trying to lift Toothless's head. "We have to retreat into the trees."

Toothless tries to get up, but his body felt heavy and sleepy. The dragon root was going to take a while to dissolve. How long, they have no idea.

Astrid sighs as she goes behind the dragon and pushed him with all her might. It did help a bit, but she could only move him inch by inch.

But she was persistent. She kept pushing Toothless till they were hidden in the tree lines. But Astrid refused to stop there; they needed to be far from that beach as possible. So they kept going, deeper and deeper into the woods, right at the mountain base.

By that time, Toothless nearly collapse on his stomach. His eyes closed and he fell asleep. Astrid also took this time to catch her breath, and clasp her injury. The blood sifts through and stained her hand. She was starting to loose a lot of blood. But Toothless was her main concern. If anything happened to him, she could never forgive herself.

She looked at her surroundings, seeing nothing but trees and dirt. She reaches up a branch and grabbed a bunch of leaves; they would have to do for bandages.

She carefully lifts her shirt to see a smear of blood, and a cut in the side of her abs. Using her arm; she tries to clean off as much blood as possible. But every time she touched the cut, she winces in pain. But she carefully places the leaves on top and pressed them down. She then puts her shirt back down. It's a tight shirt so the leaves will hold in place...for now.

Finally having a moment of peace, she leans back and looks at the sky. The sky starting to turn pink with purple clouds. The sun's light can still be seen through the trees, but it's sinking. Astrid would rather not be here at night, but she doesn't really get that vote. Not with Toothless out like a rock.

She needs to set up camp for the night. Straggling a bit, she grabs some dead tree branches and twigs. Then using her supply of Monsterous Nightmare saliva, she made a fire. Not a big one to warn any hunters of her location, but enough to keep warm.

Her stomach rumbles for a bit for food, but she refuses to eat. Her wound would just make her upchuck it.

So she sat near the fire, staring at it. Her mind continues to go back to that fight on the ship, and that new hunter.

There's was just something about that seemed odd. Very odd for a hunter. For one thing, he was attacking her head on. Using granola tactics against her. Almost like he knew what she was going to do before she did it. How? How would he know her like that? How did he hurt her like that? And why does it seem like he enjoyed it?

It was strange, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was enjoying himself. That it was fun to hurt her and toothless.

She pulls out the dagger he had and held it out in front of her to see. On the dagger was a gloss coating of her blood on the blade. The hunter seems to fully know how to use daggers, while the others she's seen always use swords and arrows.

'Just who is that guy?' That's the question that plagued her mind. All she knows that the next time they meet, things will work out in her favour. He will pay for hurting her and Toothless.

"Rrrrrwwwww..."

Astrid quickly put the dagger away as she looks to see Toothless semi awake.

"Hey," she quietly said as she shuffles her body closer to him. She then moves his head to let it rest on her lap. It was heavy, but comforting at the same time. "How are you feeling?"

Toothless cooed in response as Astrid strokes his head.

"I'm alright too," she said with a small smile.

They stare in silence for a minute, unsure what to say. But their facial expressions went to the same thought. That guy on the ship. They just can't get him out of their minds. For different reasons of course. For Astrid, she was troubled by his fighting abilities and knowing her own fighting style. As for Toothless, that scent couldn't escape him. He knows that scent, he's been with that scent for the good part of his life. So, how can that hunter carry that scent? Unless it's...

No! That's impossible. There's no way Hiccup would ever even think about hurting a dragon, let alone his mate or best friend.

But...that scent is undeniable. He just prays to Thor that he is wrong in his assumption.

Astrid sighs a bit as she looks back down to Toothless, feeling sad and down. She can't tell what he's exactly thinking, but she can guess. "Hey, we'll get that guy next time. And who knows? Maybe he'll know where Hiccup is."

Astrid tries to smile in sympathy, but her lips won't curve. She looked away for a bit to avoid Toothless's eyes. How could she possibly give him hope when she has none herself? Sometimes she wonders if she'll ever find him again.

But then, she heard something. Something in the distance. She could've sworn she saw a couple of bushes move.

Might've been a terrible terror...or a hunter.

Which begs the question, why are the hunters attacking now? She and Toothless are disabled a bit, so why have the hunters come now? Surely they would've come here as soon as possible.

She lightly taps on the dragon's head as she reaches for her weapon. "Toothless, we are not alone here," she warns.

Toothless raises his head a bit to look at her direction.

Out of nowhere, a dart came out of the trees. Toothless saw it first and used his head to block the intended target, Astrid.

"Toothless!" Astrid cried out as Toothless jerks his head away from her and fell down hard on the ground.

Before she could fully react, a dart pinched her arm. It immediately took effect and her body felt numb and heavy. She feels on the floor hard next to Toothless.

She was barely conscious to see a group of people surrounding her, before she blacked out.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	9. Defenders of the Wing

**Hey everyone**

 **Finally, a newest chapter is finished. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Anything?" Heather asks as all the dragon riders come together in the air. Their dragons flew above the dome, flapping their wings to cut the air.

"Nothing," Fishlegs answer while everyone else shook their heads.

"Well this is great," Heather said sarcastically.

"Hmmm," Tuffnut thinks out loud. "If I was Astrid, where would I be?"

"Well first of all, you wouldn't smell so bad," Ruffnut comments while movie her dragon head away from her brother.

"Hey, it takes a lot to achieve this look," he brother argues.

"Really?" Snotlout said shaking his head. "Do you two have to do this now?! Astrid is Thor knows where."

"Hate to agree with Snotlout, but he's right," Heather said. "We've loss Hiccup; we can't loose another one of us. Fishlegs, you take the western islands. Snotlout, you and the twins take the south. I'll take the north."

"Oh come on dear," Snotlout said leaning on the horns of Hookfang. "You and I make a better team than me with those two idiots."

"Hey!" Both twins said in offence.

"Besides, I know you can't resist the snot-man," he continued in an arrogant tone. "I am the best tracker in the entire archipelago!"

"Thanks, but I've got a better one," Heather said before she has Windshear fly back down to the huts.

The other riders look down bewildered. But their curiosity was answered when Heather and Windshear came out of the stables with Stormfly. If anyone can track Astrid, it was her.

Soon, all the dragon riders were off to look for their friend, hopefully before it was too late.

* * *

Astrid groaned a bit as she tries to flutter her eyes open. But her body still feels kinda dizzy and heavy. Her arms are tied behind her back and she was on her knees. She can feel her body being tightened by ropes, and pushing into her wound.

As she tries to look up, the sun blinded her a bit. But after a few blinks, she could see she's not alone. A group of people surround her and look down at her. But, they're not like normal hunters she's accustom to. Everyone is wearing all black, and have masks covering their hair and mouths.

"What?" She groans out loud as she tries to figure out what's going on. She looks around to see Toothless nowhere near her. Fear and anger started to seethe in as she began to worry what has become of her friend.

Suddenly, a man steps forward. Unlike the others, he wasn't hiding his face. He had short red hair with a bit of a shave around his big jaw. He also has a greyish green shirt with thick black shoulder pads and arm guards on him.

"I am Thork," he said with a stern glare.

It was clear to Astrid that this guy isn't very welcoming. No one in this tribe is. Why should Astrid show them any different?

"Hi, I'm Astrid," she replied in a cold tone. "Now tell me where am I, and what have you done to my-"

She didn't get to finish as Thork grabbed her ropes and force her down on the ground with his foot on her back.

"Silence!" He commanded.

But Astrid grunts as she tries to break free. But he was in power.

But then, he suddenly got off. Astrid looked up to see him backing away and bowing his head, and locking a fist In front of his chest. Sure enough, everyone around her was bowing down the same way.

Astrid sat up to see who they were bowing too. It certainly wasn't the person she would've guessed.

It was a tall, blonde woman with black armour like steel. There's golden lining around her armour. She also has a golden belt that made her waist slim, with a fabric like tail spouting out with a strange golden symbol on it.

"All hail Mala!" Thork calls out as the lady approached Astrid. "Queen Defender of the wing!"

The queen and Astrid locked eyes with each other, trying to figure out what they're thinking.

But Mala leans back to talk to Thork. "Is this the dragon hunter your men caught?"

"Yes my queen," he replies.

That made Astrid's eyes open wide. She thinks she's a dragon hunter. She thought that these guys are the hunters. Could it be possible that they're on the same side? All Astrid knows is that this is a big misunderstanding.

"What? No, are you kidding me? I'm not a dragon hunter, Do I even look like one?!" Astrid said.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Mala respond in an angry tone. "You were no doubt sent by Viggo Grimborn to attack us and steal the great protector."

Mala dart her eyes to giant statue above the people. Astrid looked up too to see a dragon statue. With a big body, giant wings, and a big jaw. It kinda looked like an oversized Gronckle to Astrid. She had no idea such a dragon exist, or this tribe for that matter.

"Umm no," Astrid answered her. "I crash landed here last night. I had no idea any of this was here. Believe me."

But Mala rolled her eyes at her. "That's exactly what the last spy said."

"Hey!" Astrid said a little louder with more aggressive. "I am not a hunter! I fight against Viggo and the hunters."

"Heard that story before," Mala said crossing her arms cross. "This would be the 7th time actually."

"Seriously?" Astrid asks raising an eyebrow. But then she shakes her head to focus. "I'm telling you the truth. I am not a dragon hunter. I respect dragons, and aid them."

"So you say," Mala said not believing her. "But you chain them and make them do your bidding."

"What no!" She said shaking her head. "That's just a saddle. I'm not I charge of him, I ride with him."

"Not anymore!" Mala said to her firm.

"Alright, enough of this," Astrid growls as she stands up and glares at the so called queen. "You are not even going to bother to even listen to me. So why not just let me leave with my dragon, and we won't bother you any-"

"You are in no position to bargain!" Mala shouts at her and pushing her down hard on her butt. "Your days of hunting and torturing dragons are over!" the rest of her people yelled at Astrid in agreement.

"I've already told you, I don't hunt dragons!" Astrid screams, stressing every word so the queen could hear her. "I'm not with the hunters, I fight against them."

"Then why would you have such an obvious weapon in your position." Thork hands Mala the weapon Astrid got from the hunters. It still shines with blood on the blade.

"That was the weapon that stabbed me!" She yells. "I've got the scar, on my stomach."

"And yet, there is a cut on the dragon too, how convenient."

"That was from a dragon root arrow he got from the hunters!" Astrid groans with frustration as she looks up at the queen again. "Where is Toothless? Where's my dragon?!"

Mala huffs as she turns her body to the side. That gave Astrid a clear view of Toothless nearly asleep, and a man dressed in black taking off the saddle.

"Toothless!" Astrid cried out.

Toothless opens his eyes slightly to look up to her. His eyes still had sleepiness in them, but he was slowly becoming aware of what's around him.

Thork punched Astrid in the jaw, making her fall down hard on the floor.

"Be quiet!" He threatens.

Astrid uses her knees to sit up straight as Mala towers over her. "Interesting you gave it a name, but then again, you hunters love to give out cruel names to your prey."

"For the last time, I am not a hunter!" Astrid said firm and strong. Hopping this time that information will sink in. "Toothless and I have a bond of friendship and trust. And if you even think of hurting that dragon, you'll regret it."

But Mala just stares down with disproval. "It's you, who will regret coming here."

"Too late," Astrid mutters to herself as the queen turns back to Toothless.

The dragon shook his head a bit as he stands on his legs. His body still weighs with exhaustion, but his back felt lighter. He turns his head to see a man offering him a piece of fruit. It smelled nice, so he snatches it from the man and ate it. It suddenly made him feel more energized and relaxed.

The man stepped back and waves his arms upwards. "Go! Flee! Fly!" He shouts.

Toothless looks at him confused.

"Go!" Mala calls out. "Be burdened no longer!"

But Toothless didn't budge an inch. He did however noticed Astrid tied up and bruised. Some parts of her rope starting to show signs of red. His expression changed, he growled at Mala.

"What?" She gasped in surprised. She didn't expect a dragon se freed would be growling at her.

"He's angry because you have me tied up," Astrid explains. "So maybe you should-"

"I said quiet!" Thork shouts at her.

"It's obvious that this dragon can no longer think for itself," Mala concluded looking at Toothless. "We'll have to change that."

"Wait!" The man beside Toothless shouts, looking behind the dragon. "It's got a fin guard weighing him down!"

'Fin guard?' Astrid knows that Toothless doesn't have any kind of fin guard. Except for the tail fin Hiccup made to replace the one that was cleaned off.

The man went behind Toothless and bends over. Astrid quickly concluded that this man is planning to take it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" She calls out to him, warning him.

"Don't listen to her," Mala commanded her man. "Release him."

"No seriously, I really wouldn't do that," Astrid tries to warn him again.

As the man reach out to the fin, Toothless jerks his head to him and growled at him. With out warning, he fires at the man. He quickly backed away in time, letting the plasma blast scorch the ground.

Everyone around was shocked as they watch. Toothless looked at all of them, and grind his sharp teeth at them.

"I don't understand," Mala said looking at him. There was a look in his eyes, intending to kill.

"Unless you guys want to know what burnt skin smells like, I would back off if I were you." Astrid said with confidence.

Toothless caught on to Astrid's voice and nearly flew over the people to get to her. He then leans his body close, with his head and tail guardian her. He looked ahead while giving off a threatening warning.

"What are you doing?" Mala asks Toothless while her jaw hanged low in shock. "You're free from her."

"Don't you understand?" Astrid said standing up to look at her. "He's already free. I don't command him or torture him in any way. We're friends. We trust each other and we protect each other no matter what. Is that right Toothless?"

The dragon nods to her before glaring back at Mala.

But the queen was bewildered. No dragon has ever behaved like this with Vikings. Even with her own people. This dragon, is risking its freedom to protect this girl. Is it possible that what she's saying is true.

"Your majesty?" Thork quietly asks.

Astrid could see the queen thinking, she needed to push the notion that they are on the same side. "If you are an enemy of Viggo Grimborn, then that's something we have in common. We-"

She was cut off as part of the rope pushed into her cut. She grunted with pain and bit her lip. Mala took notice as she looks a bit of the rope being painted red. That area seemed to be more opened that the one on the dragon. Big enough for most of that dagger to sink in.

'Could she be telling the truth?' Mala questioned in her mind. Never before has she seen someone like Astrid. And if the dragon can trust her, who is the queen to doubt.

But she'll need to know more before fully believing her. But she can't get her answers if everyone is pointing glares at the girl and the dragon.

She knows what she had to do.

Mala took a brave step forward, angering Toothless. He growls at her.

"Easy Toothless," Astrid said quietly.

Toothless respond by merely glaring at the queen.

Mala took a deep breath before speaking. "Astrid, is it? That wound looks really bad. We do have healers here that should take a look at it."

The look in Mala's eyes told Astrid that she doesn't fully believe her, but she's starting too.

"Alright," Astrid said before eyeing Toothless. "But only if Toothless can come with us."

Mala nod in agreement, much to the dismay of her people.

But at least she's giving Astrid a chance.

* * *

"Repeat yourself brother," Viggo said as looks at Ryker.

"It's true," he replied as Viggo paces around the room. "We were on our way to get the Eruptodon but then that Viking lass came on the night fury."

"Astrid no doubt," Viggo quickly concluded. "It would seem that I've underestimated the capability of the leaderless riders. They still remain as a thorn."

"But it was just her and the night fury," Ryker continued. "You've should've seen the look on her face, she was desperate."

"Desperate?" Viggo echoed intrigued. "Tell me, how did you deal with her."

"I've sent our newest hunter on her," Ryker answered. "I have to hand it to you; I would never thought your sessions with him actually worked."

"Really?"

"Yes! He was on him like a Gronckle to a rock. He'd actually sliced into the girl, and jabbed the night fury with an arrow."

"He would go that far to hurt his former friends." That made Viggo slightly proud and intrigued. He knew that hypnosis is a powerful technique, but he rewrote the boy's whole personal and virtues. He has to see this for himself.

He and Ryker quickly leave the tent and journey through the camp. They made their way to the caged dragons' area, but with one cage holding their hunter. He was busy doing chin ups with the bars above him.

"Hiccup," Viggo called out.

Hiccup looked down at his visitors and jumps down. So much has changed in terms of style and blood staining his head, but his face still resembles the old dragon rider.

"Yes Viggo," he replied stone cold.

Viggo's lips speed into a proud smile. "I've heard about what you did on the ship. I have to say I'm impressed."

"I'm not," Hiccup said with a hint of anger. "They got away, and I didn't even have a chance at the Eruptodon."

"You'll get your chance, don't you worry about that," Viggo said walks around the cage, making Hiccup turn to look at him eye to eye.

"But on the subject on the riders, it seems that they are still a nuisance."

"I'm not surprise," Hiccup said with a small smirk. "They can be very stubborn and head strong."

"So maybe we should deal with them first, before going after that dragon."

"I can manage that."

"Can I trust that you've already have an idea in mind?"

"I've got one since last week."

"Are you two going to tell me what you are thinking? Or am I gonna have to guess?" Ryker said slightly irritated with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Oh, please guess," Viggo invites Ryker with a disbelieving gesture.

But that just made Ryker glare at the two of them.

Hiccup groans at the stupidly Ryker is showing. "We're saying that we need to hit the dragon riders before we get our hands on the Eruptodon, we need to get to the dragon riders. And the best place to get them off guard is at their base, dragon's edge."

"Dragon's edge, I quiet like that name," Viggo comments.

"But we've already tried to get that base many times and failed each time," Ryker comments.

"Well, at that time, you've had the traitor Heather on your side," Hiccup comments while leaning on his cell wall in front of Ryker. "This time, you have me."

"Can't argue with that," Viggo shrugs at his brother.

"I know all the blind spots, the weak spots, and I know how we can make the riders so docile, they're never get in our way again."

Hiccup smirks as Viggo opens the cage's door, letting him out.

"I'll just need to create a few things before we get going." Hiccup adds.

"Can he do that?" Ryker asks his brother.

"Sure he can," Viggo said with certainty. "Hiccup here is quiet a skillful blacksmith. And with his intelligence and imagination, I'm positive that he will create the best way to end the dragon riders."

Ryker and Viggo lead Hiccup to their forge. It was a great molten pit with giant ovens to heat the metal. It wasn't as crowded as Gobber's forge ever was. It was more open with space to work.

Getting a good sense of where everything is, Hiccup got to work with one thought in mind.

'Soon, the dragons on the edge will below to us. And those former friends of mine will be done.'

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	10. Audience with the Queen

**Hey everyone**

 **Sorry about the long wait. I had to step away from my computer for vacation. But now I'm back in my usual seat, writing away. my goal is to at least put up a chapter every week. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **Yeah, I should probably explain Hiccup's 'condition', mostly because I assumed by the comments that people are surprised that he still remember's his friends and experiences, and yet he's on the other side.**

 **Yes, he's under hypnosis, but it didn't completely changed him into a whole new person. Viggo wants to use Hiccup's intelligence against the riders, so part of Hiccup's mind is still intact. IT's just his perspectives have been switched. the ones he sees as friends, he now sees as enemies.**

 **Besides, the whole new persona thing has been done so many times.**

 **Hope that clears some stuff up.**

* * *

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Guards stood in front of the infirmary so the crowd wouldn't disturb the healers, the patient or the queen. Mala sat on the chair in the corner as Astrid was helped onto a table. The healer named Ali lifted Astrid's shirt to see the big cut on the stomach. The leaves were still there, but now they're soaked with blood. Toothless sat near the table, keeping an eye on Mala and the healer.

"Hmmm," Ali said as she washes off the leaves and blood with a damp cloth. "Good thinking, using leaves at the time."

"Sure," Astrid grunts as the pain reaches her brain.

Ali took her time looking and examining the wound. "You're lucky the blade didn't reach any vital organs. After a good clean and some new bandages you should be good."

"Thank you," Astrid said a little relieved. But then she turned to Toothless, who still has a small scar where the arrow went in. "Can you do me a favour and look at Toothless too?"

"Don't worry about him," Mala answered. "We already took a look at him while he was asleep. The arrow effects have depleted and his wound should fully healed within a day or two."

"Thank Thor," Astrid said a little more relieved. But then she gasped in pain as the healer touched her wound with her cloth.

"Sorry," Ali apologized.

"It's alright," Astrid said, trying to be strong. "I'm a warrior, I've been through worst."

"While I am glad that you're going to be alright, there still somethings I want to clear up," Mala said as she leans forward on her chair, letting her arms rest on her legs.

"Alright?" Astrid said confused.

"You should know that if I find that you are anything but you claim to be, I won't hesitate to end you."

"That's comforting," Astrid responds, while adding a little Hiccup sarcasm of her own.

After a few seconds of silence, Mala leans back to be a little more relaxed. "So, there are some questions I need answered."

"Oddly enough, I have a few questions of my own," Astrid said.

"Then how about we do this," Mala suggests. "We will promise each other to answer each question with honestly, and not leave anything out."

"Agreed," Astrid nods, accepting that term. Why not, she has nothing to hide.

"So," Mala starts. "If you are not with the hunters, why have you come here?"

"Toothless and I sort of crash landed here," Astrid answers with confidence. "We had a battle with Ryker and his group of hunters when we got injured. You're island was the closest to get to."

"So in other words, Ryker was on his way here, until you attacked his ship," Mala concluded.

"That would be my guess," Astrid shrugs. "My turn, how did your tribe...you know..."

"Start to help dragons instead of caging them?" Mala finished.

"In a way, yeah."

"It happened a long time ago," Mala explained. "Our village was under the threat of an active volcano. We all thought we would never escape our deaths. But then the great protector came. He began to eat the lava, saving all of our lives. From then on, we worship the dragons as the magnificent creatures they are."

"That's amazing," Astrid comments. "For a long while, I thought my tribe was the only ones that see dragons for what they really are."

"Where are you from?" Ali asks as she finally finished cleaning up Astrid's wound and putting some healing ointment on the cut.

"I'm from Berk," Astrid answered.

"I've never heard of that place."

"Kinda makes sense, seeing as I've never heard of you guys before."

"And on that note," Mala slides in with high volume. "What are you doing all the way up here?"

"Well," Astrid explains to the best of her abilities. "It started out with capturing an escaped prisoner, Dagur the Deranged. But we got so far from our home; we had to make a base on a nearby island. But then my friends and I saw what Ryker and Viggo are doing to the dragons, and we knew we had to stop them."

"Really?" Mala said semi impressed.

"Yes," Astrid said. "We've been taking out dragon hunter camps and setting dragons free, even helping injured dragons get back to the skies."

"That can be a challenging task," Mala comments.

"Tell me about it," Astrid said with a small smile. "But about a month ago, Viggo and Ryker kidnapped our friend and Toothless's best friend, Hiccup."

"His friend?" Mala asks while raising an eyebrow.

"More like his soul brother," Astrid comments while looking down at Toothless. As soon as he heard the word 'Hiccup', he became sad again and coo for his loss.

"Those two have been very close," Astrid said looking up, not holding back the sorrow in her voice. "Ever since Hiccup found him in the woods and fixed his tail, they've never been apart. They've adventuring together and most of the time getting into trouble."

"What do you mean by, fixed his tail?" Ali asks.

"Well look."

Ali looked behind the table to see the makeshift tail fin.

"Hiccup made that for him to help him fly."

"Yes," Mala said in a cold tone. "But it only works if he is activating it. Forcing the dragon to go where he wants to go. If he truly wanted him to fly, he should've made a tail that the dragon alone can control."

Toothless reacted to the queen's harsh words by growling at her. But Astrid gently pats his head to calm him down.

"Actually, he did make a tail for Toothless to work alone," Astrid explains. "But Toothless destroyed it so Hiccup could fly with him."

"Wait?" Ali paused. "So the dragon broke the tail that can give him freedom, for a boy?"

"Yeah," Astrid said while looking at Mala. "If you want to see proof that Dragons and Vikings can live in peace together, you just need to look at that tail."

Mala looked at the tail, seeing all the hard work and craftsmanship that went into it. And taking the saddle into consideration, maybe there was more to dragons than even she knows.

"So you've been out here to look for your friend?" Mala asked.

Astrid nods as Ali starts to wrap up her stomach with clean bandages. "We found Ryker, hoping he would give us some answers, but... It didn't turn out the way we've intended."

"Surly not," Mala said as she leans back and cross her arms. "You must've known that a person like Ryker wouldn't have given you any answers. While his brother has brains, Ryker isn't brainless."

"Good note for next time," Astrid comments.

"I'm serious," Mala said. "I've lost a few people in assumption and cockiness. You've could've gotten your 'friend' killed."

Astrid was about to response? But merely sighs in agreement. If she wasn't so rash, she wouldn't have had a dagger in her gut.

Mala wasn't done with her lecture. "If this, Hiccup, means a lot to you, then you shouldn't have been quick to go into battle without a plan."

"How do you know I was?"

"I've seen battle scars worst then that, I know the kind of plans they come from. You were too quick to go head long into battle, that you didn't have a plan at all. You just expected Ryker to tell you everything then and there. That never happens."

Astrid let out an aggressive sigh, hearing this speech over and over again from her friends. Now someone she's just met is telling her the same thing?

"You don't know that at all!" Astrid yells. "My friend is missing! None of the other camps would give me answers!"

"So you think you can just go to the source and hope of a miracle?"

"I...no I... Look, I'm going to find Hiccup if it's the last thing I do!"

"Keep talking like that and it will be the last thing you do."

"Then how do you do it? How do you get what you want? How do you set free the dragons being held by the hunters?"

"Any hunting party that come near our waters with dragons has felt our wrath," Mala explains.

But all that did was make Astrid confused. "So wait, you guys actually wait until the bad guys come to you?"

"We have advantages in numbers. Besides, we can't leave this place and the great protector unguarded."

While that makes kinda sense to Astrid, considering one time that only she and Tuffnut had to defend the edge by themselves. It felt a little ridiculous to just wait for the fight to come to you instead of meeting it head on.

Astrid sighs as she shakes her head.

"You disapprove?" Mala asks coldly.

"Somewhat," Astrid answers with a cold face of her own. "Where I come from, I learn from an early age is that you don't wait for enemy to make you back into the wall. You fight to push them back to break the wall."

"Interesting philosophy," Mala said. "But if you push too much, then all the enemy has to do is step away so you can fall on your face."

"But just waiting around for Viggo and the hunters to come to you isn't doing anything to stop him in the end. He just keeps attacking dragons while this island sits like a rock. It is like you don't care what the rest of the world is going through. How many other dragons on other islands are being captured?"

"The only dragon we truly want to protect is the great protector."

"Then how can you call yourselves the defenders of the wing if you don't save any dragons!"

Astrid nearly jumps off the table as she yelled at Mala. The queen stood out of instinct as she glares at the young girl. Ali on the other hand backed away from the two of them, not wanting to get involved with this.

There was an uneasy silence between the two ladies as the glare at each other.

"Listen, young lady," Mala said coldly. "You don't know of our ways and our beliefs. We worship dragons and work hard to make sure they are free from any tyranny."

"Yeah," Astrid said. "But while you guys sit on this island, attacking anyone that comes here, me and my friends travel to the other islands to free dragons the hunter's captured. We actually fight for freedom."

The two of them glare at each other again, trying to make the other one back down.

A tiny coo from Toothless broke the silence. Both ladies look at him, giving off a warning look to Astrid. That made her realize how long she's been gone from the edge and that the others might be looking for her. If they find this island, then the inhabitants would probably treat them worst then she's experience. Especially with the twins and Snotlout with their big mouths.

"Look," Astrid sighs as she tries to be as calm as possible. "I really appreciate you and your tribe's...hospitality. But my friends are probably looking for me now. And I don't want to cause any more trouble for you or your people."

"Yes," Mala mutters quietly. "I'm sure that they're worried about you."

"Yes," Astrid said as she jumps off the table and puts on her shirt and shoulder guards. The cut still sting a bit, but it's not as bad as before. "So, we will just leave you alone and..."

"Not so fast," Mala said stern.

Astrid looked up to her, with Toothless by her side. If the queen thinks she can hold her prisoner here, she has another thing coming.

But Mala maintained her postured as she looks at Astrid. "I just have one more question for you. Where is your island?"

"What?" Astrid asked a little unsure.

"I want to know where your island is." Mala repeats herself. "That shouldn't be a difficult request. After all, you know our location; it would seem fair if we know the same."

Astrid let out a deep sigh; this was not the way she had in mind to make a truce. But she did promise to answer all questions honestly. Besides, maybe having an ally might be a good thing against the hunters.

But she has to be sure that Mala isn't going to turn around and attack her friends. "I'll tell you, if you swear that you will not have any hostile attentions in finding it."

Mala was secretly hoping that if she is right about Astrid and her group then she can bring them to justice. But now she has to swear that she would never attack the island. Then again, Astrid would never think in caging Toothless and is going out and helping dragons. Maybe she can be trusted.

Mala pounded her fist to chest and stood in stance. "I swear by the honour of my tribe and the great protector, we would never attack your island."

Astrid nods before asking, "Can I see a map?"

Mala hollered to Thork to bring in a map. He did with haste, unrolling it open so everyone can see. Astrid was handed a choral pencil and looked at the various islands on the map. None of them were marked, and there were very few there. These people seemed to not have traveled as much as she has. But then she sees a number of islands that seemed familiar in design to her. After some calculations, she circled out a spot on the map. One that seemed to be near the edge of their map.

"Right around there," she said with certainty.

"But there's nothing there?!" Thork points out.

"It's there, trust me." Astrid said with certainty. She and Toothless then made their way out the door.

"Why you-?"

"Let her go," Mala said to Thork, but loud enough for the people outside can hear her too. "A deal's a deal. She is free to go."

She can hear the murmurs of uncertainty as Astrid puts the saddle back on Toothless.

Mala steps out to watch her take off. Astrid looks at her, saying thank you with her eyes.

"Astrid!" Mala calls out. "Can I trust you not to tell anyone about this place?"

Without really thinking, Astrid nods her head in agreement. Then with a nod to Toothless, he pushes off and they were in the sky. Astrid took one last look down to see the people slowly become the size of ants. She's still not sure if these 'defenders of the wings' are on her side. But it would seem to be that an enemy's enemy is an ally. She focused back to her destination and pressed down the foot press to open the tail. Toothless flapped his wings and he flew away from the island with break neck speed.

Soon that island was far away from her, and there was nothing but open ocean in front of her. That was until she was face to face with her own dragon, and a disapproval Heather.

* * *

Mala looked up in amazement before looking down at the map again. Seeing the circle is a little farther than her people have ever documented.

"Forgive me your majesty, but why did you let her go?!" Thork asked.

Mala looked ahead to her people; the same question was clearly shone on their faces.

But her face was stone as she looks at him. "We've made a deal, and the look in her eyes. She was determined to defend that dragon, even if she was outnumbered and injured."

"Well yeah," Thork said rolling his eyes. "She was being protective of her prize."

"I don't think so," Ali said quietly behind Mala. "She was nice and sweet. You know, before you two argued."

"And you saw her placing a saddle on the dragon." Thork argued. "She was burdening him."

"She was helping him fly."

"Enough you two!" Mala commanded loudly. Both of them bowed their head in shame.

"But mame," Ali said raising her head a bit. "Do you really think that there are other people out there that are helping dragons?"

Mala looked at the map one more time; she knew she promised to Astrid that she would never attack her island. But she needs to make sure she's put her faith in the right place. She turns to Thork and hands him the map, "I want you to take a few men and check the island. Do not engage with the inhabitants, and report back to me your findings."

"Yes my queen," Thork said bowing down to her. He goes into the crowd and the scattered a bit.

"Mame?"

Mala turns to Ali with a hopeful face. "Do you think these riders can help us against Viggo?"

"I pray to Odin that it can be true."

* * *

"Are you crazy!?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry?!"

Heather's loud voice is almost enough to shake the whole island. Any dragon nearby began to shake in fear, (except for Windshear) in the corner of the room. The other riders just maintained their distance from the angry Heather.

"You had us all worried! We thought we would've lost you both!"

"I didn't mean to stay away that long," Astrid admits while rubbing Toothless's head. "We just-"

"Just didn't think, right?"

"I hear you there," Snotlout said while brushing his knuckles on his chest in a seat manner.

Both girls rolled their eyes before looking at each other again. "And now, your injured, and Toothless could've died," Heather said disappointed.

"Yeah," Ruffnut said with an angry glare and her arms across her chest. "You could've died."

"And we wouldn't have been there to enjoy it," her brother adds.

While everyone knows that the twins are joking, they didn't upbeat the mood.

"I just had to get out there again and find Hiccup!" Astrid nearly screams in desperation.

"Yes, I know," Heather sighs. "But you can't do that if you get yourself killed. And worst, you nearly got Toothless killed too."

"You were very lucky that you manage to get away with only a scratch," Fishlegs added.

Astrid nods as she holds her cut. She didn't tell her friends how big it is, no sense of getting them worried. Besides, they would just ask her where she got bandaged up. She promised Mala that she wouldn't share the island. The only clue they had to her cut was the blood on her shirt.

"That settles it," Heather said frustrated. "You are not leaving this island till you are healed."

"What?!" Astrid yells outraged.

"And you are not doing anymore solo flying again," Heather added.

Astrid couldn't believe that Heather is talking to her like a little child. She looked around for any support from her fellow riders. But the looks on their faces said otherwise.

She was so fed up with everything and everyone that she storms out with a huff.

"Astrid!" Heather calls out, clearly not done with her lecture. But Fishlegs grabbed her arm and shook his head. Letting Heather know that Astrid needed some space for now.

Everyone looked out the door with worried faces, wondering how all of this is going to end.

Astrid ran to her hut and slums on the floor. With no one else around, she let the tears fall down her cheeks. For one moment she felt weak, helpless. It was like the world is turning against her, all because she wanted to save her friend.

How? How can anyone, even her friends, how could they understand the pain she feels. Not from the cut, but from her heart and soul. She let Hiccup down again by not finding him.

"Rww,"

Astrid slightly turns her head to see Toothless cooing behind her. He nuzzles his head into her chest and under her arm. Out of instinct and comfort, she pets his head. Her tears fall onto him, while baring a smile.

It seems that whenever Hiccup would feel down, Toothless was there to help him feel better. And now, he's doing the same for her.

She owes him to find his rider, no matter what it takes.

* * *

After some final adjustments, Hiccup's newest set of gadgets were ready. They were certainly some of his finer work. Making a sword that can actually light on fire is truly a piece of art. If only…

A quick thought…or memory came into his mind. Of the days he's spent in the forge on Berk, or at the edge. Normally, he would look to see Gobber's impressed face or Fishlegs geeking out by his creation. Out of instinct, or habit he turns his head to see either one of them. But they aren't here.

He sighs as he puts the sword down next to other trinkets he's made for this mission. His mind continues to be plagued by this. He doesn't know why he's thinking about them this way. Thye shouldn't mean anything to him. not anymore. He knows his place, his duty. And yet they…they…

A slight pain in the head pushed that thought out of his head. Gobber and Fishlegs were instantly replaced by a number of hunters backing him up. Anything good, a memory or feeling he's had about them were gone, and replaced with anger and hatred.

"That's right," He reminds himself as he wipes sweat off his brow. "I'm a hunter, not a dragon rider."

"Did you say something?"

Hiccup quickly turns around to see Viggo and his brother standing nearby.

Hiccup smirks as he picks up a small grenade in his hand. "All finished," he said as he tosses one at Ryker. The man wobbled a bit before finally catching it. But then it opened, spraying his face with icky green Zippleback gas.

"Cleaver," Viggo comments as he looks at Hiccup. "So everything is ready then?"

"Yes," Hiccup said grabbing his new sword. "Those dragon riders will have no idea what hit them, until it's too late."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	11. A Deranged Therapy Session

**Hey everyone**

 **Here is the newest chapter of this story. I have to say, I can't believe how much you guys are into this story. I really am thankful for all the followers, favorites, and reviews. Gotta keep going, and continue to write.**

* * *

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

News reached the island from trader Johan that a new camp was found on the island of New Breaks, an island pretty close to the edge. The riders couldn't pass an opportunity to travel there and hope to find any leads to find Hiccup. So every rider hop on their dragons and flew off.

Well...almost every rider. Astrid was forced to stay at the edge, under the agreement of the other riders. To make sure that she stays put this time, they've taken Stormfly with them, and took away some of Toothless's tail fins they think that can help him leave the island.

That pissed of Astrid so much, she resort to an old technique she had to let loose her aggression. She threw her axe at the trees around her. She grunts and yells with each throw of the axe, making giant scars into the trunks of the trees. She even scared any terrible terrors and night terrors that were in nearby bushes and trees.

"How could they do that?!" She yells as she yanks her axe out of the tree, leaving behind a giant gash deep in the bark.

"How could they leave me behind like this?!"

She kept grunting and throwing her weapon around at anything close to her.

"Do they know that this may be our one chance to find him? How could that leave me out of it? I need to...I ... I... ARG!"

As she throws her axe into the next tree, she failed to notice her black dragon friend next to tree, being freaked out when her axe nearly hits him.

"Oh Toothless!" She gasps in fright as she runs to her worried friend. She quick patted his head to see if she didn't accidentally hurt him. Lucky for her, no scars.

"I'm so sorry," she said apologetically. "I didn't see you there."

Toothless purrs softly as he nudges towards her. He knows she is hurting, bad. She was just letting her aggression out, nothing new to him.

Astrid pulled away a bit, her finger near the cut the dragon root arrow was in. It looked like that wound was finally starting to fade. But if she learned anything from battles, is that scars run deeper then what the skin shows.

And yeah, that battle with the hunters was still fresh in her mind. How could it not? She still had a grim reminder on her stomach. Good thing she's never told her friends about that, they would go completely nuts. Well, more than usual she guessed. She's also hasn't told them about that knew hunter.

Why? Why can't she tell them? She wants to tell them, but something is holding her back. Was it fear? No, it couldn't be. Her nickname is Astrid the fearless. But still, he knew her fighting skills and her weak spots. She never told anyone about them, not even her closest friends.

So then, how did he know? Just who is he under that mask?

A purr brought her out of deep thought as she focuses back to her scaly friend. His face bared a worried look.

Trying to bring a more pleasant atmosphere, she rubs his nose with ease. "Come on," she said. "Let's go see if they're back yet."

She grabs her axe and leads Toothless through the forest and back to the base. No surprise to see no one here. She huffs a bit as she looks around the arena and the closed huts.

"Well, this place has never been so quite before," she comments.

But as she looks up at Hiccup's hut, she sees the door closed. Unless Toothless fully knows how to open and close doors, something was up.

"Come on," she quickly said as she raced up to the hut, with Toothless close behind her. When she reached the door, she became still, listening in to whoever is inside.

"Oh! Come on," a harsh and quiet voice said from inside the hut. "How long do I have to wait?"

From the sound of the voice, Astrid is sure it isn't Hiccup, though she kinda wished it was. But the voice did sound vaguely familiar. She's sure she's heard it before, but who did it belong too. A million suggestions came to her mind. A hunter form Viggo's fleet, that new hunter that was with Ryker, could be someone from that island she and Toothless crash landed on. For all Thor knows, it could be Tuffnut, missing the mission and hiding out in Hiccup's hut. That's probably not the case, but she won't let that pass her.

She creeps nearer to the door, holding her axe at the ready. With her free hand, she quickly gestures Toothless to stay back for now. She then quickly moves in front of the door and opens it up, revealing the intruder inside.

"HI...Oh no," Dagur whimpers as he looks at Astrid's angry face. She became short of breath as her face became red, and her brow narrowed.

Astrid yells as she lifts her axe high and charged at Dagur with the aim for kill. She swings her axe down towards his head. Dagur shrieks as he holds the axe's metal between his hands, almost an inch away from his face. With all his strength, he pushes the weapon away and Astrid along with it.

"Astrid wait!" He pleaded.

But she paid no heed as she quickly charges at him again; swing her axe in his general direction. He kept dodging and avoiding for as long as he can.

"Astrid, listen to me!" He tried again, a little louder so she could hear.

"Never!" She yells as she swings her axe, only to chop a table in half instead of Dagur.

"Astrid," Dagur said as she struggles to break her axe free. "We'll all good now. I'm on good terms with Hiccup."

"Liar!" She screams as she yanks her axe out and continued to pursue Dagur.

"Yeesh, save a guy one time and this is what you get," Dagur mutters, as her swing sent him backwards on the ground. It seemed lost for him until he spots Toothless near the door. "Look, Toothless was there, he can vouch for me."

Astrid refused to listen to anything that berserker had to say. After all, he's tried to kill them so many times in the past. This had to be a trick. As she charges at him again, she was surprise to see Toothless holding her back with his wing.

"Toothless? Wha-?"

The dragon moaned at her, while giving a sympathetic eye to Dagur.

"What?" Astrid gasps angry as she turns to Dagur, slowly getting up and brings up his posture.

"I should've remembered never to get on your bad side," he said.

"Trust me, I've been holding back," Astrid said in a sneer.

"Clearly," he comments, not really believing her.

Toothless groaned at Astrid, while look back and forth between her and Dagur.

While Astrid is getting some idea of what Toothless is talking about, she's still have trouble wrapping her head around it. "So let me get this straight, he's telling the truth?" She asks Toothless.

The dragon nods his head, while showing a facial expression that he still can't believe it either.

"Yep, all true," Dagur said feeling confident. "He crashed landed on the same island I was, with a rooted dragon. I helped nurse that dragon and together, we fought against the hunters run by ...Viggo." Saying that name made him growl with anger. But he quickly changed his demeanour to a more pleasant one. "Sure he's told you all about that."

"Nope," Astrid said cold while shaking her head.

"Really?"

"Really."

Dagur huffed as he crosses his arms I front of his chest. "I'll have to have a word with my little brother. Say, where is Hiccup anyway? I'm pretty sure this is his hut."

Mentioning that name is making Astrid fall back to a sad state. "He's gone."

Those words truest surprised Dagur. "Gone? What do you mean gone? Surely he can't be dead. Come on Hiccup. How many times did you survive me and all my plans, just go out like-"

"He's not dead!" Astrid sorted, wanting to make that point clear.

"Oh, good," Dagur said a little calmed and soft. "So ummm, where is he then?"

Astrid wasn't too sure to tell her sworn enemy all the details, but the truth seems to come out more than when you actually want it to. Better this guy finds out by her words and not by some trader or hunter. "He was captured by Viggo and the hunters; we don't know where he is."

"Captured by Viggo?" Dagur said, becoming more and more intrigued by this news. "Then he is defiantly not dead. I know Viggo, and if there's one thing I know of him, he won't let his prize die."

Astrid shook her head to focus back on what's at hand here, for the most part, Dagur. "Why are you even here Dagur?" She asks coldly and firm. "Planning to steal our dragons for the hunters?"

"Let's get one thing straight," he replied with a growl and angry face. "I no longer work for Viggo or his hunters. Once I figured out that I was merely a pawn to his plans, I got out and did whatever I could to make sure he goes down. Oh, and find Heather and her dragon...what's its name? Windshard?"

"Windshear. So then why are you here?" Astrid asked again, a little more aggressively.

"I was hoping Hiccup could help me," he answers back with a calming voice. "But since he isn't, maybe you can help me."

"Do what?"

Dagur looked around, seeing there was no one else around them. He then leans in towards Astrid, falls on his knees and begs her, "help me ride a dragon."

"Wait what?!" Astrid gasps as she steps away in shock. Dagur wanting help to ride a dragon was the last thing she'd expect. "Why do you want to ride a dragon?"

"To help look for my sister," Dagur answers with haste. "I've tried on my own, and it is time consuming. Being on a dragon would make it go a lot faster. Please, I need your help."

The speed of his words made Astrid totally off guard. Him on a dragon is certainly absurd. And she can't tell him that his sister is already on the island, she promised Heather she would protect her from her brother. She needs to get him outta here as fast as possible.

"Dagur, there is no way I can help you ride a dragon," she answers firm.

"Aww, come on Astrid please," Dagur said with puppy dog eyes.

"No!" She repeated with aggression. "Besides, I'm far too busy trying to locate my friend."

She turned her back to Dagur and prepares to leave. He gets up and dusts his knees of dirt. He draws in a deep breath, before speaking reasonably to her. "Alright then Astrid, how about we make a deal."

"A deal?" Astrid said as she turns her head to Dagur.

He nods as he walks towards her. "If you can teach me how to ride a dragon, I'll tell you all of Viggo's secret islands."

"Secret islands?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah, like where does he hide all the food his men need, or where he makes all his weapons, and even where Hiccup might be," he said with a surprising sweet grin.

Working with her enemy, Astrid was appalled to the very idea. But, if he knows places, places Hiccup might be, than maybe this is the right thing to do.

But this is crazy, Dagur is crazy. His last name is Deranged. Can she really trust him? After all, he's been aiming to kill her and her friends on numerous occasions. To make a deal with a devil like him, it seemed too risky, even if it is for Hiccup.

"I don't-"

"I'll even fly around to help you look for him, Berserker's honour." Dagur pounded a fist to his chest and hold his other hand at eye level, with his four fingers straight up, and his thumb on his palm.

"I didn't know Berserkers had an honour code," she comments.

"Well, I'm still chief, and I say there is one now." He replied. He then looked at her with a serious face. "Come on Astrid. You guys are my only hope to find Heather, and my information can help you find Hiccup. What do you say?"

With all the things Dagur has done, he has a point. The riders need as much information and support they can get to find Hiccup. But there was still an uneasy feeling about working with Dagur. Astrid looked at Toothless, wanting his opinion. He seemed stoned face, like he could go either way.

Astrid's mind weighed heavily on the pros and cons about Dagur being here. It would truly upset Heather, beyond belief. And he might betray them all to Viggo in the end. But then again, if he is true, then help could help her find Hiccup a lot faster. And having another dragon rider in their fight might be a good thing.

Normally she would ask the other riders to vote on this matter, but they aren't here, the decision is hers. And besides, there was no way Dagur was going to leave until he gets what he wants.

There seemed to be only one solution to this, no matter how much it's going to pain her to do it.

"Alright Dagur, deal," she said firmly.

Dagur instantly jumped up and down, wailing his arms around like a lunatic. "Yes!" He cheered before wrapping Astrid in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Astrid turned away in disgust as she pushes him away with her hand. "Don't ever hug me again."

"Right sorry," he said backing away, but still giddy like a school boy. "I can't wait to get started! I wonder what dragon I'll get. A Monsterous nightmare? or a changewing? Ooh maybe a skrill? hmmm maybe not. Oh, Will I get my own hut?"

"One thing at a time," Astrid said a little aggressive. "First of all, you're not staying here."

"But-"

"You'll stay on the island, just not around here."

"Why is that? I thought we're ok."

Astrid bit her lip, nervously. If he stays here, Heather will be ripping his head off. But of course, she can't tell him that.

"We are ok, somewhat," Astrid said on the top of her head. "But the rest of the dragon riders will not be so pleasant. Ruffnut is still isn't happy you keep calling her a boy. And then there's Snotlout..."

"Fair point," Dagur agreed.

"So we will set you a camp nearby," Astrid said with authority. "That way I can keep an eye on you. Only when you get my complete trust, then I can teach you how to ride a dragon."

"Oh come on," Dagur complained. "When have I ever been untrustworthy?"

Astrid placed her fists on her hips, and glared at Dagur with an arched eyebrow.

"Again, Fair point," Dagur said, nodding his head.

* * *

Astrid managed to find an area where Dagur can hide, where no one else can find him. Deep in the woods, near the cliff side. The cliffs around are sheer so no one else can climb up by boat, and the trees are so thick with leaves so no one can spot him from above. He didn't have much; except for the essentials, so setting up was easy. He promised Astrid that he would not go near the rider base, and that Toothless will be guarding him 24/7. And he was force to give her all his weapons, just so he doesn't go and hunt any dragons in the area. She was surprised that he was doing it so willing and with no complains. This guy was full of surprises.

When the other riders came back from their mission, Astrid completely fooled them that no one else was here. The mission was a complete flop. They stopped the hunters from trying to capture a Timberjack, but they have no news about Hiccup. That made Astrid slum down to her depressed anger state.

When dinner came around, Astrid didn't bother to join her friends. They expected that. After all, she hasn't really been herself after Hiccup disappeared. While they all understood, sometimes they wish that Astrid would be here. Not wanting to make her feel left out; Heather often went to her closed hut door and placed a plate of food there.

This time however, no one was there to enjoy the food. Astrid snuck down with Stormfly to Dagur's camp. Taking a turn to watch the criminal while Toothless rests a bit. Can't say that this is her favorite past time. Especially with Dagur looking at her all weird. Well, weirder than usual.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She finally asks.

"Hmm," he said straightening himself up as he looks at her, with Stormfly growling close by. "It's just, you seem different. You're more troubled, I mean, more than usual."

"I have a lot on my mind," she answered in a cold tone.

"I guess," he said tending to his makeshift fire. It only crackles a bit so they can have more light and less smoke. The last thing either of them need is for someone to notice them.

"Is it mostly about Hiccup?" He asked in a sincere voice.

She avoided eye contact and moved her head away.

Dagur figured he was right on the mutton, but there was something more. Curiosity got to him to question in. Maybe it is a step to gain her trust to sympathize with her, as much as it pains him to do so.

"Is it something else?" He asked.

"No," she nearly snorts aggressively.

"That's very convincing," he remarks sarcastically.

"It's none of your business," Astrid said coldly.

"I like to make people's business, my business," Dagur said, trying to be calm. "It's my way to try to be sociable and nice. You should try it sometime, its quiet therapeutically."

"Think I'll pass," Astrid replied while crossing her arms and glares at Dagur.

"Up to you," Dagur shrugs as continues to tend to his fire.

A few minutes of silence came over the camp, other than the crackle of the fire. But silence didn't soothe either Vikings. It made them a little uncomfortable.

As Astrid glares at Dagur, it got her mind thinking. If he knows a lot about Viggo, then he has to know of his hunters. Maybe he even knows about the one that beat her.

"So Dagur," she starts. "Do you know about the other activities of the hunters?"

Dagur nods and leans in with his legs crossed. "I know a fair bit."

"So that must mean you know of the other hunters."

"Only the main generals and some high ranked officers. Why?"

"Arg," Astrid groans as she moves her body a bit. Making her numb legs and but wake up. "Let's just say I saw one I've haven't seen before. Someone good with a dagger."

"Seriously?!" Dagur nearly yells. "Viggo's already found a replacement for me?!"

"I guess," Astrid said unsure how to respond to that.

"So how good is he?" Dagur asked.

Astrid sighs as she lifts her shirt, revealing the bandages covering her cut. Dagur's eyes became wide, almost like a puppy dog as he stares at the damaged.

Feeling a little annoyed, Astrid lowers her shirt.

"Whoa," Dagur whispered as he leans back to his seat.

"Yeah," Astrid replied coldly. "Any idea who could have the skills to beat me like this?"

Dagur closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid not. Most of the hunters are up front with big swords or step back and fire the arrows. I haven't heard of anyone who attacks close up with daggers."

"Also, he seemed to know my fighting style, how I use my axe, my moves, everything. It was like, he knew me, and knew how to get to me."

"Viggo has done a lot of research on you guys, it's no surprise if he's got a good idea of your-"

"He knew!" Astrid yells. "It's not as if he's done any research on me, he knew me. Right to my way of thinking. It's very uncomfortable, and it's...it's..."

"Nerve wrecking? Impossible? Strange? Hurtful?" Dagur guesses.

"Scary," Astrid admits while holding her hand over her scar.

Dagur thought about what she said, and found it very interesting. "Well, I don't know who would have that kind of skill, but he sounds dangerous. What did his face look like?"

"I don't know," Astrid said. "He wore a mask. But I saw his eyes, bright green eyes that didn't look normal."

"Then sorry, I have no idea who that is."

Astrid sighed as it was not the answer she was hoping for.

"But if he ever crosses paths with me, I'll be sure to bring him down."

Astrid looked at Dagur, seeing a serious face on him. "Why would you say that?"

"Because if he did that to you, I don't want it to happen to Heather."

Astrid moved her sitting position again. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"Well duh," Dagur said looking at her. "She's all the family I have left. I've got no one else."

"Well maybe if you didn't 'retire' your father, then maybe-"

"Yeah, I got that," Dagur spat out with haste.

"What makes you think Heather wants to be found by you anyway?" Astrid asks with a little glare. "Last time you two met, you burned down her village and she nearly killed you."

"I know," Dagur said a little more softly than before. "But I...I... I'm still her brother, and I want to make things right again. And come on, you guys gave Alvin a chance to try and change, why not me?"

Astrid pauses for a minute. Her mind went back to Alvin the treacherous, and what Dagur said is true. Though not at first, Hiccup gave Alvin a chance to explain himself and he helped rescue Stoick from Dagur. Though, Astrid still was willing to toss the big brute to the sea. It took Astrid a while for her to trust a man like that. But that was just a battle, this is a big war. The stakes are different. Dagur has been on his own side and Viggo's side for so long, can she really trust him on her side.

But he did save Hiccup and Toothless, and has agreed to help her find Hiccup. She huffs a bit, unsure what to think. It was usually Hiccup's job to be reasonable and collective. She was always the one to think on the fly and aim true in battle.

"Astrid?"

Astrid was brought back to reality as she looks at Dagur. She sighs as she talks again. "Look Dagur, it's not that I don't trust you, well, it's that I don't trust you. It'll take a bit for you to earn my trust after all that you did. I'm not saying that you can't change, it's just going to take a while for me to see it."

"I understand," he said with a calm manner. "But, let me give you some advice Astrid. Being on my own, made me appreciate the support of others. Now some of the people I was with turned out to be self-absorbed, crazy tyrants, or low level thugs, but you have got the greatest team I've ever seen. Don't let their friendship go to waste."

Astrid became quiet again, unsure what to make of this.

They both heard a moan on the side. They turn to see Toothless slowly waking up.

"Now that the guard dragon is up, you should probably go to bed," Dagur suggests.

"I could stay here all night," she said determined.

"I'm sure you can," Dagur said. "But your dragon is saying otherwise."

He points to Stormfly, who is indeed purring to Astrid that it was time to rest. Astrid tries pushing her head away, but it was too big and too forceful.

"Besides," Dagur said leaning his body down to the ground. "I'm pretty tired myself, and watching me sleep is going to be very boring. And I'm sure the other riders would be worried about you right now. I know I would."

Astrid finally gives in and lets out a small yawn, proving Dagur and Stormfly right. As she gets up, she looks down at Dagur. "I didn't know you care."

"Like I said, I am trying," he replied as he turns his body away from the fire, and shuts his eyes.

Astrid slightly smiles as she gets on Stormfly. They flew away from the campsite and back to the edge. When they got back, Astrid looked out to see all the other's huts had no light in them. She assumed that they all went to bed.

However, when she opened the door to her own hut, Heather was there, waiting for her.

"Oh for the love of Thor," Astrid remarked.

"Astrid," Heather said shaking her head. "How many times are we going to go through this?"

"Relax," Astrid said walking into her hut, "I didn't leave the island or went off on my own. Stormfly made sure of that."

"Then where were you?" Heather asked.

Astrid had to come up with a good lie and quick. There was no way Heather would even tolerate Dagur on the island. "I just went for a walk, you know. Try to clear my head and think about things."

"What kind of things?" Heather pressed.

Astrid sighs as she looks away. Not wanting to reveal anything.

"Is it Hiccup again?" Heather guessed.

"That's part of it," Astrid answered. "The rest, I need to think for myself."

Instead of give Astrid a scowl, Heather smiles and places a comforting hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Listen Astrid, if there's anything you need to talk about, anything at all, you just come find me. I'll listen."

"You will?" Astrid said. "Even if it's crazy and stupid?"

"I'm your friend Astrid, I'll always been there if you need any help. We all are. That's what you taught me when I joined, remember?"

At that instant, what Dagur said clicked to her. He was right; she has the greatest group of friends anyone can ask for. If she needs them, they are right there to help her.

"Thanks," she replied as she places her hand on Heather's shoulder.

"So, is there anything you need to talk about?" Heather asks again.

Astrid thought of maybe telling her about that new hunter, and what he did to her. But, maybe it would be better if everyone knew.

"I tell you in the morning at breakfast," she said. "For now, I'm just really tired."

"Alright," Heather said smiling. Finally, Astrid was beginning to open up again. Deciding it was enough for one night, and that it was getting late, Heather heads out of the hut to go to her own.

Astrid sighs as she closes her door and turned out the light. Stormfly went to her usual bed as Astrid removed her armour and went to hers. The room was in complete darkness as Astrid closed her eyes.

* * *

A small growl woke Dagur out of his sound snooze.

"Go back to sleep..." He drooled as he tries covering his ears.

But the dragon was louder. It made him finally get up to see what was up. Toothless was on high alert, glare off in the distance. Curiosity got to Dagur as he got up and looked at Toothless general direction. Though the thick trees and bushes, they can see the great sea surrounding the island. But that wasn't the only thing they see. A number of ships are making their way to the island, using the cover of darkness to mask their arrival. If it wasn't for Toothless, and the beer sight of the ripples in the sea, no one, Viking or dragon would be able to stop them.

Dagur is sure that the riders aren't expecting anyone at this time of night. And Toothless's growl made him more sure.

But, what is he to do? He promised Astrid that he wouldn't go near the rider's base, so he can't warn them. And there was no way he can take on all these intruders by himself with no weapons.

He needs to make a plan, and fast.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	12. Battle on the Edge

**Hey everyone**

 **Here it is. the moment everyone is waiting for. So i won't keep you in suspense. enjoy.**

* * *

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Thork and his men arrived on the far shore of the island. They carefully carried their boats to the tree line so that no dragon can see it from above. Ali was among the men, looking around at the beautiful land scape. All she knew were the confines of her own island, and never thought she would ever leave. But Mala insisted she came too, just in case the men need medical care.

Thork wasted no time in instructing the men to start hiking through the forest. It'll be a while for them to find the dragon rider's base, and the sooner they get there the better. He wanted to get all the evidence he needed to exert true justice on these so call riders and put an end to their dragon cruelty.

But Ali was still on Astrid's side. She has shown great kindness towards the night fury and to her. There was no way she would ever be on the side of the hunters. And judging by this place, Astrid has truly made this place safe for dragons. While the defenders walk, they saw nests of dragons lying asleep and in peace.

But Thork wouldn't let them stop to examine, he made them press on towards the dragon base.

But as they walk to the camp, they are met with an unexpected surprise. A flock of night terrors formed a large dragon.

"Oh Valhalla," Ali gasps as she steps back and behind a nearby tree.

Thork took a bravely step forward and wave his hands up, signalling the terrors to fly away. "Be free," he commands. "Fly home."

But all the terrors move to open the mouth of their dragon form, making it roar. They then swoop down and knocked the defenders over.

That roar woke the other dragons nearby. They glare at the defenders, not happy to see them. Ali continued to hug the tree as she saw her fellow men get cornered. She's wouldn't dare to jump in and help, she's no fighter.

From the corner, a very aggressive dragon appeared. One with three stingers. It latches out and attacks the defenders.

Not completely why the dragons would attack them, the men ran as fast as their legs would carry them, leaving Ali all alone behind a tree.

Thork and his men raced as fast as they could, making the Triple Stryke chase them deeper and deeper into the forest. When all of a sudden, a steep hill made the men loose balance, and their bodies rolled down the hill. They fell into some bushes, where they stayed there for a bit. The Triple Stryke swoops down and throws to sniff the air for their scents. He came pretty close to the intruders when another scent caught his senses. A dangerous scent, one he's all familiar with. He quickly flew away back up the hill, leaving the men behind in the bush.

As Thork peaked out to see what was happening, he saw a familiar sight. Viggo, Ryker, and a number of their men pulling up steel cages.

That was it. That was all the proof he needs. It was clear to him that these dragon riders bring dragons to this island, and then Viggo cages them up.

He needs to go back to his ship and report this to the queen. She deserves to know what kind of people she was fooled to trust.

* * *

Despite being tired and exhausted, Astrid couldn't nuzzle herself to sleep. She wraps her blanket around her body trying to get it to relax in its warmth. But it was no use. Too many things on her mind. She tossed and turned a lot, trying to focus on getting to sleep. She looked to her side to see Stormfly sound asleep near the wall.

She sighs as she looks up at her ceiling, with the moonlight coming from her window. It made her wonder how Hiccup is doing, and if he's alright. Part of her wonders if she'll ever see him again.

She closed her eyes, trying once again to drift to sleep. She focused on making her body heavy, her mind weightless. Her ears tune to the chirps of the crickets, the snores of her dragon, the quiet, the whistle sound of the wind.

But it was funny; the wind seemed louder than normal.

That made Astrid curious as she squeezes her eyes tight, listening to the sound.

The wind isn't as sweet and cool as usual. It was carrying a scream.

"Ahhhhh!"

Astrid's eyes shot open once she recognizes Fishleg's voice. Instinct took over as she jumps out of bed, waking Stormfly. As she races across and grabs her axe, another scream filled the air.

"WWWWAhhhhh!" That one was Snotlout.

"Hey! Get off of me!"

"Let go!"

Astrid's mind race as she hears the twins. Soon enough, a combusted boom could be heard from a distance. No doubt that whoever is out there, will be coming after her next. She readied herself in a battle stance, and faced her closed door. Stormfly also growled, ready for anything.

Suddenly, something came down from Astrid's window and landed near her. She carefully took a step forward to examine it. It looked like a metal ball, with a latch on it. Suddenly, the latch spiked the ball, and green smoke came spewing out. It smelled awful and it quickly spread to every corner of the room.

Astrid used her arm to cover her mouth and nose, but it still made her cough a bit. Stormfly also coughed when the smoke entered her nose.

It took a while for Astrid to recognize this kind of smoke; she's seen it around the twins so often. It was Zippleback gas.

And Zippleback gas is highly flammable.

Realizing the danger, Astrid looked at Stormfly, whose coughing is making her mouth spark a bit.

"Stormfly no!" Astrid cried.

But it was too late, Stormfly coughed to the ground, sending a spark of flame into the smoke. It caught the smoke, and ignited it into a fire blaze.

Astrid quickly opened her hut and got out before the flames hit her. But soon, something tripped her. She fell forward onto the floor. But she quickly flipped herself over to see the masked hunter looming over her.

"Missed me?" He taunts.

"Never," she sneers as she grabs her axe. She swings it in his direction, but he dodges it with ease. Astrid looks out to see a small group of hunters going into her hut, to get Stormfly.

"No!" She yells as she quickly got back on to her feet and charges at them. But the masked hunter unsheathed his sword and set it on fire to block her path.

"You're not going anywhere milady." He puts his body in front of her.

She responded by holding her axe tight, and glaring at him. This guy bested her before, but this time she can take him.

She yells as she charges at him, holding her axe high above her. He kneels down and tries to slice at her legs. She jumps to avoid them, while swing her axe down to his head. He rolls out of the way, and swings his sword towards her back. But she quickly turns around to block it with her weapon.

With all her might, Astrid uses her strength to push the hunter away. It worked as the hunter fell back on his prosthetic leg, and using an arm to sit up straight.

Astrid looked down at him as he looks up at her. Though she can't see anything but his eyes with the mask, she could tell he was enjoying this little game of cat and mouse. But play time was over. She steadies her axe so the blade was an inch away from his neck.

"Are you prepared to surrender?" She asked in a cold tone.

The hunter laughed at her as if she made a joke. "I'm sure I'm supposed to say that."

"Well think again," she coldly responds, having her axe move closer to his bare neck.

"But thing about fighting me," he said invitingly. Peaking her curiousness. "Is that you always have to be on your toes."

Astrid felt heat near her toes. She looked down to see his fire sword heating the wooden plank she was standing on. It crippled, making her foot move forward and loosing her balance. The hunter took that advantage and grabbed her weapon holding hand. With a tight squeeze on her wrist, he made her let go of her axe.

But Astrid wasn't going to let that man over stop her. She quickly grabbed the man's sword hand and held it tight so he couldn't slice her.

The hunter stood up, showing how much taller he is to her. But that didn't scare her. She kept pushing with all her might to gain the upper hand. But he wasn't giving up either, he was pushing her wig all his strength; which surprises Astrid. She figured with a skinny body he would be a weaker than this.

But then, a whistle of the wind gave her a warning that an arrow is heading towards her. She quickly let's go of the hunter and backs away, watching as two dragon root arrows whiz pass her face. She fell backwards but quickly gets up.

"That's quite enough."

Astrid turned to her side to see Viggo, Ryker, and a number of hunters at the corner of her hut. She growled almost as loud as a dragon as glares at them.

"You," she snarls.

"Yes, me," Viggo said in an almost polite attitude. "Have to say, as far as bases go, this is one of the better ones I've seen."

His manner of speaking almost made Astrid's anger going up to a boil. But, this was the man she was searching for, for a long time. And now he is here, face to face with her. And only one question burned into her mind to ask him.

"Where's Hiccup?"

All the hunters laugh at her, but Viggo quietly shut them up with a hand signal. "Now come on Astrid, why dwell on the past and focus on the present. You should be more concern about yourself at this point."

"Where is he?!" She screamed. The hunter that she's been fighting blocked her path with the fire sword again, forbidding her from attacking the leader.

"Even if I told you where he is, I very much doubt you would believe me," Viggo said with a stone face of no remorse. "I can tell you this however, he is far better off than you are at this moment."

"Doesn't matter," Astrid said through her teeth as she looks back and forth between the hunter holding her back and Viggo. "I will find him, and I'll make you pay for what you did."

"Not today you won't," Viggo said as he gestures to her hut. "Unless you want us to kill your dragon."

Astrid turned towards her hut to see a number of hunters roped Stormfly, with a couple of arrows braised into her skin.

"Stormfly!" She cried out in fear. Her dragon let out a soft, weak groan, unable to lift her head.

"Or them."

Astrid turned to see Viggo gesturing to the hunters behind him, who have the other dragon riders all tied up. Each of them struggling to break free, but it was no use.

"Sorry Astrid!" Fishlegs cried out, nearly in tears.

"They got the drop on us!" Snotlout yells. "Didn't see them coming!"

"They used barf's gas to stun us!" Ruffnut told her.

"Then tied us up like boars! I think like boars," Tuffnut said to himself.

Heather also tried her best to break free, but there were more chains on her than anyone else. "They got our dragons too," she said with worry for her dragon.

Viggo proudly smiles as he looks back at Astrid. "It's your move Astrid."

Astrid grunted as she steps back a bit. These hunters have her out number and out match. They have her friends' hostage, and they won't hesitate to hurt or kill them. They have her beat, and she hated it.

"Now then,"

Astrid glared at the hunter still holding his flaming sword in her direction. "Are you prepared to surrender?" He asked with a smirk.

Astrid grunts before letting her axe fall into the floor. She continued to glare at the hunter as someone tied her hand behind her back.

"Smart decision," Viggo comments.

* * *

Astrid and the other riders were dragged back down to ground level and into a forest clearing. Ryker finished putting the last of the rider's dragons into cages and locking them up. Beside those cages were a few other dragons the hunters found on the island. Two nadders, a horde of small terrors trapped in the same cage, and a very sad Gronckle.

Viggo smirks as he has his hunters make the riders kneel down on the floor. His latest hunter circling close by.

"I have to admit, I thought it would a bit of a challenge to get to all of you. How disappointing."

Astrid growled as she tries to not look intimidated. "You spineless piece of dragon-"

She was caught off when the hunter with the mask punched her guy with the hilt of his sword. "Quiet!" He commanded. "You don't want another scar to match the first one."

"Scar? What scar?" Heather asked Astrid.

All the riders eyed Astrid with worry and suspicion.

"Oh, you never showed them?" The hunter asks in a mocked tone. "I thought Berkiens like to show off their batter scars. What's the matter? You didn't want them to see how weak you are."

"Shut it," Astrid hissed.

"Or the fact that there is someone out in the world that beat you? Not the first time that's happened."

"Hey!" Snotlout shouts. "Leave her alone!"

"Yeah!" Ruffnut yells. "Only we get to pick on her about stuff like that!"

"And in the fun, jokey way," Tuffnut added. "Not in a mean, gut hurting, head scratching way."

"Enough!" Viggo said subtlety. The hunter backed away to join him. "The point is that you all lost. All your dragons are now mine. You can trust that they will be sold for a very valuable price. You`ll never see them again."

"You brainiacs might want to do a head count," Ryker yells as he points to an empty cage. "We are short one Night Fury!"

"What?!" Viggo said in anger and shock.

Astrid smiled a bit, knowing that Toothless got away from the hunters. But then quickly remembers that he is with Dagur, the most unpredictable person she knows. He might've just ran away with Toothless, or is waiting for a golden opportunity to present him to Viggo. Toothless could be dead already. Why did she leave her best friend with a lunatic?

Her thoughts were halted when she felt her shirt being pulled forward by Viggo's fist.

"Where is the Night Fury?!" He threatened.

Astrid just shrugs clueless, just to get on his nerves.

It worked as Viggo growled at her. "If you know what's good for you, you'll tell us where the Night Fury is."

"I don't know," she answers in a threatening tone.

"Don't play games with me."

"It doesn't matter."

Viggo looks back to his hunger as he lets go of Astrid's shirt.

The hunter paces around to him while looking at the trees around them. "He's still on the island. He can't go anywhere with no one to ride him. And he won't let anything happen to these people."

"So he'll come to us?" Viggo asks him.

"It's a predicable habit of his." The hunter replied. "I suggest that we have some hunters aim at the tree bases. He can't fly high with no tail. We also have a couple of hunters ready to fire at the riders while we get these dragons to the boats."

"What!?" Ryker shouts upset.

The hunter rolled his eyes before facing him. "If we're around then the dragon will come. Without a rider, he'll relay on instincts. And his first instinct will be to rescue his friends without the big bosses around. It'll make him think he'll have a shot in rescuing them, and to not look for a trap."

"And how would you know that?" Heather asked out of the blue.

The hunter chuckled as he turns back to the riders. "Because I know him."

"What?!" Snotlout shouts in disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Fishlegs said in confusion.

"Unless he's psyco," Tuffnut said.

"You mean physic," Fishlegs respond dumbfounded.

"Nah, psyco," Tuffnut said.

"How could you possibly know about Toothless?" Astrid asks the hunter while looking at his jaded eyes.

"It doesn't matter," the hunter answered her. "He'll soon be just the like the rest of the dragons. Caged and sold."

Astrid's hatred for the man grew as she grinds her teeth.

"Very well put," Viggo comments as the hunter helped Ryker and some of the men started to hull the dragons away. Viggo than directed his attention towards the other hunters. "Stay your position, and keep an eye out. The night fury is close."

The men nod as Viggo left to join the others, leaving the riders in the mercy of the other hunters. Each of them try their best to break free of their ropes, but to no avail.

"Well this is just great!" Snotlout complains. "Viggo is going to get away!"

"Well, at least we're not over a pit of lava," Tuffnut said.

"Let's not give them any ideas," Heather said rolling her eyes.

"We should!" Ruffnut said. "They could be a little more creative in their torture methods."

"Will you guys shut up!" Astrid yells. "These guys can cut us at any time."

"Speaking of which, why didn't you tell us about your cut?" Heather asked a little cross.

"I knew how you guys would react," Astrid answers looking back at her.

"You could've at least told us about this new hunter, and his flaming sword," Fishlegs said.

"I didn't know about his fire sword," Astrid replied with haste. "He didn't have that the last time."

"Well he has it this time," Snotlout felt like adding. "And now he has all our dragons!"

"Not all of them," Fishlegs disagreed. "Toothless is still out there."

"To Thor knows where," Heather said. "But that hunter is right; Toothless can't do anything without a rider."

"But how could he know that much about Toothless?" Fishlegs asks concern.

"It's not just Toothless," Astrid said coldly. "He knew about me too."

"Your reputation precedes you," Snotlout said. "Probably because you were fighting beside me. They knew me, therefore, they know you."

"He didn't just knew me," Astrid shouts with a bit of fright in her voice. "He knew my weaknesses, my fighting style, everything."

"Told you he's psyco," Tuffnut said.

Astrid turned away in a huff. But Heather leaned closer to her concern. "Why didn't you say anything to us?"

Astrid tried to hide her water filling eyes from her friends, not wanting to show any signs of weakness. "I...I didn't know how to say it without...without...without it getting to me again. Out of all the people we've faced, he terrified me. And I...I..."

"Shhh," Heather said leaning closer to her. "It's alright. We're figure a way out of this, we always do. Then we'll stop them."

"Ummm, I hate to be the downer here, but I think these guys might disagree."

Fishlegs's face moved towards the direction of the hunters, who had their swords near the riders, ready to slice if need be. The other hunters in the area had their arrows ready to fire at the night fury when he comes out.

All of a sudden, a fire blast came from the sky, hitting a number of hunters and sent them flying.

Within a few seconds, another blast came and hit another hunter.

The riders looked up to sort of see a familiar silhouette.

"It's toothless!" Astrid cried relieved.

But the other riders were confused. Toothless wouldn't normally fly this high by himself. Someone has to be riding him to do this.

"Night fury!" A hunter cried before getting hit by a plasma blast.

Toothless swooped down towards the ground at the area. Among his roar another voice is heard, screaming on top of the dragon.

Heather narrowed her eyes to see the screaming boy on top of the dragon. "And Dagur?!"

The remaining hunters tried to huddle together to get the dragon on course. But with a little flick of Dagur's foot, Toothless did a summersault away and blasts the men with a powerful plasma blast. They all fell backwards, unconscious.

Toothless lands near the riders, seeing their great full faces. While Dagur's face became green as he wobbles off of the dragon.

"I still have no idea how you guys can stomach that," he said making his way to the riders.

He undoes Astrid's ropes first, setting her free.

"Never thought I'd say this, but thank you," she said feeling the rope burn on her wrists.

"I know," he replied. "I wouldn't believe it either." In the corner of his eye, he sees the other female tied up. "Heather! You're here! I mean, you are here! Why didn't you tell me she was here?!"

"You didn't ask," Astrid shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?!" Heather asked with anger burning her face.

"He just got here!" Astrid shrugs to her.

"Why are we asking why he's here, when Viggo and the other hunters are getting away with our dragons!?" Snotlout shouts.

Everyone was soon back on track. Dagur and Astrid freed the other riders, though Astrid had to hold Heather back from killing her brother.

"So now what?" Ruffnut asks.

Astrid thought quickly as she climbs on to Toothless. "I'll go and cut off the hunters. You guys attack it from behind. And Heather..."

"Yeah,"

"Don't kill Dagur." With a small kick, Toothless flew back into the air with Astrid ready for action.

On the ground, Heather glares at Dagur's goofy smile.

"Not making any promises," she said under her breath as she leads everyone through the forest to attack the hunters.

* * *

Still in the forest near the shore, Viggo sent his men to push the cages closer to the boats. Ryker was in front, using his giant blade to cut through any tree branches in their way. The masked hunter near Viggo kept looking around cautiously. If he knew one thing about the dragon hunters, is that they won't give in so easily. If they have found some way to escape, he needed to be ready.

His thoughts came back to reality when he saw Ryker stopping in front of them.

"What's the hold up?" Viggo asked annoyed. "Time is precious."

"There is a bit of blockage," Ryker said, moving out of the way so everyone can see a giant tree trunk in the middle of the road.

"Then by all means, remove it," Viggo commands.

Ryker grumbles as he starts hacking away at the tree. The masked hunter took a look at the tree to see bits of charged wood and smoke coming out of one end. Having a good idea how that happened, he unsheathed his sword.

"What is it?" Viggo asks him.

"I have a feeling we're going to have some company," he answers.

His suspicions were confirmed when a plasma blast hit the ground, scattering the men. Viggo barely cleared the way while the hunter rolled away. He looked up and growled seeing a big black dragon in the sky, with Astrid riding him.

"That's it Toothless," Astrid said with a smile. "Let them have it!"

Toothless roared and fire another plasma blast at the men. He wouldn't dare hit the cages, they're dragon proof. It'll do more harm than good. But it was more than satisfactory to scare and harm a few hunters.

The masked hunter looked around at all the scared men. Anyone with the guys to try to fight back with dragon root arrows aren't firing them high enough. He then looked up at the dragon, becoming curious on how it managed to save the other riders by himself. He had to admit, the dragon beat his expectations. A small amount of pride filled his heart, but only slight.

He found an abounded set of bow and arrow and quickly grabbed them. He aimed it high at Toothless, ready for a perfect shot. His eyes narrow as Toothless started to swoop down again to fire.

That was it, the perfect shot. He pulled the string close to his cheek, having his target in sight.

"OI! OI! OI!"

Snotlout's voice made him loose concentration and made him fire totally off target. He growled as he turned around to see the other dragon riders coming in behind the other way. Most of them already have weapons in their hands, curtesy of the hunters. He was kinda expecting that, what he wasn't expecting was Dagur to be among them.

"Well I'll be," Viggo said a little surprised. "The traitor has returned."

"That's right Viggo!" Dagur shouts as he holds two of the hunter's swords. "I no longer care what you have to say!" With one swoop, he broke the locks of two cages. One holding Windshear, the other holding the lonely Gronckle. While Heather's dragon went to her, the Gronckle flew straight to Dagur with a happy face.

Dagur rolled his eyes and try to push the dragon away. "Yes, you're free. Now leave me alone."

While Dagur was slightly busy with that dragon, the other riders wasted no time to get their dragons free. The masked hunter grabs his sword and made it flame up. He races to slice the nearest rider, when a female tell came from above. He looked up to see Astrid jumping off of Toothless and falling on top of him. They rolled away from the battle so they can have their own little fight.

"You don't know when to give up," he said as he throws her off of him.

Astrid scrambles to get on her feet first. "Never have, never will."

With a yell, Astrid charges at the man, and they became locked in a boxed match.

On the other side, the riders finally have all the dragons freed. Together they are able to whack the hunters around. Dagur went straight for Ryker and fights him with all his strength. Using all his might to keep pushing Ryker back while they clash swords. Viggo on the other hand, stepped back to watch the action take place in front of him. He is not much of a fighter, and he's smart enough to know when not to involve himself. However, a growling dragon behind him have other ideas. He quickly turned around to see Toothless's sharp teeth. He cautiously stepped back, signalling his hunters to fight the dragon for him. Though, they were a little tied up by the other dragon riders.

Meanwhile, Astrid continued to battle against the masked hunter, each giving it their all. Each time they grapple each other, the other pushed off with all their might. Anytime the hunter tries to go for his dagger or sword, Astrid always blocked his movements with her grapple techniques. They were going at it so much; they were almost out of breath. But they wouldn't stop, not until one falls.

"You are going to pay coming here," Astrid yells.

"No," the masked hunter said. "You'll pay for getting in or way!"

With one giant lunge, the hunter's and Astrid's hands became locked as they try to push each other. The two of them seemed tight, with no one letting up.

Then, Astrid's mind clicked as Mala's words replayed in her head. 'All the enemy has to do is step away so you can fall on your face.'

Astrid slightly smiles as she changes tactics, and steps back. Pulling the man forward on to his metal leg. Now that he is close, Astrid kicked him in the gut. He winced in pain, long enough for him to let go of her hand. She uses her free hand to punch him in the head hard. He singled down a bit, giving her the chance to uppercut him in the jaw. It made him turn around backwards and to the floor…

With his mask far away from his face.

Astrid was finally able to catch her breath as she towers over the man.

"It's over," she said with authority.

The man groaned as he gets up with his back to her. She stood her ground as she watches him getting up. His mask was gone; she can finally see who this man is. It will answer all the questions she had, and she'll make sure he will pay for hurting her and Toothless.

But as he turned around to face her, her body turned cold and still. She was shocked to the core as she stares at this man. The one that hurt her, the one that exposed her weakness.

The one hunter she was hunting was none other than the person she was looking for.

"Hi...Hiccup?" She gasps, unable to speak.

Hiccup looked at her with his cold jaded eyes, and his uncaring face. "Hi Astrid," he said cold.

Astrid meanwhile began to break down. Her whole body was shaking in fear. Her mind couldn't begin to register this in her mind. Hiccup, her Hiccup, is her enemy?

"I...I don't understand..." She stutters. "You're...you're with them?! How?"

"That's none of your concern," he replied before coming closer to her.

Astrid would normally back away, but fear is making stuff with fear. She never took her eyes off of Hiccup. His face felt so warm in her mind, the friendly face she has seen all these years. Only now, that boy she knew was distant. Like there wasn't a trace of the friend she knew and cared for.

She was so deep in thought, that she didn't realize that he was in front of her before it was too late. With one quick movement, Hiccup punched her right where her scar was. It made her cough a bit and fall to her knees. She was almost in tears as she looks up at Hiccup, with his fire sword in hand.

Her gut feeling is telling her to run. But she couldn't. Fear was freezing her stiff. "Hiccup...please..." She begged.

Ignoring her pleas, Hiccup raises his sword high to slice at her.

When all of a sudden, a sharp metal barb came between Astrid and Hiccup, making him stumble back. He looked up to see the other dragon riders on top of their dragons. Each of them having either a surprised or a shock face when they saw Hiccup's angry face.

"Hiccup?" Heather gasped confused.

"Oh Thor," Fishlegs quivers.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," Tuffnut said totally out of the blue. "Did you sis?"

"Nope," she said shaking her head.

Heather covered her mouth, unable to speak.

Dagur came up from behind with Toothless and Stormfly beside him. "Wow, and people thought I was deranged."

The hunters came on the other side of the clearing, with Viggo and Ryker in front.

"Well, I think we overstayed our welcome," Viggo said very proper and upset. "Let's head back to the boat."

The other hunters follow him leaving Hiccup facing his friends. But then he took a step towards the hunters.

"Hiccup!" Astrid begs, nearly stumbling forward to try to grab any part of him. But he looked at her coldly.

"Please...don't go with them...stay with us..." Astrid said through her tears.

Hiccup looked down on her, watching her wallow in misery. He then looked up at the group of dragon riders, still unsure what is happening.

A few seconds of stillness made everyone uneasy. But it was broken when Hiccup turned around to join the other hunters.

Everyone that was left behind couldn't believe it. Their friend, their leader, has gone with the hunters.

"Quick," Snotlout said moving Hookfang to take flight. "We gotta get to the beach and burn those boats-"

"No!" Astrid cried out. "We can't...we'll...we'll hurt Hiccup and...and..."

"You're worried about him!?" Snotlout screams in anger. "You saw him! He's a traitor!"

Hearing those words made Astrid breakdown any more. Her body couldn't take any more feeling. Her tears were streaming down her face. She hugged her body close to try to comfort herself, but it wasn't working. Stormfly and Toothless came down to try to protect her. They nuzzle her close, letting her tears fall on their scaly skins.

Everyone else around them had their own sorrow expressions as they watch Astrid break down, unsure what to do next.

Nearby, Ali looked at them behind a tree, wiping a tear from her eye. She saw the fight that occurred and can defiantly tell where Astrid's and the other riders' allegiance lie. She then remembered that Thork and his men are still somewhere on the island. She had to find him and tell him what she saw. Only, when she got back to the ship, the boat was already gone.

She groan at the fact that now she's stuck here, and no one is going to like it.

* * *

Hiccup sat in his cage as he sees the boat battle the waves back to the base. He could hear Ryker ordering the men around the ship. No doubt there will a few less men when they get to their destination. Viggo will see to that.

But, Astrid's face still plagued his mind. The look she displayed was one he has never seen before. She was broken. Very few people have accomplished that.

He felt a slit pain in his chest. His heart slightly aches to see Astrid so upset.

But That quickly changed to anger as his eyes glowed bright green. He was so close to ending her, it was his perfect chance to put her out of his misery. If only Heather didn't get in his way. But still, the look on his former friend's faces was priceless.

Now they know that they are on a losing battle. They would have no chance to beat him. He's already started coming up with a plan to get them next time.

He was so focused on his determination; he failed to notice the one tear dripping down on his cheek.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	13. Some Unlikely Allies

**Hey everyone**

 **I am so sorry it took me a long time to put this chapter up. I've had a very busy couple of days and haven't been able to write. Now that I have, here is the new chapter, enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

All was quiet at the edge. No one could get to sleep on the light of what accord. The attack, the fighting, and the fact that their friend, their leader is now an ally to the hunters. The shocking revelation took its toll on everyone. They all had very different ways to try to cope with this. Snotlout kept pacing around, grumbling some very chose words. Fishlegs went through his notes to try to find any clue as to why Hiccup would do such a thing, but comes up inconclusive. Tuffnut would pet his pet chicken while his sister would just stare in a sorrowful state. Heather would hug Windshear close to her.

But Astrid, Astrid took it the worst. Tear stains still glisten of her cheeks and her eyes were blood red. She wouldn't speak; her throat was too clogged up for words. All she did was curl up in the corner of the meeting room, and wimpled all to herself. Stormfly was near, just in case she needed her.

As for Toothless, he was keeping an eye on Dagur, who was just on the other side of the wall of the hut, listening in. He knows he promised Astrid that he wouldn't go near the camp, but his sister was in there. He can't just leave without talking to her. Oddly enough, the Gronckle he saved was near him too. Try as he might, the dragon wouldn't leave him alone. He would go and ask Astrid for help, but not at the moment. She was dealing with enough pain as it is. And though Toothless would try to hide it, he was hurting too.

"Why didn't we just take them out when we could?!" Snotlout yelled I'm frustration. "They were right there! On our shores! And we just let them go!"

"There was nothing we could do," Fishlegs said. "They took us by surprise, and they have Hiccup. We can't take the risk of hurting him."

"But what about what he did to Astrid?! And to us!?" Snotlout yelled louder.

"I never would've guessed he had it in him," Ruffnut agreed quietly.

"Yeah," Tuffnut agreed. "You would think you know a guy. Right chicken?"

Tuffnut's pet chicken tilted its head and clucked.

Heather sighed, knowing that she has to be the voice of reason. "I know things look bad now. But we know that Hiccup wouldn't even think of hurting a dragon, let alone us. So we need to consider-"

"The only thing we need to consider is that Hiccup is on their side now!" Snotlout shouts at her. "And if he didn't want to hurt us, then why did he try to take our dragons, or hurt Astrid?"

Astrid looked up at the mention of her name. Though the wound is starting to heal, it stings knowing that Hiccup was the one that put the blade in her. She curled her fist to the scar, feeling slightly sick to her stomach.

"It's obvious that he's changed his allegiance, and is now working with the enemy." Snotlout continued, wailing his arms up to the sky. "And as dragon riders, it is our job to take down the hunters. And if that includes Hiccup, then we have our duty to Thor to do it."

"No, we can't do that!" Fishlegs said, almost trembling with fright. "He's still...he's still our friend."

"But a friend would not stab people in the back, or the gut," Tuffnut said out loud.

"Except for Heather," Ruffnut added. "But she was a special case. No offence."

"None taken," Heather said looking away.

"My point is," Fishlegs said, "is that we can't fight Hiccup. There has to be a resound, good reason why he would do this."

"Well if you think of one, other than being a complete traitor, I'm all ears." Snotlout crossed his arms with a small smirk, knowing that no one would have a good answer and that he is right.

Fishlegs open his eyes wide to an idea, but quickly dismisses it knowing it's the wrong answer.

"Oh maybe," Tuffnut said holding his hand up high. "He's just pretending to be on the other side. Yeah, then he lures them into a false sense of confidence, before he takes them all out."

"That doesn't make any sense," Ruffnut said, face palming.

"And it wouldn't work," Heather added. "Viggo is too smart for that kind of strategy. He saw through me like wind. There is no way Hiccup would pull something like that."

"And besides, he's a terrible actor," Ruffnut reminded him.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Tuffnut said defeated.

"So then why?" Heather asked out loud. "Why would Hiccup do this?"

"Because that wasn't Hiccup."

Everyone turned to the door to see Dagur standing right there, trying to push the Gronckle away. Toothless was also close beside him.

"Not entirely anyway," he continued.

"What are you still doing here?" Heather asked in a venomous tone.

"Astrid and I still have our deal," Dagur said, point to her. "And I couldn't help overhearing too. And Hiccup's actions last night got me thinking. And what he did to you, to your dragons, he would never have done of his own will."

He made his way into the room, despite everyone's displeasure.

"Listen, I know Hiccup," he said. "I've been fighting with Hiccup longer than any of you. I've been there through his highest highs, and his lowest low. I've seen every emotion Hiccup's ever experience. But there was something about last night, something that he's never had before."

"And what's that?" Snotlout asked.

Dagur almost leaps in front of him, getting into his personal space. "The killing look in his eye." He opens one eye wide and points at it, freaking everyone out.

He leaps back to the centre of the room to address everyone. "Even with all our battles, fights, wins, loses, he has never wanted to hurt anyone. Not even me. But last night, he had that long, cold stare. It's obvious that the jerk in the neck we know as Viggo did something to him. Something that changed him. Broke him."

"You don't think that Viggo could've tortured him, do you?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Even if he did, Hiccup is too strong for someone like Viggo to break him," Heather objects.

"As much as we all value Hiccup, don't forget that he's still as human like us," Dagur said. "But I doubt torture alone can do it."

"And Viggo had him captive for well over a month," Tuffnut added.

"Yeah," Ruffnut agreed. "Who knows what that mad man could've done to him? If I was locked up like that, I would be more messed up than usual."

"So...Viggo did something else?" Astrid asks, slowly coming back to her senses. She sat upright to focus on Dagur and his words.

"That's what I'm thinking," he said with a nod. "And also too, I don't ever remember him having that kind of tone. He maybe Hiccup, but his attitude and personality has totally changed."

"Is there anything Viggo could have access to turn Hiccup against us?" Fishlegs asks.

"Why are we even listening to him?" Heather asked cruelly. "This is Dagur the Deranged we're talking to."

"But he did save us," Ruffnut reminded her.

"And he did help us fight off the hunters," Tuffnut added.

Heather huffs as she looks away, refusing to acknowledge that Dagur is even in the same room.

Dagur sighs as he tries to look at her. "Look, I know we have our differences and I know you all hate me, but I'm here to help. I want to take down Viggo as much as you guys, and I'm willing to do anything to do it. I want him to pay for using me as a pawn. And for putting Heather in danger."

"And what do you get out of it?" Heather asks suspiciously. "I know you, you don't do anything for free."

"My main concern ids safety," he said. "Believe it or not, you and I are the only family we have. I want to do anything in my power to keep it that way."

"Get this straight through your thick skull. We may have the same blood, but you are not my brother!"

Dagur was certainly taken back at heather's harsh words. It was something he kinda expecting, but reality hurts more than expectation.

"Getting back to Hiccup," Fishlegs interject before this gets too uncomfortable. "What do you suppose Viggo did to him to make him so...ruthless?"

"Well, telling from his behaviour and the certain cold look in his eyes, it's safe to assume that Viggo placed some kind of spell on our brother," Dagur said.

"That's rubbish," Snotlout complained. "There is no such thing as magic."

"I wouldn't be sure of that," Fishlegs said. "Witches existed long before Vikings sailed through these waters. Books and legends say that they are able to perform magic out of thin air. But I thought they're extinct."

"The witches maybe, but what about their books, surely they still exist," Dagur said. "I'm just saying what I think that Hiccup is under the influence of another. A spell, or something else."

"You mean like hypnosis?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Yeah," Tuffnut shouts. "Remember when Gothi hypnotized Fishlegs into being Thor Bonecrusher, and he went head first into danger. It was awesome!"

"Yeah," Ruffnut said. "Snotlout went gaga over him." She began to make kissy faces towards Snotlout, which totally disgusted him.

"Thank you for bringing that painful memory up," he said in a sadden expression, as it brought back a lot of painful memories.

"So, Hiccup maybe under hypnosis?" Astrid asks, finally standing up to join the others.

"It has to be a very powerful form of hypnosis," Dagur said. "I don't suppose you guys know of any dragon that can do that."

"I'll have to check the notes to see if there is anything like that," Fishlegs said. "But we haven't come across any dragon that can do that."

"What about the Death song?" Astrid asks. "It lures dragons to the nest to be eaten."

"Yes," Fishlegs said. "But it only affects dragons, not people."

"Doesn't matter, we know that this isn't Hiccup's fault," Astrid said determined. "Now that we just have to find what did this to Hiccup, and we need to do whatever we can to break him free. We just need to figure out the cause and snap him out of it."

"Maybe we can ask Gothi?" Fishlegs suggested. "Or get the A team to help."

"Oh sure," and while we're at it, why not Stoick involved!" Snotlout complained.

Everyone immediately gulped at the mention of Stoick. It's bad enough of he finds out that they lost his son for a month, imagine his reactions to when he finds out that he's with the hunters. The only ones the chief will hunt would be the riders.

"We'll only tell him as a last resort," Astrid said. "I think our first mission should to find Hiccup and bring him here. If he is where the hunters are, he'll be involved more with their activities. Once we find him, we can bring him here and figure out how to cure him."

"Well, look who's back in the dragon saddle," Heather said, happy to see her friend back to normal. "But what are we going to do with Dagur? There is no way he's staying here."

"Yes he is," Astrid said to both Dagur's and Heather's surprise. Astrid turned to look at Dagur. "We still have our deal. I'll teach you how to fly a dragon, if you promise to help us against Viggo."

"I swear that I will help you defeat Viggo, and get little brother Hiccup home safe and sound," he said with a determined attitude that almost made Heather gaged. The very idea of the guy that destroyed her village is staying with her made her blood boil. But if he was actually going to help her with Hiccup, she'll have to swallow her grief and pride to get the job done. Dagur just better be prepared to sleep with both eyes open.

"This might be the worst idea I've ever witnessed," Snotlout wailed.

"It actually might be a good thing Dagur is here," Fishlegs said out loud. "The more dragon riders we have, the better our chances to stop the hunters."

"Us? Teaming up Dagur?" Tuffnut said slowly so he could fully get the concept of those words.

"I would never believe it even if you sent me to Valhalla," Ruffnut said.

Suddenly, the small Gronckle came waddling inside at to Dagur. Nearly tackling him in a hug.

"But first," he said pushing the Gronckle away from him. "Can you help me get this guy away from me?"

Heather finally had her sense of humour. The only dragon that would even consider being ridden by him is a small, harmless Gronckle. He is sure to trade it for something more powerful; she can't let him do that. "Looks like you found your dragon Dagur," she called out.

"More like his snack," he mumbled.

"Dagur!" Astrid called him out.

"Just kidding," he giggled.

* * *

A few days past since that night and life has certainly gotten interesting for the riders. They were all hard at work to get Dagur comfortable on the Gronckle he named Shattermaster. Turns out that the Gronckle was the perfect choice of a dragon for him. It wasn't super-fast for him to keep throwing up, and it was strong enough to take on anything. Plus, it was still the only dragon immune to dragon root arrows, so that was a value ally to have. Dagur seemed to be very pleased with his new dragon, growing to care for it like any good dragon rider.

The other riders took notice of his different behaviour and moved him closer to the edge. Even giving him a spot to build his own hut. While Heather seemed to be the only one really against the idea, she thought it would be best if they all had an eye on him in case he goes out of bounds.

All the dragon riders have been taking turns keeping an eye on him while teaching him how to fly on Shattermaster, though they had very different teaching methods. Ruff and Tuff kept teaching him how to blow stuff up, while Snotlout's teachings ended him with his butt on fire. Astrid has taught him some maneuvers and helpful hints when it comes to battle on a dragon. But Fishlegs seemed to be the best teacher. Not only because he has a Gronckle, but because he was the opposite of the others. While he does teach some skill to help in battle, he's also teaches how to take care of a dragon and to gain its trust. Also how to help other dragons in need or are caged.

Heather however refuses to teach Dagur anything. She wouldn't even consider talking to him. Whenever she cooks dinner for the riders, she would purposely not make enough for Dagur. Lucky for him, Shattermaster would actually bring him some fish he got from the sea in his mouth.

When the riders aren't busy with Dagur, they were busy with finding the hunters and Hiccup. Fishlegs would go through all his notes and Bork's notes to find any dragon that might change Hiccup. But turns out that were quite a few dragons that have a way to entrance their pray. Like the Death song with its voice, the Changewing with its eyes, the Aurora-night with its coloured wigs that light up. There was just too many to figure out which one did this to Hiccup. And also too, most of these entrancing techniques are only for a short time, just enough to get pray, not to completely change a person. Fishlegs groans as his head hurts figuring this out.

Astrid and Heather also joined in searching through notes, mostly because they're the only ones that can read. But like Fishlegs, they couldn't find anything that is concrete. They figure the best way is to capture Hiccup so they can look at what's wrong with him. Then they can figure out the cure.

Meanwhile, all the big camps that Dagur mentions to the riders may not have Hiccup, but they put a giant dent in the hunters' armor. In one camp, they used Quakens to break marble to make a dragon proof storage hut. But thanks to Fishlegs and Dagur, they freed the Quakens and used them to help destroy the hut. They also found the beach where most of the boat repairs are done. They destroyed that harbour in a morning.

One by one, they crossed off a hunter controlled island off the map. Hope soon began to fill the edge again. While they've haven't found Hiccup yet, they are freeing dragons faster than ever, and shipping the hunters back to Viggo.

* * *

"Ok, that should do it," Ali said pretty pleased with the raft she made out of dead trees and tree sap. It may be small, but it should help her get back to her island and tell Mala all about the riders.

However, once she stepped on her raft, it broke apart and sank into the shallow water.

"Oh that's just great," she said frustrated. She stormed back to the shore with wet pants and shoes, with sand sticking to them. Once she got back to the shadows of the trees, she sighs as she looks out to the sea and the setting sun.

She wonders if she'll ever get off this island. Well she might if she asks Astrid for help. But then she would be caught and be in big trouble. If not by Astrid, then by the queen. But all her ideas are flushed, and she's all alone. She hasn't been so scared in all her life. And her rumbling stomach wasn't helping.

For the past days, she's spent mostly making her raft and hiding in the trees from dragons and dragon riders. She couldn't afford to get caught, not by anything, not even a dragon. Though she did get to spy on the riders while they were teaching Dagur, she had to really admit that they were indeed friends to dragons. That they weren't a threat at all, and that Queen Mala can trust them. She would tell her, if she could get off the island.

When the night finally set into the sea, and the stars came out in a bright twinkle, she fell asleep under the same tree.

Across the water, the night terrors came out to do their little petrol and spotted the girl that doesn't belong here. They roared at her so loud it woke her up. She flutters her eyes wide open to see a horrified sight of a giant dragon. She instantly got up and ran back into the woods. She didn't stop for a second as she ran further and further from the beach.

But due to how dark in was in the woods, she lost her footing and tripped on a root. She fell forward and tumbles down a soft hill. She finally stopped when her body slammed onto something soft. She backed away when she realizes that the thing she slammed into is a body. It growled as its head turned towards her and with three stingers ready to strike.

"Oh gods," she gasped.

* * *

"Cheers!" Everyone cheered as they cling their mugs together.

They were celebrating their newest victory against Viggo. Dagur told them of a camp on the island of Fresday that the hunter uses to get some of their best wood to make arrows. They've used a Timberjack to slice through the trees and then ship them Thor knows where. Not only did they free the dragons that were being held there, but they stopped the ships from coming in. The entire island was surrounded by really sharp rocks except for once place for ships to enter. It was Dagur who came up with the idea to use Gronckle lava to block the way forever. Now there is no way any hunter could get in and the island and its inhabitants are safe.

So tonight, it was a celebration for freeing the island, and also for Dagur and Shattermaster working as a team. Only Heather seemed to not be in a celebrating mood. Since it is Dagur everyone congratulating.

"Well done Dagur," Tuffnut said. "Wow, never thought I'd say that."

"No kidding," Heather agreed coldly, taking a small sip from her mug.

"But the way you and Shattermaster came up with a way to stop more ships from coming in, it was brilliant," Fishlegs comments.

"Thanks guys," Dagur said uneasy. Not being used to this much praise is really getting to him. "I really don't know what to say. I've never been around this kind of... What's the word I'm looking for...teamwork?"

"Hey, your stepping out of your comfort zone," Tuffnut said. "Give it some time."

"It's too bad we couldn't find Hiccup or Viggo today," Astrid said while looking down at her mug.

"We'll find them next time," Snotlout assured her.

"I don't know," Dagur admits. "Viggo never comes out of his hole unless he has too. And I am sure he is keeping Hiccup close to him. So what could he be planning?"

While everyone thinks of this in a moment of silence, a scream could be heard in the distance. A girlish scream. Wasting no time, the riders jumped on their dragons and flew to the sound of the noise.

It didn't take them too long to find the source of the scream. They saw a girl nearing the edge of a cliff, being persuaded by the Triple Stryke. She held her hands out to the dragon to try to calm it down, but it wasn't working.

Everyone had no idea who this girl is, but they should question her before letting the dragon finish her off.

"Whoa!" Dagur said with his jaw open, staring at the Triple Stryke. "What a dragon."

"Don't get any ideas," Heather said rolling her eyes.

While Dagur and Heather hover near the cliffs edge. The other dragon riders put themselves between the girl and the dragon. Astrid got off Stormfly and tries to steady the Stryke, while the others turned to the frightened girl.

"Alright, who are you?!" Snotlout asked intimidating.

"Well I'm..." She stuttered.

"Why are you on our island?" Tuffnut asks with a serious tone.

"Um..."

"Who sent you here?" Ruffnut asked in turn.

"Well..."

"Is it Viggo? Or maybe Ryker? Or even Dagur?" Tuffnut asks as his dragon head moved closer to the girl. Nearly making her step off and into the cold water below.

"You do realize I'm right here, right?" Dagur shouts.

"Still," Heather said eyeing him.

"Please," the girl said shaking, "I don't mean any harm. I was just..."

"Just what? Spying on us?" Snotlout asked with an open eye and a raised eyebrow.

"No...I mean yes...I mean..."

Astrid eyes open wide as the sound of the girl's voice reached her. She recognized it almost straight away.

"So Viggo did sent you to spy on us!" Snotlout concluded.

"Probably to take our dragons too," Heather said, just as angry as the rest of the riders.

"What, no! I don't work for Viggo or the hunters," the girl pleaded. "I fight against him."

"Likely story," Snotlout said. "Hookfang."

The nightmare growled as the inside of his mouth started to colour in flame. The girl became so frightful that she even considered jumping down to her death.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to Astrid's call as she fights her way to the front. She took a good look of the girl and instantly recognized her.

"Ali?"

"Astrid," she called out almost in tears. "Thank Thor!" She ran to Astrid and hugged her.

"Um...it's alright," Astrid said stunned, completely unsure about how to react to this.

Feeling slightly awkward, Ali took a step back to gather herself. "I'm sorry."

"Ummm, did we miss something?" Tuffnut asked looking at his sister.

"Probably," she answered.

Astrid smiled a bit and presented Ali. "It's alright guys. She's a friend. She's the one that actually helped patch me up."

"But, how do you know each other?" Fishlegs asked.

"And why didn't you tell us about her?" Heather asked as she and Dahur finally touched down on solid ground.

"Well..." Astrid said nervously.

"You didn't tell them?" Ali asked surprised.

"Well I did promise, didn't I?" Astrid said.

"I never thought you would honour it, Mala sure doubted it."

"Who's Mala?" Heather asks.

Astrid bit her lip. She knows that she promise Mala and her people that she wouldn't reveal anything about their island. But now one of its inhabitants is here. She's not too sure where she should stand.

"It's alright," Ali assured her, seeing her stressed. "I know you are honest and true. And that you do defend dragons against Viggo. It's alright to tell them."

"Really?" Astrid asked.

"Yes," Ali nodded. But then, a grumble as loud as a dragon could be heard from her stomach. "Provided I get a little bit to eat?"

Astrid smiles in acknowledgment.

The triple Stryke continued to look at Ali, now unsure if she's friend or foe. When Ali turned and sees him, she jumped in fright.

"It's alright," Astrid assured her. Taking her hand, she placed it out in front. The Stryke looked at it, crept a little bit closer to sniff it. Seeing it was safe, he leaned forward and placed his head on her hand.

Ali never felt anything like this before. Something happened that she could never explain. A connection had formed between the two of them. A sort of peace had been made.

A peace that was slightly broken when Ali's stomach growled again.

* * *

Back in the meeting hut, Ali was busy scarfing down any left overs the dragon riders had. There, she and Astrid explained everything. About how Astrid crash landed on their island, the defenders of the wings and their goal, and about their leader, the queen. Toothless was certainly happy to see Ali again, she was friendlier than all the other defenders. In turn, Ali explained that she and some men from her tribe were sent to the edge to see if what Astrid spoke was true. But then men left Ali behind and the girl was stuck here ever since.

"So these guys fight against Viggo and the hunters, just like us?" Fishlegs asked.

"Pretty much," Astrid answered.

"Then why didn't you say anything to us?" Heather asked.

"Yeah," Dagur agreed to Heather's surprised. "These guys could be great allies in our fight against Viggo."

"They prefer to keep to themselves," Astrid said. "They don't trust any outsiders. When they found me, they thought I was in leagues with them. Tried to kill me too."

"Sorry about that," Ali apologized.

"It's like I said before, you guys mostly focused on your island, you have no idea about the world outside."

"I'll agree to that," Ali admits. "There were more dangers here than I can ever imagine. And there are people who are different than the hunters. We should've never judged you so hastily like that."

"To be fair, that's what everyone thought here too," Ruffnut said out loud.

"We all make mistakes," Astrid said. "Mine was..."

She fell silent, remembering how not finding Hiccup soon enough has resulted to.

"I saw," Ali said. "And I am so sorry."

"Well, now that we are all friends and all, what are we going to do now?" Snotlout asks.

"I have to get back to my island," Ali said. "I'm the head healer there, and I need to confine my queen that you guys can be trusted and we can fight the hunters together."

"Alright," Tuffnut cheered. "Let's go to this island and-"

"Actually," Astrid said cutting him off. "It might be better if only I take her back."

"But why?" Ruffnut asks.

"The island doesn't trust any outsiders," Astrid explained. "It would be a lot easier if only I go."

Toothless moaned and nuzzle her side.

Astrid giggled. "Of course you can come too Toothless. They've seen you too."

"We'll follow close by," Heather insisted.

"No," Astrid said while making sure Toothless has the right tail on and that his foot peddle works. "The few people they see, the better."

"She's right," Ali said. "We need things to go smoothly. And if you guys are seen, my people might be pointing their spears at you."

"It's better this way," Astrid said with assurance.

"I still don't like it," Heather said shaking her head.

"We'll be back by morning," Astrid said getting on Toothless. "No worries."

"Don't say that," Fishlegs said. "You'll make me nervous that something will happen."

"Nothing will happen," Astrid assured. She then nods Ali to come over and sit behind her.

"Oh, no, no, no," Ali said backing away. "I really shouldn't fly on a dragon. It's against my beliefs. Isn't there a boat or something-"

"Dragons are a lot faster," Dagur comments. "Trust me on that one." He ends up getting licked again by Shattermaster.

"Besides, we don't really have boats," Tuffnut said. "Kinda have no real need of them."

Ali sighs as she sees she has no other option. She slowly and trembling gets on Toothless behind Astrid. She wraps her arms around her stomach, carefully not touching the wound.

"Alright," Astrid calls out to her. "Hold on tight and try to brace yourself."

"Brave my what?" Ali asked.

Before Astrid had a chance to answer, Toothless took off in a big jump. Ali screamed as she nearly flew off of Toothless. But Astrid made sure that she was secured and wasn't gonna fall off.

Toothless then made the leap into the air, soaring high into the cloud line. On the ground, the Triple Stryke looked up and heard Ali's screaming. It tilted its head in curiosity.

The remaining dragon riders looked up until Toothless disappeared from sight.

"Would we be following them?" Dagur asked.

"Of course," Heather said with authority.

"That's my sis," Dagur whispered as he prepares Shattermaster.

* * *

After the initial shock wore off, Toothless glided through the air towards the defenders' island. Ali stopped screaming and became amazed of the world around her. The water millions of miles below, the soft wind hitting her face, and the clouds so close she could actually touch it. She's never felt anything like this before. Being on top of the world has made her feel so alive.

"Quite a different world up here," Astrid comments as she turns to see Ali's jaw dropped face.

"It is incredible," Ali exclaimed. "Is this what dragons' feel?"

"It's what it means to be free," Astrid answered.

They talked while they travel, about the way being in the air makes them feel. But soon their talk came to an end when the sun was coming up, and Ali's island came into view.

But something felt off. Smoke was coming from the mountain.

"What's happening?" Astrid asked her.

Ali looked out to her island. A giant, horrified gasp came from her mouth as her eyes became wide and trembling.

"If the mountain is smoking like that, then the great defender is gone. My home is going to burn!"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	14. The Great Protector

**Hey everyone**

 **This has to be the longest chapter I've ever done. Hopefully it makes up that it took longer than usual to get it uploaded. I hope you guys really enjoy this Chapter. so many things happen**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Smoke spewed from the top of the mountain, nearly blacking the sky above the island. Astrid guided Toothless lower a bit so they won't get caught in the smog while flying high above the island. She carefully looked around to see no lava coming out yet.

Ali was in utter despair. Her whole island home has no protector anymore. Now her home is about to be destroyed. It felt like her whole world is coming to an end, and there is so little she could do.

"My island..." She quietly cries as tears started to fill her eyes.

Sensing her stress, Astrid turned around and comforts her hand in hers. "Don't worry," she said assured. "We're going to find a way to save your island."

Astrid looked down again, hoping to see some form of sign that the people are ok. But she soon saw the village, and people running like chickens with their heads chopped off.

"Why aren't they making it to the boats?" Astrid questions out loud. "Why aren't they leaving?"

"We don't have any ships," Ali answers for her. "We just have small boats for stealth missions. And we don't enough of them for everyone. The people can't leave."

"Ok, that's going to complicate things," Astrid said. She then looks to the mountain, still showing no signs of lava. "But we still have time to come up with a plan. Let's go down and talk to the queen."

Ali and Toothless nod as the dragon began his descend to the ground. The defenders of the wing look up to see Toothless come in. They instantly moved out of the way to let him land. However, as Astrid mounts off, they threw a metal net over Toothless.

"Hey! What?" Astrid shouts as two men came up behind her and pull her arms to her back.

"What are you doing?" Ali asks out loud, only to not have her voice heard by the others. "Stop! Let her go!"

The two men pull Astrid away from Toothless, ignoring the roars of the dragon. She kicks and squirm as much as she can to break away, but it was no use. The men continued until they push her hard to the ground, just below Mala and her iron throne. She wore a face of disgust as Astrid tries to get up without showing any weakness. Thork was near the throne too, with a stern look.

"For a moment I almost believed you," Mala said cold. "But now it seems that my first instinct was right."

"What are you talking about?" Astrid said a little pissed.

"Don't bother to defend yourself," Mala nearly sprang from her throne. "I know what you truly are now. You said that you were a friend to dragons, and yet you lead them to your island so Viggo can snatch them when needed."

"What? No!" Astrid yelled. "If you mean the edge, we-"

"My men saw what your island has done. They saw Viggo walk freely onto your island, and caged every dragon they saw!"

"We didn't know they were on the island. They surprised us and-"

"Silence! I did not give you permission to speak!"

"I can speak as much as I like!" Astrid objects. Soon enough, she sees the whole area around her being circled by men and women in black. "But in case you haven't noticed, we have a mountain behind us, ready to blow at any minute!"

"Yes, thanks to your masters we are all dead!" Mala said, finally rising up in an imitating stance.

"If you mean Viggo and the hunters, they're not my masters," Astrid said. "What happened here?"

"I would think it was quiet obvious," Mala said as she walks down and paces around Astrid. "Hunters came and took on our men. But then a group of hunters came in, led by a man with a flaming sword, and took our great protector."

"A flaming sword?" Astrid questions. But then her eyes shot open upon the realization on who that could possibly be. "Hiccup? He was here?"

"So you know this hunter?" Mala said.

"Yes, yes I do," Astrid said. But then she realized that it might match Mala misunderstanding of her and her allegiance. "But he's not a hunter."

"He took out two of my best men," Mala said. "And he led the other hunters to their prize."

"But he isn't himself," Astrid quickly said. "He was the lost friend I told you about. Viggo did something to him. This isn't his own actions."

"Silence!" Mala yells right into her ear.

Astrid backed away a bit, while keeping her stone face. "Exactly. We're busy arguing while your village is about to be burned to the ground."

"There is nothing that can be done about that," Mala said. "With no ship and no protector, we are all doom. The only relief about this is that you will burn with us."

"That's crazy, just let me and Toothless help you!"

"No!" Mala objects as she grabs her sword. "I will not allow you to leave this island. You betrayed my trust, and you have helped to destroy our village! If you refuse to die with some form shame, then I'll end you myself!"

Mala lunges herself to plunge the sword into Astrid, but the young Viking quickly rolled out of the way.

She quickly looked up to see Mala about slice her head. But Astrid quickly swipe her feet, making Mala fall to the ground.

"Stop this; we don't have time for this!" Astrid pleads, looking up to see the smoke getting darker. "There's still time, we can help you!"

But Mala refused to listen; she got back on her feet and pursued Astrid again. Astrid had no choice but to ready her axe to fight. She uses the hilt of her axe to block the sword before it reaches her. She then used her strength to push Mala away.

But the queen once again race to attack Astrid. The Viking girl readied her weapon to respond.

"STOP!"

Both combatants stopped to see Ali pushing her way to the front. She then raced into the arena, putting herself between Astrid and Mala.

"Get out of the way!" The queen commanded with a harsh voice.

"No!" Ali said, standing firm.

"You dare to challenge my law?" Mala growled.

"Only when it is wrong my queen," Ali said. Her voice was a little shaky, making it obvious that she was more than scared to be here. "I've been to her island, I saw the whole thing. I know for a fact that Astrid is not a hunter. She does everything she can to defend dragons."

"That's impossible," Mala said, shaking her head.

"It's true!" Ali nearly screams. "I saw her attacking the hunters that invaded her island."

"You're wrong!" Thork yells as he steps down to meet them. "I saw it with my own two eyes, so did five other men. The hunters came to the island and started taking the dragons these so call riders brought."

"That's because you only stayed for two minutes," Ali objected. "I've been on that island for days now. I saw Astrid and her friends being captured by the hunters, while one on the night fury came done to save them. And then they went and stopped the hunters from getting away with the dragons."

"Thork, is this true?" Mala asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Thork quickly said with force. "I know what I saw! They've clearly brainwashed her into believing their words!"

"Are you out of your mind Thork," Ali said offended.

"We just discovered she was on or island last night," Astrid said, walking up to join her side. "But, why would you leave her behind anyway?"

"Probably because he's scared," Ali told her, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "He might be fearless in battle, but he is quite the baby when he's in the clinic."

"Shut up!" Thork yelled at her.

"Thork, control yourself," Mala said stern.

"I am telling you the truth, ma'me," Ali said stepping forward towards the queen. "Astrid is our friend; she has the same common cause as we do. She fights to defend dragons."

"Liar!" Thork shouts, slapping Ali hard across the face. It sends her straight to the ground.

"Ali!" Astrid screamed as she kneels down to her friend. A bright red hand print was on her cheek.

"Thork!" Mala warned as she sees him holding his weapon high.

"I will not be swayed!" He yells as he walks towards the two girls. "You will pay for turning one of our own against us! And for every dragon you've enslaved."

Astrid reaches for her axe to be ready to block his assault. But before she could even lift her weapon, a roar came in from behind. But it wasn't the sound of Toothless. She turned around to see the Triple Stryke fly in and roar at Thork. Everyone that was around the dragon instantly backed away. The Stryke readied his stingers and jab them at Thork. He yelled like a child as he dodges them all with great effort. On stinger made him fall back so hard, he landed on some hard rocks, making his back numb with pain.

"What is he doing?" Ali asks as she looks up at the dragon.

The Triple Stryke instantly changed his behaviour and purred at her. He then gave her an apologetic look, his way of saying sorry from before.

"I think he came for you," Astrid quickly concluded. She helped Ali to her feet and places her in front of the dragon.

Ali felt a bit unsure on what to do, so she stuck her hand out to the dragon. In leaned forward and made the bond with her. He then moved closer and nuzzles her. Ali quietly giggled as she rubs his nose and lean her head into his.

Mala stood there, completely shocked at what is happening around her. First of all, two of her people were telling very different stories about Astrid, then they nearly fought each other, and now a dragon came down to defend her.

"You see," Astrid said with a smile. "Dragons and Vikings can work together. They care about us as much as we care about them. Now, for the last time, I'm not with the hunters, I fight against them."

Mala kept changing her glances from her to Ali and the dragon. She still doesn't quite get what kind world Astrid is coming from, but it does seem that she is a friend to dragons.

Soon enough, Toothless breaks free from his net and charges in to Astrid's side. Though he is happy to see she is alright, he turned to growl at Mala once more.

"Hey!"

Everyone instantly looked up to see 6 other dragons circling up above, with 6 dragon riders on them. Some of the people shriek as they saw them. Mala motions her people to move out of the way to let the dragon riders land.

"I told you guys not to come here," Astrid quickly shorted while Stormfly came to nuzzle her.

"We'd figured you could use the support," Fishlegs said looking at the people around him.

Suddenly, a huge rumble form the mountain shook the entire island. Some people lost their balance and fell to the floor.

"And it looks like you could use a little help too," Heather quickly concluded.

"There's nothing you can do," Mala inform them. "Without the great protector, our island will be consumed in lava."

"So what are we waiting for?" Snotlout yells. "Let's get these people out of here!"

"There are no boats," Astrid said. "There is no way for these people to escape."

"Well that puts a damper on that plan," Dagur said.

"Fishlegs, do you have any ideas?" Astrid asks out loud.

"Well..." Fishlegs slurred. He kept looking around to see if there is anything that can help. He notices the houses, the pillars, the statues of dragons, the flags, and the forest that surrounds the island. After some deep thought, he has something that might be crazy enough to work.

"Maybe if we dig a trench deep enough, we could direct the lava away from the village. And we can use the tree trunks and the pillars to create a wall high enough for the splashes of lava to not hit the village."

"We don't have time to start digging," Mala said really nervous.

"We can have it done," Heather said with a determined smile.

Soon, almost all the dragon riders have the same idea in mind. With help from the dragons, they can make a deep trench in no time.

"We can handle making the trench," Astrid tells Mala and her people. "You guys can start taking down the pillars for the wall."

"It won't work," Mala said defeated. "The lava will just continue to flow. It will never stop."

"But that doesn't mean we can just give up like this," Astrid said jumping on Toothless. "This is your home; you can't just give up like this. Now who's with me?!"

All the dragon riders tell in cheer. To Mala's surprise, a lot of her own people cheered too. Astrid was able to relay the people to help and defend their home.

Without needing to tell to, everyone took off to get to work. The people of the village grabbed their axes and swords and began to chop their pillars and any nearby tree down. Even Ali tried to help by pushing the pillars into place, but only with the help of the Triple Stryke. The twins and Snotlout flew their dragons to the forest and burned out all the leaves. Heather then swoops in with Windshear and Stormfly, who uses their spikes to bring the trees down. As much as Dagur wanted to be with Heather, he was with Fishlegs, who were using their gronckles to dig the trench at the base of the mountain, making it lead all the way to the sea.

Astrid was high above, directing everyone, making sure they do their job. Mala was astounded on how this little girl was able to lead not only the riders, but her own people together. She wasn't ready to give in, while Mala called in defeat right at the start. Her perception of Astrid changed as she looks up at the young Viking. She silently asked the gods' forgiveness as she sees Astrid for what she truly is. A fighter and a friend to dragons.

Soon, the sky started to rain ash and the clouds above began to turn black. The time was almost here for the mountain to erupt. The wall was pretty much ready to go, but the trench still needs work. The gronckles made the path to the water, but it still wasn't deep enough. Almost every dragon rider was at that trench, foreign every shot they could until they ran out.

"It's not good Astrid!" Fishlegs called out. "We still need more time!"

Astrid looked around, still unwilling to give up. There has to be a way to save everyone.

"It's no use," Ali said with the Triple Stryke beside her. "Without the great protector, all hope is lost."

'Wait? The great protector?' Astrid thought long and hard about that. Maybe finding that dragon again can give these people some hope again, and it can help protect the village.

"Mala!" Astrid called out. "How long ago did the hunters take the eruptor?"

"Um, about an hour and a half ago," Mala answered.

"What are you getting at?" Heather asks as Windshear lands beside Toothless.

"If the hunters were here not too long ago, then their ship has to be near here as well."

"Ah," Heather said, finally getting it. "If we find the ship, we find the dragon, bring it back here, and it can... It can do what?"

"According to these people, eat the lava," Astrid answered her.

"Great," Heather said enthused as the other dragon riders join them up in a meeting. Ali and Mala also went to join the others.

"Alright," Astrid said. "According to Mala, the hunters made a brute attack to the village, distracting them to get into the cave that had the Eruptodon."

"That probably means that they had a boat on the far side of the island," Fishlegs concluded. "That way they can get here and leave without anyone knowing."

"So they are headed in the north direction," Astrid concluded. "Right around the same spot I found them and was forced to land here. So Snotlout, you and the twins take the North West, while Heather and I take the North East."

"I'll use my horn to signal of we've found anything," Heather said.

"And we can use our signature yell," Tuffnut added.

"We have a signature yell?" Ruffnut questions.

"We do now," her brother replied, he then screamed at the top of his lungs and had his tongue sticking out.

"Just a blast form barf and belch should clue us in," Astrid said while rolling her eyes.

"I want to go with Heather," Dagur objects.

"No," Astrid quickly said. "You and Shattermaster team up with Fishlegs to dig that trench. You guys have the only dragons that can do that."

"But I want to be there to protect my sister!" Dagur said.

Becoming a little frustrated, Heather lashes out at Dagur. "Listen Dagur! This isn't about you or me, it's about them. A true dragon rider is ready to defend anyone in need. If you truly want to be a dragon rider, you will stay to help them."

Dagur growled a bit, letting everyone know that he is piss. But he took a deep breath to calm himself down again. Shattermaster looked at him with worried eyes as he looked at Heather. "For you Heather, I'll stay and help."

Dagur expected no form of gratitude from Heather, but she did nod in his direction, so he counted that as a sign of endearment.

But then he quickly turned to Astrid, "if anything happens to my sister, I'm holding personally responsible."

"Good to know," Astrid said uneasy.

"What about us?" Ali asks.

"You keep trying to sturdy that wall," Astrid ordered. "That is our last line of defence. Also, get buckets of water ready, just in case we need to put out any fire."

"On it!" Ali said as she and the Triple Stryke left.

"Astrid," Mala said looking up to Astrid. "Even if this doesn't work, I just want to formerly apologize for my assumption, and thank you for trying to save us."

"You're welcome," Astrid said with a nod. She then watches Mala leave to join her people in combating the fire.

"Alright dragon riders, let's go!" With one giant push, the dragons left to do their assigned job.

Astrid and Heather flew far away from the island, with strongly gliding beside them. They looked down everywhere until they see two ships down below, with sail marked by the hunters' logo. A number of hunters are on deck, celebrating.

"That's gotta be them," Astrid points out.

Heather reaches out for her horn when Astrid stops her. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Heather asks.

"We know Viggo," Astrid said. "For all we know, these ships could be decoys and the real ships are the other way. We should check first before we blow that horn."

"But we still get to bust a few skulls?" Heather asks.

"Don't we always," Astrid said with a determined smile. She signals Toothless to swoop down and fire on one of the masts. It made a direct hit and broke the sail mast in two. Heather and Windshear make a big gash in the other one.

"Dragon attack!" The men shout as they scramble to get to their weapons. But before any of them can get to them, the dragons will shoot either their fire or their spikes at the hunters.

Toothless sniff something in one of the boats, a scent he is all too familiar with. He leans his head towards the one boat, giving Astrid a semi idea of what he's doing.

"He's sensing something on that ship," Astrid calls out to Heather.

"Me and Windshear will take the other ship than," she replied.

With one swift movement, both dragons swoop down to their boats, while Astrid signals Stormfly to remain in the air. She is to draw the fire of the hunters, and to attack them when they least expect it.

On the ships, both riders are being surrounded by the hunters screaming and charging. The girls quickly dismount and attacked any hunter that dared cross them. The dragons helped out too, whiling their tails and slashing with their claws:

Near her foot, Astrid sees the latch that reaches below deck. She quickly opens it to see a shine of metal inside.

Quickly assuming that it's a cage, she leaps inside.

"What is she doing?" Heather asks as she sees her friend disappear into the ship. Her thought quickly came back to her own battle as Windshear roars a warning. Heather turned to see a sharp, jagged sword come near her face. She rolled backwards to avoid it just in time. She looked up to see the wielder of the sword.

"Ryker," she growled.

"Nice to see you again traitor," the man said with a nasty smirk. "Now I can end you once and for all."

* * *

Astrid race down to the floor below deck. When she reached the final step, she sees the shine of metal, in the form of a cage.

But, the cage door was opened, and there was nothing inside. Curiosity got to Astrid as she ventured to the door. Her hand touched the frame of the door. The metal door swung in the wind, making a slight creaking noise. Astrid looked to the door, and sees the key still inside the lock.

"What a bunch of bubbling idiots," she muttered to herself.

But then, she hears a despite cry for Toothless up above. Before she got a chance to turn around, two feet pushed onto her back. Making her fall forward into the cage.

She quickly turned around to see someone towering over her, shutting the cage shut.

"Hiccup?"

"Long time no see Astrid," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Ash started to rain heavily on the defenders of the wings. It covered the huts like a thick layer of snow. A black snow. But the people seem to be persistent. They kept trying their best to defend their home. The Triple Stryke was a big help to the people, using its stingers to strike down any strong pillars and stone to build the wall. They also plugged up the hole to the cave so lava wouldn't leak out.

Dagur and Fishlegs had to keep taking breaks from the trench digging, just so their dragons can retake their shot counts. But Dagur's mind was more focused on Heather and how she is doing. He kept resisting the itchy I go after her. He did promise her to stay to help these people.

He just hopes that she is alright.

Mala also hopes that Astrid could honour her determination and save her island and her people. But all she could really do is pray.

* * *

Heather squares up against Ryker with all her might, pitting her double axe against Ryker's sword. Her agility is equal to the man's strength. She kept circling around him just to get a good shot, but he always counters it with the edge of his sword.

"Don't you think that I wouldn't remember your moves while you were working for us?" He taunts her.

"You only saw the surface," she said as she twirls her weapon around. She swings it to the feet to sweep them.

But Ryker jumped out of the way just in time. "Missed."

"Naw," she said with a smile. "Just got you closer."

"Closer to what?" Ryker asks before Windshear's tail whips him, making him fly off his ship and into the sea.

"Good girl," Heather comments.

Windshear purrs before her rider runs below deck. It didn't take her long to see a giant dragon in a cage.

It was a beautiful creature. It was almost like a gronckle, with a big jaw and body. But it only had two small legs in front of its big stubby hind legs and a long tail with rocky spikes. Spikes also rose along his back spine. Its skin was as black as coal, with veins like molten lava. The cage was too small for his giant wings to expand, and its small eye shine like rocks with dew.

It sniffs Heather as she approaches the cage. It moaned in pain. Heather took her time to approach the cage, trying to be as cautious as she can be.

"It's alright," she said, approaching the cell and sticking out her hand. The dragon sniffs it, unsure if she is safe.

"I'm a friend." She tries again, a little more gentle.

"I'm going to help you get home."

* * *

Astrid stood up as Hiccup started to pace around the cell.

"Hiccup?" She said a little shaken. "I don't understand?"

"Oh, you don't understand?" He mocks with a uneasy smile on his face. "Let's see you are in a cage match, with me. I think it's self-explanatory."

"No," she stumbles as she tries to be on level with him. "I don't understand is why. Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe because it's fun," he said.

She watches his movements, circling around her like a predator to prey. He looks like he was ready to lunge at her at any minute. She also sees a small dagger in his belt, and he was not afraid to use it.

"Listen Hiccup," she said. "I don't want to fight you."

"I don't really think you can," he laughs in a cold tone.

"You know I can fight," she said, "But right now I just want to talk. You know, like the friends we once were."

"Yeah," he said. "We were friends, until I put a good chic in your armor. Or was it when you all gave up on finding me?"

"That's not it at all and you know it," she finally snaps full of emotion. "We looked for you for so long. We'd never give up on you. What did Viggo do to you? What did he do to make you turn against us?"

"What did he do?" He replied. He finally stops pacing around and takes out the dagger. Her twirls it in his hands playfully while looking at Astrid. "He opened my eyes. He showed me that hunters were more powerful than any dragon rider. Think about. He's outsmarted me how many times? With no dragon and no weapon. He was able to beaten us time and time again."

"So what?" She said. "We've also beaten him time and time again. Or did you forget that time with the Buffalord?"

"During my months of captivity, I've seen thugs you wouldn't believe. I've also seen the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes," he said, flicking his dagger so it's firm in his hand. "Like how this war is pointless, and the hunters will win in the end. So why not join them?"

"Never!" She said with a grunting voice.

"That's what I said too," he said. "But then I started to see what Viggo has accomplished. How many dragons he truly has under his belt. And how he unlocked the secret to the dragon eye."

"What?" She asks in a shock. "How is that possible? The only way to unlock it is-"

"That's what I thought too, but once again, Viggo is one step ahead. Always has."

Hiccup began to creep towards her, making her really uncomfortable. She took a couple of steps back, only to have the metal bars of the cage stop her.

"But it is more than that," she insisted. "Viggo did something to you. He's brainwashed you."

"Brainwashed? Is that what you're going for?" He laughs manically at her. "You really are an idiot. An idiot Viking lass that always thinks with her fists and not with her brain. I'm just seeing the world in a new perspective. Why can't you just accept that I'm the same as I've always been."

"Because the Hiccup I know would never say something like that, or take pleasure in someone else's pain," she yells. "I know you're not yourself. We can help you, we can help you break free."

"I don't need your charitable help!" He yells. "I don't want anything from you, except for your dragons of course. And your life!"

He likes he's to stab her in the stomach. But she quickly grabs his hand to push it away. She was finally able to move away from him, but Hiccup was relentless. He kept lunging his dagger at her, almost hitting its mark.

"But don't you remember all the times we had together? As friends?" She yelled over his grunts. "Like when we started the dragon academy? Or when the Outcasts attacked us? Or even when we came here to the edge? Does any of that mean anything to you?"

A green shine on his eyes made him more focused on his target. "No, it doesn't. It just reminds me of how stupid I was. Back before we made our so called peace with dragons, everyone treated me like nothing. Like I was useless. But now, now I'm part of something bigger, something meaningful. And I am glad I'm in league with them. They gave me my purpose, and I have my job to do."

"Hiccup, please stop!" Astrid shouts in a plea. "I don't want to do this."

"Well I want to do this!" He lunged again towards her, knocking her down to the floor. He then manages to pin her down by sitting on her stomach and raising his dagger high.

"Hiccup..." She pleads.

But Hiccup's eyes were still fixed upon her.

Before he moved his dagger towards her however, he hears a familiar cry. He looked up to see the face of Toothless, nearly crying for his friend.

He looks at his dragon straight in the eye, seeing his reflection in the irises. For a split second, it reminded him of when he first shot down Toothless, and made a forbidden bond with him.

Back...when he and Toothless were friends.

Something struck in him a bit, something that made him lower the weapon a bit.

Astrid saw this little hesitation. Whatever has her friend under Viggo's influence, it's slightly breaking. Maybe if she pushes it a bit, maybe she can help set him free.

"Hiccup," Astrid whispers kindly. "You remember Toothless. He's your best friend. He was very worried about you when you were captured. He wouldn't eat or sleep for days. He cares about you, just like we all are. We want to help you, to bring you home."

Hiccup looks at her than back at Toothless, both nearly in tears. But, he's not sure how to feel. Here he is, standing over one of his friends, ready to kill them. And yet he's...he's...

A slight pain in his head made him feel back a bit. Making him remember whose side he's on. Anything before that is meaningless. This girl and the dragon are his enemies.

"Arg!" He screamed as he focused back to her. "You will do no such thing. Just face it Astrid. Your friend is gone, and he is not coming back!"

He raises his dagger up again and plunges it towards her gut. But Astrid quickly grabbed his hands to stop the weapon from penetrating her skin. She then uses all her might to move the dagger away. But surprisingly, Hiccup has gotten a lot stronger over the missing month and a half. They kept each other in a stand still as Toothless tries to coo his way to Hiccup.

He manages to fit his body inside the trap door, but there wasn't enough room to fully move around.

But as he sees the blade getting closer and closer towards Astrid, he got scared. He would never imagine that he would have to hurt Hiccup in any way, but it's the only thing that might save Astrid.

With all his might, he head butts the cage, making it slightly shake. Not enough to trip the cage, but to rattle it. It made Hiccup lean his body forward, letting one of his hands go for balance. That gave Astrid the chance to direct the dagger's target to the floor. She then punches Hiccup in the jaw to make him tumble off of her. She quickly got back on her feet and ran for the door.

Before Hiccup could get a sense of what is happening, Astrid opened the door to let herself out. She than slam the door and locked it with the key.

She backed away just in time before Hiccup slammed himself into the cage in an attempt to claw her.

He growled at her like a wild animal at her, making her backup in fright. She couldn't stand to see him like this. Whatever Viggo did to him, she could barely recognize him anymore. He's more of an animal now than a man.

Suddenly shouts came from up above. She could guess that the men she knocked out in the fight are coming back to their senses.

But then, a blast from up there made a giant hole in the ceiling. Astrid looked up to see Heather, Windshear, Stormfly, and a new dragon fly up ahead.

"Hurry!" Heather called out. "We haven't got much time!"

"But," Astrid said looking back at Hiccup. There was no way she could leave him, not in this state. But the cage is too big for them to carry, and it will slow them down so they can't save Mala and her people. It was a bitter pill to take, but Astrid realizes that she has to leave Hiccup behind for now. But then she remembers that this ship isn't going anywhere with its mast torn in two. She can go to the village, save it, and then return to Hiccup.

"Come on!" Heather called out again.

Toothless moans, not wanting for leave Hiccup either. Astrid gently pats his head to comfort him. "Don't worry Toothless, we'll come back to get him. We just need to save the island first."

Toothless let's out a regrettable coo as Astrid mounts him.

"Cowards!" Hiccup cried out in anger as he pushes his face trough the bars.

Astrid turned to face her friend, gathering as much of a brave face as she can. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

With one movement of the tail, Toothless took off into the sky to join Heather and the others.

Astrid looks back down, Hiccup's face hidden in the shadows of the ship.

"Don't worry," Heather assured her, "we'll come back for him."

All Astrid could do is nod as she and Heather lead the Eruptodon back to the island.

Together, they led the dragon back to the island; and just in time too. Lava is starting to go up to the brim and spill in small streams.

Heather blew her horn to not only signal Snotlout and the twins to come back, but to give the island a sense of relief. Everyone looked up and cheered at the sign of their great protector has come back.

The Eruptodon got instantly to work, perching on the edge. He lowers his neck and started to eat the lava up. In one gulp the layer of lava already went down a level. Any of the spills made their way to the trenches and roll down to the sea, being harden as the cold water hits the hot lava.

Everyone on the island were able to breathe a huge sigh of relief as they watch the dragon attack the mountain. As the lava begins to lower, he crawls back into the mountain, soon disappearing inside. The smoke from the top started to disappear and the ash stopped coming down.

Everyone cheered with glee as they finally realize that they are all save and sound. They began to race to each other and hug each other. Ali wraps her hands around the Triple Stryke as he nuzzles her with affection.

Mala had the biggest smile on her face, knowing that her people are safe and sound. Thanks to Astrid and her team.

"Thank Thor you guys came," Fishlegs said as he and Dagur joined Astrid and Heather.

Within a few seconds, Snotlout and the Twins joined them.

"Aw man, we didn't get to use our call!" Tuffnut complained.

"Maybe next time," Heather comments annoyed.

"Come on!" Astrid said turning Toothless around. "We found Hiccup on one of the ships. We have to get him."

The riders wasted no time getting into the air and racing to the ship. Unfortunately, when they got there, only one ship was there, the one with a giant hole in its deck. The metal cage inside was wide open, with no one inside.

"No!" Astrid cried out in despair. Once again, she is too late.

She bowed her head down in shame as the other riders feel bad. Their friend is gone again. But they did save a whole island, at the cost of their friend.

"I swear Viggo, you will pay for this!" Astrid bellows hopefully towards the brute.

* * *

Hiccup walked around the boat for a while, looking out into the open water. It was lucky for him that Ryker and his men were able to get the second ship working again. They were able to get away before the riders got back.

But still, the action in the cell got him thinking. Why did he hesitate back there? He knows his mission, and his duty, so why did Astrid and Toothless affect him so?

"We had it all plan!"

Hiccup turned to the loud voice of Ryker, who is still wet and full of aggression.

"We captured the Eruptodon, we had victory in our grasp. What went wrong?"

"Besides the obvious," Hiccup comment sarcastically.

"Why didn't you say that the dragon riders would interfere?!" Ryker yelled at him.

"Like I know what goes on with that island nowadays. I told you to prepare for them," Hiccup reminded him. "Besides, I did my part. I took the Eruptodon."

"And yet they are the ones that got away with it," Ryker argued.

"Yes, they did," Hiccup said looking back towards the island and the black smoke. "It seems that Astrid has taking the reigns as leader. She's not good at it though, thinking more out of instinct than strategy. That will be her downfall."

"And thanks to those traitors, they'll know about most our posts," Ryker said, no longer containing his frustration.

"That will also be their downfall," Hiccup said with a smirk. "if they know of our movements, then we can plan for them better."

That gave him a great idea that might put an end to the Riders. He'll have to talk to Viggo about this plan, but he is sure he'll agree with it. He just has to wait for when they fall for his trap.

* * *

It was a giant celebration on the island. Everyone is full of joy and glee. They cleaned away all the ash so they have room to roam and to celebrate.

The dragon riders were seated at a big table next to the throne Mala sat in. The defenders' presented plate upon plates of food on the table. They were almost treating the dragon riders like gods. Their dragons were also getting the royal treatment.

"I can get use to this," Snotlout said with pride while putting his feet up.

"Well don't," Heather said annoyed. She then looked to her left, right at her brother. Who is surprising uneasy about this. "What's up with you?"

Dagur looked at her, still feeling queasy. "Um...I'm not sure how to do this...appreciation thing...how should I react?"

"Just be grateful, though that could be hard for you," Heather comments.

Dagur looked at her funny, until Shattermaster licked his face.

"Thank you, all of you," Ali said with glee while the Triple Stryke.

"You did great too, dragon rider," Astrid comments.

Ali gasps a bit in surprise. "A dragon rider? Me? So I'm blessed with a dragon?"

The Triple Stryke licked her cheek, making her lift off the ground with it. She giggled as she rubs his nose.

"This is indeed a remarkable thing," Mala comments.

"Ohhh, what are going to name him?" Ruffnut asks in anticipation.

"Name him?" Ali asks. "Ummm, I'm not sure?"

"You guys didn't give him a name?" Dagur asks.

"Well, we were at a total loss with Hiccup, that we didn't really think of giving him a name at the time," Fishlegs explained.

"I got it!" Tuffnut calls out, "Sleuther!"

Everyone looked at him with a confused face.

"What?" He shrugs, "it's catchy."

The dragon purrs as he nudges Ali.

"Sleuther it is," she shrugs as she and her dragon join the others.

"It would seem we have another protector," Mala comments.

"Dragons are more than protectors," Astrid said. "They are friends."

Mala nods before turning to her. "Astrid, I owe you and the riders an apology. You risked your lives to save our protector and our island. We are indented to you."

"It's no problem," Astrid said. "It was all giant misunderstanding anyway. How Thork by the way?"

"He's still trying to take it all in," Mala said. "Times are certainly changing; some people will have a harder time accepting it. But with some help, we'll endure. Though, he will be sentence to community service."

Astrid smiles, but only for a short time.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Mala comments.

"I was so close to him," Astrid admits. "I know Viggo did something to him to get him to behave like this."

"Viggo's cruelty knows no bounds," Mala said.

"And yet, while we were fighting, he hesitated. Only for a little bit," Astrid continued.

"You mean, whatever is controlling him is breaking?" Fishlegs hoped.

"Maybe," Astrid said.

"If you need of any assistance, the defenders of the wing are at your service," Mala insisted.

"Thank you," Astrid said in appreciation. She looks out to her new allies, giving her hope again that they can bring their friend home.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	15. Testing Bonds of Family

**Hey everyone**

 **Sorry that it's been a while since I've uploaded a newest chapter. But I hope bringing another character into the issue will make it better.**

 **Also, I want to explain something one guest kept bringing up. Yes, this isn't like real hypnotism. when someone hypnotizes you, it won't make you do something you don't want to do. But anime and cartoon hypnotism doesn't work like that. They seem to successfully brainwash or mind control their victims with little to no problem. And makes them do whatever they want with no remorse. and that's what Hiccup is under. and yes. he is starting to fight back, but it's not so simple.**

 **How is he going to break though and snap out of the spell the changewing puts him under? Just wait and see.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Astrid leans on the door frame of the meeting hut, looking out to the sea, and the sun just above the horizon. It seems to be her new hobby. Looking out and hoping to see Hiccup coming back to her. Toothless cooed beside her, hoping the same thing. She rubs his head, gently scratching behind his fins.

The events back on that ship replayed in her mind. Her fighting for her life against Hiccup and his dagger.

'How could they turn Hiccup into such a monster?' She thought to herself, seeing how much her friend has changed. Though she knows that Viggo did something to change him, she still can't imagine Hiccup doing such harm to her. But the scar on her stomach is a constant reminder that he did that.

She snapped her eyes shut in the moment, reminding herself that Hiccup is in more pain then her right now. She has to figure out how to free him and fast.

"Midgard to Astrid!"

Astrid turned around to see all her friends around the table, with open maps scattered around.

"What is it?" She asks as she walks in to join them.

"We think we may have an idea on where we can find Hiccup and bring him home," Fishlegs tells her.

"Really?" She asks.

"Really," Fishlegs repeats before turning to Dagur. "It's actually his idea. Tell her."

"Ok," Dagur said, placing his hands on the maps. "From what we know for sure, Hiccup doesn't go anywhere, unless it's with Viggo or Ryker."

"It's like they're keeping on a leash," Tuffnut added. "A very tight, caught off your air leash."

"I can see that," Astrid comments.

"So I was thinking, instead of looking for Hiccup in these other, almost unimportant camps, we look to where Ryker and Viggo are going to be," Dagur suggested. "If we find them, we find Hiccup."

"But the only problem is," Heather interrupted, "is that we have no idea where they're going to be. Viggo likes hiding and letting his men do all the work, while Ryker is all over the place. Plus, we kinda trashed their last base."

"True," Dagur points out. "But I know of one event that Viggo will absolutely be. The dragon auction."

"The dragon auction?" Ruffnut said confused.

"Yeah," Dagur said. "Viggo likes to auction off dragon parts or the whole dragon for money. It's a key way to refund his army and buy better hunting gear."

"And you are absolutely sure Viggo is going to be there?" Astrid asks.

"Of course," Dagur answers. "You think he would trust his own men with his money. He'll be there alright to see the deals go through."

"So what are we waiting for then?" Snotlout asks. "Let's find this auction and blast it to smitherings!"

"Not going to happen," Astrid objects him. "We don't want to destroy the place; we need to infiltrate it to rescue Hiccup."

"And then can we blow it up?" Snotlout asks eager.

Astrid rolled her eyes at Snotlout's short mind.

"There's only one problem though," Dagur admits.

"Of course, there's always a problem," Ruffnut complains.

"So what is it this time?" Her brother chimes in. "Do we have to go across a lake of lava? Or is it eel invested lakes of-"

"No, nothing like that. I hope," Dagur gulped. "The problem is that the auction moves around. It never stays on the same island. So finding it is going to be tricky."

"I thought you said you had a plan," Heather said a little crossed at Dagur. "This sounds like 12 percent of a plan. It's barley a concept."

"Hear me out sis," Dagur said. "I have a plan for us to get into the auction, find Hiccup and bring him home safely. We just need to find the island where the auction is going to be. So really it's about 65 percent of a plan."

"What about the other 38 percent of the plan?" Ruffnut asks.

"Well that's for if we have to improvise," Dagur said. "I'm surprised how much improvising you guys actually do. I mean, before I came here, I thought you guys plan out everything to the last detail when I attacked you guys."

"Back then we had Hiccup," Astrid mutters.

"And even then, we kinda rolled with luck," Tuffnut adds.

"Yeah, we're lucky to be alive and without a care," Ruffnut said leaning back into her chair.

"Those were the good days," Tuffnut added while leaning back in his own chair.

Astros rolled her eyes and pull the chairs back, making the twins fall backwards with them.

"Whoa!" They yelp.

"I certainly hope you have some idea on where we can find out where this auction is," Astrid asks Dagur.

"I've got an idea," he said. "There's a tavern just off the coast of Grim-John island. A lot of hunters go there for some r and r."

"So let's go there, grab the map, and then burn the place to the ground!" Snot lour yells all fired up.

"I wouldn't advise that," Dagur said. "That place is guarded. No dragon would be able to get there unnoticed,"

"Then do have some idea on how to get us that map?" Heather asked totally annoyed.

"I was kinda hoping you guys would have some ideas," Dagur said. "Like seriously, do I have to think of everything around here?!"

"No," Astrid said in deep thought. But then, an idea sprang in her head as her eyes lit up. "I think I have an idea on who we can get to help us find that map."

* * *

"You can't be serious Ms. Astrid!"

The riders shook their heads as Trader Johann tries to backup to hide. But being in your own boat out at sea is very difficult to hide. The dragon riders surrounded the boat with their dragons, except for Heather and Dagur. They figured if Johann sees Dagur, he would defiantly refuse the offer any help. He's on the edge with Heather, against her will. But before she could cast her vote, everyone already agreed that she stayed behind.

Astrid, who is trying to keep her sanity in check, walked towards Johan on his boat. "I am serious Trader Johann," she said with her hands on her waists like fists. "We need you to get us that map."

The old trader was shaking in his boots as he quivers behind a barrel. "I can't do it Ms. Astrid. I'm a world class traveler, not a spy."

"We're not asking you to spy on them," Astrid assures him. "We just need to know the location of their next dragon auction."

"Ummm, isn't that spying?" Tuffnut asked.

"Kinda sounds like it," his sister agreed.

Astrid huffed as she slaps her head at the twins' stupidity. She then turned back to Johann. "Please, we need you to do this."

"I'm sorry Ms. Astrid, but this is where I draw the line," he ran over to the other side of the boat, where he met the unfriendly face of the monsterous nightmare. "I'm no fighter, nor spy. I'm too old to risk life and limb."

"But Johann," Fishlegs said, "think of the stories you can tell."

"I much rather live to tell those stories," The man said back.

"Johann, you have to do this," Astrid tries again. "For Hiccup. Think of all the times he's saved you, now it's your turn to help save him."

"Nope, no, I won't do it," Johann said crossing his arms. "And there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind."

"That's our cue sis," Tuffnut whispers to his sister. She cackles as they both lead their dragon to Johann. They picked him up by the feet, making him dangle off the ground.

"Ok! Ok! You win!" He cried out desperately. "I'll do it."

The twins groan as their Zippleback lowers him back down.

"Don't worry Johann," Astrid said, towering over him. "We'll make sure you get in and out safe and sound."

* * *

Dagur paces around the courtyard of the edge, tired of waiting for the others to get back. Shattermaster joyfully hobble behind him.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." He asks out of the blue.

"You know Johann, he's often tells stories to waste time."

Dagur turned around to see Heather and Windshear come out into view.

"Yeah," Dagur replied. "I suppose. I forgot that he's also slow at receiving information."

"I remember that," Heather agreed. She leaned on a pillar while her dragon lay on the floor.

Shattermaster jumped around and moved closer to the razorwhip. But the dragon growled at the gronckle, making it flee to Dagur.

"Easy," he said, trying to get his dragon to relax. The gronckle took a couple of deep breaths before calming down. Dagur than turned to the razorwhip. "What's the big deal? He was just trying to be friendly?"

"Windshear doesn't really trust anyone or any dragon," Heather answered. "Something she and I have in common."

Dagur sighed, knowing full well she's talking about him. "Heather, sis, I know we have our ins and outs. But I am doing my best to change, for you."

"I don't want you to do me any favours Dagur," Heather hissed with a venomous tone. "Personally I don't want you to be here."

"Oh, how can you say that sis, we're family," Dagur said, opening his arms up to try to hug her.

But Heather swatted him away like a fly. "Don't call me sis! Ever! And I've had a family, and you killed them! And nothing, NOTHING! Will ever make me forgive you for that."

Dagur's face changed to a sadden one as the area became quiet. Heather turned her whole body away from Dagur as she tries to hide the tears in her eyes.

Dagur lowered his arms and backed away from her. "Heather, I know this isn't much, but I am sorry for doing that to you. I guess you can see that I'm not always sound of mind."

"Clearly," she said coldly.

"I mean, back then, I had one thing on my mind and one thing only, revenge. You know what that's like. You had that taste of revenge when you were hunting me. Everything around you drowns out, even the words of your friends. You wanted your revenge so much, nothing else mattered. You've had that for months. Me, I had years with revenge on my mind. It would not go away. It's always tick, tick, ticking in my head. Always inching inside, that one thought, my revenge on Hiccup, for what he did to me."

Shattermaster purred and nuzzle his leg. Dagur slowly realizes that he was letting his emotions get the better of him, like he was about to go berserk. But then he tries to calm himself away from Heather.

"So yeah," he continued. "I may have ransacked a few villages and burned houses to the ground to get my revenge. But now, I realized that all I felt is empty and alone. Then that whole fiasco with Viggo happened, and I learned you were my sister. It gave me something I've hadn't had for a long time. A purpose, and...and...is hope the right word?"

"Are you seriously looking for sympathy from me?" Heather asked, turning back to Dagur.

"No, of course not," Dagur said. His hands close to his face, as if he's trying to give up to her. "You are completely right to be angry with me. A bit angrier, I would imagine. But, I want to try to make it up to you anyway I can."

"Well I don't want that," she screeches right back at him. "You've killed my parents; you tried to kill me a number of times. And you also killed our real father!"

"Heather..."

"And for what reason did you kill the man that raised you?"

"Please, listen..."

"So you can be chief? Of course, the power you wanted -"

"I didn't kill him!"

Heather looked at him, slightly confused. "What?"

"Oswald the agreeable, our father, I've never killed him."

Dagur looked at Heather with a straight face, probably the only face of a man Heather has ever seen in him. "But, Hiccup told me-"

"That I told him that our father has 'retired'," Dagur said, finishing her sentence. "Yeah, I said that. But the truth is that our dad just disappeared one day and never came back."

Dagur attempted to go closer to Heather, but she shuffles away on her pillar. "I don't believe you. You've lied before to get your way."

"Like I said, I'm trying to change," Dagur assures her. But sensing her uneasiness, Dagur stopped and stood his ground. "I don't really know why he did it or how, but one day he left our island. The only way I've learned about it was a note on the throne. It told me he had to go somewhere to find something he desired. So I waited until he would return. But he never did. After about a month, the people wonder why their leader wasn't on his throne. They even resulted to the old days of bashing their problems away. So, I lied. I told them that their chief retired and has declared me as their chief."

"How did the people react to that story? Did they buy it?" Heather asked more out of curiosity.

"They did, and most of them celebrated that he was gone."

"What?" Heather was totally taken back from that. "They're happy that their chief was gone? From what I heard, he was a good man."

"Do you know how he earned the name the Agreeable?" Dagur asks. "It's because he was the one who talks about treaties and terms of surrender. While our history of Berserkers had our ancestors solve problems with a sword. Our dad might seem good in the eyes of every other island, but not to the people of our island."

"Was he good to us?" Heather asked.

Dagur sighed as he turned away to look out to the sea. "He was very good to you. He loved you and played with you as much as he could. But me, I was clearly a disappointment. I was a very wild child, too wild at times. I remember he was passing me off to a tutor, who taught me while I was chained to a table. But the day you were gone, it left him broken. I've tried so many things to get him to even look at me, but..."

"It didn't work," Heather assumed.

"He wasn't even there for his people at times," Dagur told her. "So you can guess how many actually mourned for him."

"So you became their leader," Heather asked.

"Yeah, I became the leader they truly wanted. A person desiring war," he looked down at his hands and clutches them. "I've been in a persona for so long, I literally became that wild child. Not caring at all about the consciences, or the people I've hurt. But after all this, a person is slowly shedding off, and I want to try to be the brother you want me to be."

Heather shakes her head, almost in disgust. "First of all, after all you did, I will never call you brother."

Dagur sighs as he turns away.

"But,"

Dagur turned again to see Heather coming towards him. "I am willing to trust you as a dragon rider. And maybe after all this, we find our father together."

Dagur smiles and nods. "Best I can hope for."

Heather smiles and extends her hand. Dagur reaches out to shake it. While they seem to not quiet be a family, they have a mutual understanding.

"Now let's work together to save our little brother," Dagur comments.

"Why do you keep calling Hiccup our little brother?" Heather asks.

"Well, it's an interesting story..."

* * *

The dragon riders didn't return to the edge until the next morning. They carried Johan with them, just to make the quick escape. The mission was a complete success; they have the map and the location of the dragon auction. Before coming back to the edge, they check the place out, with all the guard posts and dragon cages. They took their findings in the Edge's meeting room so Heather and Dagur can know. When Johann came and saw Heather and Dagur, he right out fainted. Though, it surprises the other riders to see Heather not glaring at Dagur anymore.

"Yep," he said looking back at the map, "this is the genuine article. And from what you describe, that sounds like Viggo's style."

"Why? Did you think we would bring back fake information?" Tuffnut asks while petting his chicken.

"Don't underestimate Viggo and his tactics," Astrid had to remind him.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Snotlout asks. "We go in and blow it up?"

"I like that plan," Ruffnut said out loud.

"Once again, we don't blow things up," Astrid said rolling her eyes. "Remember, we have to get Hiccup out of there."

"Fine," he snorted, more than a little disappointed.

Dagur turned back to look at everyone. "Our best bet to get our beloved Hiccup back is for someone to go in, disguise themselves as an auctioneer, and find him."

"There are a few issues with that idea," Fishlegs points out. "If Hiccup is there, he will instantly recognize any of us in a second."

"And Viggo will never let any of us touch that dock unless he knows we have a lot of gold to offer," Heather added.

"Which we don't," Ruffnut blurred out.

"So we need to get our hands on a lot of gold, find someone Hiccup doesn't recognize to help us, and find a way to get all our dragons in there to take the place down and to help us retrieve Hiccup."

"So that's three issues all at once," Snotlout complains. "Anything else we're missing?"

"Um, maybe one, teeny, tiny, major, maybe life threatening issue," Tuffnut said, with his eyes wide open towards the door of the meeting room.

"Oh yeah, what?" Snotlout asks very loud.

Tuffnut points at the door, making everyone turn to it. They all gasp in shock when they see two men standing there, with a giant Rumblehorn behind them.

"Where is he?" Stock bellows at them.

Everyone slightly shook in fright upon seeing the angry face of Stoick the Vast. The glare alone was enough to send chills down the spine. Dagur rushed to hide behind Toothless, while the others kept looking at each other, unsure what to say. This was the last thing they were expecting, and the last thing they didn't want.

"Where is Hiccup?" Stoick asks again, stricter.

Fishlegs quiver the most out of anyone, while the twins seemed to be the most relaxed.

"Hiccup?" Ruffnut said pretty loud. "Um, where did he say he was going again?"

She looked to her brother, leading him on to help her. "I believe he said he was taking a short flight."

"Yeah, a flight," Ruff chimed in. "Yeah. He went on a flight with Astrid. Aw those two love birds."

"Nice try," Stoick said unamused. "But Astrid and Toothless are right here!" He gestures to the two of them, who became very nervous.

"Why question us?" Snotlout asks. "He likes to sneak out all the time nowadays. He even doesn't tell us where he's gone. Lousy friend."

"Even if he did take off, he wouldn't leave his dragon behind," Gobber, points out while pointing his hook at Toothless.

"And how do you explain this then?" Stoick asked, unrolling a piece of paper with strange writing on it.

Heather and Astrid looked closer at the paper, and it had sloppy penmanship and serious spelling errors.

"Oh no," Heather said, slapping her forehead and shaking her head.

"What is it?" Astrid asks, a little confused.

Heather jerked around to Snotlout, "what did you do?!"

"Me?" Snotlout gasps, acting all innocent.

"I told you not to do anything with that letter!" She yells.

"How do you know that's from me and not Hiccup?"

"Because Hiccup is spelled with an H!" Stoick said angry.

Astrid kept darting her eyes around, trying to get a clue on what everyone is talking about. "Ok, someone is going to have to fill me in."

Heather huffed as she turned around to face her. "While you were gone, we received a letter for Hiccup, from Stoick. And Snotlout felt it was a good idea to write the letter back as Hiccup!"

"Really?!" She replied while glaring back at Snotlout. He shrugs them off, only to be charred up by Hookfang.

"Wha!" He cried in pain, while the twins laugh.

"Now," Stoick said, getting everyone's attention again. "Will anyone tell me what's going on? And where my son is?"

"And why we have a dangerous fugitive hiding behind Toothless," Gobber added, while pointing his hook right at Dagur.

Dagur immediately stood up and had his hands above his head. But seeing that just made Stoick even more angry.

"Someone explain everything to me NOW!"

Astrid looked around, this place was close at becoming a battle field, and there was no time for conflict. But looking at Stoick, she can almost see the killer look in his eyes. It was about time that he was clued in on Hiccup, and what Viggo has down.

"You might want to sit down Chief," she said as calmly as possible. "It'll be a lot to take in."

* * *

Dragons' growl and moan through their cages. Hiccup looked at them with a distained eye as they are being moved around on the island. Soon, the auction will commence and all these dragons will be sold for a very high price. The hunters might even sell a few more dragons, if his hunch is correct.

"Do you smell that?"

Hiccup turned to see Viggo talking to his brother as they watch their men move the cages around.

Ryker sniff the air, only to make a disgusted face. "Dragon droppings."

Ryker smirked a bit before going back to his own train of thought. "Gold," he said. "This auction will not only bring us wealth, but will cement my reputation as the most prolific dealer of dragons. Both living or not."

"Assuming everything goes off as schedule," Hiccup adds as he joins Viggo. "The dragon riders are known to interfere with our course."

"Quiet right," Viggo comments. "I honestly thought it would've ceased when you joined our cause."

"Not quiet," Hiccup added. "Even without a level headed person like me, they are stubborn to a point. And it is clear that Astrid has taken over as the leader of the riders. But she can't do it. She relies more on brute force than with actual thinking things through."

"I remember that," Viggo said. "After all, she fell for my Scourge of Odin."

"But she still was able to take back the Eruptodon," Ryker reminds them both.

"A temporary setback," Viggo said to him. "But with the help of this auction, we can get the better tools and weapons to take that dragon once and for all. How is security?"

Ryker stood up straight in a soldier stance. "Catapults are doubled, watch towers are going up, no rider will spoil the auction."

"See what you can do when you put your mind to it big brother," Viggo said, patting his brother's head in a teasing mock.

Hiccup sighed while looking around. "Well that's not going to stop them from trying. Everyone has to keep their eyes peeled, and know the slightest inch that something is wrong."

"I assume that you won't let your 'past' feelings get in the way of what needs to be done?" Viggo asks Hiccup.

He responds by unsheathing his sword and lighting it on fire. "Never. I was a fool to go easy on Astrid and Toothless, it won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't," Viggo said. "Though, I recommend that you wear your mask for the duration of this auction, just so you don't draw unnecessary attention."

Hiccup nods as he leaves the two of them.

Viggo turns to his brother, "Any news about our special guest?"

"Are you sure he's coming?" Ryker asks.

"Positive," his brother answers. "The second you confirmation of his arrival-"

"I will let you know," ryker finishes his brother's sentence.

"Of course you will," Viggo said with a smile. "Also, keep a close eye on our newest friend, make sure he's doing his job."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	16. Last Auction Heroes

**Hey everyone**

 **Yeah, I'm not dead. I just been so busy with a special event here, so I had little time to write. So I hopefully make up for my absence with a long chapter.**

 **So let's not waste anymore time, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"So what you are saying is that Snotlout left my son in a cage, letting Viggo and the hunters have kidnapped him and Tortured him for months, And somehow brainwashed him into joining their side," Stoick stated slowly and steadily.

Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone to confirm to Stoick what they've told him for the pass hour. They even had to tell Trader Johann the whole story, as he's finally woken up from his fainted sleep.

"When you put it like that," Ruffnut finally said.

"Don't forget the part where Hiccup stabbed Astrid and tried to take all of our dragons," her brother comments.

"Yeah," Heather sighs. "We've talked about that already."

Stoick shook his head almost in despair. He could never believe that his own son would ever be the man the teens described. But Astrid showed her scar as proof.

"Well, I'd never would guess these hunters would be so cruel," Gobber comments.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg," Dagur comments while petting Shattermaster.

"Can anyone remind me why he's here and not in captivity?" Gobber asks a little angry while pointing his hook at the teen.

"We've told you, Dagur is giving us information about the hunters," Astrid answers him. "Besides, he also has a vendetta against Viggo for using him."

"So you could say that an enemy of my enemy is my ... confidante," Dagur replied. He was about to say friend, but he knows there is still distrust among the group. Best not to push it. "Also, I think we can call it community service."

"But why didn't anyone of you tell me about this?" Stoick asked, sounding a little desperate. "We could've helped sooner!"

"Can I safely say that we were in more fear of your wrath than fighting any hunter," Fishlegs comments.

"He's got a point," Gobber points out.

"Not helping Gobber." Stoick shook his head as he stands up. "So then all of you sat here, twiddling with your thumbs, while my son had to endure pain and torture!"

"Not true sir," Heather said firm. She then hugged Astrid's arm close. "Astrid made it her mission to find him. There was no one more determined than her. She searched for him with almost no rest."

"While I'm grateful you said that Heather, the truth is I failed," Astrid said pulling away. "I've failed you Stoick, I've failed Hiccup, I've failed everyone."

The room became silent, almost waiting for Astrid to break down again. But instead of that, she stares at Stoick, with a straight face.

"But I promise to find a way to bring Hiccup home, and to undo what Viggo did to him."

Toothless came over to her and purrs. He then nuzzles his head into her side, telling her that he is grateful for her determination.

"We all will," Heather adds while smiling at Astrid.

The other dragon riders nod and say that they're in. Willing to do whatever it takes to help bring Hiccup home.

Stoick also sighs, seeing how true these teens are. He remembered back when they would tease and bully Hiccup, and now they're risking life and limb to bring him home.

"Thanks guys," Astrid comments, while looking around at her friends.

"As much as I love this touching moment, how exactly are you planning to save Hiccup?" Gobber asks.

"Well, we've got a bit of a plan," Astrid said as everyone gathers around the table with the map. "Viggo has set up this dragon auction to lure people with a lot of gold to build his armada."

"And because he likes to have Hiccup close to him or Ryker, there will be no doubt that he'll be there," Fishlegs added.

"Well that sounds good," Gobber comments.

"But there are a few problems," Heather said.

"Yeah," Ruffnut said. "It's heavily guarded with guards and stuff."

"And we don't exactly know where they are hiding Hiccup or any of the dragons," Tuffnut said in an obvious tone.

"So in order to find Hiccup, we need someone inside the auction to get us the information," Astrid said. "But it has to be someone Viggo, Ryker, even Hiccup can't recognize straight away."

"And has a lot of gold," Snotlout adds.

"How much gold?" Stoick asks.

"Lots," Astrid said. "Viggo won't even-"

"How much gold do you need?" Stoick rephrase.

Everyone in the room looked at him, stunned.

"Chief," Fishlegs said almost in shock.

Stoick gathered himself to present himself in front of these teens. "This is for my son. After all the times that he has saved all of Berk and the Archipelago, we have to do whatever it takes to save him. So I am willing to risk all of Berk's gold to bring him home."

"Are you serious?" Dagur asked surprised.

"Yes, but tell me that there is more to the plan then trying to find someone to go in and not spent all the gold."

The other teens looked at each other for ideas. They've only come up with plan less than two hours ago, and haven't really fully discussed who they're going to get to help. They certainly can't rely on Trader Johann too much, Hiccup knows him all too well. And it wasn't like they could go and ask Alvin the Traitorous for help. Everyone else they've recently met has tried to kill them. The defenders of the wings aren't out of the question, but they're too busy rebuilding their island. Besides, Viggo and his men tangled with them on more than one occasion.

They need someone that Hiccup hasn't seen too often, and can blend into the hunter crowd.

Then, Tuffnut and Ruffnut's eyes open wide.

"I think I got someone!" Tuffnut announced.

"Me too," his sister cheered

"Are you thinking who I'm thinking?" Tuffnut asked her.

"As long it's who you're thinking," she said.

"It just might be the one you're thinking," he said.

"Then it's got to be the one we're both thinking of," she replied.

"Will you guys just spit it out?!" An impatient Snotlout yells.

Both twins nod to each other, before announcing a name.

"Gustuv!" Ruffnut yells.

"Mangus!" Tuffnut yells.

But then both twins looked at each other angry.

"Mangus our sheep? Really?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Yeah," Tuff said. "He can sneak past a yak farm while blending in the fence. He was like, invincible. Or did you forget?"

"He was only invisible to your eye," Ruffnut said. "You didn't see him because you were stung in the eye by-"

"And we don't need to hear the rest," Fishlegs quickly said, almost begging them not to finish. "No way we're getting a sheep inside to save Hiccup."

Astrid thought for a moment, realizing the twins might have the right idea. "But Gustuv might be the idea candidate."

But it would seem to be the only one to think it was remotely an idea.

"Please tell me you're joking," Stoick said in disbelief.

"Think about it," Astrid said. "Viggo and Ryker haven't even met anyone from the A team yet. And let's face it; he's the only one dumb enough to pull this off."

"Yeah," Ruffnut said. "That's one of the things he and Snotlout have in common."

"Exactly," Snotlout agreed while bobbing his head up and down. Then he realized what that actually means. "Hey!"

Astrid rolled her eyes to focus back at Stoick, the most difficult person to convince this was the only option they have. "Look, its simple. If we can get Gustuv into the auction, he can provide us with the information on where Hiccup is."

"Maybe while we're at it, we can free the dragons there," Dagur suggests. Everyone looked at him a bit confused that he was the one that said that.

"What?" He shrugs, "isn't that what dragon riders do? Rescuing dragons in need."

"That might be a good idea," Heather said. "That can also put a dent into Viggo's finical source."

Dagur slightly smiles with his sister agreeing with him.

"How do you propose to do that?" Stoick asks.

"Well," Astrid said, literally making up a plan in her head. "While Gustuv is finding the information, we can hide at the belly of Trader Johann's boat."

"What?" Johann gasps surprised.

"Don't worry Johann, you don't need to do much," Astrid assures him. "You just need to pass inspection and get us to the island. We can even let you cage our dragons to get us closer."

All the dragons in the area became slightly nervous, but they know it will only be a temporary thing, and it's for Hiccup.

Astrid continued. "We then free our dragons, and can be ready to provide cover and a quick getaway if needed."

"And then we can blow the place up, once and for all!" Snotlout shouts.

Astrid again groans in frustration. "Yes Snotlout, you can blow it up."

Stoick thought about this seemingly ridiculous plan. It sounded like it would take a miracle to work. But miracles are somehow these guys speciality. Anything that goes wrong, they've turned it around. Usually with more luck than skill. Maybe this plan might actually work. Either way, he has to whatever it takes to bring his son home.

"Alright," he said. "I'll grant you the gold you need, under two conditions."

"Alright chief," Astrid said, a little worried of what kind of pressure Stoick is going to put on them.

"One, I'm coming with you," he said. "I what to see Hiccup's condition myself."

"And the second thing?" Snotlout asks.

Stoick turns to Gobber with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm not going to like this, aren't I chief?" he said almost in a gulp.

* * *

"Here ey! Here ey!" Gobber cried out at the top of his lungs. Everyone on the docks of the island turned to see Gobber standing on a boat that just docked. Gobber looked absolutely ridiculous in his own opinion. In order for Hiccup to not fully recognize him, Gobber was forced to wear a dirty blonde patch of hair that was held tight by the helmet, a clean shirt, and his moustache tied up to his nose.

But no the less, he continued his announcement. "The honable - sir Ulgerthorpe!"

He moved aside so that everyone can see the guest on the boat. Gustuv stood on the plank, holding a chest bigger than his upper body.

"Don't just stand there simpleton," he said in a fake Scottish accent. "Carry my gold."

He threw the chest holding all of Berk's gold to Gobber, who caught it in a thump. Gustuv than step off the boat so that everyone can take a good look at him.

He dyed his yellow and wore a matching yellow tunic and belt. He wore a study golden scale amour plate, and had big rocked jewelry that shined red.

All the hunters looked at this young boy with much confusion. But that was cleared away as soon as he starts handing them some loose coins.

"Here you are," Gustuv said in a sway tone as he passes the gold around. "Enjoy. Buy something nice for yourself."

Gobber shook his head in disbelief. He had his doubts that this crazy plan can actually work. But Gustuv seemed to catch the interest of every hunter here.

Including the Grimborn brothers walking towards them, with a masked hunter behind them.

Viggo looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "Sir-?"

"Ulgerthorpe," Gustuv finishes for him. "Learn the name, live the name, love the name."

"Of?"

"Does it matter?" Gustuv asked as Gobber shows all the gold inside the chest.

As Ryker takes a look, Viggo tried to judge this boy. He's certainly has never seen him before, or this man. He does not trust what he doesn't know.

But he certainly can't refuse the boy's gold. "I suppose not." He backed away a bit, letting Gustuv and Gobber go by.

"Tip the intent," Gustuv ordered as he walked away.

Gobber grabbed a coin and gave it to Ryker. He then tried to look at the masked man to see his face, but only see his jaded eyes. He grumbled a bit as he walked away to join Gustuv.

Once they were out of sight, the masked hunter groaned and shook his head.

"I'd take it you know them," Viggo said taking the hint.

"Do I ever," the man said looking at him.

"Then we should deal with them now," Ryker said in a growl.

He readied to use his sword, only to be stopped by the hunter. "No."

"What?" Ryker responded angry.

"If they're here, that means the dragon riders will be here too, with their dragons," the hunter said in low tone.

"I see," Viggo said with a smile. "So we can get them all at once. It will certainly be more profitable."

"And now that we know that they'll be here, we'll be ready for them," the hunter said.

"But what about those two?" Ryker asked while looking at the direction Gobber and Gustuv went.

"I'll keep an eye on them," the hunter said as he leaves to follow them.

Ryker raised an eyebrow as he moves closer to his brother. "Want me to follow him?"

"Not quite yet," Viggo said. "Wait till the other guests have arrived, and then we can make sure things are in order. Including Hiccup."

* * *

Down below Trader Johann's ships were the dragons in cages. Inside the bared rooms were two Monsterous Nightmares, two Gronckles, a Nadder, a Zippleback, and a Rubblehorn. Though they are very uncomfortable, they know this state will hopefully be over soon.

Below that deck, underneath the floorboards, the dragon riders wait quietly with Toothless. Though this trip hasn't been pleasant, it was something they had to do. Astrid couldn't help but pace around the ship, while most of the boys leaned on the walls. Ruffnut leaned with her brother while Heather leaned next to Toothless. She wished that her dragon was among the dragons upstairs, but if all the dragons were shown as a perfect dragon rider set, they might not get to be able to complete this mission. So, Windshear was left behind, and Stoick's Skullcrusher and Gustuv's Fanghook took her place.

"I don't understand while I couldn't be Ulgerthorpe?" Snotlout complained.

"Are you kidding me?" Heather remarked. "Hiccup would've recognized you in a heartbeat."

"But of all the people, why Gustuv?" Snotlout asked again.

"Because Gothi would've also been too recognizable to Hiccup," Astrid reminded him. "Mulch doesn't go anywhere without Bucket. Bucket is too kind for this kinda of work anyway. And Spitlout is...well..."

She looked to the chief with a grim look on her face. He instantly got the same idea and shivers thinking about it.

"Enough said," he said before anyone else could speak of the matter.

"I still think I would've made a better Ulgerthorpe," Snotlout muttered under his breath.

"I have to say," Dagur said while leaning on the wall. "Things could've gone worst when we came with the idea to Gustuv."

"It could've gone better if you weren't in plain view," Fishlegs pointed out. Dagur glared at him, making him jump back in fright. "Sorry, it had to be said."

"You messed with a kid one time," Dagur muttered. But then he looked up to where Shattermaster is, a little worried about him.

"What's with you?" Heather asked.

"Nothing," he replied without looking at her. "I'm just...hoping that Shattermaster will be alright."

"He's a tough dragon," Heather replied with a small smile. "And he's been trained. He'll be fine."

Her words sort of comfort Dagur enough to smile back at her.

While Stoick looked at them with disbelief. "Dagur worrying about anything but himself," he muttered to himself. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Suddenly a heavy foot stomp came from above. That was the signal for everyone down below to stay quiet as the ship began to dock into the port. Everyone rushed to get by Toothless as the sat perfectly still.

They heard muffling up there, no doubt Ryker and Viggo talking to Trader Johann. It seems that they are buying this act. But then, a board creaked above. And in a second later, a foot broke that board. Toothless acted quickly and cover the dragon riders with his wings. They blended perfectly in the dark, safe from Viggo's eyes.

Which was almost ruined when Tuffnut felt the urge to sneeze. Fishlegs manages to cover his mouth before any noise was made.

"We accept your terms," they hear Viggo said. "Unload Trader Johann's dragons and put them with the others."

The riders became relieved; the hunters have bought their plan.

They waited until the last of the dragons were off until they went back up on deck.

"My poor heart will surely not stand for any more of these horrifying moments." Johann said still in fright and clutching his chest.

"You did well Johann," Stoick said, putting a heavy hand on the man's shoulder. "We'll take it from here."

* * *

Far away from the boats, Gustuv paces around an open patch in the woods with a lot of scrap metal in a pile, annoying Gobber as he goes around.

"What is with this guy?!" Gustuv yells. "Does he make it a practice of disrespecting his best clients like this?!"

"You do realize that you aren't a best client, right?" Gobber said with an obvious tone.

"I'm in character Gobber," Gustuv reminded him. "So no, I don't. Now come over here and shine my boots."

"Don't get your hopes up," Gobber said even more annoyed. He doesn't know how much more he can take this kid. It's like a mini Snotlout.

But then, sound was heard in the bushes. As the two of them turn to the noise, they see a big, fat dragon come out. It looked bigger than a Gronckle, but the Head was bigger than the body. It had lumps under the chin and back, and a big jaw full of sharp teeth. On its tail was a ball full of stone hard lumps. And its wings seemed to spread wide across its body.

It wobbles out into view and began to eat the scrap metal on the floor.

Gobber's eyes lit up in amazement. "Wow, look at that big guy."

Gustuv however was not impressed. "That has to be the ugliest dragon I've ever seen."

"I think he's magnificent," Gobber said as he walks towards it. The dragon looked up at his with a curious eye.

Gobber smiles as he reaches out his hand to pet the dragon. It didn't growl or snare like normal wild dragons would, it instantly liked Gobber and nuzzles a bit towards him. It especially liked Gobber when he picked up a piece of scrap metal and fed it to him.

"Hey there big guy," Gobber said in a kind, friendly tone.

The dragon instantly nuzzles the man more, almost giving him a hug.

"You like Grump, don't you?"

Gobber instantly stood up to see the masked hunter from before.

"Grump?" Gustuv said almost as in insult. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's what the men call him," the masked hunter answered. "Mostly because it's big and lazy. But every dragon has its use, and this one is great for getting rid of the scrap metal we don't need laying around. He can even bite through Dragon proof bars if you can believe it."

Gobber wasn't too sure whether to like this man because he seems more respectable towards dragons, or hate him because of his regard for them as merely tools.

"Are you going to sell him in the auction," Gobber asks.

"Are you kidding, they wouldn't fetch a measly penny," the hunter answered. "Probably one of the laziest dragons you'd ever seen. But threaten him with the mention of his fat on yak butter toast and he'll get the job done."

Gobber growled at this man's attitude. He would never thought he would meet a man more heartless than the Alvin the Traitorous back in the day.

"If you ladies are finish talking about whatever, maybe we should conduct our business," Gustuv blurred out. "That is what we came here for."

"Of course," the hunter said. "But we have to wait for Viggo's permission."

"Hmm, shame," Gustuv said in a very arrogant persona. "In the meantime, I would like to count my money without any notice. Meaning not within the eyeshot or eardrums of any of you worthless thugs. Insult totally intended."

The hunter growled behind his mask before regaining his composter. "Of course," he replied. "I would be more than happy to lend you my tent to conduct-"

"Excuse me?!" Gustuv shouts. "I am sir Ulgerthorpe, and I will not use a commoner's tent. I require the best of the best. Your leader's tent should do."

"No one goes into Viggo's tent," the man objected.

"Fine," Gustuv shrugs. "Then I suppose we could go elsewhere with our gold. And you can explain to Viggo that-"

"Wait," the hunter said in haste. "I'm sorry. I can take you to Viggo's tent where you can count your money."

"That's better," Gustuv beamed with pride as he walked past the hunter.

"It's this way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction.

As they walk towards the tent, Gobber couldn't help but ask a question to the hunter. "What's with the mask?"

"Oh, this," the hunter said grabbing it and pulling it close to his face. "You could say it's my identity. It helps catch dragons by surprise before I go in and cage them."

Gobber shook his head in disapproval, when he notices something about the hunter. His right foot is missing, replaced by a metal prosthetic with spikes. While it looked totally different, it bares the same design of the one he made for Hiccup.

"And how did you loose your leg?" Gobber asked.

"A dragon," the hunter said in a cold tone. "It chomped the foot clean off."

The hunter than looked towards Gobber, eyeing his hook. "What about you? How'd you loose your arm."

"Same thing," Gobber shrugs.

"Can you ladies stop this yammering?" Gustuv complained. "It's hurting my eardrums."

Before Gobber could react to that statement, they've arrived at the tent. The hunter opened the door to see if no one was inside. With the coast clear, he gestures the two of them to go in.

"Make it quick," he demanded as he shuts the door.

He backed away from the tent, giving the space the two of them the space they requested. Hiding his smirk under the mask.

"What are you doing?" Ryker asked from behind them almost in raged.

The hunter chuckled as he turned around to face him. "Giving them what they came here for, the location of the dragons."

"What?" Ryker shouts. "Why would you do that?"

"So we know where the other dragon riders are going to be," the hunter points out.

"You don't even know if they're on the island," Ryker yells.

The hunter surprisingly remained calm despite a big man yelling at him. "They're here alright," he said. "And with that manifest, they will immediately go to the dragons, and we'll be ready to strike them. Unless you want to send out search parties and find them on your own, be my guess."

Ryker growled at the man, until his mind clicked to the plan the hunter is spreading out to him. "I have to admit, Viggo had made you devious."

"No," the hunter smirked. "He just helped me open my eyes to what I can really do, when I don't have to worry of any morals.

* * *

"Can you believe that barbarian," Gustuv complains to Gobber. "The nerve."

"You can drop the act now," Gobber said with little emotion on his face. "We're safe."

"No can do," Gustuv replied. "Sir Ulgerthorpe doesn't bend to pressure, or breaks out of his character."

"Well," Gobber replied dropping the chest of gold. "Unless Sir Ulgerthorpe doesn't help Sir Gobber to find that manifest, he's going to have a hook up his-"

"Ok, ok," Gustuv interrupts. "Let's just find it."

The men spread around, trying to find the one piece of parchment they need. But Gobber's mind went back to the hunter that accompanied them. He's sure that the man is not what he seems. That body figure and prosthetic leg gave him the idea that it's Hiccup. But the manner of tone and attitude is making him doubt his assumption. There is no way Hiccup could ever talk to anyone, let alone a dragon in that way.

"You know, you could be a better valet," Gustuv mentioned as be searched through his stack of papers.

Finally, Gobber found the manifest. He opened it up and read it to himself. It had every dragon listed on the island, and where they are being kept.

"Times up," The hunter shouted outside. Gobber quickly puts the paper behind his back and grabbed the chest with his hook.

The hunter came in with Ryker close behind him. "And the auction is about to begin."

They lead Gustuv and Gobber out of the tent and gesture them to follow them to the arena. While walking, Gobber dropped the piece of paper without anyone else noticing.

When the coast was clear, Astrid ran up with Toothless and grabbed the piece of paper. They brought it back to the group and unrolled it.

"According to this," Fishlegs examined. "There are some dragons being held at the spot called dagger path, while the others are underground near the arena."

"So we split up," Heather suggests. "Tackle them head on and rescue the caged dragons."

"What about Hiccup?" Stoick asked while re-reading the manifest. "Where is he?"

"Probably at the arena with Viggo and Ryker," Astrid said. "If we attack the underground cages, then we can spring into action and take Hiccup with us home."

"That's a plan in a nutshell," Dagur said. "Let's do it."

"And then we can finally blow this place sky high!" Snotlout said with a hint of glee.

* * *

Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut ran to the dagger path, and see a bunch of cages with heavy tarps on them.

Fishlegs looks back at the twins and relays the plan. "Ok, once we find our dragons, we wait for Stoick's signal and-

"Free the rest of them," Tuffnut finishes in an annoyed tone. Likes he's heard the plan about a hundred times already.

They began searching under every tarp to find their dragons, though some of the dragons they found were not happy to see them. One of them, a speed stinger, nearly spiked Fishlegs into submission.

As they looked around, they hear the voices of some hunters coming this way. They quickly ran to one side of a cage and hid.

"We're going to get caught," Fishlegs quivers with fear.

But the twins seemed mildly relaxed. "Fishlegs," Tuffnut said. "It's all in your head."

"Yeah," Ruffnut agrees. "If you say we're going to get caught, we're toast."

The hunters grew closer and closer. But as they turn to see the riders, Heather and Snotlout came in from behind them and knocked them out.

"We rest our case," Tuffnut said with a smile.

"Keep looking," Heather ordered as everyone spreads out to look for the dragons.

As they looked, some more men can be heard coming closer to the path.

"Ok," Fishlegs mutters to himself, "if I believe Heather is going to save me...what if she doesn't?"

"You hide," Tuffnut whispers as he and his sister hide under a tarp.

Fishlegs took the hint and hid under a tarp himself. He waited quietly for the hunters to grab a dragon cage and drag it out of the area.

Once he is sure the coast is clear, he came out of hiding. He began to search more cages until he found ones that held the riders' dragons.

"Stormfly! Hookfang! Fanghook! Barf! Belch! Shattermaster! Skullcrusher!" He said very happy. The dragons purred, also happy to see Fishlegs. He then turned to see his dragon.

"Meatlug! He cried out in happiness. Meatlug instantly flew to her bars and licked her friend's face. But then Meatlug let out a warning growl. Fishlegs turned around to see two hunters coming his way.

He quickly closed his eyes and prayed. "I'm not going to get captured, I'm not going to get captured," he repeats.

But then he felt two boas circling around him, and tiring him in place.

"Well that didn't work," he said unamused.

* * *

Deep within the maze of tunnels, Stoick, Astrid, Dagur and Toothless journeyed down to find the dragons. If it wasn't for Toothless's sense of sonar, they would've been lost for sure.

"I don't understand why I couldn't go with my sister," Dagur complains to the chief.

"Simple, I don't trust you and I want to keep an eye on you," he answered very strict. "The last time I saw you, you burned down most of Berk."

"Fair enough," Dagur shrugs. "Sorry about that anyway. Nothing personal, just war."

"But it was personal," Stoick objected.

"Will you two stop," Astrid nearly shouts. She has enough on her mind about this mission and Hiccup, the last thing she needs is to break up an unnecessary feud.

As they turn the corner, they arrived at their destination. Carved out in the walls were cells big enough to hold even the largest of dragons.

"This is it," Astrid proclaims as she and the others ran inside and to the cell doors.

As they were about to hit the locks with their weapons, voices of hunters echoed to them. As they turn, they see the silhouettes of men coming their way.

Astrid, Stoick, Dagur and Toothless readied to attack them. But instantly stopped as soon as they see Snotlout and Heather being held hostages by them.

"No," Astrid whispers in shock.

"Heather!" Dagur cried out.

"I'm sorry," Heather yells.

"They got the drop on us!" Snotlout yelled.

"But how?" Stoick asked still in shock as more hunters came to overtake them.

Then, Astrid opened her eyes wide in realization. "Because they knew we were coming. Hiccup!"

* * *

The arena was quickly packed with the worst scum on the archipelago. Each one of them with bundles and bags full of gold.

Gustuv and Gobber sat near a hooded man with a thin beard.

Ryker elbows Viggo while eyeing him. They knew that this man came from one of their biggest clients, and one they don't want to disappoint. "Our special guest."

Viggo smiles as he steps out onto the stage with a smirk. They knew that man was a representative of a powerful client. One with a lot of gold. Out of all the men today, it's him they have to please.

"I wish they hurry up with this," Gustuv said in his Ulgerthorpe persona. "I have a party to get back to on my private island."

Gobber rolled his eyes in annoyance. Even though this kid is in character, he still as stupid as...Snotlout.

Unknown to them, the hunter with a mask was sitting behind them, readying his sword.

"Friends, buyers, honored guests," Viggo spoke loudly to get everyone's attention. "I believe we have assembled the most unique, and comprehensive group of dragons in the archipelago.

The men cheered and holler at the top of their lungs in excitement, except for Gobber, who remained unamused.

"I think you will all be very pleased," Viggo continued. He then eyes the young boy and the one hook man. "But first, we need to deal with a little...infestation problem."

Gustuv and Gobber looked at each other totally confused. But then, a flaming sword came between them. They turn around to see the masked hunter with a bunch of thugs behind him.

"Oh come on," he said removing the helmet. Gobber's eyes widen in horror when he looked at the face of his old apprentice.

"You didn't think I wouldn't recognize my old mentor," Hiccup finished.

"Hiccup?" Gobber whispered.

But Gustuv eyes widen in amazement of the sword. "Cool blade, where can I get one?"

Hiccup respond in a growl and moving the sword closer to Gustuv's chin. "And you, never thought they be dragging your sorry butt here."

"Hiccup," Gobber said moving a little closer to Hiccup. The teen looked at him with a cold eye. But Gobber tried to remain calm. "I would never thought I'd see you like this. What happen to you lad? What did that mad man do to you?"

"A lot more than you ever did," Hiccup answer coldly. He then eyes Viggo and the cage behind him, and two lumps inside under the tarp. "By the way, you might want to check under the tarp Viggo."

Viggo raised his eyebrow as he turned around. Ryker was already on it and removed the tarp. Clinging onto the cage were the twins.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hiccup said unamused. "Figures it would be you two."

"Are you sure?" Tuffnut cried out. "It could just be a figure in your mind!"

"Tuffnut, we can all see you!" Gobber cried out.

"Enough of this," Viggo said as guards began to surround the cage and the two intruders. "Seize them, seize them all!"

Hiccup stood back as the thugs grab Gustuv and Gobber. His plan worked to perfection, now the dragon riders won't be in his way. He smirked in victory.

* * *

The prison gate shut as the last of the Berkians were inside. On the other side of the cage was a muzzle and chained Toothless in a cart. Beside him was Viggo, Ryker, Hiccup and a couple of dim witted guards.

"Assuming this is ALL of Berk's gold, I would say that Berk will take quiet the hit on its bottom line," Viggo said while gesturing to the chest carried by one of the guards. "Most unfortunate."

"Worth it to get my son back!" Stoick growled while trying to break the bars with his own two hands.

"Ah, yes. Your son," Viggo said with a nasty smirk. "I've never really had the opportunity to meet his father up close and personal. Though I must admit, you are as stubborn and hardheaded as he claimed."

"And you are disgustingly vile and cruel like he told me," Stoick said with a venomous tongue.

"Cruel? Maybe. But vile? That's an overstatement."

Stoick pressed his face through the bars to look at Hiccup. "Hiccup! Son, I know what this madman's done to you. You don't belong with them."

"Oh, really?" Hiccup said in a sarcastic tone. "Then where do I belong? With you in that cage? Hardly."

"But Hiccup," Gobber said as he steps up into view. "Don't you remember we're your friends? Your family?"

"Oh course I remember you," Hiccup said. "You all are the so called friends and family that keep getting in my way and messing with our plans. Well not anymore."

"Son," Stoick tried again, almost in a plea.

"Don't you dare call me your son!" Hiccup shouts, making everyone in the cage back away a bit. "You were never good as a father anyway! Always pushing me down or pushing me out of the way!"

"That's not true!" Stoick shouts, but more in a desperate attempt to get Hiccup to listen. "Yes, we've had a couple of rough years, but I love and cared for you. You had so many ideas that helped benefit Berk."

"And now I have so many ideas to benefit the cause," Hiccup said as he crosses his arms.

"But why?" Stoick asked again. "Why would you want to hurt dragons? You loved them. They are a part of your life. You helped changed all our minds about dragons. Taught us that they are not the monsters we feared and hated. You changed me. You helped me. Let me help you...son..."

Stoick reached his hand out of the cage, hoping Hiccup would come and take it.

But Hiccup scuff at him and turned away. "I don't need any help from an old, useless, has-ban of a chief. I've got a new purpose."

He walked back to Ryker and Toothless, while Viggo smirks at this source of victory. He got the boy to turn on his own father, which was something he was impressed with himself with.

Astrid fought her way through the big men to get in front. She pressed her face in as she yells, "what about Toothless?"

Hiccup stopped in his tracks, giving her some indication that he's listening.

"Are you just going to sell him off and never see him again?" Her eyes water as she begs Hiccup to not go through with this. "He's your best friend! Your brother! You two have been through thick and thin together! You did everything together, even almost died for each other. Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

The area was quiet as everyone waited for Hiccup to answer.

"No, it doesn't."

He assumed his path as he walked out of the prison with Ryker, the guard carrying the gold, and a saddened Toothless.

Viggo laughed coldly as he turns back to the Berkians in the cage. "Quiet the achievement, wouldn't you say."

Stoick pushed Astrid out of the way so he could growl at Viggo again. "You will pay for this!"

"Oh no Stoick, you'll pay with all your gold." Viggo smirks as he starts to walk away. "As well as all your dragons. But, if you're good, I might let you watch when your dragon goes up for bidding."

Everyone watches as Viggo disappears in the darkness, leaving the two guards to watch the cage.

Stoick turned around and slummed to the floor, removing his helmet and hanging his head to the floor. "How could this have happened?"

Astrid walked over and puts a hand on Stoick's shoulder. "This isn't your fault chief."

"Yeah," Dagur agreed. "It's Snotlout's."

"Hey!" Snotlout yells.

"What?" Dagur shrugs. "It's the truth.

"You don't have to rub it in," Snotlout putts.

"We have to get out of here and stop them from selling our dragons," Fishlegs said in a panicked state.

"We will," Heather reassures him.

"How?" He asked.

"This guy is killing me," Tuffnut groans.

Gustuv then ran past them to shake the bars. "Let me out of here! Don't you know who I am?!"

"Yes Ulgerthorpe, they know," Gobber said deadpan. "That's why you're in here with us."

"The nerve," Gustuv snorted while crossing his arms across his chest.

Astrid looked around at the cage, seeing if there is any way they could possibly get out. But all she sees is the cage door, and the rock surrounding them.

"Gobber, what kind of rocks are these?" She asked.

Before the man could answer, Tuffnut ran and charged at the wall with his helmet. It made a clinging sound, and made him fall backwards hard.

"Feels like ironoar," he answers while his head is spinning. "Really hard to run through."

"Really," Ruffnut said with a cruel smile. "Maybe you should hit it harder."

"Great idea." Tuffnut said as he backs away. He then charged head first into the wall, hitting his helmet harder. He fell backwards on the floor with a hurt head, while his sister giggled from the amusement.

"We have got to get outta here," Heather said dumbfounded as she shakes her head.

"How?" Snotlout asks in an obvious way. "We don't have any weapons, no dragons and no Hiccup. All we have are these dumb rocks."

Gobber picked up a loose stone on the ground and looked at it. Then, he remembered what Hiccup slipped to him. That there's a dragon out there who loves to eat iron. If his hunch is correct, maybe that dragon can help him.

He pushes his way to the front on the cage with a hook full of rocks.

"What are you doing Gobber?" Astrid asks as she and the chief moved out of the way.

"Just, trust me dearly," Gobber said.

With a swift movement, he began to throw the rocks out of the cage. The hunters guarding them looked to see them. But Gobber was throwing them so far away, they weren't hitting the guards. They began to laugh and taunt him in his efforts.

"What are you doing you simpleton!" Gustuv yells. "You're missing them!"

Gobber ignored him as he threw his last rock. As soon as it hits the ground near the guards' boots, a small roar could be heard in the distance. Everyone turned to the entrance to see the dragon Gobber met before, eating the trail of rocks.

"Whoa," Fishlegs whispered as the other dragon riders' eyes shot wide.

While the guards began to taunt it.

"Oh look, it's the fat, lazy dragon," one guard teased while the other one laughs.

The dragon looks at those two before looking at Gobber's pleading face. "Help me Grump. Please Grump, help me."

Wasting no time, Grump opened his wings and growled at the guards.

It made them stop laughing and back away nervously.

"That's it Grump, get them!" Gobber ordered.

Grump opened his mouth and fired at the guards. The blast hit the floor and made their legs catch on fire. While they became distracted by the pain, Grump swings his tail and whacks them across the room, unconscious.

The dragon riders and the chief couldn't help but stare at this creature. Gobber reached out at open his palm to the dragon. Grump smiled as he wobbles towards Gobber and makes the connection.

"Good Grumpy," Gobber said with pride. "Now, could you get us out?"

"Gobber, these are dragon proof bars," Fiahlegs points out.

But before he could say anything more, Grump chomped at the bars and pulls them out of the rock.

"Whoa," everyone gasps.

"Will they ever learn?" Tuff whispers to his sister.

"They never do," she replied.

Filled with determination, Astrid steps out of the cell and gestures to her friends. "Come on, we have an auction to close, and a friend to save."

* * *

"And sold! To the Viking with no teeth!" Viggo declared.

A couple of hunters behind him pulled the caged Nadder away as the buyer went to give the money to Ryker.

All eyes turned to the next dragon up for auction. The thugs and marauders became very excited and curious as they see Hiccup bringing up Toothless.

Viggo smirks as he addresses the crowd again. "That's right gentlemen. Your eyes are not deceiving you. It's a Night Fury. THE Night Fury. The only one in existence. The prize centre piece for any collection!"

As the men in the audience began shouting out prices, Toothless main focus was on Hiccup. He purred to get his attention, hoping he would break him free.

But Hiccup turned and looks at him with disgust. "Stop looking at me like that!" He demanded quietly.

But Toothless wouldn't dare look away from him. It made Hiccup look back into his big green eyes. He could see the water starting to form and his face becoming a sorrowful one. It made Hiccup relax a bit as he stares at the dragon.

Then, an old memory replayed in his head. The one where he first met Toothless and looked into his eyes. Seeing how similar they are. And now look at him, looking down at his best friend, ready to kill him if given the order.

Then, another memory replayed in his head, more of a mixture of memories. Whenever either one of them is down and upset, or just in the need of comfort, they would nuzzle together and form the bond they're so fond with. Out of instincts, Hiccup's hand began to drift towards Toothless, ready to place his hand on his nose.

Toothless's heart began to flutter a bit, almost sensing his friend coming too. There was even a glimmer of the familiar forest green in his eyes.

"AND SOLD!" Viggo announced. Pointing to the special guest in the hood.

All at once, the mood was snapped. Hiccup looked out at Viggo, his hand back to his side, and his eyes shine of jade.

Toothless became heart broken, he was so close getting his friend back, now he may have lost him forever.

As the special guest was about to hand the gold, the whole arena started to rumble. Everyone turned to see Quakens rolling towards the arena. Then, walls of fire began to surround the area, made by flying dragons. Most of the men in the audience began to run away in fright. Including the special guest, with all his gold.

Viggo growled as he turned to see the dragon riders enter the arena with their weapons at the ready.

"All of you get to your dragons!" The chief ordered. "Don't let any ship get away!"

Most of the teens agreed and ran to find their dragons. While Astrid turned to Heather. "Free Stormfly," she insisted. "I'll join the chief to free Toothless."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Heather asked looking ahead. She knows if Astrid is going after Toothless, she'll have to go through Hiccup first.

"I'm sure," she said with determination. "Just find me when you free her."

Heather nods as she runs off to find Stormfly. While Astrid runs towards Toothless. But as she approached the stage, Hiccup jumped down to meet her.

But instead of a pleading face, Astrid narrowed her brow and got into a fighting stance.

"What? No sob story speech this time?" Hiccup mocked.

Astrid shook her head. "No. Because words clearly aren't working. So I thought I would beat you to your senses. So get ready Hiccup, I'm not holding back this time."

Hiccup chuckled as he moves into his own fighting stance. "I don't recall ever needing your pity."

"And I don't recall you ever winning any of our fights," Astrid said.

Hiccup smirks before changing at Astrid. She manages to block his jab to her face, while dealing him a quick punch to the gut. But then he swift kicks her in the side with his metal leg. It stung a bit, but she manages to shake off the pain to grab his arm and toss him over her shoulder.

He got up with a growl as he continues to attack her. As he did, Astrid was able to block most of his attacks, while giving him some of her own attacks.

As the two of them fight, Stoick ran up to the stage. "Viggo!" He shouts with anger. "It's over!"

Viggo smirked as his brother comes up behind him and readies his own weapon.

"Says the man with no back up," Ryker said before charging right at Stoick. But before Stoick could react though, Gobber sneaked up in front of him and blocked Ryker's attack with his hook.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He mocks before pushing Ryker away. "Someone like me."

Ryker growled as he kept charging at Gobber. He swings his weapon as the attack, while Gobber remained the defender. That was until Gobber began fitting with his hook, even managing to disarm Ryker. But then soon, they began a fist fight with neither side giving in.

Stoick ran as fast as he can to the stage, but a number of Viggo's men came to block his way. Seeing no other choice, Stoick charged in and battled them in the effort to get to Viggo and rang his neck.

Near them, Astrid charged to punch Hiccup, only to have him grab her fist and twist her arm behind her back. That was normally her move. If she had time to admit that Hiccup was paying attention in fighting class, she would say something. But now wasn't the time. She banged her head back to hit his nose. It made him let go of her. She took the chance to grab him by the arm. But before she could twist it, he kicked her hard in the leg with his metal foot.

"Erg," she cringed. She then looked up to see him charging at her. She rolled out of his way and onto her feet. While Hiccup was distracted, she looked up to see Toothless still locked up in chains. She then looked at Gobber and Stoick, seeing that they are nowhere near the stage.

Instinct took her over to run to the stage and to Toothless. As she did, she looked back to see Hiccup chase after her.

"You're not getting away!" He called out.

Astrid hoised herself up into the stage and to Toothless. She quickly unmuzzled him before Hiccup could reach her. She quickly turned around, grabbed his arm and tossed him over her shoulder.

As he got up, he readied his fire sword and growled at her.

"That's not fair," she comments.

"War is never fair," he replied. He then began to swing the sword at her. She kept dodging as best she can. But the heat was starting to get to her, making her slow down.

Gobber continued to battle against Ryker, making him slip on to the floor. Gobber than used a nearby wall to body slam into the man. But as he was about to get to Hiccup, Ryker rose up to block his way.

Stoick on the other hand, was battling against about 10 thugs. Each one, coming after the other. Fighting them all fist to sword was tiring, but for his son he would trek though Valhalla to save him.

Viggo found some amusement in watching this pointless battle. He turned his head at the grunting noise of Astrid trying to get away from Hiccup. He began to stalk her as she crawls on her knees to get away. But soon, she was running out of room to get away, and found herself at the edge of the stage. She looked up at Hiccup holding his flame sword high, ready to deliver a blow to her.

"Hiccup," she whispered. But her words were ignored with his victorious smirk. He pinned his metal foot on her stomach so she wouldn't escape her fate.

But as he lifts his sword higher, it was blasted out of his hand and into the arena below. He looked behind him to see smoke out of Toothless's mouth. He then looks at Hiccup with a sorrowful look.

Hiccup grunt at his sappy act. But as he looked at him and in this state, it made Hiccup's heart pound a beat. A sudden feeling of going over to him was making his head hurt. He furiously shook his head to shake the feeling away.

"Ahh,"

Hiccup turned to the arena to see his father fighting. He was battling against five men almost all at once. But as he looked up to see his son, a thug was coming up behind him to strike him in the head.

Instinct took over as Hiccup got off of Astrid and ran to the edge of the stage. "Dad! Behind you!" He called out.

Stoick took the hint and turned around just in time to see the dishounable thug. As he swings his sword down, Stoick grabs the thug by the hilt. He then head butts the man into unconscious.

As Hiccup watched, he covered his mouth in realization of what he'd done. He betrayed Viggo, betrayed the cause. But...this was his father...his dad...he was in danger...so was his friends...his brother...they're here... But they...they're his enemy...right?... No, they're here to help him...no...no...what are they doing?...what was he doing?

Astrid turned onto her stomach to look at Hiccup. His face was switching between troubled and horrified. He looked around the arena and to the people in it. His eyes, having flashes of colour before turning back into that fade jade.

Astrid stood up, almost unsure of what to do. Her friend is slowly becoming like a wild animal. Should she go and help him, or just maintain her distance. As a friend she should be with him, but it might make it worst.

Astrid reacted in shock when she saw Hiccup step back as he clutched his head in pain. "Hiccup!" She cried out. Toothless purred with the same emotion, worried for his friend. They can guess that Hiccup is trying to break through whatever has a grasp on him, and he needs their help.

But Astrid was too worried about Hiccup that she failed to see Viggo coming up behind him. With one quick chop to the neck, Hiccup fell forward and into Viggo's arm, unconscious.

"Viggo!" Astrid growled as she ran to him.

Viggo swiftly twirls a dagger and perched it right under Hiccup's neck.

Astrid immediately stopped in her tracks, knowing that Viggo will not hesitate to kill Hiccup.

"Good girl," he said respectfully, though it was also in a cruel tone. "Now, you might want to get to your dragon before any of my hunters do."

Astrid turned around to see a couple of hunters making their way towards Toothless. She ran to them and manages to beat them easily. She then proceeds to release Toothless with equal ease.

She finally finished freeing Toothless when Heather flew in on Stormfly. "Where's Viggo?" She asks.

Astrid looks to see if she could find him. But he was gone, along with Hiccup. "He must've gotten to his ship," Astrid deduced. "We can still catch him."

Heather nods in agreement. Stormfly nuzzles Astrid, giving her the sign that she wants to fly with her best friend.

"Can you ride Toothless?" Astrid asked.

Again, Heather nodded. She immediately got off of Stormfly so Astrid could get on.

With both girls on the dragons, they flew high into the sky. They looked around to try to find Viggo.

"There!" Heather yells as she points to a ship leaving the port. Both girls and dragons dive down to find Viggo on deck, but not Hiccup. He was also carrying a big chest. The girls recognize it as Berk's chest full of gold.

"Viggo!" Astrid shouts as she and Stormfly level off on one side of the boat, while Heather and Toothless level off on the other side. "Release Hiccup! You got nowhere to go!"

"Are you sure?" He said with a raised eyebrow. He then took the chest and threw it overboard.

"No!" Astrid cried.

Seeing the chest was on her side, Heather got off of Toothless to jump into the sea. "I got it!"

"Heather wait!" Astrid cried out.

But it was too late. Heather jumped off of Toothless, and into the sea after the chest. Without a rider, Toothless quickly followed suite.

"You're not going to leave them down there, are you?" Viggo asked Astrid with a raised eyebrow.

Astrid growled as she signals Stormfly to dive down. But before the dragon hit the water, Astrid's eyes shot open in realization. This is what Viggo wants.

"Wait!" She commanded Stormfly quietly. Stormfly stopped just an inch off the water, very much confused.

Astrid looked up to see the ship was already started to move away. Soon, they would be in hiding again, and who knows what Viggo will do with Hiccup. If there was one chance to figure out what is going on, this is it. This was her only chance.

She just hopes she's made the right decision.

* * *

Heather swam deep to get to the chest. She manages to grab it, but it was dragging her deeper into the sea. She felt her lungs almost about to burst for air. Darkness started to fill her eyes, her body becoming heavy.

Suddenly, talons grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her and the chest back towards the surface. When her head submerged out of the water, she swallowed a huge gasp of air.

"What would you do without me sister?"

Heather looked up to see Dagur, ridding Shattermaster.

She turned around to see the twins on their dragon, rescuing Toothless from the sea. Beside them were Snotlout on Hookfang, Gustuv on Fanghook, Fishlegs on Meatlug, and Skullcrusher flying by.

"Are you alright sweety?" Fishlegs asks he worried.

"I'm fine," she answers as Dagur places her back on Toothless. She than hands Fishlegs the chest as she looks around.

"Where's Gobber and the chief?" Snotlout asks.

"Last I saw them, they were fighting Ryker," Heather said looking around.

"There, by the land!" Gustuv yells.

Suddenly, a loud holler came from the island. The riders look out to see all the dragons flying away from the island. One of the dragons was flying their way, and it was carrying Stoick and Gobber.

"Are you alright?" Heather asks them. "Where's Ryker?"

Stoick grumbles as he jumps off of Grump and onto his dragon.

"Turn tail and ran," Gobber said.

"Where's Hiccup?" Stoick asked slightly impatient.

Heather sighs as she shook her head. "Gone. Viggo still has him," she said depressed.

"Well, things could've gotten a lot worst," Snotlout comments.

"Actually..."

Everyone turned to see Fishlegs pull a rock out of the chest.

Heather growled after she realized what Viggo did. "He switched the chests."

"Me and my big mouth," Snotlout grumbles.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get him," Stoick orders.

Dagur made Shattermaster fly closer to Stoick. "He's long gone by now. It's too late."

"That's a glass half empty way of thinking Dagur," Tuffnut comments.

"Except it's not," Dagur told him. "It's completely empty."

"So now what?" Gustuv asks while leaning onto Fanghook's horns.

"I...don't know," Heather openly admits. She turns hoping Astrid would have any idea of where to go from here. But she and Stormfly were nowhere to be found. "Hey! Where's Astrid?"

"I thought she was with you?" Ruffnut asks out loud.

"She was, but not anymore," Heather said looking around. Every rider looked every which way, but Astrid was gone.

"There!" Gobber said pointing in the direction of the sky. The riders turned to see the silhouette of a Nadder. Surely Astrid's. They watch to see the dragon get closer into view.

It was Stormfly, but she had no rider. Every dragon rider gasped at the sight.

"Astrid where are you?" Heather asked to herself.

* * *

Viggo walks down the steps to the cage that held his prize, still asleep.

A couple of thoughts ran through his head, like how did the dragon riders managed to beat him and Hiccup not once, but twice. Also the fact that Hiccup was screaming for his father.

Is it possible that his hold on the boy was slipping away? He cannot let that happen. He has come too far to give up Hiccup like this.

He would have to come up with a new plan to get these dragon riders to stop interfering. Maybe making Hiccup to be more than just a strategist should be the right course of action. But he needs to plan his move first. He heads upstairs to think with his maces and talons game board.

From under the stairs, Astrid peers out of her hiding place to look at Hiccup inside his cage. As much as she wants to go over there and set him free, she can't.

First she needs to know what's doing this to him, than she can set him free, forever.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	17. Into the Hunter's lair

**Hey everyone Happy Holidays.**

 **I am so sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter, let's just say I've had a stream of bad luck. First my computer broke, so I had to wait a week to get a new one, and then I found out that all my data was gone, so I had to rewrite the chapter all over again.**

 **But Now it's done, just in time for the holidays.**

 **But just a new update for my life, I have a fulltime job now and will not have alot of free time to write. I'll post chapters when I can, just be patient when they come out.**

 **Thank you so much, and Merry Christmas everyone.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Earlier...

"Wait!" She commanded Stormfly quietly. Stormfly stopped just an inch off the water, very much confused.

Astrid looked up to see the ship was already started to move away. Soon, they would be in hiding again, and who knows what Viggo will do with Hiccup. If there was one chance to figure out what is going on, this is it. This was her only chance.

She just hopes she's made the right decision. She leans down to Stormfly and pats her on the head.

"Listen Stormfly," she said quietly. "Whatever happens, don't follow me."

Stormfly looked at her confused. But then she became more confused when Astrid moved to stand on her. As the boat began to pick up speed towards the open sea, Astrid tries to keep Stormfly steady.

To her dragon's surprise, Astrid jumped off of her and latching herself to a window of the boat. Stormfly roared at her rider to get out. But the hunters above heard her and began to shoot arrows at her. Stormfly manages to dodge them all, but at the cost of the ship being out of her reach. If she went to rescue Astrid, that would only put her and herself in danger. Her best bet is to get the dragon riders and come up with a plan.

Astrid watched as Stormfly flew away before hoisting herself into the ship. She landed inside a dragon cage, thankfully one of the open ones. Not wanting to be out in the open, she rushes out of the cage and under the stairs. A number of boxes and tarps were there to conceal her from sight, and she made a small opening for her to see who's coming down the stairs. It also gave her a good view of a cage in front of her, one with a boy inside.

"Hiccup," she whispers with a little relief that he's alright. And soon, she'll be able to free him from whatever has him incased in this persona.

Whether Viggo likes it or not, he's taking her to her answers.

* * *

Back on the Edge, the riders either paced back and forth or sat in a sour mood. They sent Gustuv back to Berk to help defend it incase Viggo decides to attack it. Meanwhile, Stoick and Gobber remained with the riders to plan their next move.

However it was more looking disappointed than actually planning.

"What was Astrid thinking?" Fishlegs asks a little angry.

"Don't think she was," Ruffnut comments.

"Yeah, she has a simple mind," Tuffnut added. "Hey, maybe that could be a good name for a band."

"Don't think so," his sister said shaking her head.

"Who cares about that?" Snotlout snapshot. "Now we've lost Astrid, she gone and Viggo is probably going to turn her into whatever Hiccup has become!"

"But that girl is tough," Dagur comments. "And she's stubborn to boot. She won't be converted like that so easily."

"That's what we thought about with Hiccup," Heather said before slamming her fist into a wall. "I should've never have left her alone."

"You had to get the chest," Fishlegs said. "You try to do a good thing."

"Yeah," Gobber said before feeding a rock from the chest to his new dragon Grump. "Too bad it was full of rocks."

"Thanks for the reminder," Heather grumbles.

"So now do we do?" Dagur asks.

Everyone immediately looks down, with no plan thought up in their minds. Normally it would be Hiccup or Astrid who comes up with any ideas or forms of strategy, but they aren't here. For Dragon's Edge, it was like a head was chop off the body and the body was still trying to move.

Having enough of this foal mood, Stoick grunts and stood up. "Look at all of you!" He bellows. "Sitting around here like morons. What happened to jumping into action and your destructive nature?"

"What's good about destruction if you've got nothing to destroy," Tuffnut comments.

"Are you serious?" Gobber said mildly unamused.

Stoick shook his head before speaking again. "So go out and find them. They have to be somewhere."

"But where?" Fishlegs asks. "We've searched everywhere for Hiccup, only to turn up empty handed. And now they have Astrid. There's nothing more we can do."

"There's always something," Dagur said, raising to his feet and staring out at the riders. "Oh come on you guys, you never admit defeat. You always charged ahead and never look back. Even against me, you guys brave through it all. And now you just need to do it again."

"But..." Fishlegs said quietly. "Without Hiccup or Astrid, what can we do?"

Dagur huffed before power walking to the center of the room. He then stood on top of the table to tower over everyone. "What you guys always do. Never give up or surrender. Viggo may have beaten us, and taken out friends and comrades, but he will never break our spirit!"

"Too late," Snotlout shouted.

Dagur ignored him. "Look, all we need is a plan. A simple and good plan. If we put our heads together, we can come up with something. Something Viggo will not expect. And then, we will rescue our friends and bring them home."

For some reason, everyone seemed to have their spirits raised again. Hope began to resurface in the area. Feeling a new form of confidence, the dragon riders cheered as they rise up.

Heather smiles as she watches her brother climb off the table. "Nice speech."

He shrugs, "how do you think I got so many followers back when I tried to kill you."

She meanly smiles as she jabs him in the arm.

Stoick also couldn't help but to be impressed. The man that tied him up and threatened to kill him is now rallying the riders into helping find his son.

"So what is the plan?" Snotlout asks.

"Where haven't we looked yet?" Fishlegs asks at the same time.

"Maybe we can check under the water?" Tuffnut suggests.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Hiccup and Astrid are not underwater."

"Are you sure?" He responds. "There could be a secret base underwater. It'll be a perfect hideaway."

"There's no way he could be there," Gobber said. "That would be totally barbaric. Not to mention difficult to breathe."

"So let's think about where he's already been," Dagur said pulling out the map. He then points to the edge, than to the defenders of the wing's island. And finally to the island where the auction was.

"Is there a pattern?" Heather asked. "Like an island anywhere near there?"

"Doesn't look like it," Fishlegs replied.

Ruffnut groaned exaggerated. "If only there was a way to track him. We need a tracker."

Suddenly, Fishleg's eyes light up. "Wait a minute, we do!"

Everyone looked at him with confusion, while he ran out the door. Everyone followed him till he stopped, right were all the other dragons are.

"Where are you going with this?" Snotlout asks.

Fishlegs smiled and patted the Rubblehorn.

"Skullcrusher?" Stoick said confused.

Fishlegs nodded. "Remember, this dragon was able to track us down from all away the other side of the island."

"So?" Goober asked tilting his head.

"What if he can track down Hiccup just by following his scent," Fishlegs implies.

"It might be possible," Stoick comments. "He's also detected that giant wave before anyone else. If anyone can track anything or anyone in the Archipelago, it's this guy."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Snotlout yells. "Let's get going!"

"I'll go get something of Hiccup's so we can track him!" Heather said running off towards Hiccup hut. Everyone else quickly got ready as fast as possible. Fixing up the saddles and gathering any supplies they need for the road.

Heather returned with a bag full of tools Hiccup had laying around. Stoick took it and holds them infront of Skullcrusher. The dragon sniffed the bag, and then let out a loud growl.

All at once, the dragon riders mount up with Stoick and flew in the direction the Rubblehorn pointed to. Leaving Gobber alone on the island with Grump and Toothless. Without a rider, Toothless can't be much help, and he and Gobber had to stay to keep the edge safe.

Stormfly flew beside Windshear and Heather, as they and the other dragon riders fly off to find Viggo, and save their friends.

* * *

Astrid's body was becoming so numb that moving it might hurt. She's been hiding underneath the stairs well over four hours now. She kept focusing so she wouldn't fall asleep and miss something vital. Even her stomach was fighting the urge to grumble for food.

But the sight of the boy in the cage is a constant reminder of why she's here. She kept turning her head so she can see him only for a few seconds. He was still lying there, asleep. He seems so peaceful now, strange for someone who wants to tear her head off if given a chance.

She drew her head back to think to herself. Mostly the same questions she's been asking for the past hour now. 'Why is Viggo keeping him in a cage like a dragon?' 'How long is this going to take?' 'What am I going to do as soon as we land?' 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Suddenly, a soft moan brought her back to reality. She carefully looks behind her box to see Hiccup slowly getting up and rubbing the back of his head. She wanted to scream out to him, to break him out to hug him. But the glow of his jaded eyes stopped her, knowing that he is still under Viggo's control.

She leaned back again so he wouldn't see her, and tries to steady her breathing so he wouldn't hear her.

"He's awake!" A guard called from up above.

Astrid quietly thanks the gods that she didn't act rashly earlier. Otherwise that guard would've caught her, and then they'd both be in trouble.

She continued to remain quiet as heavy footsteps came down the stairs. She wouldn't dare to move a muscle and she listens in to the conversation happening now.

"What happened?" Viggo said extremely crossed.

Hiccup rubbed his head and groan before answering, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Viggo repeated only with a crueler tongue. "You went and gave away the position of one of our men to the chief of Berk."

"That was a moment relapse," Hiccup said standing up. "It'll never happen again."

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Viggo said stern. He then grab the bars of the cell and shake them, trying to intimidate Hiccup.

But Hiccup payed no heed to Viggo's anger. "I'm not making any excuses. Like I said it'll never happen again. Those dragon riders and the people of Berk are dead to me."

Astrid clasps her hand over her mouth, so her gasp wouldn't be heard. She just can't believe that Hiccup would say such a thing.

"Are they?" Viggo asks. Letting go of the bars and resuming his gentleman persona. "Last time I saw you with that lass Astrid, you were playing with her instead of finishing her. Why the hesitation? Do you feel bad for what you did to her?"

"No," Hiccup replied.

"Are you sure?" Viggo said looking straight into Hiccup's eyes. "Are you sure that the guilt isn't tearing you up inside? That it doesn't haunt your conscious. Have you truly severed the ties you've had to those dragon riders?"

"Shut up," Hiccup commanded in a start. His head started to hurt a bit at the mention of his friends.

"Tell me Hiccup, where do your loyalties lie?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to say the hunters, but no sound came up. He lowered his eyes to see the problem, but all that did was getting them to water quickly. He doesn't know why though, there's nothing he regrets doing to help the cause. But...memories of Astrid and Toothless...and all his friends and family...began to resurface back into his mind. But for each time they did, a green light tires to block them out and replace them with the hunters, and Viggo.

But his family...and his friends...why...why does he feel guilty...

"...I can't imagine a life without you either..."

Hiccup's eyes shot open with Astrid's words echoing through his head. It hurt so much that he turned away from Viggo to groan in pain.

Viggo suspicions were confirmed. The boy is slowly breaking free. He can't afford to loose him now.

"Sir!" A guard called from above.

Viggo nods in acknowledgment before turning back to Hiccup.

"Once we land, you and I will have a few more sessions to solidify your commitment," he said before walking back upstairs.

The groans and moans of Hiccup made to Astrid's ears. She continued to cover her mouth as her eyes open wide. Even after all this time, Hiccup is fighting to regain control of himself. She knew he would never mean to harm her, or Toothless, or any of his friends.

But, what was Viggo talking about? What session?

Before she could figure that out, a shadow past through the ship's window. She carefully look to see a curtain of blue. She's not too sure what that is, but she knew that means she's close to their destination. The area became dark, with a thick layer of shadow covered her and the room. But there was still a bit of light to let her see what's around her.

Then heavy footsteps came downstairs and open Hiccup's cage. They then lead him back up the stairs, with him not fighting back.

As Astrid looks up, wondering where they're taking him, a box moves beside her. Astrid looks up to see a hunter lifting the box and seeing her.

But before he could react, Astrid swift kicks his feet, making him fall over a shaving to box land on top of his head. Knocking him out cold.

Thinking quickly, Astid pulls that man inside her little hiding place so no one else could find him. Looking at this man, and how big his helmet is, gave her a great idea.

She quickly took off her shoulder pads and her spiked skirt. She than took off his big vest and fit it around her chest. She also took his belt and made it to fit her tiny waist. She then grabbed his helmet; it smelled like rotten cabbage and was full of sweat. But, she put it on her head with a huge sigh of regret. The helmet was on the large side, so she stuffed a lot of her hair into it, making her long braid look like a short cut. She also grabbed his dagger and his dragon teeth necklace before stepping out of her hiding spot. She also manages to find some black oil in one of the barrels down below the ship. She grabbed some and smeared it on her face, hair tips, and arms.

She quietly prayed that this disguise would be enough to fool the hunters above. If not, she would be in more trouble than she bargained for.

She bravely went up the flight of stairs and onto the main deck. She looked around to see the men unloading the ship with their weapons and supplies. As she looked around, she began to gather her surroundings. They were not on some kind of island, they were inside one. No wonder why Astrid and her friends couldn't find them in the first place.

"Hey! You!"

Astrid turned around to see a big hunters towering behind her. She quickly drew in a gasp. This was it, this is where she's going to get caught.

The hunter laughed and toss her an arm full of maces. They nearly made her fall over them, but she maintained her ground.

"Put your backbone in and carry these to the crates!" He orders.

Astrid grunts as she walks down the gangplank to the docks. From there she could the large cavern that these hunters called home. It was a lot bigger than she could ever imagine. There were rows upon rows of hunters and caged dragons. In one area was the med area, then the smiths, the tents, the combat arena, and then the cages that held dragons.

Astrid was so shock at what she's seeing that she didn't move for a minute. It seems hopeless to try to find Hiccup and Viggo. If finding the island wasn't hard enough on her own, finding her friend in a crowd like this is worst.

But than her eyes turned to the entrance way of the cavern, and the blue curtain the ship had to past. She was finally able to focus to see it was curtain of blue flowers. Not just any flowers either, they were blue oleanders. Deadly poisonous to dragons. A perfect hiding spot for hunters.

Astrid cursed herself to not think of that kind of idea sooner. But hopefully today she can make that up.

She quickly puts the maces down on a clear table before she began to charge away from the docks. She hurried through the tables of hunters eating food to try to get to the end.

Suddenly, she felt her hand being grabbed by a man at the table. Astrid looks at him with a shock look on her face.

But the thug smiled. "What's your hurry lad?" He then pulled her in, making her sit at the table. "Eat something, your skin and bones."

He then assumed eating a yak's leg, (or at least Astrid's hopping its yak). She gulped at the thought of eating anywhere near these hunters. But her stomach began to growl. Seeing all the hunters near her look at her strange, she figured it would be best to blend in. So she quickly grabs a leg of meat and took a big bite into it. It is nowhere near as good as Heather's cooking, but it'll have to do. She kept chomping and chomping at the leg until there was only a big piece of bone. She drops it on the table before grabbing another leg and chomping into that.

"Slow down," a hunter across from her said astonished. "Or you're going to make yourself sick."

A hunter beside her laugh and slaps her in the back, nearly making her choke. "Take it easy on the little guy. Where did they find you anyway?"

Astrid coughed a bit before looking at the man.

"What's your name kid?" The hunter asked.

Astrid gulped before speaking in a low voice, hoping no one would recognize her. "My name... I am... Camzi... Camicanzi... Yep, that's my name, don't wear it out."

She couldn't believe she said that, she almost sounded like Snotlout.

"And where are you from Camicanzi?" The hunter beside her asks.

"The bog bulger tribe," she quickly said with really thinking.

"That tribe?" The hunger across from her said surprised.

"Another one," another hunter comments.

"We seem to get more of them by the day," the hunter beside her said.

She began to relax again; it was really a stroke of luck that that tribe is well received here.

"But why would they send someone so puny?" A hunter asked.

Astrid retaliates by grabbing the guy's arm and twists it in pain.

"Ow!" He screamed in agony.

Astrid smirked. "Don't underestimate the little guy." She lets the man go before chomping down the last of her leg of meat. She than got up and back away from the table. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to work."

As she leaves, the hunters laugh at the lone hunter in pain.

"You just got beaten by a girl!" One comments.

"This stays between us," the whining hunter said as he holds his wrist.

Astrid payed no mind to them as she continued to trace past the tables and to the edge of the cavern. As she scans around the area to find any trace of Hiccup, a familiar face caught her eyes.

"Ryker," she whispers. She quickly hid herself to the wall as Ryker walks up to a hole leading into a tunnel. Once he entered, Astrid carefully peeks inside the long tunnel. She doesn't know what's on the other side. But where ever Ryker goes, Viggo is surly nearby. And maybe Hiccup.

Looking around so no one will notice her, Astrid carefully and quirky venture in. The tunnel was dark, with the exception of wall torches. She kept walking near the wall until she found a fork in the road.

She silently groans, not knowing which tunnel to take. She looked at the ground to see if there were any clues. And see found only a few set of foot prints going to the left, and a lot of foot prints going to the right.

She figured she tried the left tunnel, as it has less traffic. It might be where Viggo and Hiccup have their 'session'. She kept to the wall as she travels up that way. Only to have it lead to a giant tent with no guards.

As she was about to turn back to go the other way, a ruffle sound was herd from the tent. She quickly hides to the side of the tent, hidden enough to just see Ryker leave the tent.

She can quickly deduce that this was Viggo's tent. And maybe, it could give the clue to where Hiccup is. She places an ear on the cloth to hear for any movement, but none came.

Assuming it's empty inside, she pulls back the cloth door and steps inside.

She was relief to see no one there, but this place was not as she would imagine. Everything was neat and tidy, but there were stacks and stacks of paper all over the place. She can't touch any of them, otherwise they would fall, and he would know she was here. On the desk, was an open game of Maces and Talons, the game Viggo loved to play. On the walls, were maps appon maps of the entire Archpelico. Even in more detail than Hiccup's map back on the edge.

As she continued looking, she spots something in the corner. The dragon eye. The cylinder that can tell you about every dragon in the world. She remembered that Viggo stole that from Hiccup a while ago, and it was never seen again. Until now.

Should she take it? If she did, there's no telling what will happen. The hunters will be fighting tooth and nail to get it back. But, it might hold the secret into freeing Hiccup from his state. And it won't be in the hands of the hunters to use against every dragon.

With a quick resolve, she grabs the cylinder and ran out of the tent. As she did, she heard two hunters heading her way.

Thinking quickly, she stuffs the eye in her belt behind her back, and stood infront of the door like a guard. (It kinda made her wonder why Viggo didn't have guards to begin with).

She continued until the hunters were in plain view. "Finally!" She said in her disguised voice. "I've been waiting here for minutes for you bone heads to show up."

Not wanting them to take a second look at her, she storms off down the tunnel. When she reached back to the fork, she quickly turned into the other tunnel.

She walked for a bit until it lead her into an small open area. It was filled with cages with tarps over top of them. A number of hunters were in here, seeming around one particular cage, guarding it.

Astrid ran and hid behind another to get a closer look. From there, she began to hear grunts and aches echoing off the walls. As she leans out to see the source of the sound, her eyes became wide and fearful.

Just across from her was Hiccup, strapped into a chair by his wrists and his head. Across from him was Viggo, Ryker, and a caged Changewing. The dragon was directed to look at Hiccup with wide eyes. Hiccup struggles a bit to look away, but couldn't help but to stare at the dragon with all his attention.

"Hiccup," Viggo said in a calm manner. "Remember who you are."

Astrid leans in closer, listening in to what Viggo is saying to him.

"You are a hunter, you work for us. Your past ties to your friends and family mean nothing to you. Sever your bonds to them. They just get in the way of process. When you encounter them again, don't hesitate. End them as quickly as possible. Your old life means nothing to you now. This is the new you. Do you understand?"

Hiccup's eyes glowed a faded green as he moans a bit. "Yes..."

"Good." Viggo nods to his brother. As if on cue, Ryker closed the contraption on the dragon and moved the head away. Hiccup closed his eyes and became fast asleep.

Astrid snapped back into her hiding spot in shock. 'That's how Viggo was able to turn Hiccup against us,' she thought. She then beamed with happiness that her friend didn't betray her on purpose. And now she knows what caused all this in the first place. All she has to do now is to figure out how to reverse it.

But first, she needs to get herself and Hiccup out of the stinger's nest. She carefully waited until the two guards walk past her hiding place with Hiccup in their arms. She double check to see Viggo and Ryker paying no attention before she walks behind the guards. Once they were past the fork in the tunnel, Astrid crept up behind the guards and bash their skulls together. Making them fall down unconscious.

Before he hit the ground, Astrid quickly caught Hiccup. He moaned as her gentle hand touched his face.

"Don't worry Hiccup, we're getting out of here," she assures him. But as she started to walk away, she remembers that Viggo is a smart man. Anything out of place, he'll pick up immediately. So to prevent anyone to catch wind of her, she layers down Hiccup on the wall of the tunnel, and drag the two guards behind some stalagmites.

She then went back to Hiccup and lifted his arm over her shoulder. Remembering he has a knack with the dagger, she finds it on his belt and tosses it away. She carefully walked him out of the tunnel and back towards the docks. That was her obvious means of escape, and she has to use it.

But the docks were crawling with hunters, and the boats were huge. It would be impossible for her to sail away. And stowing away inside a ship would be bad too, they'll notice Hiccup.

Astrid quickly scans every inch of the area, trying to figure out a plan. She even had to resort to the twins' kind of thinking. That was a scary thought in itself.

Then, she has an idea. A crazy one, but an idea nonetheless.

She quickly hides behind a crate and grabs Hiccup's fire sword. Though, it was more difficult to work than she thought, she eventually opened the blade and it was doused in fire. She put the fire close to crate and set it ablaze. She then ran as fast as she can and lit any crate she passes.

The hunters took more notice of the fire than her, so they put more effort of putting out the fire. That gave Astrid time to move through the crowd unnoticed. She ran to a good size ship, with the crew starting to get ready to take off. The crew stopped what they were doing to help out with the fire, giving Astrid the opportunity to get on board. She then kicked the gang plank away, put Hiccup down and turn the helm.

Sure enough the boat started to move away from the dock, and was heading towards the blue curtain of flowers. By the time the hunters realize one of their ships was taking off, it was too late for any of them to do something to stop it.

Except for the few men still on the ship. Give or take about ten men. They notice Astrid straight away.

"What are you doing lass?" One of them yells at her.

"I'm commandeering the ship," she answer as she steps away from the helm, holding the fire sword tight in her hand.

The men around her began to laugh as they draw their weapons. "How can a mere lass think that she can take on us."

It was Astrid's time to smirk as she removes her helmet and let her braid fall down. "Because I'm the fierce Astrid Hofferson. Dragon rider and defender of the Edge. Got a problem with that?"

All at once, the men became terrified at the mention of her name. They instantly jump overboard and into the sea.

"I guess they do," Astrid said to herself as she sees the curtain coming closer and closer. Soon, she and Hiccup be in open sea, and they'll be safe.

But then someone tackled her to the deck, making her let go of the sword and sent it flying to the bow of the ship.

Astrid tinted her head to see Hiccup holding her tight. "Hiccup?!"

He yells as he punches her in the side of her face. Instinct took her over as she uses her legs to push him off of her.

He landed hard on his back as she rolled away onto her feet. He flipped over onto his stomach, so he can look at her with an angry glare.

Astrid backed away and held out her hands in defense. "Hiccup," she said gently, "it's alright. I'm not here to fight."

"That'll make it easier for me," he growls as he lunged forward towards her. But before he could get a punch in, Astrid grabs his wrists and pulls him in close.

Unknown to them, the fire sword was soon catching the wood of the boat, setting off planks of fire spreading out of the front of the ship. A lot of the hunters noticed the ship starting to puff smoke, but hesitate to go in. The ship is away from the docks, and near the curtain of blue flowers. Even if they get a ship together, there was no way they can get to the ship in time. Best they could do is to shoot some arrows at them, thought they kept missing their mark.

"I know what Viggo's done to you," Astrid said as Hiccup struggles to get free. "He's played with your memories."

"He's opened my eyes," he sneered at her.

Astrid shook her head frantically as she looks at him. "No he hasn't, please you need to remember. I'm your friend."

"You're my target!" Hiccup uses his metal foot to kick her leg, making her loose her balance. Hiccup than broke free of one hand and uses his fist to punch her in the jaw.

She flinched back a bit as he broke free. But as he prepares to knee her in the gut, she quickly moved out of the way.

Hiccup was constantly attacking her as she does her best to dodge or block. With every move he made, she would counter it. But Astrid can't keep this up forever. She looked behind for a second to see the whole front of the ship alight with fire. Even some of the boards she's stand on are starting to break under her foot.

That gave her an idea.

As Hiccup goes to punch her in the face, she grabs his hand. With him caught, she was able to step into his metal foot, making it crack into the wood, and sticking it into place.

"Hey!" Hiccup cried out in anger.

Astrid took a couple of steps back, out of Hiccup's reach. "I'm sorry Hiccup, but this is for your own good."

He growls in response as she hurried back up to the helm. With a quick spin, the ship was turning right into the curtain of flowers. As soon as the flames started to hit the flowers, they started to combust into flames themselves.

That made Astrid really nervous. Instead of a wall of flowers, they are right now heading into a wall of fire.

She really didn't think that through.

Maybe though, if she and Hiccup could go into the captain's quarters, then they could make it through the curtain with too much damage.

Astrid quickly made her way to Hiccup, who wasn't happy to see her again. He tried to wave his arms around to attempt to claw at her. To no affect.

Seeing no other way, Astrid bends down and removes Hiccup out of the prosthetic leg. She than carried the kicking and screaming Hiccup inside the captain's room and shut the door.

No surprise though when they saw the room had tiny ribbons of flame in there. But that was a lot better than what's happening out side.

As Astrid leaned her back to the door, Hiccup tries to move out of her grasp.

"Will you stop that," she said to him, "I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help," he said. "You stupid cow."

Astrid sighs, knowing that it's not actually Hiccup saying those things. She heard a big drape from above; positive that it's the curtain they're passing under.

But then, she heard footsteps coming from above to, and felt the ship trying to turn around.

Hiccup chuckled coldly. "Bet you never thought of this, did you?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and she carried Hiccup out the door. On the other side was a bunch of hunters, readied with their swords.

As Astrid searched for the reason why they're here, her eyes spots a hit on the side of the entrance, and one on the beach. Then it became clear that these guys are the security guards, and they're attempting to turn whatever is left of the ship around, and capture her.

The hunters' laughs were uneasy. Astrid took a couple of steps back in fear. As if the fire wasn't enough to deal with.

"If I were you, I'd surrender," Hiccup suggests with a cruel smile. "Just give up and maybe you'll have a chance to live."

But Fearless Astrid Hofferson doesn't ever give up. Not in dragon training, not in dire situations, and certainly not here. She lets go of Hiccup and goes into a fighting stance.

The men chuckle as they step closer to her. She tightens her fists, ready for anything.

Suddenly, a roar could be heard in the sky. And within seconds, a Zippleback swooped in on the sailor, grabbed him, and toss him into the sea.

"What?" A hunter gasped before he was whisked away by a Monsterous Nightmare.

Within seconds, a number of dragons came into view, with their riders.

"Get some! Get some!" Snotlout yelled as Hookfang drops the hunter into the sea.

"You want some of this?!" Dagur mocked as Shattermaster fires at a number of hunters. It broke the wood they're standing on, sending them plummeting below deck.

"Let's not try to destroy this ship until we get our friends out of there," Heather said to him.

"Sorry," he shrugs. "Must've rubbed off of them." He thumbs towards the twins, who used their Zippleback smoke to nearly blow up the front of the boat.

Seeing a hunter coming towards Astrid, Stormfly swoops in and throws her tail spikes at him. One spike got him in the foot, making him wince in pain.

"Good girl," Astrid said climbing onto Stromfly.

Windshear also swooped down onto the deck and grabbed Hiccup with her talons.

"Hey!" He said as his arms were squeezed to his side. "Let me go!"

"If you want to die, be my guest," Tuffnut called out.

Stoick arrives on Skullcrusher, feeling relief that Hiccup and Astrid are safe and sound. "Let's move out before reinforcements show up.

As they turn to leave, Fishlegs stops them.

"What about the other dragons Viggo has?" he asks, pointing the more obvious hole in the mountain.

"We got what we came for," Stocik said loudly, "we'll get Viggo later. For now, we need to get Hiccup outta here."

Soon, they were off and flying back to the edge. Astrid kept getting eyed from the other dragon riders, mostly for her actions and what could've happened. But it turned out alright in the end. Hiccup is with them now, and they can figure out how to reverse what has happened to him.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, still struggling to break free. She hates to seem him like this, but knows it won't be for long.

Soon, they'll know how to reverse this, and break him free.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	18. A Caged Storm

**Hey everyone**

 **I am so sorry that it took me longer than usual to make an update. My full time job has taken it's toll on me. I could only really write on the weekends. So yeah, for now, posting new chapters will take longer than usual.**

 **But I cannot express my gratitude for all the support and reviews of this story. I still can't believe people like it so much. I promise that I will continue to write as much as I can, in my spare free time.**

 **Also, I'm so excited for the new season. Maybe addd some of tat action in the next couple of chapters.**

 **So with that out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Nobody slept that night. Their minds were solely on the person in the cage. And hearing his grunts and heavy breaths didn't help either. Some had to leave the pen area because they couldn't stand the sound anymore.

But Astrid, Stoick, and Toothless wouldn't dare to leave, no matter how much it pained them. To see Hiccup like this...primal animal, it was heartbreaking. If it wasn't the fact they took his metal leg, he would be hurting himself charging at the walls. They also tied his wrists behind his back, so that wouldn't use his hands to escape.

But Hiccup wouldn't give up. He kept pulling with all his might to break the rope, or crawl on the floor to find a weak spot in the wall. But victory was not in his favor. Instead, he was a prisoner.

"This is horrible," Astrid said as she looks down at her friend.

Stoick looked at her, noticing that she hasn't changed out of her hunter disguise. "Why don't you clean up?" He suggested. "I'll watch him."

"But I..." Astrid said, nearing in tears. "I can't just leave him."

"You're not," Stoick said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's safe now. He's home."

As much as Astrid is glad that Hiccup is finally back at the edge, she knows that Hiccup is still under the influence of Viggo. He'll try with all his might to escape.

Toothless gave her a gentle nudge to her side, making her look down at him. She smiled back as she rubs his nose. Then she remembers that as much as he is worried sick about Hiccup, he's also worried about her.

She then looks back at Hiccup, still trying to break himself free. It maybe best to leave him alone, and let Toothless and Stoick look after him. Besides, it'll give her the chance to clean up and change back into her regular clothes.

"Alright," she said as she turns to leave. Though, she did look back at Hiccup before leaving through the doors.

With her gone, Stoick leaned back into his chair while Toothless lay down by his side. His eyes almost water while seeing his son like this. It was not too long ago that he was friendly, adventurous, and a little stubborn. But now...now he can't even recognize his son in this man. But his son is still in there...somewhere...

"Don't worry Hiccup," Stoick whispers to himself. "You're home, and we'll help you…somehow."

After a few dozen washes, Astrid was finally able to get the grease out of her hair, and the dirt off her skin. By the time she was back into her clothes, the sun began to rise. As she was about to throw away her hunter gear, a big clank could be on the floor. She looked down, and realized that she totally forgot that she has the dragon eye now. She quickly picked it up and held it firm in her hand. Stormfly came in to her hut to see how she was doing, but the dragon can guess. Astrid's mind was still on her friend. But she tries to hide her worry by smiling and patting her dragon.

She continued this facade all the way to the meeting hall, where all the other dragon riders are. All except for Gobber. Under Stoick's orders, he went back to Berk to get Gothi so she can help. Heather made everyone breakfast, though no one felt like eating it. She even took some breakfast to Stoick, Toothless and Hiccup.

When she came back, she had a shallow look on her face and a wet spot on her cheek.

"What happened sweetie?" Fishlegs asks as he rushes over to her.

"Sweetie?" Dagur repeated confused.

Heather rubbed her cheek before sitting down with Windshear by her side. "It's nothing, really."

While the other riders crowed around the table, Astrid asked the question that was in her mind. "How is he?"

"Not good," Heather replied. "When I went to give him something to eat, he kicked it out of his cell. And then, he spat on me. Stoick and Toothless are trying to calm him down, and to get him to remember that I was a friend. But then, he was yelling and...and..."

Fishlegs hugged her to comfort her. "It's alright sweetie, you don't need to finish."

Snotlout angrily pounded his fist into his hand. "The nerve of that guy."

"Remember, this isn't Hiccup's fault," Astrid said.

"Seems like it to me," Ruffnut said out loud.

Astrid groans before leaning on the table. "Listen, I know what did this to him, and how Viggo was able to make him into this."

"Well, about time we got some answers," Dagur said with a victorious smile.

"Why did it take so long?" Tuffnut complained while petting chicken.

"So spill," Snotlout yells, "what did Viggo do?"

Astrid gathered herself before telling her story. "It's a Changewing."

"A Changewing?" Heather repeats.

"Yeah," Astrid said nodding her head. "Viggo made a sort of...contraption to keep its eyes open."

"Of course," Fishlegs gasps almost in realization. "Changewings have the ability to hypnotize their victims before...pouncing on them."

"We're not kids," Tuffnut said. "You could say eat them. Or devour them. So chew them up so much you can see the bones."

On that very mention, Fishlegs skin turn white and he fainted on the floor."

Tuffnut look down at the big guy, "wow."

Astrid assumes her story. "Anyway, the hunters keep the dragon in this cage, and they seem to have tortured it. It was almost struggled with pain as they forced its eyes wide. They've even strapped down Hiccup to a chair so he couldn't get away from its gaze."

"So let me get this straight," Ruffnut interrupted. "You can only be hypnotized by this dragon by staring it in the eyes?"

"Yeah," Astrid answer back.

"So how do we know if you weren't hypnotized by this thing?" Ruffnut asked very suspiciously.

"You make a very good point sis," Tuffnut said in agreement.

"Please, if she was hypnotized, she would have the glowing green eyes like Hiccup," Heather said in disbelief, "and the effect last only about a minute or two."

"Unless you've been treated by it over and over again," Astrid said. "Just like Hiccup. And now thanks to Viggo, Hiccup has become this mess."

"And now all that's left is to bring him out it," Dagur concluded. "Soooo, how do we do it?"

"I don't know," Astrid answers honestly.

"You don't know?" Snotlout said very loud.

"Nobody knows," Heather said as calmly as she can. "Nothing like this has never happen before. And all the books can't help either. Like Fishlegs said, the hypnosis lasts for a few minutes. We just have to wait for Gothi to figure it out."

"Not necessarily," Astrid said as she places the Dragon eye on the table.

Everyone around her gasps as they lean in to see it. Even Fishlegs sat up and gasp as his eyes open wide.

"The dragon eye! You got it back!" He gasps like a little child.

"Think you can see if you can find the section for Changewings and see if it has information to break their hypnosis?" Astrid challenged.

"Just watch me!" He said grabbing the cylinder. "I just need to go to changewing and get some acid to light it up."

"You're not using my helmet," Snotlout shouts as he pulls down his helmet.

But sure enough both he and Fishlegs left for Changewing island to get the acid to light up the dragon eye. In the meantime, Astrid assigned everyone else to help better the defenses around the edge. Sooner or later, the hunters would be coming, either to take back the eye, or Hiccup, or both. So they need to be as prepared as possible. Ruff and Tuff made more explosive balloons, while Heather and Dagur got the catapults ready.

"Seriously? When did Fishlegs call you sweetie?" Dagur asks Heather.

"You're over reacting Dagur," Heaher responded while placing a rock on the pile.

"I'm your brother, it's in my job."

Heather laughed as Windshear and Shattermaster gather around their riders.

Astrid in the meanwhile, walked away for a bit to check in on Toohless, Stoick, and Hiccup. Finally, Hiccup stopped squirming and screaming. Instead, he sat in the far corner of the cage, almost like he has fallen asleep. Stoick and Toothless however, wouldn't dare to shut their eyes, not for an instant. But their bodies were ready to collapse at any time.

Astrid went and had to shake Stoick to make his senses alert again. Though she instantly regret it as he takes her wrists and lifting her high off the ground.

"Chief! It's me!" She yells.

"Oh," he said in realization as he lowers her back to the ground. "Sorry lass."

Astrid took her time to refill her lungs with oxygen. She then pulled him aside to let him in to what the rest of the riders are doing, and that Gobber has gone to Gothi for her expert advice.

"Good," Stoick replied while looking at his son in the cage. "We need all the help we need."

Astrid looked at her friend too, but with a sorrowful look. "I hope we can fix this."

"We just have to have hope," Stoick whispers to her.

"Astrid!"

Astrid and Stoick turned to the sound of the voice of Fishlegs. They saw him flying on Hookfang, with Snotlout behind him with a melted through helmet. Meat lug was flying closely behind as they landed outside.

"Did you find anything?" Astrid asks.

Fishlegs shook his head. "We managed to get a quick glance of the Changewing section until hunters came to the island."

"What?" Stoick gasped in anger.

"There were a lot of them, they quickly took over the island," Fishlegs explained. "Most of the dragons turned invisible and fled. The rest, they weren't so lucky. They tried fighting back-"

"And ended up hitting us instead," Snotlout finshed as he chucks his helmet away.

"What about the hypnosis?" Astrid asked in haste. "Did you find anything about that?"

"Only that the effects should've wore off within the first few minutes of the gaze," Fishlegs said with much disappointment.

Astrid slapped her head and started to pace back and forth. That was information they already knew about the ordinary effects. And it was clear that Viggo doesn't want them to find out anymore of the dragon. Why else would he send his hunters to Changewing island.

But that revaluation doesn't change the fact they're back at square one.

"What about this island?" Stoick suggests, "Surely this place has Changewings."

"Those ones are particularly hostile," Fishlegs said. "Especially to us since we stopped them from eating the Night terrors."

"And don't forget the explosion the twins set off near their nest," Snotlout reminded him.

"Either way, they won't let us get near them," Astrid said crossing her arms.

"Does anyone know where we might find another changewing?" Stoick asks.

The group thought hard and long. Each dragon had pacific needs in order to survive. And while it's true the riders have explored every island in the archipelago, finding another island for a Changewing is like finding an invisible needle in a hay stack. They just don't have that much information or time to find the perfect island.

'But one place might have the island,' Astrid thought in her head. 'It might be their only hope.'

Wasting no time, Astrid mounts Stormfly.

"Where are you going?" Snotlout asks.

"To get some help," Astrid answers as she singles Stormfly to take off. She obeys and takes off high into the sky and to their destination.

* * *

Astrid looked down on the island, and the village down below. It seemed to be thriving now. The wall that separated the village from the volcano is still up, and the burnt trees were replaced by new sprouts.

Astrid lands Stormfly near the edge of the village, where she was greeted by some of the people. They ran and cheer as she safely dismounts Stormfly.

"Astrid?"

Astrid turned to see an old friend push her way to the front of the crowd.

"Ali," Astrid smiles as the two friends embrace in a hug. "How are things?"

"They've been great," she replied as she leads Astrid away from the crowd. Her dragon, Sleuther ran up to greet Stormfly with a soft groan. He has no saddle in him, but it would seem that he and Ali formed into a great team.

"We're slowly rebuilding our village," Ali continued with a smile. "And some of the others are considering maybe riding dragons like you guys."

"Really?" Astrid said astonished.

"Yeah," Ali replied. "You dragon riders are becoming an inspiration around here. That it wasn't enough to free dragons, but to take care of them too. You truly changed this place."

"And for the better."

Astrid nearly jumped to the voice behind them. She turns to see the queen standing tall.

"Mala," she said with respect.

"While I am glad to see you again, please tell me why you've come," the queen said straight to the point.

Astrid fully turned to face her with a sad look. "I need your help. I've found my friend, and I saw what Viggo did to him. He made a Changewing use his hypnotic gaze to brainwash my friend."

Ali gasped beside her before her face morphed into a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry."

"I am too," Mala said. "Viggo's cruelty knows no bounds."

"So I came here hoping you can help me," Astrid said. "We've...recovered a device that allows us to study dragons. But we need the light of the pacific dragon in order to see it. I need Changewing fire to look for more information to snap him out of it."

"I afraid to say it, but we have no information to where our freed or rescued Changewings are" Mala said with deep regret.

Astrid's heart sank, her last hope is gone.

"But," Ali said stepping up and holding her hand up. "I've felt with dragon aliments before. There have been a number of times I had to deal with the Changewing's gaze. Maybe I could go and exam your friend."

"Really?" Astrid gasped.

Ali nods, "I can even bring all my notes of the Changewing and we can compare notes for any clues. If the queen would allow it."

Astrid became worried; Mala might not allow this because it goes against the ways of the village or her code.

But without a second thought, Mala nods. "We do owe the dragon riders for their services in our hour of need. I will allow Ali to go. And if it won't be too much trouble, I would accompany you."

"Really?" Astrid asks.

"Yes," Mala said strict. "I can't allow something like this to happen to my people. And besides, I would like to see your island with my own eyes."

Astrid wasn't too sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. It would be nice to have as many allies as she can, as well as many opinions. But Mala is a very difficult person to read. She very opinionated and she can be harsh. What would she think if she sees the edge, or even the chief of Berk. But she is as stubborn as Astrid and won't take no.

"Alright," Astrid finally said.

"Get my ship ready!" Mala orders her men as Ali rushes to get her supplies and notes.

"No offense queen, but we'll be going by dragon," Astrid said strict.

"You have your way, and I have mine," the queen objected.

"But riding a dragon will only take hours, while on a boat, it'll take days," Astrid said. "And time is a luxury I don't have."

The queen shifted her eyes a bit, clearly in deep thought. That's when Astrid realized that riding a dragon would go against everything she believed in. But, this was the only option to get to Hiccup fast enough.

"Mala," Astrid said as softly as she could. "My friend needs me now. I have to be there for him. Get there in your own time, but I can't wait for you."

Mala look at her as if she was punched in the face. Stunned by her compassion and her resolve.

Ali came back with bags stuffed with papers and supplies. Sleuther came to her and was ready to go. Astrid grabbed her bags and attached them to Stormfly's saddle so Ali could fly better.

"I'll fly with Ali," Mala orders as she goes near the Triple Stryke, "Harve will be in charged until I return. Make sure to keep an eye on Thork."

"Yes your majesty," the man said as he steps away.

Astrid was surprised to watch Mala mount on "" bare back. It must've taken her a great deal to do this, more than Astrid can imagine. But never the less, Astrid mounts on top of Stormfly, and the two dragons began to flap their wings and fly up to the sky.

The look on Mala's face was priceless, as she watches her village become smaller and smaller. Her people were no more than the size of ants, and her island was almost lost in the shine of the sea.

"Oh Odin," she gasps looking down, finally seeing the world in the view of the dragons.

"Quite a different world up here," Ali said with a smile.

Astrid slightly giggled for Ali to use her words. But now was not the time for silly fun, now they have to get back to the edge, and to Hiccup,

* * *

Back at the edge, everyone decided to gather around the pen to see their friend. Safe to say that he isn't doing so well. His whole body was covered in sweat, and his breath was short but heavy. Some may look at him and think he's helpless, but he's still the opposite of it. When Ruffnut entered the cage to give him some water, he swift kicked her to the ground and tried to tackle her. If it wasn't for the others coming in and holding him down, she would've left with a scratch, or worst.

"That was scarier than that time I saw my brother in his underwear," she said, almost as pale as a ghost.

"I take offense to that," her brother yelled while petting his chicken.

Snotlout and Heather both shook their heads in disbelief as Dagur shuts the cage door. He looked back to see Hiccup getting up on his knees and growling at the riders.

"That would be the least of your worries when I get out of here," he said cold and dark.

"Hopefully the old lady can figure out how we break him free," Dagur comments as he steps back from the cage.

"I'm sure she can figure it out," Fishlegs said to him. "Gothi can tell you when you're going to die by looking at your fingernails. And how many children you'll have by looking at your-"

"Too much information," Dagur comments as he leans on Shattermaster.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared on the entrance way of the pen. Everyone turned to see their old healer on her Gronckle, and Gobber on Grump. They both dismount their dragons and made their way inside.

"What took you so long?" Stoick complained.

"Do not look at me," Gobber said, innocently. "She wouldn't leave until she finished her breakfast. And then she had to feed all the terrors she adopted. Then it took over and hour to find all her materials before setting off."

He received a big whack from her walking staff. He looked down and sees her disproving face.

"I added a few more minutes going to the bathroom," he admits.

As everyone groaned in frustration, another roar could be heard outside. They all turned to see Astrid touching down, with Ali and Mala close behind.

"I must admit," Mala said dismounting Sleuther, "that was more enjoyable than I thought."

"I will take that as a compliment," Astrid replied as she hands Ali her bags. They enter the pen, catching everyone's attention.

While the riders were a little confused to why Astrid brought people from the defenders of the wing with her, Stoick and Gobber were totally confused.

"Who is this?" Stoick asked out loud.

"This is queen Mala," Astrfd introduced. "She's the leader of a group of people fighting against Viggo too. They actually help rescue dragons too."

"Really?" Stoick said surprised.

"Yes," Mala replied as she studies the man. "And who might you be?"

"I am Stoick, Chris of Berk," he said with authority. "And father to Hiccup."

But Mala seemed unimpressed, she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"What was that about?" He growled back at her.

"You mean to tell me that this man would sit back on his throne and allowed his son to do all the fighting?" she seer. "It's no wonder why you're in this predicament."

"You looking to start something?" he nearly yells while reading his fist to punch her.

"and of course, you would answer this with muscle than with brains," Mala responded. "I can read you like a book. And if you will stop looking like you're going to break a blood vessel, you would actually be useful."

Astrid came between them before this becomes something worst. "This is not the time," she said. "Right now, can we just have Gothi and Ali to look at Hiccup."

Everyone focused back to him. Though they can't tell if Hiccup is amused that their fighting amongst themselves, or if he's got a plan in the back of his mind. Either way, no one is taking any chances. Dagur and Snotlout opened the door, and held him close to the floor, holding his hands to his back.

Ali and Gothi walked in, with Gobber close to translate Gothi to everyone. Ali and Gothi took their time to exam everything they needed. From opening Hiccup's eyes all the way with their fingers, to even pulling his tongue out past his teeth. Gothi would use her finger to draw pictures on the ground to talk to Ali, which she seems to understand. Hiccup tried with all his might to try to escape everyone's grasp, but the boys had him down hard.

After about 30 minutes of waiting, Gothi and Ali were done and went outside, followed by Dagur and Snotlout. They all moved away from the cell so Hiccup can't hear, with Toothless standing guard. With his dragon heighten senses, he can hear the group from far away.

"Well?" Astrid asked.

Ali and Gothi sighed in disappointment.

"I'm afraid that no one can be... unbrainwash," Ali said in a soft voice.

Everyone's face became disheartening and sad. But it was Astrid that was close to tears.

"But, there may be some hope," Ali added, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"It's kinda difficult to explain, but we'll try our best," Ali said as she sat down on a barrel. "It would seem that Viggo may have brainwashed your friend into joining his side, that doesn't mean that your friend is completely gone."

Gothi franticly drew on a dirt patch on the wood, so Gobber can tell everyone what she's saying.

"Viggo has only brought out his...antler?" He received a whack again from Gothi's stick, this time a little harder to get the word right. "Oh, anger," he said. "Though it kinda looks like an antler."

She glares at him before drawing again.

"She said that Viggo must've used the Changewing to not only rewrite some of his memories, but to push out his primal anger," he translates.

"We kinda figured that when he tried to kill us," Snotlout nearly yells.

"But the funny thing about memories, they don't go away," Ali said. "And neither can true feelings."

"What do you mean by that?" Heather asked.

"That's quite simple really," Ali said. "There are some emotions and feelings no one can fake or take away. Anger can be shown, but true hate is something you have to feel in your core. And looking at Hiccup's eyes, it shows no hate."

"Meaning?" Dagur intrigued.

"Meaning, that I would think that it might be impossible for him to actually kill anyone," Ali concluded. "Anyone he truly cares about anyway."

"That's kind of a relief," Fishlegs said.

"But that doesn't change the fact that Viggo still brainwashed him into joining his side," Mala said.

Gothi wrote again on the dirt, while Gobber translated. "True, but that also means that his true feelings and memories are not gone. They're...biting? No, fighting back."

"Really?" Astrid said with a bit of hope.

"But it's not easy," Ali continued. "That Changewing gaze still seems to be holding those memories back. While you friend seems to be fighting back, there are still chains around him that he needs to break."

"I didn't see any chains," Ruffnut comments.

"It's a figure of speech," Heather said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I gotcha," the female twin said nodding her head.

"So how do we break him free and get our baby Hiccup back?" Dagur asks.

Ali took a deep breath before answering. "We don't exactly know, but we have a theory."

Gothi drew again on the ground.

"He need to ...steal real commotion?" Gobber translated surprised, only to almost receive another whack. He dodges it just I time before reading what she actually said. "Feel real emotion. Sorry."

"Real emotion?" Snotlout repeats confused.

"Exactly," Ali said. "Something you feel throughout your body, and it takes over you. Like how fear can make us shake like a leaf, or the feeling of worry and you react on instinct."

"Almost like when Stoick was battling against the hunters," Astrid pointed out. "Hiccup nearly ran to his side and called out the attacker behind him."

"That would be a good example," Ali said.

"So all we have to do is to get mr. Anger to show some other emotion?" Snotlot asked.

"A very powerful emotion," Ali repeated. "Something that is true and real."

"Then I say we toss him off a cliff," Snotlout suggested. "That'll scare him enough to snap out of it."

"Won't work," Astrid said with her arms crossed. "Toothless would jump down and save him anyway. And then he'll blast at you."

"We should try that," Tuffnut said eager.

His sister agreed, mostly to see Snotlout get crisped.

"I've got an idea too," Dagur said out loud. "Maybe if we can get that same Changewing that did this to Hiccup, maybe we can use it to help break him free?"

"Out of the question," Mala said stern. "I will not allow anyone to use a dragon against their will, even the likes of you."

"But this is my son," Stoick nearly shouts at her. "And if it can help break him free, we need to take the chance."

"So let's go find a Changewing and get it to help us," Heather suggests.

"Won't work," Fishlegs said. "According to the dragon eye, every Changewing has a different frequency in their gaze. Kinda a mix of lights and subliminal beats. So we would have to grab the exact Changewing that did this to him."

"And Viggo is probably long gone with it by now," Heather comments.

"I say we go with the cliff plan!" Tuffnut shouts out.

"And I say we find the Changewing!" Stoick argued.

"Not while I'm here," Mala objects.

Astrid shook her head as everyone started talking over each other. She looked at Toothless, lying down on the floor while Hiccup was still sitting in his cage. She decided to take a minute to go over to check on the two of them. No one else seemed to mind that she moved, or that she's approaching the cage.

She stopped to where Toothless is, and sat down next to him. She scratched him behind the ear, and tried her best to comfort him. She than looked at Hiccup, still sitting alone in the cage.

Thoughts came flooding into her mind, mostly all the times that they've battled each other. Every single time, Hiccup had the right mind set to kill her. But, he never went that far. Sure, he scared her, both physically and mentally, but never go as far as to actually killing her. Even Toothless. The only harm he's ever did to his dragon was a dragon root arrow. There were even times where it looked like he was fighting the urge to kill her.

So, is it possible? Could her friend really be fighting this all the time?

Suddenly, a cold laugh brought her back to reality. She looked up at the cage to see Hiccup turning his head towards her. His faded jade eyes glowed in the shadows of his face.

"What's so funny?" She asked in curiosity.

Hiccup smiled like a devil as he looked at her. "It's funny, that you think you can relax and everything will be ok. You're giving the impression that you're going to win. But you haven't won yet, not even close. And when I get outta here, you're going to wish that you've killed me when you got the chance."

Astrid shook her head, while still showing a small smile. "I don't believe that. I know you're still in there Hiccup."

Hiccup threw his head back and laughed harder and colder. "You've got to be kidding me Astrid. Why can't you accept that this is me, and that I have a bigger purpose then playing heir to a bunch of weaklings like you!"

"I know that's not you saying that," Astrid nearly shouts, but tries to keep her voice down so no one else can get involved with this. "Viggo's Changewing has made you this way. He's tricking you."

"Viggo has set me free," Hiccup objects, "he has shown me my true potential, and my true calling."

"But can you remember why you joined the hunters in the first place?" Astrid asked him while standing up. "And don't give me that true calling crap because that's not how it works in this world. Just tell me, why did you join forces with Viggo in the first place?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes dart back to the ground, thinking. His mind tries to trace back to the moment he could remember meeting Viggo, and joining with him. But, he remembered hating Viggo at that moment. But, then that doesn't make any sense.

Astrid can see his destress and tried to push further in. Trying to make him realize what Viggo really did to him. "You don't, do you? Because you never really joined in their group. Viggo forced you too."

Hiccup looks back at her, and started to growl like an animal. "Stop that! You have no idea what you're talking about. It doesn't matter how I joined, I know my course. And guess what milady, it's not with you or your pathetic group. Once I get out, you're all going to pay."

Astrid backed away a bit, giving herself some breathing room. Ali was right about one thing, fear was something you could feel in your whole body, she was nearly paralyzed by it.

Toothless stood up to protect Astrid, while cooing Hiccup to calm down.

Astrid then shook off the fear and kept her face as straight as possible. "I swear Hiccup, I'm going to find a way to set you free. I promise."

As she walks away, she could hear Hiccup calling out to her in anger. "You will do no such thing! Your friend is gone! And he's never coming back!"

* * *

Hidden among the sea stacks, Ryker looked through his telescope to the edge. He could see Astrid exiting the pen, nearly in tears as she rejoins the others.

"Make a note," Ryker whispers to a hunter behind him with a note pad. "It would seem that our hunter is being held in the hut with the big doors."

The hunter scribbled that in as Ryker also looked at the group of riders, realizing that Queen Mala is also among them.

"Very interesting," he comments as he closes up the telescope.

"Sir?" The Hunter behind him said. "What's our next move?"

Ryker glared at him, making the man quiver a bit. "We report back to Viggo. Let him know what's happening. And then, we will retrieve our prize again."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	19. Plans and Discoveries

**Hey everyone**

 **Once again, I am so sorry that it took me longer than usual to make an update. Unfortunately, life and work happens and the past few weeks have been hard on me. The same is going to be said for the next few weeks, so it will be a while for me to write the next chapter.**

 **But I cannot express my gratitude for all the support you guys have. to ask me to update at this rate. I just want to thank you all so much. Your love and patients help get me through all this. So thank you.**

 **So, after a few weeks, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Astrid felt like she was going to collapse onto her food. She and the other people here haven't gotten a good night's sleep in days. It felt like the first time that Hiccup went missing. Now that he's here, in a cell, loathing anyone that comes near him. Everyone has been working to the bone to try to snap him out of his trance. While Fishlegs looked over and over again at the book of dragons or his notes to find any clue, everyone else would approach Hiccup in the cell and starting retelling old memories, hoping one of them would help.

But so far, none have really succeeded. Stoick tried to get him to recall all the islands he's visited with his friends, and all the dragons he'd personally saved. Gobber kept bringing up all the mishaps in the smith's shop, and all the crazy inventions he created. Dagur brought up the times he and Hiccup fought, and battled against each other. Ruff and Tuff mostly laugh at the memories they forget to mention to Hiccup. And Snotlout...well he thought it would be a good idea to actually punch him like he used to do in the past. Safe to say that didn't go so well. Even tied up, Hiccup was able to head butt his tooth loose.

As for Astrid, she talked to him about their past, and all the adventures they've been on together. But he would just dismiss it as being meaningless. No matter what anyone tried, they can't get through to him.

As for Toothless, he made it his duty to guard his friend. There was no use trying to pry the dragon away from his post. He was as loyal as he was determined. Though the bang under his large eyes made it difficult, he would not sway from his friend.

Astrid felt a hand grab her shoulder as she opened her eyes wide. She quickly turned to see a worried Heather beside her.

"Astrid? Are you alright?"

Astrid groaned as she looked away. "What do you think?"

Heather sighed as she leaned back away from her friend. "Sorry," she said softly.

Astrid get here's enough motion to look around the room. Every dragon rider was there around the table, looking almost as hopeless as she is. They would figure that Hiccup's state should've worn off by now. But with each passing day, the situation would seem more and more dire. Even Ali and Queen Mala seemed disheartened. They kept traveling back and forth to see if they could help, while Gothi left to take care of Berk.

"We've tried everything," Snotlout complained while holding an ice block to his jaw. "Let's face it, there is no way we can help him."

"I hate to say it, but I have to agree with Snotlout," Tuffnut said. "And if anyone says that, it must be true."

"But we can't just give up," Heather objects. "There has to be something we haven't thought of yet. Maybe there was a time that was too emotional for him, and we can bring that up again."

"The only thing I can think of is the time he lost his leg," Stoick said as he slums over the table. "But he was quick to get over that."

"What about his mom?" Dagur suggested. "I bet losing her made him at least weep."

But that memory seemed to storm inside Stoick. "Valka was lost when Hiccup was a wee babe. He would have no real memory of her."

"So we're basically back to square one," Ruffnut said disappointed.

"More like circle one," Tuff added while petting chicken.

Astrid turned to Ali, "are you sure there's no other way we can fix this?"

Ali sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid there is no other way."

Everyone hung their heads over in disappointment as they sigh. As much as the concept of victory is in their grasp, it is also hopelessly out of reach.

"I still say we find the Viggo and the Changewing and make it break this spell," Stoick proclaimed as he bangs his fist into the table.

"Out of the question," Mala objects. "As a defender of the wing, it is my sworn duty to protect all dragons from being abused."

Stoick growls as he rises up to meet her menacing glare. "If it could help my son, we have to take the chance."

"I will not allow such an act," she replies with anger.

"Can anyone remind me why she's here?" Gobber whispered to the riders.

"We need all the help we can get to save Hiccup," Heather answered. "Besides, it's kinda better to have an ally than an enemy right now."

"But need I remind you that you are on our island and our rules," Stoick said to the queen.

"Technically, this is our island!" Tuffnut called out while raising his hand.

Stoick growled at him, making him quiver as he sinks into his seat.

"If only this thing could give us more clues," Fishlegs comments as he plays with the dragon eye.

"But you can only do so much with just Changewing acid," Ruffnut said beside him.

"What is that?" Ali asks curiously.

"The dragon eye," Fishlegs answers her. "It basically tells you about any dragon you want to know about, or find. It shows their stats, their habits, and their special abilities."

"Sort of book of dragons 2.0," Gobber joked.

"We managed to get it back from the hunters when we retrieved Hiccup," Snotlout said with pride.

Heather shook her head and glared at him. "You mean Astrid got it while she retrieved Hiccup."

Snotlout looked away from her, "potato _potato_."

"If it gives Viggo that kind of information, it should be destroyed," Mala demanded.

"Not if it can give information on how we can save Hiccup," Astrid rejected.

"Well so far it isn't giving us anything," Dagur said picking the Dragon eye from Fishlegs's hands and shaking it. "Other than things we already know."

"Give that back!" Fishlegs leaps out of his chair and attempt to grab it back. But Dagur stepped out of the way just in time. Then the two of them began to chase around the hut while everyone looked at them with disbelief.

Astrid shook her head and grabbed some more meat and put it on her plate. She then stood up and took the food with her to the door.

"Where are you going?" Heather asks.

"Going to give Hiccup his dinner," she answers softly as she leaves the hut.

The walk to the cell was a little longer than usual, but mostly because there was a lot on her mind. By the time she made it, the sun was touching the sea. She looked inside to see her shadow was long on the floor. Shadows draped over most of the cells as she steps to the occupied one.

In there, Hiccup sat in his usual spot, in the far corner of the cell. For the past couple of days though, they changed his handcuffs to in front of his body, so he can be a little more comfortable and be able to eat. But all he really does is say there, with little to no reaction.

As for Toothless, he was fighting his heavy lids to go to sleep.

Astrid smile as she padded his head, "it's ok Toothless, I'm here now. Take a bit of a break."

Toothless groans in complaint, not wanting to sleep. But as he opened his mouth, he let out a loud groan and collapsed his head on his paws.

Astrid tried to continue smiling as she approached Hiccup's cell. She places the food down as she leans into the bars. "Hiccup," she whispers softly, "are you awake."

He groaned disgustingly in response.

She sighs as she picks up a yak rib and holds it up to him. "Come here, you need to eat."

He immediately scoffs and turns his back at her.

Astrid was trying her patience with him. For days now he almost refuses to eat, or even talk to her. But she has to keep reminding herself that this isn't his own actions. She thought it might be a better idea to use reverse psychology. "Then I suppose you're just going to sit there like a chump then."

"What do you mean by that?" He asks cruelly.

A tiny smile spread across her lips. "Well, it's just I'm looking at you now, and I don't see the guy that I fought over and over again. So much for hunter's pride. Probably can't handle a single punch right now."

That got his full attention as he turns his whole body around to snarl at her.

"I bet you love being cramped in a cell like this. Like a caged animal," she continued. "Guess I shouldn't waste my time and energy on a weakling like you."

With that, Hiccup lunges at her and slammed his body into the bars. He then reaches out and grabs one of the legs of yak and brings it into his cell. He chomped on it like an animal and scoff it down as fast as he can, all the while eyeing Astrid with detained.

Astrid began to relax again after seeing Hiccup finally eat. She sat down with her legs crossed as she watches him.

Which made him feel uneasy again. "What?" He asks with a mouth full of food.

Astrid remained calm as she looks at him. "It's just...I can almost see nothing in your eyes."

That Hiccup curious as he lowers his leg of Yak.

"Remember what you told me?" Astrid asks him. "On the day you first met Toothless? You said that the reason you wouldn't kill him is because you saw yourself in him. Yet, I can't see anything in you."

"Maybe that's because you're still looking for the one you called your friend," he responded. "Like I said before that guy is dead and buried."

"No he's not," Astrid replied. "And if it's true that's what you said, then I don't see the new you at all."

"What?"

"I mean, you've told us that you hate us, and that you would do everything to destroy us. And yet, I don't see him. Don't think I ever had in all our encounters. I can never picture that kind of a man in you."

Hiccup leaned up to his knees and looked at her with his jaded eyes. "Well guess what milady, he does exist. And he is staring at you right now. So get it through your head, that weak boy you want is never coming back."

Astrid remained still as she looks at Hiccup glaring at her. Then, something peaked in her mind, something worth saying. "Ali was right, you're still fighting."

"What?" He said.

"You might be saying that you hate me, but that's not true," she continued. "Real hatred is something you feel in your core, not something you can show. Trust me I know."

"How could you possibly know?" He asked intrigued.

"Because I've felt real hate, remember?" She said with a straight face. But her eyes reflect a sorrowful glance at the mere memory of the past. "When you became better at dragon training, I've hated you. I hated that you became better than me, and I was especially that way when I found out about Toothless. I nearly wanted to kill right then and there. But then you took me in that...flight, and showed me that I was wrong about dragons, and about life. You've showed me a different way, a better way. Please tell me that you remember that."

Hiccup looked at her eyes for a moment; she could swear she saw a blink of warm green in there. But he quickly looked away from her as he shuffles back. "It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" She repeats almond t upset. "That's you're past. And no matter what Viggo said to you, you can't change it. It makes you who you are. All the struggles, all the fights, all the doubt, it made you into one of the bravest people I know."

At the moment, it became quiet between the two of them. It was almost uncomfortable.

"You...really think I'm brave?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid's eyes light up, hearing a sincere side to his voice. She looked up to see him looking at her.

"Yes," she answers back softly.

"I've always thought you were the bravest one among us," he said to her. His voice almost sounding as sweet as honey. "You've always had a level head in all our situations, and you were always the first to take risks.

"I would think I was more reckless than anything," she replied with a small smile spread to her cheeks.

She watches as he starts to shuffle back towards her. It made her body seem light as a feather. Maybe it was the hope building inside, that Hiccup might actually be breaking free. Out of instinct, she shuffles toward the cage again.

"That reckless saved me a number of times," Hiccup lightly chuckled as his hands touch the bars edge.

"And your leadership saved me," she replied back, nearly an inch from the cage.

"We do make a good team, don't we?" Hiccup asks as he places his hands on the bars of the cell.

Astrid smiles as she looks at them. Her heart beating a million miles per second. Time seemed to slow down for her as she looks at Hiccup's hands. Wanting to hold them, longing to touch them.

She began to blush as she starts moving her hand towards his. "Yeah, we do."

As she looked up to his face, her eyes became wide upon looking at his jaded eyes. She snaps back her hand just before Hiccup could grab it with his.

Astrid stumbles backwards onto her butt as she tried to catch her breath. It didn't take her long to realize that Hiccup was playing her. She was just lucky to get out of there before it was too late.

Hiccup growled as he pushes his face into the bars, "what's wrong Astrid? I thought you wanted my company."

Astrid gathered herself back up and dusts her knees. She looks down at Hiccup, with a regrettable expression. "It isn't you. Not the real you. I know you would never stoop so low."

"Would I?" He replied with a twisted smile.

"We'll going to help you break free from Viggo," Astrid said with determination.

"Think all you want milady," he chuckled as he shuffles back to the back corner of the cage. "But this Hunter is here to stay, and I will take such pleasure at destroying you and the riders."

As if the first moment of silence was uncomfortable, then tension can be cut with a knife here.

"Astrid!"

Astrid turned to see Snotlout running into the hut almost out of breath. "You've got to come see this."

Astrid nods as she takes back Hiccup's plate and runs out of the room. Toothless wobbled back to his guarding position, as Hiccup's lips curl into a victorious smile while rustle something up his shirt.

* * *

Astrid races back into the meeting hut where all the other riders, Stoick and Mala waited for her.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Here," Fishlegs said, handing her the -tooth.

Astrid looked at it confused, but then she sees the dragon eye fixed and readied to be projected on the wall. But that shouldn't work. The eye needs the tooth inside to activate.

"Alright Windshear," Heather said softly. The metal dragon lowers its neck and let out a tiny glow from its mouth near the eye. All of a sudden, light shined from the other end, and glowed on the wall, along with numerous pictures and descriptions.

Astrid was beyond shocked. She kept looking at the tooth in her hand, and back at the wall. "Wha?... How?! How is this possible?"

"I don't know," Fishlegs answers. "But if I have to guess, Viggo knew of a way to get the eye to work without the need of the - tooth."

"So that's what Hiccup meant," Astrid mumbled to herself, remembering that Hiccup mentioned that Viggo unlocked the eye.

"And look at these pictures," Fishlegs points out. "They weren't there before."

Everyone crept closer to look at the pictures. They seemed to be islands and descriptions of different dragons that could be there. Including dragons that they've never heard of before. And right in the middle, was the symbol of a giant fist around some rock formations.

"What is this?" Astrid asks as she places a hand near the fist.

"That's the symbol of the dragon hunters," Fishlegs said while trying to figure out what it all means. "And from what I can see, they show more of locations of where to find dragons. The rest...I don't know yet."

"That could explain how Viggo found the bufflelord," Astrid said softly.

"And how he may have found the great protector," Mala adds.

"All this information, in a little container," Dagur said in disbelief.

"Can you believe that," Heather adds.

"I wonder if Viggo has used the information on here to help hypnotize Hiccup in the first place," Astrid asks out loud.

"It's a possibility," Ali shrugs.

"Way to be positive," Ruffnut said sarcastically.

"Maybe we can use it to our advantage," Stoick suggests. "Maybe this can tell us where we can find another changewing, and we can use it to fix my son."

"That won't work," Heather said. "Remember it has to be the exact changewing."

"Or true emotion!" Tuffnut called out. "Don't forget that."

"But Hiccup won't let any of us get close for him to invoke any kind of emotion," Snotlout said with his arms crossed.

"So we need to-"

Fishlegs was cut off when an arrow came close to his face and hit the wall. Everyone immediately turned around to see more arrows heading their way.

"Get down!" Astrid cried out as everyone heads for cover. The dragons got out of the way of the door and clanged to the walls. The riders hid themselves behind pillars and under the table.

Once the firing ceased, Astrid ran outside and looked out in horror. The edge's harbor were full of boats, all filled with about 20 hunters. They were all heading in the direction of the shore at break neck speed.

"Saddle up!" Astrid cried out as everyone races to their dragons. But as Stoick was about to mount Skullcrusher, Astrid had a sudden thought.

"Chief, I think you should be with Hiccup."

"What?" He said in shock.

"Viggo might have a bigger plan then this," she said. "And if we are all out fighting, then who's making sure Hiccup isn't captured again. You need to make sure that doesn't happen."

Not wanting to waste time arguing, Stoick nods and makes his way to the cells.

"I'll come too," Mala said as she and Skullcrusher follows the chief.

"What about me?" Ali asks.

"You come with us," Gobber said with a smile. "We'll protect the dragon eye."

Ali gulped as she fled with Gobber and their two dragons. Astrid nods as she singles Stormfly to fly with the other dragons. They took off at once and flew just over the ships. As far as Astrid could see, Viggo was nowhere on the ships. But Ryker was, and he was command men like cattle.

Arrows began cutting through the air to the dragons, but each one of them missed their marks. Heather and Dagur went to the catapults they've completed and began loading rocks onto it. They fired them right at the first number of boats, breaking the masts and putting giant holes through the deck. Sinking the boats entirely.

Snotlout and the twins however, they had a system going. Barf and Belch would has up the decks of the ships, while Hookfang would fire at the gas. Making a huge explosion upon impact.

Soon, boats were dropping; or in this case, sinking like flies. But the dragon riders were not letting off their attacks.

Astrid charged right into battle as she commanded Stormfly to swoop to the deck, and shoot out her spikes at the men. To her surprise, the hunters wouldn't even try to fight back; they would drop their weapons and jump into the sea.

That made Astrid slightly confused. She knew they were cowards, but not like this.

"Astrid!"

She turned to see Fishlegs and Meatlug hovering above. She and Stormfly went up to join them. As she turned her head and was shocked at what she saw. Just little ways away, there were huge ships heading towards the island. No doubt, backup. He mind snaps at what Viggo's plan must've been. The riders have wasted almost all of their defensive strategies on the little guys, and now Viggo has readied the big brutes to finish the job. A classic maces and talons move.

Astrid looks down at the ship containing Ryker, she could assume he was smirking.

"Tell everyone to hold their fire," Astrid instructed. Fishlegs nods as he quickly flies to the others.

Astrid continued to look down at Ryker, almost like in a staring contest. But her mind was racing. There was no way every single dragon rider can handle that huge armada coming. She needed a plan, a solid plan to not only by some time to reset the defenses, but to also maybe get through this without any harm.

But she's bad at stuff like this. Hiccup was always the peacemaker, and she was the fighter. She can't process that kind of thinking the way he can.

But then, an idea popped into her head. A crazy one, but may be the best strategy yet.

"Astrid!" Heather called out as she and the other dragon riders joined them in the sky. "What are you-?"

"Just stay up here!" Astrid orders as she signals Stormfly to swoop down towards Ryker's ship. The hunters around him try to shoot Stormfly with the dragon root arrows, but she just chard them away with her fire, as well as some of the deck. When she landed, she swats the hunters off the ship with her tail and wings, leaving only Ryker on board.

"Well, if it isn't our little intruder," he said with a smile as he prepares his weapon.

Astrid dismounts Stormfly and readies her own axe. "We don't have time for this," she said as seriously as she could. "I'm here to bargain."

"Bargain?" He repeats.

"Yes," she replied. "You and your brother may have your vast amounts of ships and men. But that's nothing compared to our tenacity and courage."

"You're joking right?" Ryker chuckled.

Stormfly growled in response to that.

Astrid studies her with her free hand. "This is one fight you don't want."

"You brought it on yourselves," he said with a booming voice. "You've stolen our prized Hunter, and our dragon eye."

"Well you've stolen Hiccup first from us," Astrid said.

"And your point?"

"That this war doesn't have to take place."

Intrigued, Ryker steps back a bit.

Astrid took it as a hint to keep going. "You know that we would die to protect our friend. And if we die, you'll never see the dragon eye again."

"Are you sure?" Ryker asked with a raised eyebrow. "All we have to do is search the island and-"

"You've had before remember, and came with pretty much no results," Astrid played. "And we have people prepared to take it to one of the four corners of the world if need be. You can kill us, and destroy our islands, but Viggo would never see the dragon eye again. Unless..."

"Unless..."

"Unless we make a bargain now."

Ryker's body movement became stiffed, as if he's not sure what to do. "What do you want?" He asked in a growl.

"I purpose a trade," Astrid answers with confidence. "The dragon eye, for the changewing."

"The changewing?" Ryker shouts.

"You know what changewing I'm talking about," Astrid said. "And it has to be the exact one. I've seen it, I know what it looks like. The dragon eye, for one dragon. Seems like a fair deal, don't you think?"

Ryker grumbles as he steps back a bit. "I'll have to talk about with my brother."

"Good, go," Astrid said mounting back on to Stormfly. "But if anyone attacks the base before we have our answer, say goodbye to the dragon eye."

Stormfly flew off and rejoined the others, just as Ryker's ship is leaving the harbor. It was finally time to relax a bit and let out a breath of fresh air.

"What happened down there?" Dagur asks.

"I made a bargain," Astrid said almost out of breath.

* * *

"So it comes to it," Viggo said, pressing his hands together close to his chin as he leans on his desk.

"It's as if you've seen it coming," Ryker comments.

"Yes," his brother responds as he stands up and walks out if the room. Both brother travels to the lower decks where all their cages are.

"If there is one thing about the dragon riders that is consistent, is that they are a stubborn bunch. They only see the one path instead of the many possibilities."

"So what's the plan?" Ryker asks.

"The plan is we give them what they want," Viggo says as he steps in front of a cage, holding a familiar dragon inside.

"And a little extra for all the trouble they've brought us."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	20. Deal with the Devil

**Hey everyone**

 **I am so sorry it took so long to update. I am currently holding on to three jobs and hadn't had much time to write. But after about a month, here it is. And man, things are getting intense. I hope you like it.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"You did what?" Heather practically yelled in Astrid's face.

"Yes," she responds, "I said we would trade the dragon eye for the changewing."

Everyone gathered around her on the cliff's edge and were concern about that decision.

"So your idea was to give the enemy back their weapon for the dragon that may not save our friend, but will defiantly kill us," Snotlout yells.

"I have to agree," Dagur said with his arms crossed. "That seems like a deal in Viggo's favor instead of ours."

"But if it was any of us, Hiccup would make that trade in a heartbeat," Astrid argued. "This is for him. For all the times he saved us...when he saved me."

Heather came to Astrid with a concern face and a hand on her back. "I know you want to hope this works. But this is Viggo we're talking about. He wouldn't trade away anything that valuable."

"Yeah," Tuffnut said. "It would be so unlike him to send a message say he'll agree to our terms."

Almost right on cue, a small terrible terror comes swooping in, nearly missing Tuffnut's head, and lands on a barrel. Tied to its leg was a piece of parchment.

Astrid quickly unrolls the parchment and reads it to herself. "Viggo is agreeing to our terms," she said surprised.

"Great gods of Thor," Tuffnut groans to himself

"He wants to meet on a small rock stead just between his ships and our island," Astrid informs everyone. "It is there we will have our trade."

"I don't know about this," Fishlegs said concerned. "This seems...too peaceful."

"Especially for Viggo," Dagur said grabbing the note and reading it himself. "This clearly spells trap. Viggo just doesn't give in like this."

"He's right," Heather agrees. "And to have the changewing here, it just too coincidence. It's like he knew this was going to happen."

"So I say we go out there and blast those ships into the sea!" Snotlout proclaims.

"No," Fishlegs argues. "We'll end up hurting the changewing, or worse."

"Besides, have you seen all those ships, we can't take them all on," Heather said.

"I don't know, I think we can," Ruffnut said. "If we all think positive, we can do anything."

"Except bake a pie," her brother added. "That was a disaster."

"What does making a pie have to do with this?!" Snotlout yells.

"Will all of you shut up!" Astrid screams.

Instantly, everyone around her backed away in silence. That gave her enough room to breathe and to think. As much as this deal might be a bad idea in the long run, this might be the only chance to get Hiccup back. She has to take it, no matter what.

"Look, this might be reckless, and maybe stupid. To give the enemy back their most prize possession. But Hiccup...he would make a deal with the devil, or dive deep into the halls of Valhalla to save either one of us."

"Except Dagur, he still kinda hates him," Tuffnut points out.

"Hey!" Dagur said in offense.

"I'm just saying."

"Either way," Astrid said, trying to get back on her train of thought. "Hiccup would risk anything to save any of us. We should do the same thing in return. If we don't do this, then how can we call ourselves his friends?"

Each member of the team looked down to the floor in deep thought, thinking back to a time when Hiccup was there for them. Whether it was offering the moral support, or actually saving them from a threat. He was the one who would put the other's needs before his own.

"Believe me, I hate making this agreement more than anyone," Astrid said. "But we're doing it for Hiccup. And besides, we can get the dragon eye back another time. We only get one chance to bring Hiccup back. So, are we all in agreement?"

She places her hand out in front, and looked around at the others. Fishlegs and Heather immediately placed their hands on top of hers. It took Heather's smile to convince Dagur to do the same. The twins spat on their hands before placing them on top of the group, which totally disgusted them. After everyone stared at him, Snotlout groaned before placing a hand on top.

"Then it's decided," Astrid said as she and the other drop their arms. "Heather, you find Ali and Gobber, get the dragon eye."

Heather nods as she and Windshear take off.

"What about Mala?" Ruffnut asks.

"We just won't tell her," Astrid said, looking down at the pens. If Mala knew about this plan, she would defiantly not approve and might try to stop them. "Just tell her and Stoick to keep an eye on Hiccup."

The twins nod and run to the pens with Snotlout close behind them.

"Are you sure this will work?" Dagur asks her.

She drew in a deep breath before answering honestly. "I don't know, but we have to hope."

* * *

"Where are we going Gobber?" Ali asks as she tries to keep up with Gobber.

They've been walking for minutes now through thick forestry. Almost near the mountain of the island. Their dragons were getting almost too tired to walk anymore.

"Astrid told us to hide this thing, so that's what we're doing," Gobber responds by shaking the eye with his hand. "And what better place to hide something valuable than near the base of a dormant volcano."

"A what?" Ali said in shock. "Are you telling me we're standing near a volcano?!"

"'Dormant' volcano," Gobber reminds her. "Trust me, we're perfectly safe."

Ali gulped as she and Gobber make their way up the mountain to a small cave of rocks to the side.

"We hide the dragon eye here, patch it up with some of Grumpy's fire, and we'll be good," Gobber explains as he moves some rocks aside.

"I don't know," Ali said unsure. "You sure no one will find this spot?"

"Absolutely," Gobber answers.

"Gobber!"

Bon of them turn to see Heather up above them.

"Maybe not," Gobber said to himself.

"What's going on?" Ali asks Heather as she lands Windshear down. "Is the attck over?"

"No," Heather answers. "Viggo has a whole armada on our doorstep."

"That's not good," Gobber said.

"But Astrid and Viggo came up with a deal," Heather informs them. "The changewing that changed Hiccup, for the dragon eye."

"What?" Gobber gasps.

"Is she nuts?" Ali said in shock. "Why would she do that...never mind, I get why she would, but it's insane."

"Insane or not, we have no choice," Heather said. She then reaches her hand out towards Gobber. "We need the dragon eye."

"But don't you realize what Viggo can do this thing?" Ali argues. "It can be used against every dragon in the archipelago."

"We can get it back another day," Heather said, "but this is our one chance to fix Hiccup. I'm sorry, but we have to do this."

"I agree," Gobber said with a sad face. He holds the dragon eye close up, and walks towards Heather.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be unprepared." With one quick movement, he jabs the side of the dragon eye with his hook, carefully lifting something small out. He then did this a number of times, till he had a hand full of small lenses.

This surprised Heather and Ali. Gobber hobbled towards Heather and gave her the dragon eye and the lenses.

"How are you...?" Heather asks.

"Hiccup gave it to me before to study," Gobber answers. "After figuring out where are the traps were, it was interesting to figure out. So if things go south, which normally do, let's face it; he won't get all the information he desires."

Heather smiled as she lifts up one of the lenses to her eye. She's almost forgotten that the dragon eye needs the lenses to see the different information.

This works out perfectly, if the deal doesn't go down, then Viggo doesn't walk away with a perfect victory.

She quickly hands some of the lenses back to Gobber and smiles. She and Windshear quickly take off to go met with Astrid.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Ali said looking up, still confounded about what just happened.

"Only 75% of the time," Gobber shrugs. "The other percent is hit or miss."

* * *

"I can believe Viggo has a whole armada out there!" Stoick said. The twins and Snotlout just explaining the situation, without mentioning the deal Astrid made. So now Stoick, Mala, Skullcrusher and Toothless were all inside the pens with closed doors, still trying to protect Hiccup.

"If he has the money and the resources, he can bring so much harm to dragons," Mala said, leaning down on a chair.

While the two humans talked, Skullcrusher became a guard dog near the door, ready for anything. As for Toothless, his sleepiness finally got to him. He curled up on his paws and fell asleep near Hiccup's cell. As for the prisoner, he still sat in his dark corner, carefully listening in. If Viggo is here, then he might have the break he needed.

"So Mala," Stoick asks. "How did you get mixed up with Viggo?"

"My tribe is against anyone that does harm to dragons," She told him with a stone face. "So when my people caught word of Viggo's actions, we had meetings for how to deal with the situation. It was only when a number of his hunters tried to snatch our great protector that we fully declared war."

"You're a proud warrior, I can respect that," Stoick said.

"What about you?" Mala asks as she turns to face him.

"My son had a tangled with Ryker when he was capturing their dragons," he explained. "Then Viggo started to target them and Berk. Hiccup fought valiantly against them. But then this happened..."

His voice drifts off as he looks down, almost ashamed that he didn't do anything to stop this.

"I'm sorry for your son," Mala said softly; try to ease him a bit.

As the two looked away, Hiccup silently smirked. Realizing this might be his opportune moment. His hands moved under his shirt, and pulled out a bone he got from when Astrid gave him food. Using his fingers, he twists the bone till it went into the lock. Some quiet movements later, and the cuffs clicked and his wrists are free.

Hiccup quickly looked up to see if anyone heard that noise. The silence in the room assured his that they didn't. Moving to the back corner of the cell, he leaned against the wall. It was there he often sat, and it was there he often worked. Moving his hands he slips his fingers towards where the floor meets the wall. With a tiny press, the nails started to detach from the structure.

He carefully looked over his shoulder to see the people still talking, and the dragons guarding or sleeping. With help from the cuffs, Hiccup manages to use the wall a bit away from the floor. Just enough to stick his hand through. He reaches out and down to the underbelly of the platform. He then felt a piece of wood he could grab on.

Suddenly, he heard a roar coming from behind. He turned his head to see Toothless had woken up and saw what he was doing. Unfortunately for Hiccup, the roar altered Mala and Stocik. With stealth not on his side, he uses his back to push the wall away and flip down and out.

Mala and Stoick race to get to him; even had Toothless blast the cell wide open. But by the time they reached him, it was too late. He was already gone.

"Skullcrusher!" Stocik roared as his dragon blasts that bit of the wall. He did and made splinters fly. When Mala and Stoick look out around them and to the ground, Hiccup was still nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Mala asks while her eyes search everywhere.

"He couldn't have gotten far without his leg," Stocik said with a mixture of fear and anger. "Let's search for him."

Mala nods as races out the door with him and Skullcrusher. Toothless was preparing to follow suite, but something felt off. In the air, it was like he could still smell Hiccup, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Toothless!" Stoick cried out.

Toothless shook his head as he runs to join them, unaware of a hand coming up near the blasted wall, and a boy hoisting himself onto the platform.

"Perfect," Hiccup said to himself as he thinks about the second stage of his plan.

* * *

Astrid looks out on Stormfly towards the small rock Viggo suggested. It was bare with nowhere to run or hide. Three ships circle around the island, carrying at most ten archers and a couple of sailors. Viggo was standing out of the open with a hunter next to a cage. It was rattling with no one inside, and a mouth piece moved back and forth a lot. Astrid's guess is that the changewing is invisible in there.

"Well?" Dagur asked her. He was the only one Astrid insisted to come with her. Everyone else was waiting on the island to defend it if need be.

"Seemed straight forward," Astrid said, lowering her spy glass.

Dagur huffed as he leans over Shattermaster's head. "This is so tense, it's the calm before the storm."

"Let's hope no storm will come after this," Astrid mutters out loud.

"Either way, I would suggest you'll be preparing for whatever might happen," Dagur said with a stone face.

"Astrid!"

They turn to see Windshear flying towards them. Heather tosses Astrid the dragon eye, whose she caught with ease. One quick look to see it still intact.

"Are you sure about this?" Heather asks still a little concern.

"No," Astrid answers honestly. "But I have to try."

She signals Stormfly to start diving down. When they got close to the rock, they swoop gracefully and land with little to no wind.

Astrid dismounts Stormfly and glares at Viggo and his nasty smirk. "You came."

"I've always made it my practice to come to engagements," Viggo said as he takes a couple steps forward. "Have you brought the eye?"

To answer him, Astrid shows him the eye. "And have you delivered on your promise?"

"Of course," he said stepping aside so she would have a clear view of the cage. The hunter beside it pokes through the bars at the invisible creature. It roared and made itself appear.

Astrid narrowed her eyes to see it more clearly, recognizing the color and the pattern of the scales. This was indeed the real changewing.

"Now then, hand over the eye," Viggo insists.

Astrid shook her head and moved her arm holding the eye behind her. "You give me the changewing first."

"But I must insist," he responds. "I need to make sure that it still works."

"You know we would never break it," Astrid argues. "Our friendship with Hiccup is too strong to do something as reckless as that!"

"While you may have a point, one can never be too careful," Viggo states.

"Then how bout we trade at the same time," Astrid suggests.

Viggo leaned his head back like a snake and smirks. "Fine, it seems fair."

With one swoosh of his hand, Viggo orders the Hunter to open the cage. The changewing tried to escape by turning invisible again and running out. But the face piece chained to the cage, it wasn't going anywhere. The Hunter grabbed the chain and dragged the dragon with him. He then handed the chain to Viggo, who began to walk towards Astrid. She followed suite and began to walk towards Viggo.

She kept looking around, seeing if there is anything that might catch her off guard, or maybe a trick from Viggo. But no, he seemed as calm and collected as he always is. But that's what's slightly scaring her. She knew he must've of thought of something to turn this to his favor.

But what?

Before she could process the idea of him turning back on the deal, he was in front of her. He turned on of his hands to accept the dragon eye, and the other giving her the dragon.

Astrid took a second to think things through. Should she just give back the dragon eye to a terrorist? Someone she knows will do great harm to it? But if she doesn't, then Hiccup could be like this forever.

"Well..." Viggo insists.

Astrid took a deep breath before she raises her hands. One to give up the dragon eye, and the other to receive the dragon.

The moment seems to be in slow motion as everyone around waits anxiously for the exchange.

Soon, the two people reached out and receive their trades. Viggo's hand clutches the dragon eye, while Astrid grips the chain with the changewing.

"It's done," Astrid declares as she pulls on the chain, giving the notion for the dragon to come with her. Soon, it'll help Hiccup, and then it can be free from these chains forever.

"Not yet," Viggo said silently.

Before Astrid had time to process that, Viggo lets the dragon eye hit the floor, grabs his sword, and used it to slice at the changewing's throat.

Astrid gasps with shock as the motion made her step back, with the chain now holding the dragon's head.

"No," she whimpers as tears instantly fell to her cheeks.

Up above, Dagur and Heather couldn't believe their eyes. Viggo just killed the changewing without a second thought. Hope was instantly snatched, and there was nothing they childbearing done to stop it.

Astrid lets go of the chain and fell instantly into despair, letting her eyes cry out as they wet her face. The one chance to save Hiccup is gone.

Viggo chuckled as he picks up the dragon eye. "My dear Astrid, you should've known that I never let something valuable go to waste. Hiccup still belongs to me. And now, I have the dragon eye back. Don't feel too bad. You still have the changewing. Well, two parts of it anyway. Still that's better than nothing right?"

At those words, Astrid's face twisted into a scowl. Her red eyes locked on to Viggo like a target. Anger began to make her face red, as she breathes heavily with growls. "You slimy piece of dragon dung!" She yelled. "You're...YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"Oh am I now?" He said cold. "You've stole my dragon eye, stole my profits and my dragons. Not to mention destroyed my operations, and a number of my bases. If anyone is going to pay, it's you."

He then raises his hand to the sky, making a hunter behind him firing an arrow into the sky. As Astrid looks out to see what was happening out there, something was shot into the sky from one of the boats. It took her a little bit to realize that it was coming this way.

As she watches, she sees that it has wings and that it was heading towards the edge.

Heather squint her eyes as she looks at the dragon, and recognizes it as being one that she rescues.

"Astrid!" She called out. "It's the eruptodon!"

Astrid gasps as she looks at the dragon. It's the one from Mala's island. The great protector. Astrid can only guess to think that the hunters took the dragon while Mala and Ali were here.

She turned to Viggo and growled at him. "You're inhuman!"

"Perhaps," he smirks. "But what are you going to do about it? Are you going to defeat me? Or save your island from a hungry dragon?"

Astrid looked up at the dragon again, and realizes that it's heading for the volcano. If it tries to eat that lava, it might reactivate it, and could possible destroy the island.

Realizing she has no choice, she hops back onto Stormfly and flies towards the island.

Viggo smirks as he turns away, eyeing the dragon eye in his hands. But then, he notices something, something off. Upon closer inspection, he sees a small hole near the lens of the eye. He opened up the eye to see most of the individual lenses were missing.

He turned around and roared like a dragon. "Get them! Kill them all!"

* * *

Astrid, Dagur, and Heather raced across the water to the island, hoping to catch the eruptodon before it reaches its destination.

"Come on!" Astrid yells, "We have to catch that thing!"

"Not easy when you're on a slow gronckle!" Dagur cried out. He then instantly pets Shattermaster's head when the dragon took offensive with that comment.

"I can't believe I'm such an idiot," Astrid grumbles out loud. "Viggo played me for a fool!"

"Maybe, but not me," Heather said.

Astrid turned to her confused as Heather holds up the lenses she took.

"Heather, you're a genius," Astrid said. Their conversation was cut short when dragon root arrows started to fire in their direction. Astrid quickly looked down to see some ships below, full of hunters.

Most of the arrows bounced off of Windshear's metallic body, and didn't effect Shattermaster. One arrow managed to get Stormfly in the leg.

"Oh no!" Astrid yelled as Stormfly began to feel weak and dizzy. Her wings founder keep up to her adrenaline and she began to spiral down towards the edge.

"Astrid!" Heather yelled as she looks down.

"Go on!" She yells, "Stop the dragon and the hunters!"

Heather managed to nod to her as more arrows flew past her face.

"Go stop that dragon," Dagur called out. "Me and Shattermaster have a date with those hunters."

"Just don't do anything reckless," Heather said before flying off towards the eruptodon.

"Hey, it's me we're talking here," Dagur said before ordering his dragon to drop into the ship, nearly smashing the deck on impact.

"Get some hunters!" He yells as Shattermaster opens fire on the ship.

* * *

Astrid tries to steady Stormfly towards the island. But the dragon's vision started to blur, and it's wing, body coordination was horrible. Using all her strength, Astrid tried to lift her dragon upright. As they came closer to the island, Stormfly began speeding up. Astrid looked up to see the huts and the wooden bridge way coming closer and closer. She closes her eyes upon impact as Stormfly's leg caught onto a bridge, making her tip onto it. It also sent Astrid flying through the air a bit before landing hard on the wooden planks.

She groans as she gets up, rubbing her side in pain. She instinctively rushes to her dragon's side to see if she is ok. But doing so also made her look out beyond the shore. On the horizon, the armada of ships began to come closer to the island.

"Oh Thor," she gasps as she leans to Stormfly's side.

Suddenly, a soft roar could be heard from a distance. She turns around to see a familiar black dragon heading her way, with a worried face.

"Toothless?" Astrid said confused as she clasps her hands around the dragon's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Astrid!"

Astrid looks up to see Stoick, Skullcrusher and Mala tuning towards her.

"What are you all doing here?" Astrid asks them all. But then, a sudden thought came to her head. "Where's Hiccup?"

"He escaped," Mala informs her.

"We searched everywhere nearby," Stoick said. "But we can't find him."

"I'm afraid we have a bigger problem than Hiccup," Astrid said moving away from Toothless and pointing towards the volcano. "Mala's great protector is here, and it's on its way to the volcano."

"The great protector?" Mala gasps in shock. "Why? Why would it be here?"

"It doesn't matter," Astrid quickly said. "What does matter is that it doesn't reactivate that volcano."

"What do we do?" Stoick asks Astrid.

Astrid looks around hastily, trying to give herself any ideas. But all that's doing is making her more nervous. She knows she can't do anything to stop the dragon, not with Stormfly like this. And there is no way Toothless would abandon Hiccup for the world. There may be only one thing to do.

"Mala, you know that dragon better than anyone," Astrid said. "Could you go up there and stop it?"

"Um...maybe" she said nervously. "But I can't get up there."

"Stoick and Skullcrusher can," Astrid said.

"No way," Stoick strictly said. "I'm not giving up on my son like-"

"I'll find Hiccup," Astrid said firmed. "Trust me."

Knowing time is of the essence, Stoick huffed as he mounts on Skullcrusher.

Mala quickly follows as she sits behind him, "good luck," Mala said before the two of them took off.

"I'm going to need it," Astrid said before hugging Stormfly. She knows her dragon needs all the rest she can. So for now, she'll leave her here and travel with Toothless.

Astrid quickly looked around to see if she can guess where Hiccup might be. Well, he couldn't go far without a metal leg. Good thing they took his leg and placed it in Heather's hut. But, he could have a spare in his own hut. And his hut is a lot closer to the pen then anyone else's.

If she was Hiccup, grabbing a leg would be her first option.

Resolved, she sprints all the way to Hiccup's hut, with Toothless close behind her.

Once she go there and opened the door, the room was pitch black. She quietly took a number of steps forward, while listing for any sound.

Suddenly, Toothless perked up and jumped to face the other way. Astrid quickly turned around to see the door closing shut.

"Well, it's just us now." Hiccup said as his hand closes the door.

Astrid looked at him almost horrified. He was drenching with sweat, and his hair locks over his eyes like a maniac. The new leg on him isn't as fancy as his previous one, but it's holding him up straight. Though his hunch back is making look like a monster.

"Hiccup," Astrid said quietly as she backed away a bit.

Hiccup chuckled as he creeps his way towards her and Toothless, with a dagger in his hand.

"Now, we end this." He declares as he lunges towards her.

Astrid held her breath, as she prepares to fight for her life.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	21. Foe or Friend?

**Hey everyone**

 **Once again, I am so sorry the update is so long, but life happens first. And because today is my birthday, I had alot of free time on my hands to finally finish writing this chapter. I thank you all for your patience and your support. Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The eruptodon flew as fast as his wings could take him, making a beeline for the mountain. Heather steadied herself on top of Windshear to hopefully create less drag. She has to make it to that dragon, if not; the entire island will be doomed.

"Heather!"

Heather looked down to see Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twin flying up to meet her.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asks in a loud voice.

"The deal was a trap," Heather quickly explains. "If don't stop this dragon, it's going to reactivate the volcano."

"And that's bad. Right?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Yes! It's very bad!" Snotlout yells.

"Just checking," Tuffnut replied.

Heather rolled her eyes before looking back at the fleet of ships. Some of them are sailing towards the island. She can only guess that Viggo has figured out her trick.

"Fishlegs, you come with me to stop the eruptodon," she said with authority. "Snot, Ruff, Tuff, defend the island from the ships."

"Meaning we can blow them up?" Ruffnut asks.

"Yes!" Heather replied sharply. She then watches the dragons take off in the other direction, hopefully to stop the ships.

Heather than turned her attention to Fishlegs. "Any ideas on how we can stop it?"

"I've got nothing," he replied. "All I know that it eats lava, that's all I got."

"Ok," Heather said, quickly thinking of a plan on the slide. "Let's try to cut it off."

Windshear and Meatlug dive down to get ahead of the eruptodon, and then swoop up in its path. But the dragon was clever; he dove down the same way to get around them. Windshear thought ahead though, and dove down too to block it. Just when Heather thought she's got this, the eruptodon picked up some surprising speed and head butt right into Windshear's chest.

"Whoa!" Heather said as the impact pushed her off of the saddle a bit.

"Heather!" Fishlegs cried out.

Heather managed to grab hold of the saddle with her hand and pushes herself back on. But the eruptodon made its way around and was heading back towards the volcano.

"Oh no," Heather sighs as she looks out.

Suddenly, a huge fire ball came into the dragon's path, surprising the eruptodon to a halt.

Heather looked up to see Skullcrusher, along with Stoick and Mala.

"We need to get this dragon contained!" Stoick ordered with a roar.

Heather and Fishlegs quickly nod as their dragons fly towards the dragon. With Skullcrusher guarding the front, and the other two at the back, it seems they've surrounded the great protector.

"Do your thing Mala," Stoick said.

Mala nods as she tries to steady herself on the rubblehorn. She reaches out her hand to the dragon, trying to calm it.

"Great protector!" She called out. "Please, let us take you home."

The dragon scuffs at her and then roars in her face. As she was drew back bewildered, the dragon charged again, making Skullcrusher move out of the way.

"It's no use," Mala said, sitting back down and looking at her dragon going towards the volcano. "It's in a feeding frenzy, there's no stopping it now."

"We have to try!" Heather yells before she, Fishlegs, Stoick, Mala, and their dragons race off towards the volcano. "If we don't, we may not have a home anymore."

* * *

Hookfang races to drop Snotlout off at the harpoon. Thanks to the preparations earlier, Snotlout had a number of weapons at his disposal.

"Alright, let's see who is first," he said to himself as he looks through the scope. On one ship, he can see Dagur and his dragon still battling a number of hunters. So Snotlout took aim at a ship nearby. He smiles as he fires off the trigger, launching the harpoon. It landed right into the mast, breaking it in two.

"Alright!" He cheered as Hookfang helps load the next one.

Nearby, the twins flew right down to the shore, dodging the arrows as they went. They were able to gas down a number of ships, and then sparking them up in a huge explosion.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut cheered

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tuffnut said, high giving his sister.

But as they fly towards the ships at the harbor, they failed to notice a couple of ships, entering on the side beach.

"Let's get them," Ryker said as he jumps off the boat and onto the sand. Gripping his weapon tight, and having murderous plans.

* * *

"Now we end this!" Hiccup declares as he lunges at Astrid.

Thinking quickly, she grabs her axe from her side and uses it to block Hiccup's attack. But there was only so much that an axe can do against a dagger. So she has to keep using the - and not the blades themselves. She can't afford to accidentally hurt Hiccup.

But while Hiccup seemed to be focused on her, Toothless saw his opportunity. As much as he doesn't want to hurt Hiccup, he has no choice to save Astrid. Using his tail, he whacks Hiccup on his side, making him fly away for a bit.

"Arg!" He cringes as he hits the floor hard.

Astrid took heavy breathes as she looks down on her friend.

"Hiccup," she said quietly before he rushes back to his feet. He once again charges at her with the dagger, but it was more careless than last time. Using his momentum against him, she grabs his arms and pushed him away from her.

This causes him to trip and fall forward a bit.

"Hiccup," Astrid tried again, hopefully to get him to listen to her.

But as he turns, he growls viciously like an animal.

But Astrid tries to keep her composure as she tries to steady him. "Please, listen to me. The changewing is gone; we can help you break free-"

"I don't need your help," Hiccup responds, his voice barely recognizable, "I just need you to die!"

He lunges at her again, making her back away. But this time he nearly collapses to the floor, breathing heavily while glaring at her.

Astrid can only guess the time in the cell has taking its toll on him. His muscles tensed up as he tries to stand again.

He then attacked her again, trying to slice her with the dagger. But Astrid was able to move and block his every attempt. Even Toothless was there to help. Usually head butting or tail whipping him away.

But everyone Hiccup went down, he came back up again. More fired then the last time. And more reckless and determined too.

Astrid became scared, not for her sake but for Hiccup's. He's clearly loosing any common sense and relying more on instinct. Almost like a dragon. She has to try to stop it, and fast.

"Toothless!" She calls out.

The dragon seemed to get her idea and charges at Hiccup from the side. So when he turned to look surprise, Toothless grabs him by the shirt and flings him to the wall. His back hurt upon impact, and causes him to tumble to the ground. Letting go of the dagger in the process.

Astrid was finally able to catch her breath for a bit as she watches her friend struggle to get up. He was hurting, bad. It was time to end this.

"Hiccup, please," she nearly pleas. "Don't do this to yourself. You're hurt. We can help-"

"SHUT UP!" He yells with a primal force behind his voice. "Just shut up. I don't want your pity or your help. I just want you...to be gone forever!"

Astrid became taken back and shocked at what she saw. Hiccup's eyes, they nearly became pure jade with no iris. She can only guess it was the Changewing's doing. While dead, it still has a hold of him and the effect is still there. Letting the rage build up inside of him, ready to lash out. Almost like a dragon that Viggo has caged.

Hiccup grabs the dagger again, and charges towards her. But as Astrid was ready to defend, Hiccup surprised her by letting the dagger go and grabbing her hands that held the axe. He then proceeds to crush her hands, making her scream a bit, loosening her grip. With enough force, he makes her throw away the axe and then head butts her.

Astrid stubble back, slightly dizzy. But as she looks up, she sees that now he has her axe, and is planning on using it against her.

As he charges at her, Toothless came to her reduce by firing a plasma blast at Hiccup, sending him flying back and breaking the door.

Toothless immediately regrets doing that, but it was the only way to save Hiccup.

But Astrid knows Hiccup won't give up that easily. Grabbing the dagger, Astrid follows him outside.

* * *

"What is that?" Gobber shouts as he points to a dragon in the sky, heading towards their location.

Ali looked at the creature, and nearly became as white as a ghost. "That's the great protector!"

"The great what?" Gobber asks.

"Our beloved dragon that helps protects our village," she answers.

"Then what's it doing here?" Gobbets asks her in an obvious tone.

"I don't know?" Ali asks before jumping on Sleuther. Gobber did the same with Grump as they fly towards the eruptodon. Luckily they didn't have to travel too high as the dragon was beginning its decent towards the volcano.

"What's it doing?" Gobber asks out loud.

"We need to stop that dragon!"

The two of them turned to see almost all the other dragon riders and Mala race towards them.

"My queen," Ali calls out, "what's going on?"

"If we don't stop the great defender, it'll reactivate the volcano and will destroy the entire island!" Mala answers quickly.

"On it!" Ali replies as she signals Sleuther to fly down towards the dragon. She then positions him in front of the dragon, and uses his tail to hopefully freighting it enough to back off. The eruptodon was still as persistent as ever. It charged at Ali and her dragon, making them move out of the way out of the fright of Ali.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Heather asks her.

"I'm sorry," she said in fright. "I panicked, and I didn't want to hurt it. I'm sorry my queen."

"It's alright," Mala replied.

"I don't think it's quite alright," Fishlegs said, pointing to the eruptodon. It has reached the base of the volcano and started eating the rocky base. Almost immediately, the entire island rumbled in reaction. Cries and roars can be heard in almost every direction.

"The dragons, they can sense the disturbance," Fishlegs said out loud.

"But I doubt they know what to do about it," Heather adds. "We have to stop this dragon, before it destroys the island, and the dragons along with it."

"Let me try again," Mala insisted. Stoick nods and has Skullcrusher fly near it. The eruptodon payed no mind to her as it continued to eat.

Mala nervously raises her hand to touch it. "Great protector, listen to me. If you eat this lava, you'll destroy this island. And the dragons here will perish. Please, let us take you home where you can eat as much as you want and-"

The eruptodon turned and roared in her face, making her nearly fall over from the force.

"Are you alright?" Stoick asks as he helps her up.

Mala was too shocked to answer him. Instead she looks at her great protector, resuming his route towards the volcano. Almost with each bite, making the island rumble.

"What are we going to do?" She asks fearfully.

* * *

Astrid steps through the hole and onto the deck. There she saw Hiccup desperately standing with the axe in his hands. The moon shinny on his back made his outline seem unnatural and vicious.

Without any time to waste, Astrid charges at him, preparing to pin him down. But as she ran to him, he swings the axe upwards to her face. She dodges in time, and grabs him tight, with his arms locked by his side.

But Hiccup had gain a lot of strength while he was a captive. He broke apart Astrid's grip and send her back a few inches. He then swings the axe down hard towards her, but hit the wood next to her feet instead. With a giant tug, he got the axe loose, but made a hole in the floor.

Toothless tries his best to get into the fight, but the hole in the door was too small to fit his entire body into. He would blast open a bigger hole, but it child also rip the platform apart too. His best chance is to rip the wood on the door with his bare teeth. So he begins doing that, and chucking the pieces behind him. He just hopes he can get to Astrid and Hiccup in time.

Meanwhile, the two Vikings still battle each other like tigers. When one was on the offense, the other uses defensive tactics. But there was only so much Astrid could do with a simple dagger. Hiccup clearly had more practice with it then she ever did. Best she could use it for is to faking an attack. When she points the weapon one way, she would lunge and punch the other way.

But Hiccup was smart; he was able to think of all her moves almost in an instant. And because he had the larger weapon, he had more opportunities to attack then Astrid ever could.

He even managed to back Astrid up to edge of the best platform, something she wasn't expecting. She looked back almost in fright, knowing the last step will be her last. She looked at Hiccup's crazed face as he lifts up her axe.

"Hiccup, don't!" She called out. Toothless even roared in fear.

But it was on deaf ears as Hiccup holds the axe high to his head.

Suddenly, something quick and sharp flew right by and took the axe right out of Hiccup's hands.

"Arg!" Hiccup cringe as he turns to see a weak Stormfly hobbling her way towards Astrid.

"Stormfly!" Astrid said relieved.

Stormfly quietly purred until she nearly collapses on the floor. Toothless finally was able to clear enough away from the hole to squeeze through and made his way to the nadder.

Hiccup growled as he attempts to grab the axe. But Astrid grabbed it before he ever could. With one swift movement, she tosses the axe over the side of the platform, letting it drop onto the island's floor. And leaving the dagger as the only weapon.

Hiccup grew more and more enrage. He looked up at Astrid with sweat in his brow. Astrid walked towards him cautiously, with the dagger still in her hand.

He is sure she's going to use it to force him back into the cage. Or even to kill him. Probably not that last bit, but it was clear she has the power for now.

"Now maybe we can finally talk," she said with a straight face.

Hiccup shuffled back, trying to think of anything to get him out of this situation. "You and I have nothing to say," he barks to her. "You're my enemy and I will never listen to you!"

He then uses all his might to lunge at her to get the dagger. But she easily steps away, making him fall forward instead.

Astrid watches as he gets up, reminding herself not to get too close. But part of her is scared. Almost for every minute, the man that resembled her friend is drifting further and further from her.

"You think, a few choice words, and a sappy look would make me return to the riders...to you?" Hiccup growled while glaring at her. "I don't think so. I'm a hunter, no friends, no family, mainly a weapon against anyone that stood in my way! So you can cage me all you want, I will always escape. And I won't stop till you and the rest of your dragon riders are dead! Face it Astrid, I will never stop."

For the first time, Astrid can believe him. Something about his voice was furious and cruel. It was clearly someone she didn't recognize.

As much as she wishes that it can't believe it, as much as she keeps denying it, maybe her friend is truly gone.

"No," she said almost shaking. With one movement, she threw the dagger away from her, and near Hiccup.

He looked at the weapon stunned, and to her surprised. Astrid bares almost no emotion, except for the water that glistens in her eyes. Toothless and Stormfly couldn't believe their eyes. When they try to get closer to her Astrid shoos them away with a hand movement, making them back away.

As Hiccup's hand tries to go for the dagger, his eyes were locked on Astrid. "What? What are you-?" He said totally stunned.

"I...can't keep doing this," she replies almost trembling. Hiccup kept looking to her, never seeing the mighty Astrid this weak. Her eyes were almost dead, and her body was still as a rock. She showed little to no emotions, except for hopelessness. "Maybe, you're right. Maybe, the Hiccup I know is gone. May...maybe I was just foolish enough to believe. But, I...I... I just don't know anymore."

"Glad you can finally see the truth," Hiccup smirked as his hand grabs the dagger. He rose to his feet and face Astrid. "So we can finally finish it, a fight to the death."

Toothless and Stormfly coo in objection, but Astrid just stood there.

"No," she replied. "I'm not going to fight any more."

To Hiccup's surprise, she raises her arms out, inviting him to her.

"What are you-?"

"If you truly are a hunter, here's your prey."

Hiccup gasps in shock, as well as the dragons. They look at Astrid, with a face of both sorrow and defeat.

Hiccup almost couldn't take that in. He actually had to step back out of impact. Astrid, the brave and mighty, is giving up? No, no, that's not her at all!

"Are you seriously crazy?" He said, trying to calm this with a chuckle. "You-you just would lay down your life now!? Why?! After all the fights we've had, and those talks about stupid friendship, WHY NOW?! Why would you pick now of all times to give up?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. "Maybe because I know that I can't keep going. I have fought so hard, telling myself to just keep believing. That maybe he can return to me. But I was wrong. I'm sorry. And fighting you for my life, when my life has no more meaning, it's just going to far."

"No more meaning in your life?" Hiccup puzzled. "What do you mean by that? Your life is full meaning-"

"No it doesn't! Not if it doesn't have you in it!" Astrid screamed that so loud, she thought she scared the trees.

It did scared Hiccup through, who was on pause. A million thoughts raced through his head, none of them making sense to him. There was Astrid, giving herself up to him to kill. He should be happy that he can finally remove his biggest obstacle. And if so, then why does he feel stun, terrible? But it's so simple, one slice and she'll be gone. It's so easily a small child could take her down. So, why this now?

Finally, he manages to find his voice again. "You're a fool! Those words mean nothing to me. You and I have nothing in common anymore. I'm a hunter! You're a dragon rider!"

"You're right," Astrid said, finally letting her arms drop to her sides. "But, we were a great team. We helped each other, and we were able to build each other through our lowest lows, and our highest highs. But, I guess it doesn't matter now."

"No, it doesn't," Hiccup responded with a growl. He then prepared to charge at Astrid as the dragons roar to protest.

Astrid closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Well, if you really are a hunter, do what you must. But I cannot live in a world fighting against the one I most care about."

A single tear began to fall on Astrid's cheek as Hiccup lunges at her again. But instead of stick in the dagger, he knocks her down, hitting hard on the floor. Satisfied, he climbs over her, readying the dagger.

Stormfly roars and tries to get over to protect her rider, but the venom in the arrow still has an effect on her. And Toothless wasn't helping. In fact, he was getting in her way. As much Hiccup is still the enemy, he is still very loyal to his best friend.

Hiccup looked down at Astrid, he face clear from her bangs and any loose hair. Her eyes remain close as she prepared for the end.

'This is it,' Hiccup thought with a creepy smile. 'After this, there will be no more doubt. I am a hunter. I am loyal to the cause. I hunt every dragon, and kill all that stand in my way. And nothing will change that!'

He raises his dagger high above his and plunges towards Astrid's chest. The dragons moan in fright as they witness this event.

'STOP!'

Hiccup's hand suddenly halts its descent, merely inches away from the raising chest. His eyes shot wide, his breath became heavy, and his whole face was drenching in sweat.

'Why?' He wondered to himself. 'Why did I stop?'

He tries to move his hand to push the dagger into her skin, into her heart. But it wouldn't move an inch. His hand became stone, hard and numb as one too.

Hiccup narrowed his brow to try to obtain control over his hand, but it was not working. It was like it was fighting back, against him. It will not go anywhere near her.

This made Hiccup both angry and confused. His head started pounding as he looks down. He was so close, the dagger is right there. So then why...why can't he do it? He has every right to kill her, she even gave him an opening. So then why? Why can't he kill her?!

Astrid dared to open her eyes, to see what was happening. But all she saw was the dagger, and a confused Hiccup. While the hand holding the dagger remained still, his entire body was trembling.

Finally, his hand started to move away from the body, dropping the dagger to the side. It made a loud clang, which hurt nearly everyone's ears.

Hiccup slummed backward, shuffling himself away from Astrid. She rises up on her elbows to get a better look at Hiccup. But he stared at her with fear in his eyes. The light of the moon made her stronger then she appeared before. More radiant too. Almost like a beautiful Valkyrie that Odin had sent. Something he wasn't prepared for.

But, a minute ago, she looked the same as ever, and he was ready to kill her. Now...now...he doesn't know what to do. Should he pick up the dagger again? Finally kill her? But, what if he hesitates again? Could he really... Could he kill his best friend?

'No,' he thought as his head pounds like a drum. 'She's not my friend. She's my enemy. She's a dragon rider. And I'm...I'm..."

He clutches his head with one hand as flashes began playing. Moments when he and Astrid flew together towards the sun. The days when they've battled hunters, and the nights they watched the stars. Even when she was caught with the Scourge of Odin came into his mind. But why now?

'I can't imagine a world without you either.'

Those words echoed in his head, almost making him scream in pain. The bright light disappeared in his eyes, leaving them with a jade iris.

"Hiccup..." Astrid quietly said as she rose up to her knees.

"Stay away from me!" Hiccup yells as he quickly got back on his feet and ran away from her.

But Toothless quickly took off and blocked his exit. Hiccup growled, hoping to intimidate him to move. But the dragon opened its wings to block Hiccup's meaning of exit. But it also didn't look threatening at all. Instead, it looked at Hiccup with wide eyes, and a sad gummy mouth.

It made Hiccup's mind click back to when he had to say goodbye to Toothless after Mildew banned the dragons. Hiccup doesn't know why, but he felt his heart skipping a beat.

He also looked at Toothless's eyes, seeing his own reflection. It maybe the first time he's really looked at himself thoroughly. All the shredded clothes, the wild hair, and the cruel face, they all belonged to him.

But, that wasn't him. It can't be him.

"Wha-?" Was all he could say after his throat went dry. His head pain became a hard pound as he was forcing himself to look. Look hard at the man in the reflection. Almost just like when he first met Toothless. That was when he knew he was never going to be a killer. So...what is he now?

The questions started to pain his head like needles, making him grunt in pain as he squeezes his head. He found himself loosing strength in the knees and collapsing on them.

Toothless pulled in his wings and walks to his distress friend. Leaning his head in to comfort Hiccup if needed. But Hiccup was in too much pain to notice.

Astrid finally got up on her feet to look at the scene before her. She wondered why Hiccup did stop his attack before delivering the final blow.

Then, Ali's talk came back to her. 'Anger can be shown, but true hate is something you have to feel in your core. And looking at Hiccup's eyes, it shows no hate Meaning, that I would think that it might be impossible for him to actually kill anyone, anyone he truly cares about anyway."

Astrid gasps at that realization. Hiccup tried as he might, but he can't truly kill a friend. Then that still means that her friend is in there, and fighting back right now. He needs help now, comfort. She begins to walk towards him.

"Well isn't this a touching scene."

Astrid quickly turned to see Ryker and a couple of men surrounding Stormfly. Her face turned sour as she stood there. Toothless immediately became aggressive as he growls at them. As for Hiccup, his head was too in pain to even notice their presence.

Ryker stalked forward and picked up the dagger off the floor. He played with the blade with his finger while looking at Astrid.

"Well, it looks like you're out of luck," he said playfully.

Astrid grunts as she eyes Stormfly, still in a bit of a daze from the arrow. She clearly can't fight all these hunters at once. And Astrid is completely unarmed to do anything.

Ryker smiles evilly as he walks up to Astrid. "I gotta say, you've made my brother really mad."

"Is that a problem?" She said in her own mock tone. "I mean after all, he did kill the dragon we agreed upon. Then threaten our island with the eruptodon."

"I know," Ryker reply. "But disassembling the dragon eye is an act of war for us."

"We've been at war for a long time, and now you declare it?" Astrid shouts angrily. "You declared war the moment you took our friend!"

"Speaking of which, we want our hunter back," Ryker said as he unsheathes his giant sword. "And your pay will be your life."

"Not going to happen," Astrid said, sifting her stance into a fighting pose. While she may be weapon less, she can still fight.

"Sir?" A hunter shouts out.

Ryker holds his weapon towards the other hunters. "Stay with the dragon! I'll take care of her."

Astrid's eyes dart around the area, trying to find anything that can help her out. But she's got nothing. Ryker has all the weapons, and the man power. Toothless might help her, but he's busy with Hiccup and keeping an eye on Stormfly. So she's basically on her own, to take down this maniac.

Before she could even think of a strategy, Ryker ran towards her with his sword ready to kill. As he thrusts it at her though, she was able to roll out of the way. Being quick on her feet, she's able to doge all the attacks that Ryker has thrown at her. Right now, dodging is all she can do at the moment. Until she comes up with a plan, this is the only thing that's working.

Back at Toothless, the dragon kept eyeing back and forth between Astrid's fight, and the hunters guardian Stormfly. Near him, Hiccup was still grunting in pain, clutching his head and looking down at the ground. He seems to be ok, but Astrid and Stormfly are needed now.

Thinking quickly, Toothless fires a plasma shot in the air, just above the hunters. Naturally, the hunters look up and became partly blinded. That gave Toothless his chance to attack. First, he charged at the hunters with arrows, making sure they're blasted to Valhalla. Then with his tail, he seats the others off the platform. He kept going until all the hunters are gone, and Stormfly is safe.

Meanwhile, Hiccup continue to feel the aching pain in his head. Making his body jerk left and right as the pounding became harder and faster. He grunts almost turned into screams as he lets one arm drop, making his nails dig into the floor, scratching the wood with his fingernails.

Inside his mind, memories have been flashing with a sting of pain. Memories of his life on Berk, on the edge, with his friends and family, everything Viggo has told him to let go. But now those memories have been fighting back inside his mind, and giving a terrible headache. With each memory. He didn't know which ones are real and which ones aren't. Almost every one of them had a hint of green light, trying to make them fade.

But some memories were so strong that they cause the most pain. Memories like when he first met Toothless that day in the woods, and the second time in the cove. Then the memory of that romantic flight with Astrid came up, and they traveled to the dragon nest. Even memories of his father with Thornader, and Snotlout screwing up with training enter his head. Fishlegs and him bonding over the boom of dragons appear once or twice. And even the twins and their mischief antics came into view.

'Why?' He nearly shouts in his head. 'Why am I thinking about them now!? They're my enemy now! They...they're...they're my family...my friends...my past...I'm...not...no! I am a dragon...a dragon...no...I'm not..."

"Ahh!"

Hiccup took a break from his pain to look up. He sees Astrid on the ground with a small cut on her arm, and Ryker holding a sword with a hint of blood on the edge.

Ryker chuckles loud and cold as he steps towards her. She tries her best to back away, but one glance behind made her realizes she has reached the edge of the platform. There was nowhere to run or get away.

"Looks like you're out of ideas," Ryker smirks as he reaches down and grabs her by the neck. Astrid reached out to push him away, but he outclasses her in strength and height. With one hand, he lifts her up while cutting off her air supply. Toothless and Stormfly roar at Ryker and prepares to fire.

"I wouldn't do that," Ryker warned as he holds his sword towards Astrid's stomach.

Both dragon instantly stood down and backed away.

Ryker chuckles as he turns to Astrid, "not like you'll fare any better." He then moves to extend his hand over the side, holding Astrid over the edge.

She gasps as she looks down, then she looks back at Ryker's sickening grin.

"With your death, the dragon riders will be finished!" He declares as he holds her out further.

As Astrid nearly prays for a miracle, she spots the dagger he took earlier. Using what little strength she had. She reaches for it and stabs Ryker on the side.

"Agh!" He yells as he flinches, pulling her back on to the platform. His grip on her neck finally loosens enough for her to escape. But first, she needs more air in her lungs. She breathes heavily as she moves away from the edge.

But then she feels a heavy foot on her back, pushing her to the ground.

"No more games!" Ryker yells in anger. He then raises his sword high to deliver the final strike.

Toothless and Stormfly began to charge at the hunter to stop him from killing her. But to their surprise, someone at the corner of their eyes charged at Ryker and pushes him away.

"What?!" Ryker yelled as he looks down to see his attacker, Hiccup.

"No!" He yells as he fully pushes Ryker away. But in doing so, he pushes Ryker over the edge of the platform.

Ryker's screams echo in the area as he fell fast until they stopped with a sound of a crack. Hiccup looked over the side, and saw Ryker motionless a few feet on the hard ground. His head showing redness and his face as white as stone.

With the rush of adrenaline over, a sudden pit of fear sank in. He's...he's killed Ryker!

Astrid leaned up to see Hiccup skimming over, wondering what's going on. Then, the memory of what he did flash over her. He saved her.

But then, her eyes became confuse as she hears whimpering sounds coming from him. She quietly walks up, and became shock to see tears falling down his cheeks.

"What have I done? What have I done?!" He said while clutching his head.

Astrid slowly sits beside him, carefully wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. Trying to portray a caring mother to a crying child. "You-"

"Shut up!" Hiccup yells, his horror voice mix in with pain. "I...I..."

"You did what you want to," Astrid said, holding him tight to her. Toothless left Stormfly to go and finally comfort Hiccup. He nuzzles his head close to Hiccup's chest, and purred sweetly.

Hiccup looked at the ones surrounding him though his watery eyes. His heart beating out of his chest, while his head continue to ache. He should kill them while they're close and have their guard down. So...why can't he do it? Instead of them, he's killed Ryker! His fellow hunter...no, that was his enemy.

He looks up, seeing Astrid's face trying to be as relax as possible. He then turn to see Toothless, gently nuzzling his chest. His enemies...no...These people are surrounding him with compassion. Something he's haven't felt in a long time.

"Hiccup?"

He turned to see Astrid's worried, yet soft face. She then smiles; she smiled so genuine that all the pain she's enduring seemed like nothing.

"What are you?" He asks quietly.

"Shhhh," she said leaning her head closer so he can cry on her. Hiccup felt a little silly at first, but then it felt comfortable, and safe. Even the warm touch of Toothless was soothing.

"Listen," she said in a quiet voice. "I can't even imagine what this might feel like to you. But I'm right here for you. And so is Toothless. We are both here for you."

Hiccup squint as the year became heavy. They began to flow without ever stopping. At this moment, he's at his weakest. His body finally gave in and pretty much collapse on Astrid. His tears soak her shirt, and they would not stop.

"I... I... I feel so lost and alone..." He said with almost a dry throat.

"I know," Astrid response as she places a hand in his tangled hair. "But, we've been through everything together. You don't think we can get through this? Hiccup, you have me, no matter what. Okay?"

Her words began to sink into his head, making it ache more. But at the same time, more and more memories began to pour in.

"Whatever that means, whatever you want it to mean. I am there for you. And so is Toothless, your father, everyone. We are all here for you. I can't imagine a life without you."

Those words struck Hiccup like a bolt of lightning. Memories came flooding in like a tidal wave. The green light in his head slowly felt numb and began disappearing. The thoughts and memories that came with it disappear, and the warm light of reality filled the void. Along with the faces of his friends and family. They smile as they offer their hands towards Hiccup, welcoming him. For the first time in months, he smiles wide as he embraces that light.

"As...tried..."

Astrid eyes shot wide when she heard Hiccup say that. She uses her hands to push him back a bit to get a good look at him. On the ground below her, she saw a small puddle of green liquid near Hiccup's legs. As she turns his face towards her, she notices that his face became softer than what she's used to.

And when he opened his eyes, they were warm and green. Just like they were before.

"Hiccup?" Astrid gasps.

When Hiccup fully opened his eyes, he looked at her as if he slept for months. Like he came back from the dead. "Astrid?" He spoke in a soft voice.

Tears came streaming down Astrid's face. She couldn't believe it. Her friend is back. "Hiccup!" She cries as she hugs him tight.

Toothless also became flossed with joy and relief. He began jumping up and down and started licking Hiccup.

Hiccup giggles as he pets his best buddy's head. "Hey bud," he said. "It's good to see you too."

Astrid smiles as she watches Hiccup become his old self again. But as he looks out to the ships still in the harbor, and the dead Ryker below him, reality slapped him really hard. He then looked at Astrid and all her battle scars; he instantly fell back to a state of despair.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said while cupping his cheek with her hand. "Do you...remember it all?"

"Only bits and pieces," he replies. "But enough to get a general idea. I... I did some horrible stuff. Didn't I?"

"Nothing you can't fix," she reply.

As they stare at each other deeply, a rumble broke the mood. Everyone look up to see the volcano spewing smoke.

"The eruptodon!" Astrid cries out. "It'll reactivate the volcano!"

Hiccup then use his sleeve to wipe any water still on his face and stood up. "Well then, we'll have to find a way to stop it."

Astrid smiles as she stands up too. Looking at Stormfly, she was still in no shape to fight. So she'll have to be left behind until she can shake off the root's effect. So both Hiccup and Astrid mount on Toothless and headed towards the volcano.

Astrid gently hugs Hiccup as they travel, happy to have her friend return to her side.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


End file.
